Une vie pour une vie
by Stylejuju
Summary: Des retrouvailles, un compromis, deux vies brisées. Edward et Bella. L’histoire commence à Voltera, Bella court pour sauver Edward.500 ans c'est écoulé, elle est libre ...
1. prologue

**Une vie pour une vie**

Des retrouvailles, un compromis, deux vies brisées. Edward et Bella.

L'histoire commence à Voltera, Bella court pour sauver Edward.

**Prologue**

Forks

- Bonjour papa, comment vas tu ? Tu m'as tellement manqué ces dernières années, mais je n'ai pas eut le droit de venir te voir, désolé. On m'a encore servi les même excuses « danger … risque, habitude, ils vont finir par te retrouver et tu n'as pas le droit de les voir ». Oui je sais j'ai signé et je l'assume même si c'est de plus en plus dur. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu maman, elle me manque mais pas autant que toi.

Je lève la tête, il n'y a personne autour de moi, normal vu l'heure qu'il est, cela doit faire près de 10H que je suis là.

- J'espère te revoir bientôt, je t'aime papa.

Je me lève, tourne le dos et m'éloigne. Je monte dans la voiture et démarre. Les sanglots commence à arriver et je ne fais rien pour les retenir. Je roule sans but, juste le temps d'évacuer et de reprendre le contrôle car bientôt ils vont revenir me chercher. Il ne me reste qu'une heure de libre sur les 24 que l'on m'accorde par an, enfin libre et un bien grand mot. Cela fait 20 ans qu e je ne suis pas revenu à Forks pour voir la tombe de mon père.

C'est pas facile tous les jours, il aurait été plus facile de mourir. Vivre est plus difficile, surtout sans lui. Mais c'est mon choix, ma vie pour sa vie. Seul réconfort, je sais qu'il est vivant, qu'ils sont vivants et que peut-être il pense encore à moi. Alors non moi Bella Swan Volturi ne regrette pas sa décision de leur sauver la vie, pour ce qui c'est passer ensuite c'est une autre histoire.

Il est maintenant 21h, le crépuscule arrive, ils sont là devant moi pour me ramener. Comme si j'avais besoin de cela pour y retourner, ils ont assez d'arguments pour me contrôler et voilà 500 ans qu'ils le font.


	2. negociation

**Négociation**

Voltera 500 ans plus tôt

Soudain je l'aperçu et je compris qu'il ne voyait pas. Non je ne rêvais pas cette fois. Il est immobile comme une statue à quelque mètre du soleil, derrière lui je distingue deux silhouettes noires. J'avais beau être à bout de souffle, j'eus l'idée de crier son nom mais il ne bougeait pas, les yeux clos.

Je le heurte de plein fouet, nos yeux se rencontrent. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps nous sommes rester ainsi mais quand je « reprend » conscience, je me rend compte qu'Alice nous a rejoint et que nous sommes encerclés. Je suis toujours dans un état second, Edward me tient dans ses bras et pour la première fois depuis 6 mois je me sens entière, en vie. Je n'étais rien sans lui. J'ai a peine le temps de réaliser que nous rentrons dans une grande salle où trois vampires nous y attende.

- Mon très chère Edward, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit trop tard pour te faire pardonner.

J'entend mon Adonis gronder et Alice se rapprocher, je ne comprend rien de ce qui ce passe réellement, je regarde Edward mais lui me cache son regard.

- je me vois dans l'obligation de te tuer pour nous avoir ainsi provoquer. Dit simplement Aro

Tout se passe si vite dans ma tête, Edward mourir, non c'est impossible, je ne peux pas laisser faire cela.

- Mais il n'a rien fait, personne ne l'a vu.

- Tait toi pauvre petite humaine ! Gronde Aro

- non Bella, ne fais pas cela, me supplia Alice

- Alors prenez moi à sa place !

- Et en quoi pourrait tu bien m'intéressé ?

- Peut-être le fait qu'Edward ne puise pas lire dans mes pensées ?

- Non ! Gronda Edward

- Jane, très chère ? Appela Aro

Et une seconde plus tard, Edward s'écroulait au sol, le visage tordu de douleur, cela me faisait mal, trop mal.

- Arrêtez, je vous en prie !

- Cela ne dépend que de toi. Aro me tend la main, instinctivement je l'attrape comme si la vie en dépendait. Son visage angélique devient frustré.

- Cela peut être un argument. Qu'attend tu de nous ?

- Je me met à votre disposition en échange de la vie sauve des Cullen

- Et si tu n'es pas si intéressante que cela une fois transformée, s'exclama une voix dur et glaciale qui se révéla être Caius.

- Tuez nous ! Mais je pense être à la hauteur, je peux être très têtu quand j'en ai envie.

- Non Bella me supplia Edward

Sa voix était tellement faible _« je t__'__en prie Edward arrête »._ Voilà ce que disait la voix dans ma tête. Non je vais le sauver, les sauver. S'il lui vit, je vis, c'est ce que je me répète depuis 5 minutes. Alors je tourne ma tête vers Aro et reprend la parole. _« je dois le faire pour lui »_

- Bien sur je deviendrai une volturi en échange j'espère pouvoir prétendre à quelques sacrifices de votre part.

- Lesquels ? Demanda Aro

- La vie sauve des Cullen précédemment accordée, je souhaiterai également être présent lors de l'enterrement de mas parents et je ne veux pas boire de sang humain.

- Les deux premiers me semblent respectables, la troisième me déplait mais on en reparlera plus tard. Moi aussi j'ai mes petites conditions : interdiction de voir les Cullen ou de chercher à les contacter en échange de leur vie.

- C'est d'accord

Je jette un dernier regard à Edward, ses yeux me fixe malgré la douleur. Il m'implore. Ne peut-il pas comprendre que je fais cela pour lui, pour eux. Ma décision est prise et je ne reviendrai pas dessus.

- Failli et ils mouront sous tes yeux. Oh et bien sur n'espère jamais les revoir. Jane tu peux arrêter et va chercher la garde pour les escorter en dehors de Voltera.

- Bien Aro.

- Comment peux tu lui faire confiance, ce n'est qu'une humaine ! S'exclama Caius

- J'ai confiance en Marcus, il m'a révélé la force du lien qui les unis et ces deux amoureux serait près à n'importe quoi pour sauver sa moitié.

Son regard se perd dans le vide, il semble réfléchir et soudain un sourire sadique se dessine sur son visage, une expression de victoire.

- J'ai un dernière condition dit Aro

- Laquelle ? Répondis-je

- Oh elle ne te concerne pas directement ! C'est plutôt à Edwards …

- Jamais gronda Edward

- Eh bien si tu ne le fais pas, je la tue moi même, et je te laisse en vie sinon ou serait le plaisir !

Je ne comprends rien de ce qui se passe, qu'a bien pu penser Aro pour Edward proteste, voyant mon interrogation mon Adonis reprend la parole

- Il veut que je te transforme et que je scelle ainsi votre entente …

- Oh !

Oh ! C'est le seul sont qui réussi à sortir de ma bouche. Mon rêve d'être transformer par Edward sonnera la fin de notre histoire. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas vivre si j'étais morte. Je devais lui expliquer que jamais je ne lui en voudrait, c'était ma vie en échange de la sienne.


	3. adieux

Bonjour à tous, avant de commencer le chapitre, je tiens juste à m'excuser pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai jamais été très doué pour çà. N'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews positifs ou négatifs pour m'aider, j'ai déjà une sorte de trame pour le début de l'histoire mais en fonction de vos commentaires cela peut évoluer. Bonne lecture à tous.

**Adieux**

Pov Alice

J'assistai à la scène, impuissante. Les visions n'arrêtent pas de changer, cela devient de plus en plus difficile de me contrôler face à ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir. Pourquoi Bella faisait-elle cela ? Et la je compris. Je ferai la même chose pour Jasper, je me sacrifierai.

- Il veut que je te transforme et que je scelle ainsi votre entente …

- Oh !

_Edward mordant Bella - Les yeux rouges la tristesse de deux amers, la survie, les mêmes gestes au même moment à des kilomètres de différence. _Cette vision me submerge complètement, mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus, je préfère protéger Edward de cette vision avec les dernières forcent qu'il me reste. Il a pris sa décision, inutile de le faire souffrir d'avantage.

- C'est d'accord Aro, je vais le faire.

Mes yeux se ferment, je ne tient pas à revivre cela une deuxième fois. Je sens Bella bougée, elle se tourne vers moi et une nouvelle vision arrive.

_Bella me regarde droit dans les yeux, nous sommes seules juste à coté de cette salle_

_- Alice, passe le message aux autres. Je vous aime, je vous aime tant que je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous. J'aurai tant voulu qu'on forme une famille mais la vie ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. Je vais vivre dans l'espoir qu'un jour peut-être je vous reverrais. Je penserez à vous à chaque secondes de la longue vie qui m'attend. Prend soin d'Edward pour moi, veille sur lui._

_- Je te le promets_

_- Et veilles sur toi aussi, vie pour moi. Annonce ma mort à mon entourage, je ne les reverrais jamais_

_- Bella …_

_- Non Alice, pas de regrets, de supplications ! Respecte mon choix. Dis à Edward que le l'aime et que le lui pardonne. Je suis à jamais à lui. Je t'aime Edward et où que tu sois quoi que tu fasses je serais toujours avec toi_

Une nouvelle douleur s'empare de moi. Bella me surprendra toujours, elle est si intelligente et elle a compris comment fonctionne mon don. Sans pour autant relever les yeux, je hoche la tête pour lui montrer que je l'ai vue.

Elle bouge de nouveau. Ma perception de vampire me dit qu'elle se rapproche d'Edward, elle lève sa main droite et la pose délicatement sur la joue de mon frère, son cœur s'accélère. Grâce à ma vision je sais que leur regard se croisent.

- Je t'aime, murmure alors Edward

- A jamais répond alors Bella alors quelles larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues.

J'entend Edward se pencher et mordre Belle au niveau de la jugulaire laissant ainsi son venin entrer en elle. A peine a-t-il fini que nous nous retrouvons dehors. La dernière vue de Bella est celle d'une jeune femme s'écroulant au sol le visage inexpressif.

Dehors je rouvre mon esprit à Edward, lui laissant l'accès à ma dernière vision, ma possible conversation avec notre Bella. Je croise son regard et ne vois que douleur et tristesse. Il tombe au sol et pleure, à la manière des vampires, sans larmes. Je lui explique qu'elle me manque déjà mais que je tiendrait la promesse que je lui ai faites je l'aiderai à vivre. Je le prend dans mes bras, je cherche de l'espoir dans l'avenir mais je ne vois que tristesse.

George Shaw a écrit « Il y a deux tragédies dans la vie. L'une est de ne pas réaliser ses rêves. L'autre est de les réaliser. » C'est vrai que perdre ce dont on rêve est tragique. Mais qu'est ce qui peux être mieux de réaliser ses rêves ? Cette année le rêve de mon frère s'est réalisé, il est tombé amoureux et ma donné une amie formidable. Et si ça, c'est une tragédie, alors je ne veux rien regretter. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus précieux au monde. Alors quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je trouverai un moyen de revoir la lumière dans les yeux d'Edward même si pour cela il faut attendre 1000 ans. Je sais que tu m'entends Edward, tu reverras Bella un jour.


	4. transformation

**Transformation**

Pov Bella

Après avoir eut la confirmation qu'Alice a reçu mon message, je me tourne une dernière fois vers Edward, mon Edward. Il me fait toujours le même effet, il est de nouveau à côté de moi mais pourtant de dois de nouveau le quitté. Le trou béant de ma poitrine est de plus en plus grand mais je dois garder tout cela pour moi. Je le reverrai un jour, c'est le message que je dois faire passer dans mes yeux. Je le regarde enfin et lui en vois tout amour, je me perds dans ce regard topaze remplis de tristesse.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restons là, quand il est avec moi, je perds toute notion de durée. Il n'existe plus que lui et moi, nous, mon centre de rotation. Je lis un je t'aime sur ses lèvres parfaites, oh comme j'ai envie de les embrasser. Mais à la place je lui réponds.

- A jamais

Les larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues. Ses yeux se dirigent vers mon cou, je ferme les mieux, essayant de garder dans ma mémoire cet instant. Je lui donne ma vie, des dents entrent en moi et le venin se propage, la douleur devient de plus en plus forte , je remarque qu'Edward ne bois même pas une seule goutte de mon sang, rien, comme s'il voulait me préserver. Il me lâche et je le vois se faire tirer par des gardes. J'essaye de profiter au maximum de lui, mes les forces m'abandonnent, mes yeux se ferment sous la douleur. Je me retiens de hurler. Non je ne hurlerai pas, je ne leur ferai jamais ce plaisir. Le feu commence à parcourir mon corps, me rongeant de l'intérieur. Il se cumule une la douleur de mon cœur meurtri. Je sais qu'Edward n'est plus là alors je me raccroche aux souvenirs, essayant d'oublier l'instant présent.

Le combiné des deux douleurs devient insupportables, on me soulève, et je sens un courant d'air sur mon visage. Une main glaciale se pose sur mon front. Je sombre.

_Des images défilent, la clairière, Edward, Alice, tout va de plus en plus vite. J'ouvre les yeux et il est la devant moi. Non ce n'est pas possible. Je rêve, il ne peut pas être là, pas lui, pas Edward._

_- Bonjour mon ange_

_- Je rêve, n'est ce pas ?_

_- Bien sur, pourquoi suis je ici ?_

_- Peut-être parce que j'en ai envie, tu me manques déjà tu sais. Je ne retiens pas mes larmes._

_- Chut, je suis là ne pleure pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on se retrouvera un jour._

_- tu cela pour de vrai ou juste pour me faire plaisir._

_- C'est ton rêve, c'est toi qui décide mais j'ai envie de l'espoir. L'espoir fait vivre. Ca ne sera plus très long maintenant_

_- Combien de temps ?_

_- Encore quelques minutes_

_- j'ai peur_

_- ne sois pas effrayé mon ange, je serais toujours là avec toi, en toi. Je t'aime ma Bella_

_- Je t'aime Edward_

_- Prends soin de ton cœur pour moi_

Il disparaît, je ne comprends plus ce qu'il essaye de me dire, reviens.

Une nouvelle douleur me rappelle, le brasier se concentre au niveau de mon cœur, sa course devient effrénée. J'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Cela fait mal tellement mal, j'ai envie de mour… non tu as fait une promesse, tiens là me dit une petite voix.

Les battements ralentissent jusqu'au dernier battement de cœur. C'est fini

J'ouvre les yeux.


	5. reveil

Nouveu chapitre, peut etre un dans l'après midi si j'arrive à bien bosser

Bonne lecture

**Réveil**

Tout est si clair, propre, fin.

J'ai l'impression qu'il fait jour alors qu'en réalité il fait complètement nuit dehors. Mes yeux restent fixaient sur le plafond, je le découvre par mon nouveau regard. Je ne sais pas encore où je me trouve, le plafond est d'un profond bleu nuit. Le spectacle est si beau, que sous le choc, je prends une grande bouffée d'air. Cela ne me sert à rien étant vampire, au contraire c'est douloureux. L'air frais rouvre le trou béant de ma poitrine. Mon cerveau se reconnecte, bleu la couleur d'Ed … j 'ai mal, si mal. J'en envie de pleurer mais les larmes si soulageantes d'habitude restent dans ma gorge, il n'y a que des sanglots … je dois arrêter, pleurer ne servirai à rien.

Je me lève en un dixième de seconde et découvre que je suis dans une chambre, je vois un miroir au fond de la pièce, j'avance le plus doucement vers celui-ci ayant peur de me découvrir. Je commence par le bas de mon corps. Je suis entièrement captivée sur ce reflet, mon reflet … la femme que je vois est tellement belle, la peau pâle, un corps parfait, elle porte les mêmes habits que moi mais elle est plus gracieuse, plus délicate. Chaque mouvement semble être un pas de danse. Doucement je relève la tête et regarde cette femme droit dans les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à retenir un hoquet de surprise. Les prunelles, enfin les miennes n'étaient d'aucunes couleur connues, ni or, ni rouge comme ce que je connaissais. Non elles étaient d'un bleu foncé tirant vers le violet, à bien y récliner elles ressemblaient à la couleur de mes veines, la couleur du sang non oxygéné.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais ce questionnement fut remplacer par un autre. J'étais maintenant d'une beauté fascinante mais qu'est ce que lui en aurait pensé. Me trouverai t-il jolie ?

J'étais tellement concentrer que je ne les entendis pas entrer.

- tu es parfaite ma chère Bella (Aro)

Surprise, je me retourne d'un seul coup, mon corps collé contre le mur et voient un groupe de 5 vampires à l'entrée de la pièce. Il y avec Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane et un cinquième que je ne connaissais pas.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, me dis calmement Aro, tu es exceptionnelle, tes yeux … et vu le visage de ma petite Jane, tu es toujours immunisé contre nos pouvoirs. Mais là n'est pas le sujet, nous sommes venus te voir pour te convier à notre repas.

La soif, je n'y avais pas encore pensé, jusqu'à ce moment. En y réfléchissant bien je ne la ressent pas, rien aucun picotement. Ma gorge me semble tout à fait normal.

Ne me voyant pas bouger, Aro repris la parole.

- Suis-nous

- je n'ai pas faim

- Peut-être que la chair fraîche sous tes yeux te mettra en appétit. Viens avec nous, c'est un ordre dit Caius avec un sourire sur le visage.

Ses mots me firent tressaillir. Je les suis, n'ayant d'autres choix. Les trois rois sont devant moi et les autres ferment la marche.

Tout à l'heure, complètement captiver par **lui**, je n'avais pas pris le temps de regarder autour de moi. Mais là j'étais ébahi. Le couloir était éclairé, de grands tableaux ornés les murs. Tout était si beau que j'aurais pu rester la pendant des heures si mon esprit ne se remémorait pas le phrase de Caius. De la chair fraîche, pour des vampires cela veut dire des humains.

Soudain je sentis une odeur différente, elle étais sucrée, envoûtante. Je réalise alors que ce sont des humains qui approche, leur repas. Je vais assister à la mort d'êtres humains. Je veux m'arrêter mais Jane et le garçon me pousse vers l'avant. J'entre dans la même salle que tout à l'heure, il y déjà une dizaine de vampires qui attendent, les yeux noirs de soif. D'un signe de la main, Aro m'ordonne de me mettre derrière lui, je m'exécute. Les portes s'ouvrent, une cinquantaine de personnes entrent. J'ai soudain peur, peur de ma nature, je ne veux pas tuer, je ne peux pas d'humains mais si le montre l'emporte malgré que je n'aie pas soif, je ne veux pas **les** décevoir. Finalement Aro me sort de mes pensées.

- Bienvenue mes amis, chantonne-t-il, bienvenue à Voltera.

À peine sont-ils tous rentrent que les portes claquent, les cris de surprise retentissent, l'horreur commence.

Les vampires attaquent leurs proies, s'amusent de leur peur. Je ne ressens toujours au niveau de ma gorge, plutôt du dégoût qu'autre chose. Je ne veux pas regarder, je commence à me retourner, mais Aro, toujours à coté de moi, me retient et oblige à regarder droit devant.

- Regarde ma chère Bella, sens ta vraie nature prendre le dessus, va te nourrir.

Mais moi tous ce que je ressens c'est ces hurlements, voilà ce qui me brûle vraiment, la souffrance de ces gens. Ma tête commence à me faire mal comme si on essayer de rentrer dedans. J'ai l'impression de sentir les cris dans ma tête, le feu qui brûle dans leurs veines, leur peur, leur pitié …

Une femme arrive près de nous, s'accrochant à mes pied, son regard est suppliant.

« Pitié, mes enfants, mon mari, sauvez-moi. Vivre… on devait juste visiter, aidez mon s'il vous plait »

Je la regarde, elle me parle mais ses lèvres ne bouge pas, je ne comprends pas. Je suis tellement concentrée sur cette jeune femme que je ne me rend pas compte qu'Aro m'a lâché. Par contre je le vois relever la femme dont les larmes coulent à flots, il dégage les cheveux de son cou, je vois les veines palpitées. Il baisse sa tête lentement vers son sang et plante son regard droit dans le mien. Il plante ses dents et commence à boire. Un hurlement entre dans ma tête, je la prend dans mes mains comme si cela pouvait stopper toute cette douleur. Mes jambes cèdent sous cette souffrance et je me retrouve au niveau de tous les cadavres.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste dans cette position, les cris s'en vont peu à peu, tout le monde me regarde étrangement.


	6. repas

J'ai fini une partie de mon programme donc je poste une chapitre, cours mais faut que j'écrive la suite

j'ai eut mon premier review, merci

= "";

var mailUrlDomain = ".com";

var hostname = "";

try

{

hostname = .;

}

catch(e)

{

hostname = "";

}

var doReframe = false;

var hasMailUrl = (hostname != "") &&

((mailUrlDomain) != -1) &&

(((mailUrlDomain) + ) == );

if (!hasMailUrl)

{

var peopleUrlDomain = ".com";

var hasPeopleUrl = (hostname != "") &&

((peopleUrlDomain) != -1) &&

(((peopleUrlDomain) + ) == );

if (!hasPeopleUrl)

{

doReframe = true;

}

}

else if (window == top)

{

doReframe = true;

}

if (doReframe)

{

= "afu=" + escape(.href) + ";path=/;domain=..com;";

(("http://" + .hostname + "?n=785906641"), "_top" );

}

Petite Lou, ca fait plaisir. Malheuresement les malheurs de Bella sont loin d'être fini. Si je suis inspiré le prochain chapitre demain.

**Repas**

Pov Aro

Après avoir ordonné à Bella de se placer derrière moi, le signal de faire entrer ces misérables humains est donné.

- Bienvenue mes amis, bienvenue à Voltera. Annonce-je tout sourire

D'un signe de main à peine perceptible, je fais fermer les portes. Jane et Alec sont les premiers à savourer leur repas. Moi, je regarde, me délectant de toute cette terreur qui se lit sur les visages de nos proies. Je sens Bella bougée, elle semble vouloir éviter cela. Je l'attrape et l'oblige à regarder. « Non ma petite Bella, regardes, délectes-toi, bois » pensais-je. Oh, non elle n'échappera pas à cela, je vais lui faire découvrir notre monde, je vais lui apprendre à l'apprécier au point qu'elle oubliera celui pour lequel elle a fait cela. Si je la force à regarder à chaque fois, sa soif finira par prendre le dessus.

Une jeune femme est en train de s'accrocher à ses pieds, la suppliant du regard. Je me détache de Bella, attrape la femme. Elle sent si bon, son sang circule si rapidement à cause de la peur. Alors que je regarde droit dans les yeux Bella, je mords le cou de la jeune femme et laisse son sang coulé en moi. Je soutiens toujours le regard rempli de dégoût de notre nouvelle amie. Quand tout d'un coup elle s'effondre au sol, les mains portés sur sa tête. Son regard est complètement perdu. Elle reste quelques secondes et se met à hurler.

- Arrêtez, pitié ! Ma tête ! Arrêtez !

J'essaye de l'approcher, mais une force invisible me maintient à plus d'un mètre d'elle. Je regarde autour de moi, tous sont aussi surpris que moi, ils tournent la tête vers Bella et laissent leur fin de repas à terre, agonisant.

Près de 10 minutes plus tard, personne n'a bougé, elle relève enfin la tête et nous regarde.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de parler ma chère Bella

- je ne suis pas votre « chère » Bella, gronda t-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux, je n'appartiens à personne.

Oh comme j'aime cet esprit rebel, ça me donne envie de la dompter.

- Sortez tous, ordonne-je, sauf toi ma « chère Bella »

Les cadavres étaient encore éparpillés, et malgré quelque corps encore battant tous sortirent sans rechigner

- Nous avons un accord toi et moi et je cite, tu te « mets à notre entière disposition ». Alors je t'appelle comme j'en ai envie, la prochaine fois que tu me contesteras, je risque d'être plus violent. Maintenant nous allons parler et c'est à toi de choisir si tu veux la manière douce ou la manière forte.

Elle se relève tout doucement, continuant à me défier d'un regard haineux.

- Bien mais pourrions-nous parler ailleurs qu'ici ? Demanda t-elle

- Allons dans mon bureau mais sache que ce n'est pas pour répondre à ta requête, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je resterai dans cette pièce écoutant les derniers battements de cœur. Cependant, je voudrais que cette discussion soit privée, avec personne aux portes. Maintenant suis-moi.


	7. pouvoir

Je viens juste de finir de le taper. Donc bonne lecture

**Pouvoir**

Pov Bella

Je suis Aro comme il me l'a ordonné, je me demande ce qu'il va se passer. Le voir ainsi rappeler notre accord et me menacer m'a ramené à la réalité et m'a quelque peu effrayé. Je n'ai pas le droit de flancher. En même temps j'essaye de comprendre ce qui c'est passé, j'avoue que tout est plutôt flou. Aro m'apportera peut-être des réponses.

Une autre partie de moi est à la limite de l'euphorie, je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir touché au sang humain, complètement superficiel. Jamais je ne pourrais faire cela sans en avoir honte, je ne pourrai plus les regarder en face. Quand Aro m'a dit qu'il refusait que je boive du sang animal, j'avais eut peur.

Au bout de quelque minute, il ouvre une porte et me laisse entrer, il ferme la porte derrière lui. La pièce est très peu éclairée, tout le contraire des Cullen, on dirait une sorte de crypte. Au milieu de cette pièce un bureau et deux sièges sur lesquels il me fait signe de m'asseoir. Une chose me frappa, lui avait préparé cet entretien mais pas moi.

- Assis-toi, ordonna-t-il m'indiquant le siège libre vu que je n'avais pas bougé. Bien je vais te poser des questions et tu y répondras librement. La majorité de cet entretien restera privé excepté pour Marcus et Caius. Tu as compris.

- Oui

- Comment s'est passé la transformation ?

- Bien

C'est quelque peu ironique, il savait que ce n'était pas agréable.

- Voyons ma chère Bella, tu peux y mettre un peu plus de conviction. Si tu réponds par un mot à chaque question on va avoir un problème.

- Le mot douloureux, ça vous va. Pourquoi cette question ?

- J'avoue que tes yeux m'intriguent.

- Je ne comprends pas non plus.

- Comment te sentais tu à ton réveil ?

- Bien, plus forte et agile …

- Mais …

- Mais c'était déroutant, nouveau. Je n'ai ressenti aucune soif, d'ailleurs je n'éprouve toujours rien.

- Un autre mystère, il est possible que cela vienne un peu plus tard. Il faut que tu saches que tu assisteras à tous nos repas, la soif finira par dépasser ta réserve.

Je grimace rien qu'en imaginant ces futurs séances de tortures visuelles, saurais résister à chaque fois ? Je me prépare à répondre.

- Cela ne sert à rien de répondre, me coupe-t-il, les Volturi boivent du sang humain, un point c'est tout. Bien. Que s'est-il passé dans la salle tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne me rappelle pas tout, j'avais l'impression d'entendre des cris à l'intérieur de ma tête. Et quand vous avez … enfin … euh … j'ai … la douleur a été si forte, insupportable et puis après j'ai levé la tête.

- c'est tout ce dont tu te rappelles

- oui

- Je peux éclaisir un peu ce point. Quand tu étais au sol, j'ai voulu t'approcher mais je n'ai pas pu. Je pense que tu as un bouclier à la fois mental et physique. Il est possible de dire cela car la majorité de nos capacités ne peuvent pas t'atteindre. Ce qui est sur, c'est que tes entraînements vont te permettre de la maîtriser et peut-être vas-tu apprendre à l'enlever temporairement.

- Des entraînements ?

- Oui, tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous passons nos journées entières à rester les bras croisés ? Tu vas commencer dès aujourd'hui?

- D'accord. Pour ce qui est des cris dans ma tête, vous avez des hypothèses ?

- Non, enfin peut-être, mais je préfère attendre, voir s'il y a d'autre manifestation. Je dois vérifier quelques points.

- Avez vous d'autres questions ?

- Non pas de questions. Avant d'aller dans la salle d'entraînement, je voudrait mettre quelques petites choses au point. Pendant quelque temps, tu seras constamment surveiller, tu n'auras que très peu d'intimité. Nous avons un accord mais certain sont réticents donc nous avons trouvé ce compromis. Pour les entraînements, il y a deux types, le premier te servira à apprendre les techniques de combats, sans pouvoir. Le deuxième te permettra de contrôler ton bouclier, nous allons commencer par cela. Quant nous te jugeront prête, nous t'enverrons en mission, mais tu n'iras jamais seule.

- JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE CE CHANTAGE.

- Tu n'as pas à t'énerver, tu m'as compris. Et de toute façon personne ne part jamais seul en mission. Maintenant allons-y. J'espère à ne pas avoir à te rappeler à l'ordre.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête. Je ressorts de cet entretien avec de nouvelles questions sans réponses. Un bouclier, ok mais pour ces voix, je n'y comprend toujours rien… Et ces entraînements, j'espère vraiment que la Bella maladroite est partie, j'ai vraiment du mal à m'imaginer en machine à combattre. Le parcours vers la salle, guère plus lumineuse que le bureau, est rapide et je n'ai pas le temps de continuer mon raisonnement. Alors que je rentre, je vois cinq vampires, ne sachant que faire je me tourne vers Aro, interrogative.

- Place-toi au milieu, ils vont t'attaquer un par un. À toi de reproduire ton bouclier physique.

- E t fais cela comment ?

- C'est à toi de le trouver, personne ne peut t'aider sur ce point là. Jane à toi l'honneur !

Je me place au milieu de la salle, essayant de me concentrer sur mon bouclier. Jane me tourne autour comme un lion autour de sa proie. J'ai beau être un vampire, je ne fais pas la fière, elle a beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi.

Tout d'un coup elle attaque, j'ai à peine le temps d'esquiver que ces crocs se plantent dans mon avant bras. Ça brûle, pas autant que lors de ma transformation mais je n'arrive pas à retenir un hoquet de douleur. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en remettre qu'Alec se jette sur moi. Je perds encore mais lui à la gentillesse de ne pas me mordre.

Cela a duré trois heures. Résultat : 50 pour eux 1 pour moi. D'ailleurs je sais même pas comment j'ai fait, c'était après une nouvelle morsure de Jane, je commencer à avoir de plus en plus mal. Quand Félix a attaqué, mon bouclier était là, ceux minutes plus tard j'étais de nouveau au sol, le bouclier évaporé. Je sortais de cette séance avec une dizaine de morsure de Jane, j'ai du lui faire quelque chose pour qu'elle me déteste à ce point. Demain je m'entraînerai avec Chelsea, au moins si mon bouclier ne marche pas, je saurai peut être me défendre.

Pour l'instant je suis dans ma chambre, en temps libre. Je décide de prendre une douche afin d'enlever le venin qui me brûle toujours. À peine est-il parti que les cicatrices se forment, elle ressemble à celle de James. Je suis quelque part rassurer qu'elle n'ai pas disparu lors de ma transformation, j'ai l'impression que c'est une preuve de notre amour. C'est d'ailleurs la seule trace encore visible de mon lien avec lui. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à **lui **en même temps, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire puisque je suis confiné ici sous la garde de Félix et Démetri, ils sont postés devant ma porte. Il faudra que je demande à Aro si je peux avoir quelques livres pour me faire oublier mon confinement.


	8. souffrance

Chapitre plutôt court. En plus je joue un peu la sadique à la fin.

J'attend vos hypothèses.

**Souffrance**

Pov Bella

Voilà une semaine que je suis un vampire, une semaine que tout les jours se passent de la même façon : entraînement avec Chelsea le matin, je crois que je progresse. J'aime beaucoup travailler avec elle, bien sur c'est pas comme avec Alice mais je crois qu'elle commence à me comprendre. J'enchaîne aussitôt avec l'autre entraînement. Beaucoup moins plaisant, je commence seulement à comprendre comment fonctionne mon bouclier mais je suis loin de le maîtriser. Le nombre de morsure diminue mais cela viens surtout du fait qu'Aro a menacé Jane, il ne veut pas qu'on m'abîme de trop, il arrête pas de dire qu'il faut en garder pour le siècle à venir. Le soir il y avait les repas, j'étais la seul avec Aro à participer à tous. Je ne ressentais toujours rien, aucun picotement ou même envie mais Aro continuait d'espérer. Après il me reste environ 5 heures pour moi. La plus part du temps, cloisonnée dans ma chambre, je n'arrête pas de lire les hauts hurlements ou alors je travaillais ma technique de combat, en fait, je m'occupe l'esprit pour éviter de trop penser. Car oui, je me pose toujours autant de question, les voix ne sont pas revenues, mais j'ai toujours une étrange sensation durant les massacres. Le fait de ne pas sentir la soif commence à m'intriguer car tout le monde n'arrête pas de dire que les nouveau-nés ne savent pas se contrôler. Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec mes yeux ? Et puis m'occuper m'éviter de rouvrir le trou béant de ma poitrine trop violemment.

Je suis actuellement dans la salle de combat, affrontant Démétri pour la énième fois. J'avoue qu'aujourd'hui je me sens pas au top de ma forme, je ne sais pas si c'est le bon mot, mais je me sens fatiguée, étonnant pour un vampire. Ça fait 10 minutes que j'arrive à maintenir mon bouclier, c'est la premier fois. Il est toujours de le brisé, j'essaye de le garder mais je me sens de plus en plus faible. Deux minutes plus tard, je lâche tout et ouche le sol, Démétri arrive à côté de moi et me regarde étonné.

- tes yeux sont noirs, constate-t-il.

- je … je ne sais pas pourquoi, je …

Aro, qui a assisté à tout, fait un signe de la main. Quelques secondes plus tard, un humain est jeté devant moi. Je lève les yeux vers Aro, une lueur de satisfaction brille dans ses yeux comme s'il n'attendait que cela depuis des jours. Je compris alors qu'il veut que je boive. Je panique, non je ne veux pas je ne peux pas. Sans m'en rendre compte je commence à secouer la tête.

- Oh que si, se réjouit Aro. Tu vas boire, tes yeux sont noirs, ça ne veut dire qu'une chose.

- Non, non, je ne …

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, tu dois reprendre des forces et je vais t'y obliger si tu ne le fais pas toi-même.

Sa voix est dur et ferme, je n'ai pas le choix. Je regarde le cou du jeune homme devant moi, il a peur, je ne ressens toujours rien mais je m'approche quand même de lui, son odeur est boisée, cela me rappelle celle de Jacob. Je me stoppe à quelque centimètres de sa jugulaire, la regardant battre, la sang circule de plus en plus rapidement. Je n'arrive pas à faire le chemin qui reste, je ne veux pas, j'ai l'impression de les trahir.

Soudain une force appuie contre ma tête, j'essaye de résister mais je suis tellement à bout que ma bouche se retrouve sur le cou tremblant du jeune homme. Je crois distinguer un « mords-le et avale, on a pas toute la journée » mais ce n'est pas mes oreilles qui entendent, c'est ma tête qui le ressent pourtant ce n'est pas ma voix. Voyant que la main ne lâche pas prise, je finis par céder et avale une première gorgée de sang, il est chaud. Je continue espérant que cela finira le plus vite possible. Alors que j'aspire ma dixième gorgé, je commence à trembler. J'arrête aussitôt d'avaler, la main me lâche, je recule aussitôt contre un mur. Les tremblements deviennent des spasmes, je me mets à cracher le sang que je viens d'avaler. J'ai mal, tellement mal que je m'en tords de douleur, j'ai l'impression que des lames s'enfoncent en moi et y restent, chaque mouvement est un supplice. Je regarde autour de moi pour y chercher de l'aide mais ne vois que du flou. Ma vision commence à devenir noire, j'essaye de lutter mais je n'y parviens pas. Les ténèbres m'aspirent.


	9. honte

Mon plus long chapitre, mon lit m'a inspiré hier soir

Bonne lecture

**Honte**

Pov Bella

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans ma chambre, enfin mon ancienne chambre, celle de Forks. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'ai tout imaginé. Je n'ai jamais revu Edward. Je me précipite dans la salle de bain pour me voir. Je suis de nouveau humaine, avec toutes mes imperfections. Je n'y comprends rien, tout ce que j'ai ressenti, ça ne peut être sorti de mon invention. En même temps, je n'aurais commis aucune atrocité … je fais le tour de la maison, il n'y a personne, c'est complètement vide et aucune trace de la maison de Charlie. En fait j'ai l'impression que personne n'est venu ici depuis un long moment. Je suis seule, je sens les larmes coulées le long de mon visage.

- Ne pleures pas, mon ange

Je sursaute. Une main se pose sur son épaule, je me retourne, il est là devant moi. J'en ai envie depuis tellement de temps mais la seule chose qui se passe c'est que mes larmes augmentent.

- Chut, je suis là Bella, murmure Edward.

- Edward, je … qu'est que tu fais là ? On n'a pas le droit de se voir, sanglotais-je

- Je suis là, je suis revenu. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Viens suis-moi.

Heureuse, voilà ce que je suis. Je prends la main qu'il me tend. Sa peau est froide, elle me fait tend de bien. Je ne sais pas où il m'emmène mais je le suis, confiante. Nous arrivons à notre clairière. Il m'invite à m'asseoir près de lui, ce que je fais en essayant de ne pas tomber. Je me blottis dans ses bras.

- je suis désolé d'être parti Bella, je n'aurai jamais du. J'ai eut tellement peur le jour de ton anniversaire. Je suis un monstre, je t'ai fait souffrir. Tu es l'étoile qui embrase mes nuits. Me pardonneras-tu ?

- tu l'es déjà. Je t'aime

- Et moi encore plus.

Il m'attrape le menton, et pose ses yeux dans les miens. Ses doigts dessinent des cercles sur les joues. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'avais oublié la sensation qu'il me procurait. Il s'arrête pour me laisser respirer. Je le contemple et savoure le moment. Il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Il me sourit, le mien se fade, il devient transparent, j'essaye de le retenir en disant qu'il ne peut pas repartir, ses yeux paniquent. Je ferme les yeux espérant quand les rouvrant, il sera de nouveau devant moi. J'essaye de me calmer.

Je rouvre les yeux, il n'est pas là, je ne suis plus dans la clairière. Le soleil est parti. Je regarde autour de moi, je suis dans ma chambre, dans celle de Voltera. Mes bras sont de nouveau couverts de cicatrices. Je vais dans la salle de bain, mes yeux sont bleu violet.

Je me rends compte, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Je n'ai pas revu Edward. Je me laisse tomber au sol, sanglotant. La réalité me revint de plein fouet. L'homme, le sang, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait … je me rappelle aussi la mare de sang autour de moi avant que …

Je ne comprends plus rien.

- Bella, Bella, tu vas bien ?

Je ne réponds pas, je n'ai pas envie de répondre, je ne veux qu'on me laisse seule avec ma tristesse, mon espoir et ma honte. Je sens des bras s'enroule autour de moi, me balançant pour me calmer.

- Chut. Calme-toi Bella, chuchote Chelsea à mon oreille.

- je ne comprends rien, je suis perdue, dis-je entre deux sanglots.

- tu te rappelles ce qui est arrivé ?

Je hoche la tête. Oh oui, je m'en rappelle tout est si clair dans mon esprit. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier.

- Il faut que tu te calme, Aro va venir te voir

- Non, je veux rester seul, je …, j'ai besoin de réfléchir

- j'ai déjà eut du mal à le convaincre de venir ici te surveiller. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de faire cela. Il a déjà attendu 12 heures.

- Hein ?

- Oui, c'est le temps que tu as passé ici depuis le … l'incident pendant l'entraînement.

Je suis toujours dans ses bras, mes sanglots se sont arrêtés. Elle me porte sur mon lit 12 heures, c'est le temps que j'avais passé à dormir pourtant j'ai l'impression de n'avoir que quelques minutes avec … lui.

Elle s'éloigne de moi, son corps se tend le germent. Ils arrivent. Je remets avec courage la masque qui me cache et me préserve et me prépare à les voir. Les portes s'ouvrent, leur laissant le temps d'entrer et se referment. En me voyant réveiller, Aro sourit, Caius et Marcus restent indéchiffrables.

- Enfin réveiller ma chère Bella. On s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi.

Je grimace, comme s'il pouvait s'inquiéter pour moi, Bella. La seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est la Bella vampire, sans sentiments.

- Oh et tes yeux, tes magnifiques yeux semblent avoir retrouver leurs couleurs. Le sang de cet humain devait être bon ?

- Je ne crois pas l'avoir apprécié. De ce que je me souviens, je l'ai recraché.

- Alors tu te souviens cette fois-ci ! Dommage, c'était un spectacle divertissant. Demétri l'a trouvé à son goût, lui. J e pense qu'il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que tu ne vas pas boire du sang dans les années qui viennent.

- Tant mieux pour Démétri. Répondis-je sèchement.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'accorde aucune importance à personne, j'ai l'impression que cela l'amuse de jouer avec moi.

- je vais mettre ta mauvaise humeur sur le fait que tu te sois lever du pied gauche.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Marcus, visiblement agacé par les remarques d'Aro

- Bien pour la partie sui vous intéresse, je me sens en forme, plus que ces derniers jours.

- Vu le sang que tu as rejeté, on ne peut pas mettre cela sur ce point. Mais peut-être sur le sommeil ? Dit Marcus

- Que voulait vous dire ?

- Nous pensons, Bella, que, chez toi, le sang est remplacé par le sommeil. Vu la réaction de ton corps, je pense qu'on évitera de t'en faire boire à l'avenir.

Je reste sans voix. Je n'est rien à dire. Une part de moi est soulagée. Je n'ai pas besoin de sang humain pour vivre, du moins si je comprends bien. Mais je réalise les conséquence du mot sommeil. Sommeil veut dire rêve, espoir, imagination. Sommeil va avec réveil, tristesse et désespoir. Solitude. Non je ne veux pas dormir, je ne veux pas me le voir enlever à chaque réveil, je ne peux pas … j'essaye de me contrôler, les sanglots ne doivent pas revenir, pas maintenant, pas devant eux.

J'ai besoin d'avoir plus de précision mais à qui demander. Chelsea n'aura pas le droit, Caius me déteste et je ne veux pas retrouver seul avec Aro. Avec lui, j'ai l'impression d'être un chien à côté de son maître. Il ne me reste que Marcus, en même temps il est sûrement celui qui sera le plus à apte de m'aider vu ses connaissances des légendes vampiriques.

- J'aimerai vous parler seul à seul, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, Marcus, demandais-je. Vous pouvez tout leur dire après mais je préférai avoir cette discussion avec vous.

Il tourne la tête vers Aro, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont encore une de leur conversation silencieuse.

- C'est d'accord, nous allons vous laisser, dit Aro. Chelsea viens avec nous.

-Puis-je m'asseoir ? Demande Marcus.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de demander, vous êtes chez vous. Faites comme bon vous semble.

- C'est ta chambre Isabella. Alors pourquoi voulais-tu me parler seul à seul ?

- J'aimerai avec des réponses, et je pense que vous êtes le plus apte à m'aider.

- je ne suis pas sûr, mais je vais essayer.

- vous rappelez-vous quelque chose en particulier durant ma transformation ?

- Rien d'anormal, juste que tu n'as pas hurler de douleur. Pourquoi ?

- je ne suis sûre de rien, mais j'ai eut l'impression qu'il n'a pas bu mon sang. Je veux dire que j'ai juste senti le venin d'…Edward enter en moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible ou si c'est une invention de ma part. Je n'arrête pas de me demander si cela peut avoir un rapport avec ma situation actuelle.

- je n'ai pas fait attention. Mais si je comprends bien, ton corps à garder tout ton sang. Cela peut explique le fait que ton corps n'en réclame pas. Tu n'as aucun manque à combler. Tes yeux sont des la couleur des veines, là où circule le sang mort. C'est ton sang qui est mort. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Je peux te poser une question.

- Oui

- Qu'as-tu ressenti lorsque tu as bu ?

- le sang n'avait aucun goût particulier, ni bon ni mauvais. Je continuais à boire pour que cela se finisse le plus vite possible. Et pis j'ai eut l'impression que l'on me transpercer de toute part …

Je n'arriver pas à continuer, tout raconté me faisait tout revivre, la honte que je ressentais à mon réveil est là, et elle ne me quittera jamais.

- tu n'as pas besoin de m'en dire plus, dit Marcus. Cela confirme notre théorie. Ton corps a rejeter le sang car il en n'avait pas besoin, pour ce qui est de la douleur, il est possible que cela vienne de toi. Du fait que tu désapprouve boire du sang. Tu te saurais punie toi-même en quelque sorte ou du moins ton inconscient. Je n'ai pas la vraie réponse à cette question.

- et le sommeil, je vais devoir dormir ?

- Je pense, en effet. Nous confirmerons cela la prochaine fois que tu seras « fatiguée ». Si cela marche, tu n'auras plus de souci d'un point de vue physique. Et avec le temps tu apprendras à le gérer.

- merci

- mais de rien, Isabella. As-tu d'autres interrogations ?

- Non

- Bien, je vais aller faire mon rapport sur nos hypothèses. Je vais essayer de convaincre Aro de te laisser un peu tranquille pour les repas.

- Merci

- Entrevoir Isabella

Il se lève et sort de ma chambre. Dormis, un vampire qui dort. J'entend de là rire Emmet. Un cadeau et une malédiction, voilà ce que c'est pour moi. Au moins Edward ne pourra pas culpabiliser d'avoir fait de moi un monstre. Jamais je ne saurais obliger de tuer des humais, jamais je ne saurais tenter. Ils espèrent tous que cela change un jour, mais je ferai tout pour cela n'arrive pas. J'ai l'impression ne n'avoir eut que les avantages d'être un vampire sans l'inconvénient majeur. Je souris, je souris devant ce fait, je souris à mes rêves à venir si douloureux seront les réveils. Je souris à l'espoir que cela deviennent un jour réalité.


	10. erreur et conséquences

J'ai eut du mal à écrire ce chapitre, je suis en train de travailler sur le suivant, mais il ne seras pas près demain je pense.

J'espère que mon hitoire vous plait toujours autant.

C'est pas les reviews qui me font continuer mais si vous pouvez m'en laisser ça fait tourjours plaisir

**Erreur et conséquences**

Pov Bella

À ce moment précis, il y a 8,470,819,204 d'humains sur la terre. Certains doivent s'inquiéter, certains rentrent chez eux, certains s'aiment et d'autres meurent. 8 milliards d'âmes errantes, recherchant leur bonheur et parfois tout bascule …

Ma vie a basculé il y a 20 ans, 3 mois et 5 jours. Je n'avais besoin que d'une seule personne pour être heureuse mais à la place d'être avec lui, je l'ai sauvé.

Il y des moments dans la vie où le se trouve à un croisement, on a peur, on est perdu, on est seul. Les choix que l'on fait pendant ces moments peuvent définir le reste de nos jours. La décision que j'ai prise, il y a vingt ans explique pourquoi je me retrouve ici, dans cet avion en direction de mon ancienne vie.

_Flash back_

_Je suis dans la salle d'entraînement, maintenant que je maîtrise mon bouclier, je trouve cela amusant. Il m'arrive même de demander à être attaqué par plusieurs personne à la fois. Je subis l'attaque de trois vampires quand les portes s'ouvrent._

_- Excusez-moi d'interrompre, dit Hystérie (remplaçante de Gianna), Aro désire te voir dans son bureau, Bella._

_- J'arrive_

_En 20 ans, j'ai appris à écouter, du moins en apparence._

_- Que me voulez-vous Aro ? Demandais-je_

_- Assis-toi, ma chère Bella. Tu te souviens des termes de notre accord._

_- Oui_

_- Eh bien, il est temps que nous respections notre part du contrat._

_Pourquoi me parle-t-il par énigme ? Le contrat est déjà respecté puisque les Cullen sont en vie, la deuxième demande, c'était pour …_

_- Lequel ?_

_- Ton père. Tu pars demain avec 4 gardes. D'autres t'attendront là bas, ils partent pour aujourd'hui pour que tout ce passe le mieux possible._

Voilà comment les Volturi annonce un décès, comme une lettre à la poste.

Je suis en route pour l'enterrement de mon père, ils respectent leur promesse au moins. Bien sûr, je ne vais voir que sa tombe mais j'espère qu'il me verra de là où il est. En 20 ans, je ne l'ai pas oublié, je l'ai parfois vu dans mes rêves. J'ai encore du mal à gérer mon état fatigue, surtout ces derniers temps. Aro a un nouveau projet pour moi. Apprendre à retirer volontairement toute trace de mon bouclier pour les laisser les pouvoirs m'atteindre. Il m'a proposé de m'entraîner personnellement. J'ai refusé. Je ne veux pas qu'il connaisse mes pensées, il n'appartient qu'à une seule personne. À la place, je dois le faire avec Jane. C'est plus douloureux, un peu maso d'ailleurs. Mais entre souffrir physiquement et souffrir mentalement de ce qu'Aro pourrait découvrir le choix a été vite fait. Les voix dans ma tête n'étaient plus réapparu depuis le dernière fois. J'ai essayé de me concentrer mais cela n'avait rien donné.

- La terre à Bella !

- Quoi Chelsea ? Répondis-je en me sortent de mes reflétions

- On est arrivé, on doit monter dans la voiture

- Je peux conduire ?

Question stupide me direz vous, mais c'est la première fois que j'en ai l'occasion depuis que je suis un vampire

- Tiens voilà les clés !

La route de Seattle à Forks passa très vite, trop … je me rends compte que j'adore la vitesse. Chelsea me dit d'aller directement au cimetière, elle m'explique que je n'ai pas le droit d'être vu, d'être reconnu. 20 ans après, tous les gens, que j'ai connu, ne sont pas encore morts. J'obéis, la seule chose qui m'importe pour le moment, c'est d'aller voir mon père. D'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit, il est mort d'une rupture d'anévrisme à la maison, il y a environ une semaine. On arrive à l'entrée et la seule chose que je remarque c'est le comité d'accueil qui m'est réservé. Si je compte bien, il n'y a pas moins de 10 vampires pour me surveiller. On m'explique rapidement comment cela va se passer. Je ne dois pas laisser de trace ou de marque de mon passage en échange je peux rester « seule », ce qui veut qu'ils sont à environ 20 mètres de moi, plus qu'à Voltera.

J'avance doucement, j'ai peur. Je vois d'abord ma tombe. Dessus il y inscrit « Bella, mon ange ». Pincement au cœur, c'est comme cela qu'il m'appelle. Juste à coté il y a celle de mon père, je m'assois et laisse les sanglots venir. Je me rends compte de tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour Edward mais je suis sûre qu'Alice à trouver les mots justes pour lui expliquer, comme je lui ai demandé.

- Hey papa, c'est Bella. Je suis désolé d'être partie, tu m'as appris qu'il fallait toujours suivre son cœur et je l'ai fait. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué…

- Bella ! Bella, c'est toi …

Cette voix, non, pas lui … il est train de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je ne réagis pas, espérant qu'il s'éloigne, va-t'en, je t'en prie.

- Bella, arrêtes de faire semblant. Je t'ai reconnu à ton odeur. Tu sens pas si mauvais au fait.

- Jacod, va t'en, je ne suis pas seule.

Trop tard. Il est déjà maintenu pas maintenu au sol pas mes gardes, et moi retenu également.

- Je crois que nous avons un problème, dit Jane au moment même où Jacob commence à hurler de douleur à cause de son pouvoir.

- Non, arrêtez ! Il ne vous a rien fait. Jane, arrête, je t'en prie. Je ne suis pas partie …

- il t'a reconnu, dit Chelsea

- Il n'est pas inclus dans le contrat donc rien ne m'en empêche. En plus c'est un loup-garou, répondis Jane

Mon monde s'effondre. Ils ne peuvent pas. Pas Jacob, pas Jake. Pas mon meilleur ami, pas celui-là. Pourquoi es-tu venu Jacob. Pourquoi je suis venu à Forks, je n'aurais jamais du le demander.

- Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Alec

- Aro ne veut aucun témoin, répondit Chelsea

- Non, comment pouvez-vous faire cela ? Il n'a rien à voir là dedans. Comment peux-tu décider cela ?

- Les ordres sont les ordres Bella

Je me débats de plus en plus. J'essaye de mettre mon bouclier afin de pouvoir emmener Jacob lin d'ici. Il ne marche pas. Je regarde les vampires qui me retiennent et remarque Tina, la seule à pouvoir bloquer mon bouclier. Ils avaient tout prévu.

- Jane, mords-le, ordonna Chelsea

Le mordre, non pas cela, le mordre veut dire l'empoisonner, le tuer à petit feu. Notre venin est meurtrier pour les loups-garous. « Je te hais Chelsea, je te croyais mon amie. Tu ne seras plus rien. Je me vengerai. Vous me le payerez tous un jour » voilà ce que j'aurai voulu dire. Mais Jacob est toujours au sol, Jane s 'approche lentement de lui, s'amusant de notre souffrance. Elle lui prend la tête et lui mord le cou. J'entends le sang coulé dans sa bouche et le venin faire le chemin inverse. Les tremblements de Jacob ne sont plus du à Jane mais au venin. Elle s'écarte et rit aux éclats comme tous les autres Volturis. Je profite de ce moment d'inattention pour rejoindre Jacob et active mon bouclier.

- Jake, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas !

- Bella

- Je suis là Jake, je suis là

- C'est fini

« Je t'aime Bella »

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Jacob Black, je t'en prie, bats-toi

« Putain, ça fait mal, ça brûle »

- Je sais, Jake

« elle m'entend, elle est comme lui, sinon … »

- qu'est ce que tu racontes Jake, tu … non ce n'est pas possible

« Je crois que oui, Bella. Écoutes-moi. J'ai promis à quelqu'un de te transmettre un message, même si c'était la dernière chose »

- Non Jake, reste.

Je sanglote à présent. Une de ses mains chaudes, brûlantes, attrape mon visage glacial et me force à le regarder dans les yeux. Je me perds dans son regard et ses souvenirs. J'y vois mon père, sa famille. Il semble chercher quelque chose de précis comme s'il voulait me montrer quelque chose de particulier.

_Je le vois avec Charlie, chez moi dans mon salon. La maison est dans le même état où je l'ai laissée. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Mon père se précipite pour ouvrir, c'est Carlisle et Alice. Le visage de Jacob se tend, près à bondir. Leurs visages sont tristes, celui de Charlie se fane_

_- Désolé de vous déranger, dit Carlisle_

_- Qu'avez-vous fait à Bella, gronde Jacob_

_- Vous devriez vous asseoir, répondit Carlisle, alors qu'Alice commence à sangloter_

_- Comme vous le savez, Alice a emmené Bella il y a trois jour à propos d'un malentendu avec Edward, mon fils. Ils ont réussi à se parler et à arranger les choses mais ils se sont fait agresser alors qu'ils rentraient. Bella, en voulant protéger Edward, a pris une balle et est morte sur le coup. Je suis désolé Charlie_

_- Et votre fils ? Demanda sèchement Jacob_

_- il s'est suicidé, il a pris l'arme de l'agresseur et c'est tué, lance t-il dans un souffle. Puis ses lèvres remettent à bouger plus rapidement « vous voulez des explications et nous vous le donnerons. Mais Bella nous a demandé une faveur et nous la respectons. Charlie doit faire son deuil »_

_Jacob acquiesce de la tête tandis que mon père pleure dans ses bras. Les images redeviennent floues, accélérées. Je ressens de la douleur et de la souffrance. Le temps s'arrête de nouveau, il fait nuit, cela ressemble au terrain où les Cullens jouaient au base-ball. Ils sont tous là. Edward est plus éloigné que les autres, le regard complètement vide._

_- Vous nous deviez des explications, dit Sam_

_- Où est Bella ? Demanda Jacob_

_- Elle est en vie … dit Carlisle_

_- Mais … (Sam)_

_- c'est un vampire, elle a passé un accord avec les Volturis, c'est en quelque sorte notre gouvernement, expliqua Carlisle_

_- Elle a voulu nous sauver en se sacrifiant, elle m'a demandé de vous prévenir avant d'être mordu, dit Alice _

_- Et vous ne l'avez pas empêché, gronda Jacob_

_- Ils n'ont pas eut le choix, expliqua Carlisle_

_- Et lui, il a rien fait, dit Jacob en regardant Edward_

_- Il ne pouvait rien faire, sanglota Alice_

_- Et il peut pas répondre à ces questions lui-même, demanda Jacob_

_- Écoutez, on voulait vous prévenir que Bella a négocié de revenir à Forks pour l'enterrement de son père. Nous ne pourrons pas être là car cet accord nous implique aussi. Des vampires vont revenir ici …_

_Je n'entends pas la suite, le regard de Jacob de fixe sur Edward. Le visage de ce dernier se décompose. Il tombe au sol. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme cela._

_- Ca te plait de la voir en zombie, tu vois ce que tu as fait d'elle. Tu ne mérites pas qu'elle meurt pour toi. Tu n'es qu'un sale buveur de sang, un monstre_

_- ET TU CROIS QUE JE NE LE SAIS PAS JACOB, C'EST MOI, C'EST MOI LA TRANSFORMER … JE N'AI PAS EUT LE CHOIX. TU AURAIS FAIS QUOI TOI, TU L'AURAIS LAISSE MOURIR SANS RIEN FAIRE DEVANT TES YEUX …_

_- La même chose que toi, murmura Jacob_

_Chose que jamais je n'aurais cru possible, il pose une main sue l'épaule d'Edward, celui si relève la tête …_

Tout disparaît, je me retrouve au cimetière avec Jacob près de moi, mourrant.

« Je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas à te montrer la suite. Je … C'était lui, la tombe … il t'aime Bella, il t'aime vraiment. Il … promets-moi que te battra pour le retrouver, promets-moi … »

- Je te le promets Jake

« Prends-moi dans tes bras une … »

Je m'exécute. Sa chaleur commence déjà à s'estomper ainsi que ses tremblements. J'entends son cœur ralentir. Mes sanglots sont de plus en plus fort. Il n'y a que nous, les rires des autres ne sont plus. Je lui raconte nos après-midi ensemble à la Push. Je revois ses sourires, ses déclarations et mes rejets. Je ne sais combien de temps je reste comme cela, ça n'a plus grande importance, il est mort.

Quelqu'un essaye de forcer mon bouclier, je ne les écoute pas. Jane crie à Tina de faire quelque chose, mais je suis tellement hors de moi qu'elle n'y parvient pas. Chelsea m'ordonne de rester ici alors que je me lève et commence à marcher avec Jake dans les bras. Je le porte jusqu'à ma tombe et le pose délicatement, son visage semble si serein, on le dirait endormi. Je m'approche de ma stèle et commence à graver à l'aide de mon doigt « pardonnez-moi ». Je me relève, regarde une dernière fois mon meilleur ami. Je retourne vers eux, sans un regard je monte dans la voiture. Je ne dis rien, un mort ça suffit pour aujourd'hui


	11. deuil

Nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard.

**Deuil**

Lorsque l'on perd un proche, on passe plusieurs sentiments : le déni, le refus, la peur, la culpabilité, la dépression, l'acceptation. Et a première est toujours la même.

**COLERE**

Mon regard se perd dans le lointain durant tout le trajet, je garde mon mutisme. On arrive, cela fait maintenant 15 heures qu'il est mort. Sans attendre un mot de leur part, je me précipite dans ma chambre, la seule pièce où je me sens un peu chez moi, la seule pièce qui m'appartienne un temps soit peu. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a enlevé une partie de moi. Il m'avait manqué durant toutes ces années. Je ne pensais pas à lui quotidiennement mais il avait une place dans mon cœur, il était ma deuxième famille d'adoption. J'explose, les livres qui traînent sur le lit se retrouvent au sol. Rien n'est épargné, on pourrait croire qu'une tornade est passée pas là. Ça me fait du bien, je laisse échapper un peu de cette colère qui me ronge. Je me rappelle tout ce qu'il m'a transmis par pensée, son message incomplet. Je revois Edward triste comme mon propre reflet. Il avait l'air plus torturé que sous le pouvoir de Jane. C'était une souffrance réelle. Il était seul, isolé, vide … amoureux à en mourir. Car oui, il m'aimait. Nouvelle vague de colère, colère contre moi, contre eux. Cette fois se sont les miroirs qui y passent. Je ne veux plus me voir, je ne plus voir ce monstre à cause du quel Jacob est mort. Je crie, je hurle ma rage. Mais ça ne me soulage plus, je sais que bientôt ils vont rentrer dans ma chambre. Je m'en fous. Je sais que Jacob ne voudrait pas que je réagisse comme cela, j'essaye de me calmer mais je n'y arrive pas.

Les portes s'ouvrent, le comité arrive. Aro est accompagné de toutes « ma garde rapprochée». Par instinct plus que par nécessité, j'active mon bouclier, je ne veux pas qu'on me touche. Je sais qu'ils ne me feront rien de toute manière, je leur suis trop précieuse. Mais ils ont fait une erreur aujourd'hui, ils ont trahi le peu de confiance que je pouvais avoir en eux.

- Tu as refait la décoration de ta chambre, dit Jane souriante, très chouette vraiment ! Je veux la même !

- LA FERME, répondis-je

- Oh, c'est qu'elle est vraiment en colère, chantonna Jane

- Jane, ça suffit ! Gronda Aro. Ma chère Bella, ils m'ont raconté ce qui c'est passé en détail.

- Ils vous ont raconté comment ils ont torturé un innocent, comment ils en riaient alors que quelqu'un perdait la vie

- Mais c'est ce que nous sommes Bella, nous sommes des tueurs. Tu as choisi d'en devenir un.

- MAIS IL N'A RIEN FAIT, RIEN ! Vous allez toutes les personnes qui me connaissent.

- C 'était n loup-garou, il aurait pu te tuer.

- C'est mon ami, IL NE M'AURAIT JAMAIS RIEN FAIT. VOUS ME DEGOUTEZ !

- Il faut te calmer un peu. Arrête de crier, m'ordonna Aro

- JE CRIE SI J'EN AI ENVIE

- Si tu veux. Ce qui c'est passé est un regrettable accident, j'en conviens. Ils n'ont pas assez réfléchi aux conséquences. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je tiens à te présenter mes condoléances.

- Vous pouvez les garder pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- je ne voulais pas en arriver jusque là pour te calmer, mais tu ne me laisses guère le choix. Nous avons un accord, tu ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un meurt par ta faute, au dernier renseignement, il se trouve en Irlande.

Oh non, il ne pouvait pas jouer cette carte. Il n'a pas le droit, pas aujourd'hui. Edward, mourir, non … Jacob, ma presse. Mes genoux arrivent au sol, ma tête entre mes bras. Chelsea tente d'approcher, Aro la retient et il fait bien. Son comportement a été plus blessant que tout autre, je la croyais mon amie.

- Non, répondis-je

- Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons reprendre nos petites habitudes. Et pour te montrer un gage de bonne volonté, nous allons te faire un cadeau, une sorte de permission. 24 heures par an tant que tu respecteras ta part du contrat.

- vous voulez que d'autres personnes meurent par ma faute

- Il ne tiendra qu'à toi de les sauver en revenant et nous obéissant. Je pense que tu as besoin de te reposer. Quand tu seras prête à te tenir convenablement, tu pourras sortir de ta chambre. À partir de ce moment là, tu pourras te considère en « permission » puis tu reviendras pour ta première mission.

**CULPABILITE**

Ils sortent et referment les portes. Je ne comprends plus. Je n'arrive même pas à me réjouir de ce qu'ils viennent de me donner. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils l'ont fait. Une vie ne vaut pas une fausse liberté. Cela ne va en rien redonner la vie à Jacob. J'ai peur que d'autres proches ne meurent, qu'ils profitent de la situation. Je me lève et va à la fenêtre. C'est l'aube. Un nouveau jour commence pour le monde entier mais je reste figer à hier. Je ne réalise pas encore que je ne verrai plus. Je m'en veux tellement. « Mais c'est ce que nous sommes Bella, nous sommes des tueurs. Tu as choisi d'en devenir un. » Cette phrase me hante. Aro a raison tout est ma faute, j'ai fait un choix et ceci n'est qu'un effet papillon. Je m'en veux d'avoir choisi ma vie plutôt que celle de Jacob.

Il fait déjà nuit. Mon corps est fatigué mais je ne veux pas dormir. Je ne suis pas prête à oublier et à passer à autre chose.

**DEPRESSION**

Lundi : Les douleurs légères s'expriment ; les grandes douleurs sont muettes. Sénèque, Extrait de Hippolyte

Mardi : La vie n'est qu'une longue perte de tout ce qu'on aime. Victor Hugo, Extrait de L'Homme qui rit

Mercredi : La solitude, c'est l'élément déterminant de la condition humaine. L'homme est la seule créature à s'en rendre compte qu'il est seul.

Jeudi : Mais j'aimais le goût des larmes retenues, de celles qui semblent tomber des yeux dans le cœur, derrière le masque du visage. Valéry Larbaud

**ACCEPTATION**

Vendredi, 4 jours à revoir ma vie, 4 jours à remettre mes chois en question, 4 jours à faire des « et si ». Et puis j'ai tranché.

Accepter, accepter ce qui est arrivé, accepter mes erreurs, ma part de responsabilité et vivre avec. Continuer, c'est tout ceci compte. Tenir ma promesse et me battre pour les retrouver, pour le revoir. Je serai une marionnette Volturi en apparence. Je connais désormais leur véritable nature. Mon masque portera le nom d'Isabella. Cette vie commencera dans 24 heures, après avoir été Bella une dernière fois avant bien longtemps.

**LIBERTE**

Il est environ 8 heures quand je sors de ma chambre. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis longtemps, je suis faible mais je souhaite tellement dormir à la belle étoile comme je le faisais avec lui.

Personne ne me suit quand j'arrive dehors. Le ciel est couvert, il n'y aura probablement pas de soleil. Je marche dans les rues de Votera, profitant de chaque seconde de cette journée. J'aperçois une petite file qui joue à la poupée, elle semble seule. Elle lève la tête et commence à paniquer.

« Maman, elle est où. Dit Alice (la poupée) on fait comment pour la retrouver »

Encore dans ma tête, comme avec Jacob. Durant ma phase dépressive, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que je peux entendre les pensées, je pense que j'ai besoin d'entraînement car pour l'instant je n'entends pas tout le temps.

Je m'approche de la fillette doucement

-Bonjour, tu t'es perdue ?

« Oh elle est jolie, tu crois qu'elle peut nous aider »

- Tu veux que je t'aide à la retrouver

Elle hoche la tête et sourit de toutes ses dents. Je t'en mes bras et elle s'y loge en posant la tête sur mon épaule. Ce simple contacte embaume mon cœur. J'avais oublié la saveur des câlins.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Moi je m'appelle Ilina Marie Shop et elle c'est Alice. Et toi ?

- Bella

- C'est joli comme nom.

Je commence à flairer l'odeur de sa mère pour la retrouver. Elle continue à me parler, tous ses mots transpirent d'amour et de bonheur. Je ne m'y pas longtemps à la ramener à sa mère. Elle s'était perdue en voulant suivre un chat.

Je viens de faire quelque chose de banal, mais le sourire m'envahit, j'ai aidé … j'ai fais quelque chose de bien et ça faisait longtemps. Je décide d'aller à la bibliothèque, j'essaye de profiter de ma journée comme je le ferai en tant qu'humaine. Je file vers la littérature américaine et dévore l'œuvre de Jane Austen.

Alors que je m'apprête à sortir, j'aperçois un piano à queue. Je m'assoie devant comme hypnotisée. Je pose mes doigts dessus et ils commencent à bouger. Je reconnais l'air immédiatement, Claire de Lune de Debussy. Je n'ai jamais fait de musique mais tout me viens si naturellement. Mes mains se sentent chez elle. L'air se transforme, ma berceuse. Je souris à imaginer Edward la jouer.

Au bout d'un certain temps j'arrête de jouer et reître vers le palais. Je ne rentre pas dedans et monte sur le toi. Je m'allonge et regarde le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par mes songes heureux.

L'espoir fait vivre.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Dans les prochains chapitres je risque de passer au rating M, pas encore sur.

Je suis entrain de réfléchir à un chapitre du point de vue des Cullens. J'hésite entre Alice et Edward ou les deux. Quand pensez vous ?


	12. 100 ans

Désolé pour le temps à attendre, mais je suis en vacances et bizarement j'ai moins de temps pour moi.

Sweetmeli, lilythestrange, misiri-addict, Sylia, Claire1603 merci pour les reviews.

Bonne lecture

**100 ans**

Pov Edward

Vous vous êtes demandé ce que vous avez fait pour mériter cela ? Avez vous déjà regardé votre vie et tirer le bilan de votre existence ? Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et voilà 120 ans que je le fais, tous les jours. Je suis un vampire, un monstre. La seule personne qui me l'a fait oublier, m'a été enlevée. J'en suis privé et toute tentative de la revoir serai la condamnée à mort. Ma Bella, mon ange, mon étoile, ma vie me manque. Je ne vis plus vraiment, je survis. Toute ma famille a réappris à vivre au fur et à mesure, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a jamais existé. En fait ils font cela pour m'épargner, m'aider …

Dès la sortie du palais des Volturis, je m'étais effondré. La quitter avait dur, très dur, alors une deuxième fois … j'étais un vampire errant avant mais là je me déchirais en deux, j'étais le bourreau de mon histoire. Elle avait tous fait pour moi comme je l'aurais fait pour elle. Certains d'entre vous pensent que je n'avais pas le choix mais je l'avais. J'aurai pu me sacrifier et la laisser mourir. J'aurai pu lui éviter tous ses cauchemars. La seule chose qui aurait été différence aujourd'hui est que l'espoir n'existerait plus.

Quand on était rentré à Forks pour annoncer sa mort, j'avais pu ressentir toute la peine que sa mort provoquait. Elle était aimée, tellement aimé. La première fois que j'ai vu Jacob, il m'avait montré tous ce que Bella avait enduré, son état dans la foret, sa souffrance et ses pleurs. Je n'avais qu'une envie : mourir. Je l'avais brisé et pourtant elle venait de ma sauver. J'ai demandé à ce que l'on me tue mais contre toute attente, Jacob avait refusé. Alice lui avait tout expliqué. Au début, je croyais qu'il prenait son pied à me voir souffrir, voir mon espoir mourir à petit feu. Mais j'avais tout faux, encore une erreur de ma part. Je crois en fait qu'en prenant soin de moi, Jacod prenait indirectement soi de Bella. J'étais la raison de vivre de Bella, son cœur comme elle était mon âme. Un jour, il m'avait tendu un bout de papier où Bella avait recopié une phrase de Shakespeare. Elle lui avait donné pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'aimer.

« l'amour n'est pas l'amour, s'il fane lorsqu'il se trouve que son objet s'éloigne, quand la vie devient dure, quand les choses changent, le vrai amour reste inchangé »

Oui Jacob aimait Bella, et il avait compris qu'elle et moi n'étions qu'une seule chose, incapable de vivre l'un sans l'autre. Moi j'avais trouvé un ami. Je l'ai connu pendant 20 ans. Au début je passais beaucoup de temps avec lui, puis je l'avais partagée avec ma famille. Je crois bien qu'Alice l'appelait dès que j'avais un coup de blues. Elle avait mis très peu de temps à se remettre de la séparation de Bella. Elle avait mis un code d'honneur à vivre pour deux ainsi qu'à me cacher les visions de Bella. Mais ceci n'était qu'une façade, elle souffrait beaucoup de l'absence de sa meilleure amie. Le seul réconfort était qu'elle était vivante.

On en avait eut la preuve à la mort de Jacob. Son message m'avait déchiré le cœur. Elle s'en voulait, elle se trouvait coupable de la mort de Jacob.

Ma Bella ne nous avait pas oubliés.

Pov Alice

Ma Bella, ma petite sœur me manque mais je ne le montre jamais. J'essaye de respecter au mieux ma promesse. Mais je me s'en coupable de vivre libre. Il n'y avait que Jasper, mon âme sœur, qui sait exactement ce que je ressens. Je ne peux rien lui cacher. Je m'efforce de réconforter Edward. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'il ressent. Si je perdais Jasper …

Il n'est qu'une ombre de lui-même, vide, ne chassant que pour se maintenir en vie et respecter sa promesse envers Bella.

La première fois où j'ai eut l'impression de revoir une étincelle dans ses yeux, la même qu'il avait quand il était avec Bella, ça c'est passer juste après la mort de Jacob. Pour la première fois en 20 ans, il s'était assis devant son piano et s'était mis à jouer. En même temps, j'avais une vision de Bella entrain de jouer la même chose. Les mêmes mouvements, tellement liés mais tellement loin. J'ai l'impression que ce jour là, il a commencé à croire qu'il pouvait la revoir un jour.

La famille réunie. Edward et Bella. Des sourires, de la joie. La maison. Le bonheur transpirant sur tous les visages

La vision me remplit de plénitude a chaque fois que je la voyais. Nous salons être réunis un jour. Cette vision je l'avais régulièrement depuis 100 ans maintenant.

Pov Edward

En 220 d'existence, je n'ai vécu que 7 mois du pur bonheur. Ma vie était sans intérêt avant que je rencontre Bella, elle avait illuminé ma vie, me rendant entier. Après elle avait été triste et désespérée. Et pourtant je continue d'attendre encore et toujours. Avec le don d'Alice, on a découvert qu'elle avait une sorte de permission, elle me raconte souvent ce que fait Bella durant ces quelques heures. Elle faisait tout pour rester la plus humaine possible. Elle me manque.

Pendant un certain temps, ma famille et plus précisément Rosalie avait essayé de me convaincre de continuer à vivre. Elle disait que Bella voudrait me voir heureux et pas devenir un fantôme de moi-même. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas l'abandonner et surtout pas de cette manière. Je me rappelle encore la dernière conversation que j'avais eut avec Rosalie, c'était il y a 20 ans.

_- Pourquoi Edward, pourquoi ? Avance, fait quelque chose !_

_- Rosalie. Arrête s'il te plait !_

_- Non Edward, tu fais le mort depuis plus de 100 ans, tu te rends pas compte des efforts que l'on fait tous les jours pour ne pas penser à elle !_

_- Rosalie, je l'aime. Tu ne comprends pas. Elle est la seule, l'unique. Je l'aimerai jusqu'à ce que ça me tue. L'amour n'est pas dans la tête, il est dans mon sang. Ce sang coule dans les veines et impose sa volonté. Je l'aime tellement … j'ai essayé de fuir, je l'ai abandonnée et cela n'a rien changé. Je déteste cela, je déteste que cela soit aussi dur et que je ne puisse rien faire contre. Je ne peux pas … ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle me manque à chaque seconde. C'est une partie de moi, elle est moi. Alors que veux-tu ? Tu veux que j'arrête de l'aimer ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Jamais je ne changerais, je ne peux pas changer. Aimer c'est pour la vie. Que ferais-tu à ma place ? Tu laisserais Emmet ? Je suis la personne la plus chanceuse du monde, tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Tu sais pourquoi ? La personne que j'aime à décider de m'aimer en retour et ça, ça n'a pas de prix. Alors pour la dernière fois arrête de vouloir que j'oublie Bella et arrête de faire croire à tout le monde que tu ne souffres pas de son absence ! Je sais qu'une partie de moi l'attendra toute ma vie, la plus grande partie. Un jour elle surgira de nul part, je ne serai pas surpris. Parce qu'elle sera toujours avec moi, tu comprends._

Elle avait juste hoché la tête, ce jour là; elle a mesuré l'ampleur de mes sentiments. Elle avait compris. En échange, je m'étais promis d'essayer de vivre un peu.

Aujourd'hui est une journée comme les autres. Je ne vais plus en cours cette année, j'ai décidé d'aider Carlisle à l'hôpital. Nous étions revenus à Forks et je ne veux pas retourner au lycée et voir son absence dans toutes les pièces. Depuis que j'avais transformé Bella, j'étais devenu insensible au sang humain. Carlisle pense que cela vient du fait que je me dégoûte moi-même et que sauver les gens me permet de me sentir moins coupable.

Pov Alice

Nous sommes à Forks depuis 1 an déjà. Dès que nous en avions parlé, Edward avait refuser de retourner au lycée, trop de souvenirs heureux lui rappelant l'absence. Les premiers jours avaient été durs pour tout le monde. Pendant un temps je me suis demandé si nous devions vraiment rester. On en avait longuement parlé et puis nous avions décidé de rester, c'était notre choix de revenir ici. Je crois surtout que nous avions peur de l'oublier même si pour moi c'était impossible. Bella était unique. La seule humaine avec laquelle je me suis liée.

Je me rappelle toutes les visions à son sujet depuis qu'elle est un vampire. Elle est belle, parfaite. Ses yeux bleu-violet me disent qu'elle est exceptionnelle, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils signifient mais elle est toujours Bella et c'est la plus important. Un jour je l'avais vu passer une journée entière sur les hauteurs de la butte Monmartre à regarder. Elle observait et admirait les amoureux, les humains. J'avais l'impression qu'elle vivait à travers eux, comme si elle ressentait tout ce qu'ils faisaient. Je ne peux la voir clairement que pendant ses journées. Quand elle est avec les Volturis, elle devient floue. Le seule chose dont je suis sur c'est qu'elle ne sourit jamais en leur présence.

Il est midi, nous sommes à la cafétéria, jouant à faire semblant de manger. Toujours à la même table, la même routine. Une chose différente : leur absence, la chaise vide en face de moi, la place d'Edward. Ce vide me rappelle le vide de mon cœur. J'aurais tant aimé qu'il soit là avec nous, mais quand il a annoncé sa décision, je ne l'ai pas forcé. Je me lève de table, Jasper me regarde, je le rassure en lui disant que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, seule avec les souvenirs de ma meilleure amie. Je jette le contenu de mon plateau et sors à l'extérieur. Je m'assoie dos contre un arbre et laisse mes pensées divaguées, c'est le seul endroit où je peux le faire sans en affecter mon frère.

Ma tête me fait mal.

_Toujours la même vision, la famille réuni à la villa. On rigole tous ensemble, assis les uns à coté des autres mais il y a quelque chose de différent. Bella disparaît petit à petit, le sourire d'Edward s'efface, ses cernes s'accentuent. Rosalie pleure dans les bras d'Emmet, Esmée dans ceux de Carlisle. Jasper est à l'autre bout de la pièce et loi, moi je suis à l'image d'Edward. Mes yeux ont perdu leur lueur d'espoir. Tout devient noir._

- Alice, mon ange, tu m'entends. Alice, ouvre les yeux.

Où suis-je ? Mes yeux ne veulent toujours pas s'ouvrir, je sens la main de Jasper dans la mienne. Je suis allongé. Edward.

- Non Jasper, je ne sais pas. Son esprit est fermé

- Jasper

Ma voix, ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. J'ouvre les yeux en prenant soin de garder mon esprit fermé pour le moment.

- Hey Alice, je suis là

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu es sortie de la cafet. Tu n'arrivais pas en cour alors je suis sorti. Tu étais à coté d'un arbre. Ça fait 4 heures que tu es comme cela.

- Qu'as-tu vu Alice ? Demanda Edward

- Rien, je ne m'en rappelle pas.

Mentir, la seule solution. Jamais Edward de devait savoir ce que j'ai vu, pas avant de comprendre pourquoi. Quelqu'un va changer le futur. Et j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Bon j'espère que vous n'êtes pas décu. Le prochain chapitre est écrit, il faut que je le tape sur l'ordi

une idée de ce qui va se passer ?


	13. fin

CHANGEMENT DE RATING

Bon je sens que certain vont me detester. Mais pour vous rassurer je suis une anamatrice de fin heureuse.

Bon bonne lecture et ne me tuez pas !

**Fin**

Pov Bella

_Charles Bukowski a dit : Il y aura toujours quelque chose pour détruire nos vies, la seule question est qu'est ce qui va nous tomber dessus en premier, on est toujours au bord du gouffre ._

Vous vous êtes déjà demandé combien de temps ça pouvait prendre de changer de vie ? Combien de temps doit durer une expérience pour qu'elle suffise à nous changer 20 ans ? C'est le temps qu'on passe à grandir avant de stagner. Est-ce que notre vie peut changer en un mois, en une semaine ou même en une seule journée ?

On est tellement pressé de grandir, de voir le monde, d'avancer dans la vie. Mais quand on est jeune, quatre heures peuvent suffire à tout changer. Il y a plusieurs choses qui prennent 4 heures : faire à manger, regarder deux fois « Twilight », lire Roméo et Juliette, aller de Volterra jusqu'à Paris en courant à vitesse vampirique. 4 heures, ça parait une éternité quand l'avenir est en jeu. Et la seule chose qu'on puisse faire, c'est attendre. Cette journée aurait pu être la plus merveilleuse de toute ma vie, mais une vie ça peut basculer en un battement de cœur

100 ans, c'est long pour un humain, trop long, l'humain meurt. Mais pour un vampire qui a l'éternité c'est court. Tant de choses et à la fois si peu ont changé en cent ans. Je suis toujours une Volturi, Aro n'a pas changé de comportement, je ne suis qu'une marionnette avec sa laisse. Je pars en mission tel un bon chien, je fais tout ce que l'on me dit. Ça c'est ma vie d'apparence, mon masque. Mon illusion, Isabella.

Bella vit autrement. Je vis autrement. Je maîtrise mon don de lire dans les pensées mais contrairement à Edward, je peux décider de qui j'écoute. Je suis persuadé que c'est lui qui me l'a transmis. Au palais, je ne l'utilise pas souvent car je déteste ce qu'il pense, c'est souvent tourné vers leur repas. Je pense que ce soir, je pourrai obtenir le dernier élément pour me libérer et retrouver Edward. Car oui j'ai collecté un tas d'information pendant 100 ans.

Après ce qui c'est passé avec Jacob, j'ai refusé d'aller à l'enterrement de ma mère deux en plus tard. Je suis aller la voir seulement 20 ans après. Lors de mes sorties, je faisais tout pour me raccrocher à ma vie d'humaine. J'avais trouvé une magnifique clairière près de Volterra. Elle était différente de celle de Forks mais je l'adorai. Je m'imaginais toujours la faisant découvrir à mon Adonis. Je m'étais aussi acheté un piano, l'envie me prenait souvent d'y jouer. C'était très souvent compulsif. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps au palais dans ma chambre. Je ne supporte pas reste avec les autres plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle avait beaucoup changé en 100 ans, elle était blanche et bleue-nuit, complètement en décalage avec l'architecture baroque du lieu. Tout était sobre. La tête de lit était sous la fenêtre, je peux ainsi contempler le ciel. Le piano est au centre de la pièce, tour s'organise autour de lui. Il est le centre de ma vie ici, l'élément qui me rattache à l'extérieur. Ma collection de livre d'étend sur un mur entier.

Aujourd'hui est une journée comme les autres. J'ai demandé à m'entraîner pour m'occuper et surtout pour me défouler. J'en avais marre qu'il ne me fasse toujours pas confiance quand je suis ici. Après plusieurs heures intensives, il est temps pour les vampires d'aller se nourrir et moi de mettre mon plan au point. Je me dirige vers ma chambre et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je prends un livre et vais sur mon lit. Les gardes devant ma porte peuvent entrer quand ils le veulent, il faut donc faire semblant d'avoir une occupation. Cette journée m'a épuisée, je suis heureuse je vais passer mes dernières heures à Volterra à dormir. La porte s'ouvre doucement et se referme. Quelqu'un entre dans ma chambre. Je relève la tête pour voir qui est là.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Il est là, debout, devant mon lit. Son regard est froid, dur … comme si j'avais fais quelque chose de mal. Pourtant personne n'est au courant de ce que je prépare. Je suis épuisée et un mauvais pressentiment arrive en moi. J'aurai du dormir avant. Je n'ai rien fait de mal aujourd'hui. Je recule contre la tête du lit, je devrai sûrement partir mais il me bloque le passage. Et il est plus fort que moi. Il s'assoit sur le bord de mon lit. Ce n'est pas normal. Il me caresse la joue et son regard change.

- Félix, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Dis-je la voix tremblotante. Arrêtes ! Laisse-moi !

Il se met à parler d'Edward, je déteste quand on me parle de lui. Ça me fait mal d'en parler. Il veut savoir ce qu'Edward a de plus que lui, il veut savoir tout de mon histoire avec lui. Je ne dis rien et il continue à me poser des questions. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut que je lui mente. Il continua de me caresser. Sa main est dans mes cheveux maintenant. J'ai peur. Félix commence vraiment à m'effrayer. Je voudrai qu'il parte et me laisse seule. Son regard devient méchant. Il me serre dans ses bras, me baise le cou, il pose ses mains sur moi et commence à les descendre le long de mon corps. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire cela. Je me tortille et essaye de me dégager de son étreinte. Mais je n'arrive à rien contre sa force. Il continue.

- Arrête Félix, je ne veux pas ! Tu vois bien que je ne veux pas !

Il n'écoute pas. Ses mains sont plus pressantes maintenant. Elles attrapent ma poitrine. Je le tape mais rien n'y fait. Mes jambes sont bloquées par son corps. Une de ses mains attrape les miennes et les maintient pendant qu'il ouvre mon chemisier. Avant que je puisse réagir mes mains se retrouvent liés par ce vêtement. Il me prend violemment le bras et me traîne jusqu'à ma salle de bain. Le palais est silencieux. Il me force à me regarder dans le miroir. Son visage est à coté du mien.

- Je ne comprends pas Isabella, toutes ses journées à mes cotés, à jouer avec mes sentiments. Tu sais comment on appelle les femmes qui agissent comme cela ? Des salopes ! Tu m'entends ?

- Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien fait. Félix, je n'ai jamais accepté d'avances.

- La ferme

Il me frappe. Je me retrouve au sol. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je ne peux plus depuis longtemps. Je sais ce qui va arriver, je sais ce qu'il veut ma faire. Et je suis là, sans défense. Il hurle en s'approchant de moi.

- ESPECE DE PETITE SALOPE, TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Il déchire le rets de mes vêtements. J'ai honte d'être nue, vulnérable voilà ce que je suis. J'ouvre la bouche pour hurler mais une main se plaque sur mes lèvres.

- tu vas être silencieuse, Isabella, murmure t'il à mon oreille.

Il me regarde longtemps. Ses gestes sont lents. Il caresse mas jambes en les écartant. Son bras bloque le haut de mon corps pour m'empêcher de me redresser. Quelque chose entre en moi. Ça fait mal. Il essaye de le pousser encore une fois. Ça fait de plus en plus mal, j'ai l'impression d'être déchirée de l'intérieur. Il s'enfonce de plus en plus profondément en moi. Il est calme. Terriblement calme. Ce type est un monstre. Il avait l'air heureux. A lors que lui prend du plaisir, alors que lui gagne, je perds.

Ses mains se font dures. Sa bouche parcoure mon visage. Mes larmes ne sortent pas. Ses pensées sont écœurantes, je ne contrôle plus rien. Mais je sais exactement ce qu'il va faire. Sa bouche descend sur mon cou alors qu'il devient de plus en plus violent. Soudain une autre douleur arrive. Ses dents s'enfoncent en moi et descende vers ma poitrine. Le venin me brûle. Je n'arrive pas à retenir un hurlement. Il me frappe. Sa main est de nouveau sur ma bouche, me pénétrant encore et encore. Alors qu'il jouit, il me murmure que ça fait longtemps qu'il désire faire cela, me prendre contre ma volonté. Il me dit que c'est de ma faute et qu'Edward ne voudra plus jamais de moi, il ne voudrait pas d'une traînée. Sur ces derniers mots, il s'en va et me laisse nue dans la salle de bain.

J'ai mal, je suis fatiguée, je sanglote. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Mon corps se recroqueville sur lui-même. Il a gagné. Moi, j'ai perdu. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien. Un mystère que j'arrive pas à résoudre. Mais il avait gagné et je veux qu'il en crève. Il m'as tuée, marquée. Il y avait ses traits rouges pour le dire. Il a laissé la porte ouverte, comme s'il se fichait des autres. Je rentre dans la douche et je lave. Je frotte. Je me lave. Ma bouche, mes mains, mon corps, mes jambes. Je me sens sale. Je suis dégoûtante. Je me dégoutte. Comment ai-je pu être aussi faible ? Je revois la scène. Je la revois trop nettement, en relief. Ça me paraît si loin et tout près à a fois. Je sors de la douche et m'essuie. Je suis toujours aussi sale. Je retourne sous l'eau. Je frotte, frotte sous l'eau bouillante, comme une folle. Je me lave d'eau et de sanglots. Je ne suis pas propre. De toute façon, je ne le saurai jamais. Je suis une traînée à vie. Félix a raison. Edward ne voudra plus jamais de moi. J'ai trahi son amour. J'ai laissée quelqu'un me prendre. Je me rhabille et lève mon regard vers la glace. Seule preuve de ce qui c'est passé, deux lignes droites qui descendent de mon cou à ma poitrine. La cicatrice de mon abus, le laissant apparent à jamais. Il m'avait eut et en était fier. Alors que je me regarde dans la glace, mes yeux ont perdu leur lueur, mon visage est triste. Je réalise. Je réalise que plus jamais je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder ma famille en face. J'ai honte de moi. Ils ne pourraient me regarder qu'avec dégoût et rejet.

Le masque n'est plus.

_Personne ne peut pendant très longtemps se montrer un visage à lui-même et en présenter un autre au reste du monde sans finir par s'y perdre et se demander lequel des deux est vrai_

100 ans à jouer un double jeu. Mais Bella est morte. Je me suis efforcée de la garder vivante pendant tout ce temps. Mais maintenant elle est prisonnière. Il n'y a plus qu'Isabelle. Celle qui parle en ce moment, il n'y a plus qu'elle qui ne peut s'exprimer. L'autre est enfermée. L'autre aimera Edward toute sa vie.

Ma décision est prise, j'arrête de me battre. Je le laisse vivre sa vie. De mon côté, je resterai ici pour qu'il reste vivant. 4 heures ont suffit à m'enlever mon identité. La fin de l'espoir est le commencement de la mort.

Depuis ce jour, c'est un enfer. La peur que cela se repasse, les cauchemars où se rejoue la scène. Et une nouvelle, bien pire …

…..............................................................................................................................................................

la deuxième citation (italique) est de Hawthorne et pour l'aspect phycologique du viol je me suis inspiré de Nathalie Schweighoffer. Livre très dur à lire vu le thème mais qui nous fait beaucoup réfléchir.


	14. ma vie

Nouveau chapitre

merci pour vos reviews et non ce n'est pas la fin

je ne sais pas quand je vais poster la suite car j'ai un programme chargé cette semaine

Bonne lecture

**Ma vie**

Pov Bella

_Le contact de ses lèvres froides et dures contre les miennes. Il m'aime. Nous sommes devant la villa de Forks. Nous nous sommes retrouvés. Il est venu me sauver. Je presse plus fermement mes lèvres contre les siennes et levai ma main pour dans ses cheveux._

_Pour réponse, il arrête le baiser et me parle._

_- Tu viens marcher avec moi. _

_Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il me prit la main et m'emmène dans notre clairière. Il stoppe brusquement et reste dos à moi._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-je._

_Il pris une grande respiration et dit_

_- Bella, on part._

_Non pas cette scène là, encore. Je ne suis plus humaine, il n'a plus besoin de me protéger. Pourquoi reste-t-il comme cela ?_

_- Pourquoi maintenant ? On est à Forks depuis quelques jours_

_- C'est inéluctable, nous sommes là depuis plus longtemps que toi; alors aujourd'hui ou demain._

_- Ok, je viens avec toi." _

_- Je ne veux pas, Bella. Où nous allons … tu n'y as pu ta place._

_- Où tu es, je te suis._

_- Non, Bella. J'ai gâché ta vie._

_- Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu es la meilleure partie de ma vie. _

_- J 'ai fais de toi un monstre_

_- Edward, je suis comme toi. On est enfin libre. On s'est promis qu'on resterait ensemble._

_- C'était avant …_

_- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne comprends rien. Je … Je ne veux pas être sans toi. _

_Je prends une respiration, et capte son parfum. Son magnifique parfum. Je baisse la tête pour me clarifier les idées et essaye de comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire. Je tente d'écouter ses pensées. Le néant.. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me les bloque ? _

_- Bella, je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi._

_Mon visage se décompose, il y a un nouveau silence, j'absorbe ses paroles. Mes yeux affichent de l'incompréhension. Tout en le regardant, j'attends qu'il se contredise._

_- Tu ne … veux … pas de moi ?" Demande-je avec une pointe de peur dans la voix. Il me blesse, ce n'est pas mon corps, mais mon cœur. _

_- Non._

_Je suis calme, trop calme. Je l'ai attendu pendant 500 ans et il ne veut plus de moi. À Voltera, il a dit m'aimer et là il me laisse. _

_- Bien sur, je t'aimerai toujours …d'une certaine manière. Mais ce qui c'est passé m'a fait réaliser qu'il était temps de procéder quelques changements. Parce que je suis fatigué de faire semblant, Bella_

_Il me regarde enfin, son expression est terne voir froide. Il ne bouge pas._

_- Ne … ne fais pas ça. Murmure-je. Pas comme cela Edward, pas avec ces mots._

_- Tu n'es pas ce qu'il me faut, Bella._

_Le coup de grâce. Je veux répondre, mais ne trouve rien à dire. Je suis paralysée comme la première fois où il m'a dit cela._

_- Pourquoi ? Dis-je soudainement au bout de plusieurs minutes. _

_- Tu oses demander pourquoi ? C'est toi … tu as joué avec moi pendant tout ce temps. Je t'ai attendu et toi tu m'as trompée. Tu n'as rien a dire à cela. J'ai lu dans les pensées de Félix et toi tu ne m'as rien dit._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Edward_

_- Quoi, ce que je crois. Il ne s'est rien passé, c'est ce que tu veux me faire croire, tu m'as fait croire que tu m'aimais._

_- je … non …_

_- Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur, je te hais pour cela. Et je me hais car c'est moi qui est fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Une pute._

_Chaque mot est bien distinct, triste, aussi morts que mon être. il semble vide, mort … C'était douloureux pour moi de la voir ainsi. Son visage sans expression me fait peur._

_J'acquiesce car il a raison, j'ai trahi sa confiance, ce n'est pas moi la victime c'est lui. C'est moi qui n'est pas dit non. Je voudrais lui expliquai peut être qu'il comprendrait._

_- Prends soin de toi. Et je vais te faire une promesse en retour. Je te promets que c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois. Je ne reviendrais pas. Je ne te mêlerai plus à quelque chose de ce genre à nouveau. Tu peux vivre ta vie, sans interférence de ma part. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé._

_- pas comme cela Edward, je … ne me laisse pas encore, je t'aime Edward_

_Il s'approche de moi. Son regard fixe le mien. Il n'y a aucun sentiment, rien ne transparaît. Comme la fois où il m'a quitté. Il mentait ce jour là. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, aujourd'hui c'était moi la fautive._

_- Adieu, Bella. Dit-il d'une voix calme et paisible._

_- Attends._

_J'essaye de comprendre ce qui ce passe dans sa tête. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Il parcoure le dernier mètre, son regard devient colérique. Avant que je ne réalise, sa main frappe ma poitrine et il en sort quelque chose. Il le porte à mon visage. Mon cœur. Noir. Mort. Je tombe au sol. _

_- je m'en vais Bella, c'est toi qui l'a voulu, je vais refaire ma vie. Merci de m'avoir guérir de mon obsession pour toi._

_Et il parti comme un courant d'air. Je cris son nom et le supplie de revenir. Je débloque mon pouvoir pour lui montrer ce qui c'est réellement passé. Mais il ne revient pas._

_Il pleut. Ca mouille inutilement mon visage. Ca ne lave même pas cette souillure indélébile. _

_J'erre. La ville se reflète dans les flaques. Je me penche et vois un cadavre, le cadavre d'une fille qui n'a plus de raison de vivre … je me reconnais.  
Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à ma vie … à mes souvenirs … comme si je laissais mon cœur derrière moi … Non, mon cœur, ma vie, mon âme étaient déjà morts depuis longtemps. Maintenant je n'existais même plus._

Je me réveille en sursaut, comme d'habitude. Je me suis endormie dans l'avion me ramenant à Voltera. Le sommeil, ma pire angoisse. Toujours ce même rêve, toujours les mêmes mots. Au début j'ai essayé d'arrêter de dormir. Je me suis privée. Et d'un certain sens ça a marché, je dors beaucoup moi qu'avant mais en échange, je sais que je perds de ma puissance. Je m'arrange pour me reposer avant de partir en mission ou quand je suis sûr qu'il n'y a personne. La honte, la fatigue, j'ai appris à vivre avec. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité. Cet « évènement » m'a fait comprendre qu'ils avaient tout pouvoir sur moi.

Le lendemain de mon viol, tous les visages se braquaient sur moi, ils savaient. Tous. Félix était fier de lui. Ça m 'a cassé encore plus à l'intérieur. Leurs expressions étaient heureuses, ils se réjouissaient de mon malheur. Mais j'avais décidé qu'il ne verrait pas. Jamais je ne les laisse voir ce que cela a changé en moi. Mis à part le sommeil, j'ai gardé la même routine, le même comportement. Je ne leur ai pas donné de nouvelles pièces de jeu. Je vis juste pour que lui reste en vie et puisse en profiter.

Il m'arrive souvent de penser à eux, plus que je le désirai. Je ne voyais que leur dégoût.

Au bout d'un certain temps, j'avais arrêté de hurler quand j'étais seul. Mais je n'en pouvais plus. Pleurer, me rouler en boule, me cacher ne sert plus à rien aujourd'hui. Isabelle n'est qu'une pâle copie de Bella. Le seul moment où je me sens mieux, c'est quand je peux me rendre dans trois endroits : Forks, Jacksonville, et ma clairière. Mais c'est de plus en plus dur de m'y rendre. Aro contrôle mes journées libres, il a peur que les Cullens me retrouvent à force de me rendre toujours au même endroit.

Les regrets arrivent sous toutes formes et tailles:  
Certains sont petits comme quand on fait quelque chose de mal pour une bonne raison. Certains sont plus grands comme quand on laisse tomber une famille. Certains d'entre nous évitent d'être tiraillés par les regrets en faisant le bon choix. Certains d'entre nous ont peu de temps pour les regrets parce qu'on regarde vers l'avenir. Parfois, on doit se battre pour commencer à accepter le passé. Et parfois, on oublie nos regrets en promettant de changer d'attitude. Mais nos plus grands regrets ne sont pas pour les choses qu'on a faites, mais pour les choses qu'on n'a pas faites, les choses qu'on a pas dites qui auraient pu sauver quelqu'un à qui on tient, en particulier, quand on peut voir le malheur qui se tient sur leur chemin.

Je regrette tellement de chose dans ma vie. Je regrette ce qui s'est passée il y a 380 ans. Ma vie est devenu mon enfer depuis. Ma propre prison, ma table de torture. Je ne me regarde plus dans la glace.


	15. changement

Désolé d'avoir mis du temps mais cela va surement être comme cela durant les trois semaines à venir (mes trois dernières semaines de cours=exam). Je vais quand même essayer de poster au moins une fois pas semaine.

Merci pour les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre va vous plaire.

…............................................

**changement**

Pov Bella

Je rentre à Voltera, encore. Je m'en fiche maintenant, ça fait longtemps que j'ai renoncé au bonheur. À la place, c'est la tristesse constante. Me voilà encore entrain de réfléchir, réfléchir est mauvais, comme le sommeil. Toujours les mêmes questions sans réponse, toujours les mêmes angoisses … d'ailleurs je trouve bizarre le fait que j'aie eut le droit à avoir ma permission plus tôt, normalement j'aurais dû l'avoir dans trois mois seulement. Sur le coup, je me suis pas posé de question, mais une fois arrivée à Forks, je l'avais réalisé. Au début j'avais décidé de ne pas m'en soucier, mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Aro de bouleverser ses plans.

C'est qu'Aro avait agi de façon étrange depuis quelques jours, en fait depuis une entrevue que j'avais eut …

_Toujours la même chose, la même mascarade, Aro a envoyé Jane pour m'amener dans son bureau. Durant tout le trajet, elle me parle de Félix, s'amusant avec moi comme on le ferait avec une poupée. Je l'ignore. Encore._

_- ma chère Bella, je suis heureux que tu sois venu aussi vite. J'ai besoin de te parler._

_- je suis là. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?_

_- Ne sois pas si pressée, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir. On peut parler un peu._

_- C'est pas a peine, je sais ce que vous voulez de moi, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit que je n'arrive plus à enlever mon bouclier depuis « ce jour »_

_Le traumatisme. Le traumatisme a été tellement fort que pour me protéger, inconsciemment, mon bouclier est devenu une seconde peau. J'avais du refaire des heures d'entraînement, ils m'avaient menacé mais rien ne marcher. Je n'y arrivais plus._

_- Je crois l'avoir compris. Mais je veux te parler d'autre chose. Ça va faire 500 ans que tu es avec nous, ne crois tu pas que tu devrais oublier le passé. Tu serais plus heureuse si tu acceptais le fait que tu ne le reverras plus. Il y a plein de garçons …_

_- Je ne le veux pas Aro. Je respecte ma part du marché, ce qui consiste à mettre mes capacités à votre service. Jamais mes désirs et mes envies seront les vôtres._

_- Je te parle de tourner la page …_

_- C'est la seule chose que vous ne pouvez contrôler. Maintenant si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire je vais retourner dans ma chambre et attendre mon départ en mission._

_Alors que je commence à sortir, sa main se pose sur mon épaule, je sursaute comme toujours. Je me retourne. Aro me regarde, différemment, comme si … puis reprend la parole._

_- Ta permission est avancé, tu peux partir ce soir. À Forks, si tu veux. Profite en pour te reposer._

Et juste après cela, j'étais parti. Sans me poser de question, trop heureuse de leur échapper pendant 24 heures. Mais maintenant, je me demande à quoi ce revirement de situation est dû. Je me demande s'il n'a pas voulu m'éloigner. J'essaye d'écouter les pensées des gens autour de moi. Rien qui m'aide à comprendre. Encore leur victime, le goût du sang, la haine envers moi. Malgré la répugnance que j'éprouve à faire cela, je pense que je dois continuer en arrivant au palais car il y a quelque chose de pas normal.

Une autre nuit, un autre retour, sous le soleil couchant. Voltera brille de mille feux : des visages séduisants aux sourires radieux, ce n'est que de l'apparence. Voltera est à l'image des vampires, une ville merveilleuse, envoûtante et pourtant si meurtrière. Cette constatation m'avait frappé les premières années. Maintenant tout m'était égal. Comme à chaque fois, je suis escortée à ma chambre, où les deux gardes ont déjà repris leurs positions. Je rentre dedans et referme la porte. Je m'assoie à mon piano et commence à jouer. Le piano, l'une des seules choses qui me soulage, j'oublie avec lui. Bientôt je vais repartir en mission et tuer. Mais entre eux et lui, il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Aro, accompagné de Félix, approche de ma chambre. J'ouvre mon esprit et découvre qu'ils ont l'intention de venir me voir. Je continue de jouer, les ignorant. Ils attendent que je m'arrête. Pourtant leurs pensées s'impatientent

- Ma chère Bella, arrête de jouer ! J'ai à te parler.

Je stoppe aussitôt, même si j'ai encore envie de lui tenir tête. La présence de Félix m'effraie.

- Je vous écoute, dis-je

- Je viens te voir pour te dire que ta mission est momentanément annulée. Voltera va organisé un bal en l'honneur des mille ans de règne des Volturis. Cet événement requiert la présence de tout le monde. Cela va commencé demain soir.

« Putain quand va t-il lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ? Toujours aussi belle, j'aime la voir terroriser, cela me rappelle … »

Je ferme assit mon esprit. Je ne dois pas réagir, personne ne sait que je peux entendre. Je me demande pourquoi Aro l'a amené avec lui.

- Je t'ai choisi une robe, elle est dans la salle de bain. Tu la porteras, je ne veux pas te voir avec autre chose

Alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour riposter, il reprend la parole de manière beaucoup plus sèche.

- Pas de mais, Isabella. Cette soirée est très importante et tu te dois de bien représenter les Volturis. Si tu préfères, je peux laisser Félix seul avec toi, il en meurt d'envie.

- …

- Je voie que nous nous accordons. Chelsea viendra s'occuper de toi et t'expliquera comment tu dois te comporter. Si tu fais un seul pas de travers, Félix se fera une joie de venir te remettre dans le droit chemin.

Ils sortent sans un mot de plus. Je suis soulagé. J'aime la solitude de ma chambre. Voir Félix si près de moi et Aro jouer de cette situation ravive tous mes souvenirs. Saleté de mémoire infaillible, je revois ses mains sur moi, ses yeux glaciales et noirs … si Aro a utilisé cet argument, je… je cours dans la salle de bain et découvre l'objet de mes craintes. La robe ou plutôt le bout de tissu qui va couvrir mon corps. Moi qui d'habitude fait tout pour cacher ma cicatrice. Personne ne l'a jamais vu entièrement mais cette robe la révélera. Elle montrera à tout le monde cette hideuse marque qui fait de moi une traînée. Mettre cette robe, c'est dévoilé ce que j'ai subi. Elle est bleu nuit, comme mes yeux fatigués, c'est ma couleur, sa couleur. Elle n'a qu'une seule bretelle, à l'inverse de ma cicatrice. Au niveau de la taille, il y a un trou allant de mon nombril au creux de mes reins, laimargue bonne partie de ma taille visible. Le bas laisse une de mes jambes totalement découverte. La coupe est en biais ( de ma cuisse droite à la cheville gauche). Les chaussures sont des escarpins à talons blanc vernis.

Je prend une douche pour essayer de me détendre, ce qui ne marche pas, enfile la robe et rencontre mon reflet dans le miroir. La première fois depuis si longtemps. Mes yeux, autrefois si pétillants, sont devenus de simples boules ternes et vides, ses pupilles tremblant parfois de peur et des cernes profondes et noires soulignent les paupières. Quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre. Mis à par mes yeux, la seule chose que je remarque c'est cette trace, la morsure. J'en ai d'autres sur les bras mais elles n'ont pas la même signification. Mort et possession sont ce qu'elle exprime. Nouvelle entrée dans ma chambre, je reconnais l'odeur de Chelsea. Je sors aussitôt de la salle de bain, ne voulant pas me voir davantage. La vampire est déjà prête et je remarque que son corps est plus couvert que le mis, je me sens comme une prostituée dont on vend le corps. Elle me demande de m'asseoir et me coiffe. Pincement au cœur. La dernière fois que l'on m'a coiffé, c'est Alice qui l'a fait pour le bal de promo. Pendant ce temps elle m'explique les règles de la soirée : la danse, elle me dit que je n'ai pas le droit de refuser une invitation étant membre de la garde. Le point noir de la soirée : le repas. Je vais devoir supporter la mort d'une centaine d'humain sans pouvoir les protéger. Elle m'assure que je suis exemptée de boire car Aro ne veux pas que je fasse un malaise devant tous ses invités. Chelsea a terminé, elle me demande si je veux le voir, je refuse. Nous marchons donc vers la salle, j'essaye de cacher mon corps avec mes bras mais vu le regard qu'elle me lance, je me ravise. Nous entrons dans la salle, elle me conduit à Aro qui m'accueille avec un grand sourire. Moi je n'ai qu'une envie m'enfuir en courant et pleurer.

- Mes chers amis, maintenant que notre dernièr membre de la famille nous a rejoint, je souhaite commencé officiellement commencé la célébration et ainsi que …

Pov Aro

_Trois jours plus tôt_

Elle m'a menti. Comment a-t-elle pu ? Je commençais à désespérer de pouvoir lire en elle. Mais là, je viens d'avoir un petit échantillon, seulement ces dernières 24 heures. Et elle allait me payer cela. Il faut que je l'éloigne pendant quelques jours, car avec ce que je viens de découvrir, elle peut facilement le deviner. L'envoyer à Forks est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit. Cela ma donnera trois jours. Trois jours sans elle pour tout organiser. Bien sur, elle accepte tout de suite ma proposition, elle est tellement naïve. Mon plan se formule dans ma tête. Un bal et un retour. Un retour qui va l'anéantir et la faire enfin mienne? Je vais me délecter de la voir se détruire elle-même. Je ne pensais pas que l'acte de Félix avait eut de telles conséquences. Je savais que cela l'avais changé.

Il faut que je prévienne mes compagnons de ma découverte. Je vais enfin lui retire le peu d'espoir qu'il lui reste. Je vais faire en sorte que plus personne ne veulent d'elle à par nous.

Pov Alice

_Trois jours plus tôt_

Disparu. Comme si elle était morte. C'est l'impression que j'avais depuis ma dernière vision de Bella avec nous. L'espoir semblait avoir disparu. Edward s'isolé de plus en plus. Le seul moment qu'il partage avec nous est la chasse. Le reste du temps il jouait du piano ou rester cloîtré dans sa chambre à contempler l'unique photo de lui et Bella prise à son 18ème anniversaire. Il attend, comme toujours. Il a voulu, il y a quelque temps, la rejoindre. Mais ce jour là, il a capté les pensées d'un Volturi chargé de nous surveiller. Si Bella ou nous même rompions l'accord, nous serions immédiatement tuer.

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres, rien de nouveau n'arrive. La même routine depuis tant de tant. Nous sommes quelque part en Angleterre, une nouvelle ville, encore. Je suis dans les bras de Jasper, le seul endroit où je me sente bien en ce moment. Ses mains effleurent mes avants bras. Elles font des aller-retours alors que je sens son souffle au creux de mon cou.

Et plus rien. Une vision.

Je reviens dans mon corps. Jasper ne bouge plus. Son regard est inquiet. Edward arrive également, le regard interrogatif à cause de mon absence. Je lui cacha mes pansées. Ce que j'ai vu tout le monde doit le savoir en même temps. Je luis demande de réunir tout le monde et lui explique mentalement mes intentions. Je sens une vague de bien être m'envahir. Je remercie mon amour en me blottissant davantage contre lui. Ce que j'ai vu va changer beaucoup de choses.

Toute la famille est assise dans le salon, attendant que je prenne la parole. Je les regarde un par un et termine par mon frère, mon meilleur ami.

_« reste calme quoi que je dise, Edward. Je ne connais pas tous les détails et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin en ce moment est de te perdre. Je ne pourrais pas supporter … promets-moi » _

Il hoche la tête, mon regard reste concentrer sur lui, guettant la moindre réaction. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et prononce les dix mots qui vont tous changer.

- nous allons recevoir des nouvelles des Volturis dans 20 minutes.

Qu'est-ce que dix mots dans une vie de vampire ? Une brindille dans un désert. Mais quand on la trouve que ce passe-t-il ? Est bon signe ou mauvais.

…................................................

Je sais, j'ai coupé mais la suite n'est pas écrite. Si vous n'avez pas tout compris n'hésitez pas à demander des précisions car je ne sais pas si tout est clair.

Des idées pour ce qui va se passer ?


	16. le bal

Désolé mais j'ai pas trop de temps en ce moment. J'ai écrit trois ou quatre chapitres mais faut que je les retape à l'ordinateur.

ceci27 en gros Aro a découvert le fait qu'elle peut lire dans les pensées et le fait que le viol l'a brisé

aude77 tu es sur la bonne voie. Réponse dans ce chapitre

misiri-addict d'accord avec toi pour Aro mais il faut bien un méchant

lilythestrange c'est pas aussi horrible que cela, pas de mariage en prévision. Merci, je crois que tu es ma plus grande revieweuse

lena -lna933- peut pas te répondre sinon, y'a plus de suspence

Plume-x3 bientot

la suite, j'espere ne pas vous décevoir.

**Le bal **

Pov Bella

- Mes chers amis, maintenant que notre dernier membre de la famille nous a rejoint, je souhaite commencer officiellement commencé la célébration et ainsi que vous présenter ma fille Isabella Swan Volturi. C'est son tout premier bal parmi nous. Avant que vous puissiez l'inviter à danser, nous allons dîner. Linda, amenez-les.

En un rien de temps, tous les vampires présents se sont placés le long des murs, laissant tout le centre de la salle libre. Les portes s'ouvrent et une centaine d'humains entre. Aro ne parle pas. L'ambiance est différente que dans mes souvenirs. Une jubilation mélangée à de la terreur. Je prends soin de préserver mon esprit de toutes pensées. Les deux portes se referment et les vampires se jettent sur leurs victimes. Je ferme les yeux, je n'entends que les bruits des dents transpercés la chair, le sang coulant, les faibles battement de cœur. Je n'ai qu'une envie : les protéger. Mais je ne bouge pas, je n'ai pas le droit. Le les laisse se faire vider de leur sang. J'entends quelqu'un s'approcher de moi, un humain. Je le regarde, un petit garçon, il pleure et cours dans mes bras comme si j'étais sa dernière chance de vivre. Aro me regarde, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je referme les yeux et le câline. Deux mains l'attrape fermement, ses cris cessent. Tout devient silencieux. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me redresse vivement. Marcus. Il me dit que tout est fini. Je regarde la salle, les corps ont disparu, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Aro reprend la parole, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais pas n'importe lequel, un sourire victorieux.

- J'ai oublié de dire quelque chose tout à l'heure. Je tiens à remercier un vieil ami qui me fait l'honneur de participer à la fête. Bienvenue à Carlisle et sa famille.

Je … non … ce n'est pas possible. Ils ne peuvent pas être là, ici, à Voltera/ j'ouvre mon esprit afin de vérifier les dires d'Aro.

_« Isabella, je sais que tu peux m'entendre. Je l'ai découvert il y a trois jours. Tu m'as trahi et tu vas le payer. Après ce soir je n'aurai plus besoin de te le dire. Félix est très heureux »_

Une main m'attrape, je sursaute. On me tire vers la piste de danse. Une main arrive sur mon épaule et l'autre au creux de mes reins. Je crois que je tourne, je ne suis pas vraiment là. Mon esprit est arrêté sur les paroles d'Aro, il va savoir. Ce soir, je vais le perdre réellement. Il va me détester. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Je change de partenaire, encore et encore. Je ne compte plus. La seul chose que je fais c'est garder mon bouclier à porter pour le déployer au moindre faux pas ou égarement.

Ça doit faire des heures que je danse. J'ai envie que cela s'arrête, je ne les ai pas vus. Sûrement parti en voyant ce que j'avais fait.

Mon partenaire me lâche. Félix vient prendre sa place. Ses mains approchent au plus près mon corps du sien. Une de ses mains approche ma tête de la sienne tandis que l'autre rets dans mon dos. J'ai envie de hurler. Il se penche à mon oreille et me parle.

- Tu sais Isabella, je me suis fais plaisir ce soir. J'ai revu et revu nos ébats. Merveilleux. Tu me pardonneras, j'ai changé quelques détails pour rendre la chose plus excitante. Tu as beaucoup déçu Aro, il envisage même de me laisser recommencer.

Je n'ose rien dire, je suis pétrifié de l'intérieur. La torture continue, ses mains parcourent mon corps. Je veux courir maintenant, partir loin de lui. J'avais raison, Aro avait vu quelque chose, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a envoyé à Forks. Il a trouvé ce qui me ferai le plus de mal, ce qui me briserai à jamais. Leurs regards. Félix embrasse sa marque et me laisse là, seule. Personne ne vient me faire danser cette foi-ci. Je lève la tête et là, je le vois. L'amour de ma vie, mon adonis. Je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux. Toute ma saleté revient d'un coup, cette marque si visible, je me cache avec mes bras. Honte. Honte de moi, de mon corps. Mon pire cauchemar est en train de se réaliser. Il fait un pas vers moi. Jasper et Alice sont à ses cotés. Un nouveau pas vers moi, je suis figé. Je tremble. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et me retourne prés à étendre mon bouclier. Carlisle

- Bella, tu … commence-t-il

- Je … Je …

Ma tête me fait mal. J'ai envie de hurler ma souffrance. Je ne peux rien leur dire. Edward est au courant bientôt ils le seront tous. Je m'écarte d'eux et me dirige vers les portes. Aro va m'en vouloir mais je ne suis plus à cela près. Je ne regarde même pas si quelqu'un me suit. Je me mets à courir, je sors du château. Il fait nuit. Inconsciemment, je me dirige vers ma clairière. Je m'écroule sur mes genoux, hurle le plus fort possible. Les sanglots me submergent. Je pleure, pour la première fois en 500 ans je pleure, des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je se sais depuis combien de temps je suis comme cela. Le soleil se lève à présent mais ma vue s'assombris. Je m'endors, fatigué de ma battre, fatigué de vivre

…

J'ouvre les yeux, la lune a repris sa place. Cela doit faire 12 heures que je dors. Je vois ma robe, ce n'était pas un rêve, je les ai revus. Je sanglote de nouveau. La dernière chance que tout soit faux vient de se briser. Ils vont venir me chercher et me punir. Mais quelle punition pourrait me tuer plus que je ne le suis maintenant ? L'homme que j'aime ne voudra plus jamais me regarder, il ne peut m'aimer, moi, le monstre. Je me roule en boule attendant.

Quelqu'un s'approche doucement je ne reconnais pas l'odeur des Volturis. Je me lève et me retourne.

- Bella …

Pov Edward

Flash-back

Une lettre des Volturis nous invitant pour un bal. Je n'y comprends rien. Ils nous avaient bien fait comprendre à moi et ma famille de ne pas approcher Voltera. Alice a toujours les yeux fixés sur moi, cherchant la moindre prise de position et ses conséquences sur le futur. J'ai envie de me méfier, mon esprit me le dit. Mais mon cœur … mon cœur meurtri a envie de revivre. Il y a plus de contre que de pour, mais je veux y aller, je veux revoir Bella, mon ange. Rien qu'une seconde. Je lève mes yeux vers Alice. Elle sait que j'ai décidé. Les pensées de mes proches me percutent de plein fouet. Ils sont partagés. ils ne veulent pas perdre un membre de la famille. Mais pour moi, la famille est déjà brisée depuis le départ de Bella. Carlisle me regarde, je vois dans ses yeux qu'il me comprend. Son enfant lui manque, l'Edward de Bella lui manque.

_« Edward, c'est à toi que reviens la décision. Quoi que tu choisisses, je te suivrai. Tu peux refuser et rester enfermer dans ta chambre. Ou on y va ensemble. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, mais je veux revoir ma famille heureuse, je veux retrouver mon fils »_

…

Trois jours plus tard, on part pour Voltera car le choix n'en était pas un. Le choix avait été fait depuis des années, depuis le jour où j'ai mordu Bella, le jour où j'ai décidé qu'un jour elle serait ma femme.

À notre arrivée, nous sommes accueillis par Jane et Alec qui nous guide dans une salle à part, souhaitant que nous n'assistions pas au repas officiel. Je pense que cela ne nous dérange pas même s'il n'y plus aucun risque que l'on cède aujourd'hui. Les cris nous parviennent et Jasper se tord de douleur face à la souffrance des humains. Les murs ne nous protègent pas. 20 minutes plus tard; ils viennent nous chercher et nous escortent jusqu'à la salle de réception, il n'y a plus aucune trace des humains mise à part l'odeur de leur sang. Aro nous introduit, le sourire au lèvres, le regard fixé sur quelqu'un que je n'arrive pas à voir. Je sais que Bella, je sens sa fragrance de freesia. J'ai envie de la suivre mais Carlisle me rappelle à l'ordre et s 'éloigne avec Esmé. Seul Jasper et Alice restent avec moi, dos contre le mur. Je ferme les yeux et savoure son odeur mettant de coté toutes les pensées de la salle. Alice me ramène à la réalité, Démétri, Chelsea et Félix sont venu nous saluer. Alors que les deux premiers engagent une conversation polie sur les nouveaux nés avec Jasper, Félix me fixe. Il me parle par pensée, voulant que moi seul l'écoute. Il me montre des souvenirs. Bella. Je suis la scène d'un point de vue extérieur. Il s'approche d'elle tel un fauve. Elle est allongée sur le lit, il pose ses mains sur son corps. Je ressens tout le plaisir qu'il y a pris. Il l'embrasse partout. La colère m'envahit tout de suite remplacer par un vague de calme envoyer par Jasper. La torture continue. Félix continue la scène. J'aperçois le visage terrifié de Bella. La scène change aussitôt. Ils sont dans la salle de bain. Elle se met à crier son nom, le suppliant de continuer, elle veut qu'il le fasse sienne, qu'il la marque. Il la mord, elle hurle. « elle est à moi Edward. Je la possède. Elle ne veut plus de toi maintenant. » il recommence avec les mêmes images, encore et encore avant de s'éloigner dans la foule. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ce n'est pas ma Bella, ce n'est pas possible. Jasper continue ses vagues de calme. L'odeur s'approche. Je la vois dans les bras de Félix telle une marionnette et il la laisse là devant moi. Elle est tellement belle, tellement plus que dans mes souvenirs. Elle me voit mais n'ose me regarder. Elle couvre son corps, cette marque qu'il lui a faite comme si elle en avait honte. Son regard est terrifié comme celui que j'ai entraperçu. J'avance doucement vers elle mais c'est Carlisle qui l'approche le premier. Elle a peur, elle a peur à son contact. Elle se fige et s'enfuit … ma Bella est partie. J'ai envie de la suivre mais la main d'Aro me retient. Je le regarde dans les yeux et comprends. Ma Bella a souffert à cause de lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait mais ils vont payer.


	17. punition

Pour commencer les reviews

Merci à ninie77, aude77, lena -lna933, Plume-x3, caro30,

Toujours dans les Nuages desolé je peux pas répondre à ta question sinon, y'a plus de suspence.

Lilythestrange , ma plus longue review. Pour Aro, en fait c'est juste que Bella, à cause de sa fatigue accumulée, ne contrôle pas son pouvoir. Je sais pas si j'ai repondu à ta question. Non ce n'ai pas Rosalie dans la clairière, mais tu aura la réponse vite, dans les premier mots de ce chapitre.

Ensuite désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre mais les partiels obligent.

Pour le faire pardonner, j'ai une surprise

..

c'est un lien pour un dessin que j'ai fait pour la robe de Bella, c'est juste une idée car il se peut que dans deux jours j'imagine autre chose.

Fini avec mon blabla, le nouveau chapitre

…....................................................

**Punition**

Pov Bella

_Je me lève et me retourne._

_- Bella …_

Alice, seule. Elle est au bord de la clairière, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. Ils sont pleins d'amour, un amour que je ne mérite pas, un amour que j'ai trahi il y a tellement longtemps. Je dois partir, ils ont le droit de vivre une vie heureuse.

- Ne fais pas cela Bella, reste, je t'en prie !

Me supplier, moi, le monstre. Elle fait un pas vers moi. Je veux reculer mais mon corps refuse de bouger. Encore un autre pas. Elle avance doucement de peur de me brusquer. Elle n'est plus qu'à deux mètres de moi, ne lâchant toujours pas mon regard. Un regard réconfortant. C'est Alice, ma meilleure amie, mon lutin. Non c'était. Je ne sais plus. Plus qu'un mètre. Je n'ai toujours pas pris de décision. Sa main se tend vers moi. Je rapproche mes bras contre moi. Ses doigts effleurent ma joue, mes genoux cèdent. Elle tombe avec moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je me mets à pleurer, elle me caresse le dos. Je me blottis contre elle. Je lâche la pression, enfin. Celle que je maintiens depuis 500 ans. Quelqu'un est là pour moi.

- Bella, tu m'as manquée. Ne pars pas ! J'ai besoin de toi, supplie Alice entre ses sanglots.

- Alice. c'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire

- Je suis là, Bella. je suis là

Une seconde, une minute, une heure. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps. Je continue de pleurer dans ses bras. À moi aussi, elle m'a manquée. Au bout d'un certain temps, je parviens à me calmer. La main d'Alice est toujours dans mon dos. Je relève enfin la tête, des larmes coulent encore sur mes joues. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux. Ils sont si compréhensifs, aimants … tristes.

- Tu pleures !

- C'est la deuxième fois que cela m'arrive. La première c'est quand je me suis enfuit. Je n'ai aucune idée de … je …

- C'est moi qui te fais de l'effet, plaisante-t-elle

- Je …

- Tu m'as vraiment manquée Bella. Quand je ne t'ai plus vue dans mes visions, j'ai eut peur de te perdre pour toujours. Si tu savais à quel point Edwards …

- Il ne doit plus vouloir de moi à l'heure qu'il est.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise … raconte-moi ta vie

- Je … Alice, je ne suis pas… je ne peux pas. Plus tard.

- D'accord

- Quelqu'un sait que tu es ici ?

- Non, officiellement, je suis en chasse. Personne ne sait que je suis avec toi mais il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps avant de devoir rentrer. Tu veux chasser avec moi.

- Je ne chasse pas, Alice

- Ah, le sang humain, ils t'y ont vraiment forcé, dit-elle avec une moue triste

- Non Alice. Je ne bois pas de sang. Jamais. Mon corps l'a rejeté la seule fois où j'ai essayé, regarde mes yeux.

- Je les ai vus dans une vision, je ne savais pas. Ils sont uniques comme toi. Donc pas de sang, tu n'as aucun besoin ?

- Je dors. Je pense que cela vient du fait qu'**il** n'a pas bu une seule goutte de mon sang lorsqu'il m'a mordue. Marcus parle qu'il n'y a pas de manquer à combler. Néanmoins mon corps se fatigue quand j'utilise mes pouvoirs.

Tu en as plusieurs

Deux. Mon bouclier et je peux lire dans les pensées si j'en ai envie. Là encore je pense que cela vient de lui.

Ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails, je change de conversation.

- Je crois qu'il faut que l'on rentre maintenant.

- Oui, Rosalie va me râler dessus. Elle doit aller chasser après moi.

- Mais ça ne fait que douze heures que je suis partie, vous n'avez pas besoin de boire aussi souvent.

- Non Bella, ça fait trois jours

- Je … je ne savais pas … c'est la première fois que je dors autant. Il est temps de rentrer, je ne veux pas que vous souffriez à cause de moi.

- Bella …

- Non Alice, je dois rentrer.

Je cours à travers la forêt pour regagner Volterra. Je ne veux pas qu'ils leur arrivent quoi que ce soit. Aro va être furieux. Je sens Alice qui me suit. Arrivée au château, je cherche aussitôt Aro, il est dans la salle de réception avec tous les invités. Les célébrations doivent encore durer cinq jours. Je m'arrête devant la porte et demande aux gardes d'aller le chercher. Moins de 10 secondes plus tard, Aro est devant moi, son regard est méprisant. Il me demande de le suivre ainsi qu'Alice. On entre dans son bureau. Alice lui tend la main afin de montrer notre rencontre. Une fois terminé, Aro me regarde alors qu'Alice se retourne vers moi.

« Bella, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je lui ai caché une bonne partie de la conversation. Il sait juste que je suis tombée sur toi par hasard et que tu as dormi »

Ainsi Alice avait réussi à lui mentir, remarque elle le faisait avec Edward, en quoi cela serait différent avec lui.

- Je suis contente que tu sois revenue, ma chère Bella. Et de ton plein grès. Je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre le programma des festivités. Tu vas aller te changer et nous retrouver dans la salle du conseil. On va leur faire une petite démonstration de tes capacités.

Dix minutes plus tard, me voilà au centre de la salle attendant que l'on m'attaque. Les regards sont braqués sur moi. Quinze membres de la garde Volturi vont s'acharner sur moi en même temps. Les Cullens m'observent attentivement. Je commence à sentir le pourvoir de Jane et d'Alec contre mon bouclier, alors que d'autres se rapprochent de moi tels des fauves sur leur proie. Je grogne et me mets en position de défense concentrant mes forces sur mon bouclier mental. Chelsea frappe la première alors que deux nouveaux pouvoirs arrivent sur mon bouclier. Aro n'est vraiment pas content, jamais il ne m'a fait subir cela durant les entraînements. Heureusement que j'ai dormi, sinon, je serai déjà à bout de force. C'est au tour de Démétri de rentrer dans le combat. Je suis obligé de me battre au corps à corps. 4 pouvoirs en plus contre moi, ne m'y attendant pas, mes jambes cèdent deux secondes avant de me relever. Je sens mes forces diminuer. Bien que les pouvoirs ne puissent me toucher, ils gaspillent mon énergie. Les invités se réjouissent du combat mis à part les Cullens. Je ne m'attarde pas sur eux et me concentre sur mes adversaires. Encore dix minutes comme cela et je vais tomber d'épuisement.

Huit pouvoirs sur mon bouclier et quatre au corps à corps, il en reste encore trois qui ne font rien. Un cinquième vampire m'attaque tandis que les deux autres se concentrent sur mon bouclier. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Deux minutes. Une minute. Mon hurlement. Démétri me mort à l'épaule et Chelsea à la jambe droite. Je m'écroule. J'ai envie de dormir. Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Les pouvoirs contre mon oublier s'estompe. Aro a fini sa petite démonstration. Je suis tellement fatiguée, mon corps tremble. Mes sens sont affaiblis. Je n'entends pas que l'on s'approche de moi. Quelqu'un se met à genou devant moi.

- Maintenant, dit Aro, vous allez assister à une chose merveilleuse.

Il s'approche de moi et me murmure de façon à ce que personne n'entende.

- Les gens vont adorer voir un vampire qui ne supporte pas le sang, c'est tellement pathétique. Je vais t'apprendre qu'il ne faut pas me désobéir.

Quelqu'un me met sur mes genoux et me maintient la bouche ouverte. J'essaye de trouver à force de me débattre. J'ai envie de hurler mais rien ne sort. Je sanglote, une arme coule alors que j'aperçois Alice essayer de se défaire des bras de Félix. On coupe les veines de l'homme et son poignet est placé au-dessus de moi. Le sang coule dans ma gorge. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. C'est plus violent. Je vois rouge. Avant de sombrer, j'entends une voix. Edward.


	18. victime

Merci à ninie77, lena -lna933-,Toujours dans les Nuages, Plume-x3, aude77, caro30

pour vous rassurer un peu la torture va bientôt s'achever, je ne suis pas toujours sadique alors les choses vont aller mieux.  
lilythestrange  
j'adore tes gros pavé de reviews, ça me donne la pêche pour continuer à écrire. Scoop : les volturis c'est les gros méchants de l'histoire lol. N'hésite pas si tu as d'autres questions car je vois pas tout, je suis trop de dans je crois.

**Sinon bonne lecture et surement à demain pour le chapitre suivant ou ce soir, je sais pas encore.**

**Victime**

Pov Bella

J'ouvre les yeux. Ma vue est encore trouble. Je crois que je suis dans mon lit. Les derniers évènements me reviennent par flash. Le combat, la douleur, le sang, Edward. J'essaye de me lever mais mon corps refuse. Quelqu'un arrive à coté de moi. Mes yeux sont fermés. On m'attrape la main délicatement.

- Chut, tu dois rester allongé Bella. Démétri est parti chercher Carlisle

Alice, je rouvre les yeux, elle me sourit.

- Bonjour Bella, me dit Carlisle

- Car…Carlisle. Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure.

- N'essaye pas de parler. Tu dois te reposer. Ton corps n'est pas encore rétabli. D'après ce que Marcus m'a expliqué, te réaction a été violente. Cela fait deux jours que tu es inconsciente.

- Maintenant que tu es réveillée, Aro veut te voir, dit sèchement Démétri

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, je vais aller le voir et lui dire que tu as encore besoin de temps. Ok. Si tu y vas maintenant, je ne suis pas sur que tu tiennes le coup. On va te laisser avec Alice. Je reviendrai te voir plus tard.

- Merci

Il me gratifie d'un signe de tête et sort accompagné de Démétri.

- Je suis si contente que tu sois réveillée. Tu nous as fait peur et le fait que mes visions de toi peu nombreuses, ne nous rassurer pas.

- Tu peux m'aider à me lever, je voudrais me rafraîchir un peu.

Ok, je vais te faire couler un bain

Elle m'aide à me lever. Je ne sens pas trop mes jambes. À vrai dire, je ne sens pas grand chose. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal. Elle m'installe dans la baignoire alors que je suis encore habillée. L'eau est chaude, cela fait du bien. Je ferme les yeux, profitant du moment présent seulement. Alice me masse délicatement les épaules. Peu à peu les sensations reviennent dans mon corps. Soudain elle se fige puis reprend là où elle en était. Elle a du avoir une vision.

Une heure plus tard, elle me sort enfin du bain, me sèche et m'habille de manière confortable, jean et chemise. Elle m'accompagne sur mon lit et s'assoie en tailleur en face de moi. Elle attend. Je la regarde. Ses yeux sont à la fois tristes et heureux. Je me demande pourquoi. J'ai toujours gardé le souvenir d'une Alice débordante d'énergie.

- Bella, dans la forêt, tu m'as dit qu'on parlerait plus tard

- Alice … je sais pas … je

- J'ai vu Bella, tout à l'heure quand j'ai touché ta cicatrice j'ai vu ce qu'il t'a fait. Je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais voulu éviter cela.

- Ne le dis pas à Edward, je t'en pris, je …

- Il ne te rejettera pas Bella. Ce n'est pas ta faute ce qui est arrivé. Tu es la victime pas la coupable.

- Je ne sais pas, Alice. Je ne sais plus, dis-je en baissant les yeux

Coupable, oui je l'étais. Vulnérable, faible mais coupable.

- Regarde-moi Bella. Je vais te faire une promesse, je vais trouver un moyen de te sortir de là. Je te jure que je ne partirai pas sans toi. Plus jamais il ne touchera. Tu vas revenir vivre avec nous tu m'entends.

Des larmes de joie coulent sur mes joues. Elle ne m'en veut pas. Elle ma pardonne ce que j'ai fait. Est-il possible qu'Edward fasse de même ? Elle me prend dans ses bras et m'allonge, me berce et m'endort.

……………………………………….......

Un nouveau réveil, Alice est toujours à coté de moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

Bonjour Bella aux bois dormants. Comment te sens tu ?

Ça va. Mieux que tout à l'heure mais je crois que ça va.

Carlisle est passé tout à l'heure avec Edward. Ce crétin d'Aro exige que tu retournes le voir. Jane est derrière la porte pour s'en assurer.

Voyant ma tête paniquée au nom d'Edward, elle m'assure qu'elle n'a rien pensé à ce sujet. Elle m'aide à me lever et à revêtir quelque chose de plus habillé, me coiffe. C'est mon Alice que je retrouve. Me soutenant par la taille vu que mes jambes sont encore trop faibles, nous suivons Jane. Le trajet se fait à vitesse humaine. Nous arrivons devant les portes. Alice me demande si je veux qu'elle me lâche, je secoue la tête. J'aime ce nouveau sentiment de sécurité quand elle est à coté de moi. Je rentre dans la pièce, les invités sont moins nombreux. Tout le monde tourne la tête vers moi, me scrutant comme si j'étais un monstre de foire. Alice m'aide à m'asseoir dans un coin de la salle. Pourquoi Aro m'a-t-il obligé à venir ? J'ai juste envie de retourner dans mon lit. Je ferme les yeux et garde la main d'Alice dans la mienne.

- Isabella, quel plaisir de te voir parmi nous. Carlisle m'a assuré que tu t'en remettrais, dit Aro. Les invités ont adoré ta démonstration, ils voudraient un bis mais je ne pense pas que cela soit possible actuellement.

- Ça ne serait pas très malin, vous voulez peut-être la perdre, réplique Alice

- Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler. Je souhaite parler à ma chère Bella, seul.

- Ce n'est pas votre Bella, elle n'appartient à personne.

- C'est bon Alice, dis-je doucement, ça va aller. Je t'appellerai pour retourner dans ma chambre.

Je lâche sa main à regret et le regarde s'en aller de l'autre côté de la salle avec les autres Cullens. Aro reste debout fasse à moi et me toise longuement du regard avant de commencer à parler.

- Ma chère Bella, j'espère que tu es consciente que tu n'as pas très bien agi cette semaine.

- C'est vous qui avez brisé le contrat. Moi, je suis restée mais vous les avez fais revenir tout seul. Je ne les ai jamais cherchés. Désolé de ne pas être un vampire normal, de m'évanouir mais c'est vous qui l'avez provoqué. Vous savez très bien que je ne supporte pas le sang.

Il s'approche de moi, je me écule. Il continu.

- Je vous interdis de me toucher.

J'active mon bouclier, formant une bulle protectrice autour de moi. Sa main se stoppe et son visage devient menaçant, son regard haineux. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il comprend que je ne céderai pas et s'éloigne. Je me lève et me déplace doucement vers un balcon donnant sue l'extérieur, il fait jour mais le soleil n'arrive pas ici. Je respire profondément en me soutenant sur a rambarde, me remettant de l'usage de mon bouclier. Je n'aurai pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps. Je m'adosse le long du mur et m'y laisse glisser, la tête sur mes genoux.

- Bella

- Edward

- Je suis content que tu t'en remettes, j'ai eut très peur quand tu t'es évanouie

- C'est la deuxième fois que cela m'arrive, la première était involontaire de leur part mais pas celle là

- Ils savaient que tu réagirais comme cela, gronde-t-il

- Pas aussi violemment, mais oui. Tu aurais pu le savoir en lisant dans leur pensée.

- Mon don ne marche que par épisode ici

- Ça doit être Tina

- Tina ?

- Oui elle bloque les dons

- Cela ne t'affecte pas

- Disons que j'ai appris à le détourner, elle n'a plus aucun effet sur moi depuis très longtemps.

- Et tu lis dans mes pensées

- Non, je pourrai mais je risque de tomber dans les pommes. J'ai utilisé mes dernières ressources contre Aro. J'ai besoin de dormir.

- Je ne sais pas comment aborder cela … euh … Félix m'a montré des choses, je ne pense pas que cela soit vrai. J'en ai parlé à Alice. Elle m'a confirmé que cela était faux …

- Edward, je …

- Je ne te force à rien, je voulais juste te le dire. Je n'y crois pas. Mais j'attendrais que tu sois prête.

- Merci

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne dans ta chambre. Alice est partie chasser avec Jasper.

- ok

Je commence à me lever mais mes jambes décident de ne pas me supporter. Edward me prend dans ses bras et file dans ma chambre. Je respire son odeur à plein nez, elle m'a manqué. Il me dépose sur mon lit et enlève mes chaussures. Alors qu'il s'apprête à partir, je lui demande s'il peut joue ma berceuse. Il accepte volontiers et s'installe au piano. Il commence à jouer et je ferme les yeux. Mon esprit se laisse aller eu rythme des notes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une question se formule dans ma tête: est si c'était moi la victime ? Si je n'étais pas aussi monstrueuse que je le croyais ? Peut-être n'était-ce pas de ma faute ? Je n'ai pas peur de dormir car je sais que, cette fois, il n'y aura pas d'horrible cauchemar mais juste un début d'espoir. L'espoir de vivre.


	19. tournant

Honte à moi j'avais dit que je postais ce chapitre hier

j'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews je le ferai dans le chapitre suivant

j'espère que vous n'allez pas etre déçu

…........................

**Tournant**

Pov Bella

Un nouveau matin, un nouveau réveil. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre Alice à côté de moi, souriante.

- Bonjour ma belle

- Salut, ta chasse ?

- Bien y'a plein de cerf, j'adore cela. Je suis arrivé y'a une heure, Edward jouait du piano

- Bonjour Bella

- Carlisle

- Comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ? Me demande-t-il

- Ça va, je me sens moins fatiguée mais pas non plus en grande forme.

- Je pense que cela va revenir doucement. Néanmoins, Aro voudrait une date donc il faut que je te teste un peu.

- D'accord. Que dois je faire ?

- Tu vas utiliser tes pouvoirs. Mais ça va être Jasper ton adversaire. Son peut passer outre ton bouclier si tu ne te concentre pas et en plus il ne te fera pas de mal. Je te retrouve dans la salle d'entraînement.

Je vais dans la salle de bain et me change. J'arrive à faire deux pas sans tomber et toute seule. J'apprends par Alice que les Cullen ne restent que jusqu'à ce que je sois entièrement guérie j'espère juste qu'elle aura trouvé quelque chose d'ici là.

Après m'avoir testé et comparé à ma performance de la veuille contre Aro, Carlisle pense que je retrouverai la totalité de mes capacités d'ici une semaine. Je ressors de cette séance complètement vidée. Je m'épuise plus rapidement. Aro a essayé de me parler, encore mais cette fois ci je me suis enfuie. Il croit que je lui en veux des événements récents, mais c'est juste que je ne l'aime pas et je ne veux pas qu'il lise en moi une nouvelle fois. D'après Carliste, il commence juste à comprendre à quel point il a fait une connerie. J'aurai pu en mourir d'après lui.

Durant la semaine suivante, une certaine routine s'est mise en place. Je dors la moitié du temps, l'autre moitié je la passe avec Alice dans ma chambre. Edward vient souvent jouer du piano s'en rein demander. Je le remercie intérieurement de ne pas me brusquer. Bizarrement j'aime sa présence. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Est ce que je pouvais me pardonner ? Aujourd'hui je dois retourner dans la salle d'entraînement. Carlisle avait convaincu Aro de me laisser la semaine tranquille, une séance par jour n'aurait fait que ralentir mon rétablissement. Si je réussissais ce test, le plan d'Alice pourrait être mis à exécution.

_Flash back_

_Alice et moi somme sur mon lit, elle est entrain de jouer à Bella Barbie. Dire que quand j'étais humaine, je détestais cela. Je n'en suis toujours pas fan, mais le temps m'a fait réaliser que le plus important est qu'elle soit là, ma meilleure amie. Elle me raconte leur vie depuis ma transformation. J'apprends qu'Edward a été médecin à chaque fois qu'ils retournaient à Forks. Jasper n'avait plus aucun problème avec le sang humain, leurs vies avaient continué, elle m'explique qu'ils ont essayé de vivre pour moi-même si ce n'était pas toujours facile._

_- Ça aurait pu être tellement mieux avec toi, tu sais. Et toi alors ? demande Alice_

_- Alice …_

_- Tu en parleras plus tard, c'est ça_

_- Oui_

_- Ok. Nouveau sujet beaucoup plus intéressant, j'ai peut-être quelque chose mais il faut que tu regarde la dedans, dit-elle en pointant sa tête_

_« Mais j'ai une petite question. Ton bouclier, tu as déjà réussi à le projeter à d'autre personne, je veux dire pour les protéger »_

_- Avec Jacob_

_« Aro le sait ? »_

_- Non, sinon je serai à la place de Reneta_

_« tu crois que tu pourrais protéger toute la famille, faire en sorte que personne nous atteindre »_

_- Je pense, avec toutes mes forces_

_« Ok, je dois voir encore des détails avec Carlisle mais j'ai peut-être un truc »_

_- il est tant pour toi de dormir, Edward va arriver dans trente secondes « je vais aller expliquer notre conversation et je te tiens au courant ». À tout à l'heure petite sœur._

Mon test ne se fait pas dans la salle d'entraînement mais dans celle du conseil. Mes deux gardes m'accompagnent, Alice ayant du rejoindre sa famille sous l'ordre d'Aro. Tout se passe bien. Mon corps est enfin remis de cet incident, c'est le signal. Je suis toujours au centre de la salle et j'étends mon bouclier. Aro prend la parole.

- Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, vous allez partir. Isabelle reste avec nous bien sur. Vous avez sûrement remarqué comment elle se fondait dans Volterra. Un monstre parmi les montres.

- Nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec vous, dit calmement Carlisle

- Votre accord ne m'intéresse pas. Isabella m'appartient

- Bella n'est pas une chose gronde Edward

- Ma chère Bella, tu ne voudrais pas que tes amis ici présents souffrent. Tu ne veux pas être responsable de leur mort.

- Il faut apprendre à assumer ses actes et arrêter de les repousser sur d'autres, lance Emmet

- Bien, tu sembles choisir ton camp, dit Aro en me regardant. Attaquez les

Les dix gardes présents dans la salle s'élancent vers eux mais de trouve stoppe à un mètre d'eux. Aro me fixe, il sait que cela vient de moi.

- Tiens, un autre secret. Tu n'as pas retenu la leçon.

- Ce n'est pas un secret Aro. Si tu avais fait attention à moi, tu l'aurais su. Mais il n'y a que toi et ta petite personne.

- Je crois que vous allez devoir nous écouter maintenant.

Un silence s'installe. C'est pesant. Tout semble être arrêter. Aro chercher un moyen de me contrer mais il ne semble rien trouver.

- Nous proposons un duel, dit Carlisle

- J'accepte mais à plusieurs conditions. Je choisis les protagonistes et l'enjeu.

- Nous sommes d'accord

- Bien. Isabella contre Félix. Si elle gagne, je vous laisse partir avec votre traînée. Si Félix gagne, elle reste avec lui et je vous assure que vous ne la reverrez plus jamais.

- J'accepte, dis je

- Mais Bella, non … il y a sûrement une autre solution dit Alice

- Non alice. C'est un accord. J'accepte Aro

- J'en étais sûr. Tu viens de te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Prend du plaisir Félix, je sens que je vais m'amuser.

Félix se positionne en face de moi.

- Hum, toi, moi, déjà vu … tu peux pas savoir comme je vais reprendre mon pied.

Je me mets en position d'attaque et grogne. Je me concentre sur l'instant présent et bloque toute intrusion du passé. Aro a bien choisi, il a pris la seule personne qui me terrifie. Une partie de moi est totalement sous son contrôle mais aujourd'hui c'est la partie qui le hait qui prend le dessus. Il m'attaque, coup après coup. Après des heures d'entraînements ensemble, je connais sa technique comme lui connait la mienne. À chaque coup, je perds du terrain. C'est la manière. La défense plutôt que l'attaque. J'augmente ma cadence au fur et à mesure tout en maintenant mon bouclier sur les Cullen.

Finalement, ce n'est pas un duel entre deux vampires. Ce n'est pas un combat entre le bien et le mal. Ça n'a rien à voir avec cela. C'est ma guerre contre moi-même, mon dégoût. C'est personnel. Il s'agit de lui contre moi, du mal qu'il m'a fait. Il s'arrête un instant et me regarde de la même façon que … non je ne dois pas y penser. Je n'aperçois pas son point me toucher. Je recule de plusieurs mètres. Il s'approche de moi alors que j'essaye de refouler mes souvenirs. Il dirige ma tête vers les Cullen. Quelque chose entaille mon ventre à trois reprises.

- Voyons Isabelle, tu pourrais te battre quand même. Ton petit Edward va finir par croire que tu ne veux pas de lui. Je sais que je suis exceptionnel, surtout quand je suis dans ta salle de bain … tu ne dis rien ? Pourtant c'était tellement bon et dire qu'Aro vient de me donner la permission de recommencer. Quand dis tu de le faire maintenant, je pourrai te marquer à nouveau, mon amour.

- Je ne suis pas ton AMOUR

Mes yeux se remplissent de haine, je laisse la colère me submerger entièrement. La douleur que je ressens disparaît. Tout ce que j'ai ressenti contre lui cette nuit là revient en moi. En un éclair je me retrouve debout face à lui. Je me défoule sur lui, j'évacue ma haine, ma souffrance. Je ne me contrôle plus. Je lui arrache son bras droit, il hurle de douleur. Le bras gauche subit le même sort. J'attrape son coup et le plaque contre le mur. Il pleur comme un gamin. Et moi je jubile, il n'éprouve rien par rapport à ce que j'ai ressenti mais j'ai gagné. Ma main se resserre petit à petit, son regard me dit qu'il est terrifié. Je veux qu'il meure. Mais une voix dans ma tête me dit le contraire. Le tuer ne me soulagera pas. Je ne suis pas comme cela, je ne veux pas devenir un assassin.

- tu as perdu Félix, tu vas devoir t'arranger avec Aro. Je vais retrouver ma liberté et tu ne pourras plus jamais me blesser.

Je le lâche et il tombe au sol. Je me tourne vers Aro, il est étonné. Il n'avait aucune confiance en moi. La douleur revient. Je suis épuisée, j'ai mal au ventre. Les coups de poignard. La blessure est cicatrisée de l'extérieur mais pas l'intérieur. Alors que je suis en train de m'effondrer, Edward me rattrape et me tient debout. Je ne suis pas la conversation entre Aro et Carlisle. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il m'entraîne dehors.

Pour la première fois en 500 ans, je respire le parfum de la liberté. Le vent frais vient contre ma peau, le soleil est en train de se lever. J'ai vu Volterra des centaines de fois mais tout semble plus beau aujourd'hui, tout respire le bonheur. Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. Je ne parle pas d'une simple esquisse. Mon premier sourire en 500 ans. Je relâche peu à peu mon bouclier autour des Cullen. Edward me tient encore et me regarde. Tous me regardent se demandant ce qui me fait sourire.

Ça va Bella, demande Alice

Oui, je vais bien. Merci, merci, merci …

Je vais t'examiner, dit Carlisle

Ce n'est pas la peine, vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

J'ai réservé les billets pour l'avion. Nous partons dans 24 heures le temps de récupérer des papiers pour Bella dit Jasper.

Bien en attendant, il faut trouver un endroit pour que Bella se repose, dit le ténor d'Edward.

Non, je voudrai aller quelque part, Alice saura où me trouver. Vous n'avez qu'à aller chasser.

Alors qu'ils se dirigent tous vers la forêt, je vais à ma clairière. L'endroit qui représente celle que j'étais à Voltera. Et je dois lui dire adieu pour commencer ma reconstruction. Battre Félix a été la première étape, à la fois dure et facile. Les suivantes seront beaucoup plus délicates car je sais que j'ai encore du chemin à faire pour redevenir Bella Swan, l'humaine qui s'est sacrifiée pour l'amour de sa vie. Je m'assoie et laisse le soleil scintiller sur ma peau. Mes yeux se ferment et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je regarde l'avenir sans tristesse.


	20. aveux

Bonne lecture

réponce aux reviews à la fin.

**Aveux**

Pov Bella

Quelqu'un s'approche doucement, j'ouvre les yeux et découvre Edward. Il est en face de moi, si beau, si parfait comparé à moi. Je continue de le fixer, admirant chacun de ses traits qui m'ont tant manqué. Il s'avance lentement vers moi.

- Bella ?

Son intonation est si douce, comme pour me rassurer. Il continue sa progression, arrivant juste à côté de moi. Il s'assoie en face de moi sans rien dire. Il attrape doucement ma main et trace des cercles sur son dos. Sa peau est si douce. Ses yeux sont pleins d'amour et de tendresse.

- Tu m'as manqué, Bella, murmure-t-il

- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée. Edward, je … je

- Tu n'es pas obligée …

Oh que si, la deuxième étape. Le récit de ma vie ici. Je veux lui dire à lui, rien qu'à lui. Je veux qu'il sache la vérité pour qu'il puisse faire le bon choix, je ne veux pas l'obliger de rester avec moi.

- Si, Edward, j'en ai besoin. Je … j'ai envie d'avancer et pour cela, il faut que … il faut que je m'ouvre et c'est avec toi que … ne m'interrompt pas, s'il te plait.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon ange

- Je … durant ma transformation, je n'ai pas vraiment ressenti de douleur ou je ne m'en souviens pas. J'étais en quelque sort avec toi, dans un rêve. Tu m'as aidé. Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre, mais tu étais vraiment là avec moi. Quand je me suis réveillée, je n'ai ressenti aucune soif. Au début Aro a insisté pour que j'assiste à tout leur « repas », il pensait que la vue du sang me donnerait faim. Ça n'a pas marché, je détestais ces instants, ils prenaient plaisir à voir souffrir ces humains. Même si je ne désirais pas de sang, je sentais que je m'affaiblissais … un jour, une semaine après ma transformation, j'ai fait un malaise et ils m'ont forcé à … mais je me suis évanouie. C'est de cette manière que j'ai découvert que j'avais besoin de sommeil. Je l'ai béni à cet instant car mes rêves étaient merveilleux. Alice t'a sûrement expliqué ma théorie.

Il hoche la tête tandis que je baisse la mienne vers le sol.

- Tu étais souvent dans mes rêves. Une routine s'est installé, entraînement et sommeil. La première fois q'elle a été brisée, c'est à la mort de Charlie. Je suis allée sur sa tombe comme ils me l'avaient promis. Jacob est arrivé et m'a reconnu. Jane l'a mordue. À l'époque, Tina arrivait encore à me bloquer, je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver, i est mort dans mes bras en me montrant ce que vous avez dit à mon père, votre première confrontation. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je me batte car un homme merveilleux m'attendait ainsi qu'une famille. Vous étiez amis, n'est ce pas ?

- Mon meilleur après Jasper et Emmet. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment il a fait pour me supporter. Il a donné un sens à ma vie, il disait toujours que je devais être fort pour toi.

- J'ai beaucoup souffert, je me suis senti coupable et puis j'ai décidé de l'écouter. J'ai collecté des informations pour partir. J'avais quasiment tout pour les faire chanter. Le soir où j'allais obtenir la dernière information, Félix est venu dans ma chambre.

Les larmes commencent à couler sue mes joues, je n'ose plus le regarder. Ses doigts sont toujours entrain de caresser ma main tels une présence rassurante. Il attend patiemment que je reprenne mon récit. Je respire un grand coup pour trouver le courage et recommence à parler.

- Il s'est mis à me caresser, j'étais pétrifiée. Je rentrais de mission et je mettais entraîner pour me défouler. Je voulais juste dormir. Si j'avais su … Il a été de plus en plus entreprenant, m'arrachant mes vêtements. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire et je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Il m'a traînée dans la salle de bain et il … il m'a violé. Ça faisait tellement mal. Il m'a mordu laissant cette marque pour toujours. Il m'a dit tellement de chose, que tu ne voudrais plus jamais de moi et je l'ai cru. Je me sens sale, j'ai tellement honte de ce qui s'est passé. Durant 300 ans, je me suis considérée comme coupable, aujourd'hui je ne sais plus. Une part de moi à terriblement envie d'aimer, de t'aimer mais, je ne sais pas comment le dire, j'ai l'impression de ne pas le mériter, d'avoir trahi ta confiance. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai un jour à me le pardonner.

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Je suis tellement désolé, Bella. J'aurai du être là, j'aurai du te protéger.

- Tu es là maintenant ?

- Pour toujours

Il me prend dans ses bras et me berce doucement, les larmes coulent de plus en plus et je sanglote au creux de son cou. J'ai réussi à tout dire, à raconter. Il me murmure mon nom, sa voix est si douce et apaisante.

- Je t'aiderai, je veux être avec toi Bella

- J'ai tellement peur, dis-je entre deux sanglots

- Je suis là, Bella. J'attendrais mon ange.

- Tu peux me chanter ma berceuse

Sans me donner de réponse, il commence à la fredonner, me serrant encore plus contre lui alors que je continue de pleurer. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, je sens mes yeux se fermer et les rêves arriver.

………………………………….

Pov Edward

Après avoir chasser, bien que je n'en ressente pas le besoin, je profite de l'instant. Bella est libre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu pendant 500 ans, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils l'ont brisée. Elle a l'air de tant souffrir. J'ai envie de l'aider mais je lui ai fais une promesse, celle d'attendre et j'attendrai. J'ai déjà tellement attendu … Je veux juste qu'elle redevienne ma Bella. Ça peut partire égoïste, mais juste revoir son sourire et ses yeux pétillés, je veux la voir vivre car si elle vit, je vis. Tel une seule personne, voilà ce que nous sommes. Je marche au hasard dans la forêt, déambulant entre les arbres, profitant du silence. Tout est si calme, si serein. Je finis par déboucher sur une clairière, elle est belle, différente de celle de Forks mais tout aussi envoûtante. Elle est là, mon étoile qui éclaire ma nuit, mon âme. Elle est recroquevillée sur elle-même. Certain d'entre vous direz que c'est la chance ou mes instincts de vampire qui m'ont amené ici, je pense que c'est simplement ceci devait se passer. J'avance doucement, elle m'aperçoit. Son regard est sur moi, comme s'il me découvrait pour la première fois.

- Bella ?

Bien sûr que c'est elle, mais je veux la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle ne craint rien. Que ce n'est que moi ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle me fuit. Doucement j'arrive à coté d'elle. Je m'assoie délicatement et prends sa main dans la mienne. Sa peau est à la fois dure et douce, chaude et tendre, lisse, parfaite. Inconsciemment, je me mets à caresser sa paume, la détaillant avec soin. Elle était si belle humaine, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Elle est exceptionnelle. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu sombre et pénétrant, unique comme elle. Oui ma Bella est unique et je suis tellement heureux qu'elle m'ait choisi moi. Je mets tout ce que je ressens dans une simple phrase.

- Tu m'as manqué, Bella, murmure-t-il

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Edward, je … je

Elle souffre, elle ne sait pas quoi dire ou plutôt comment le dire mais je ne veux pas la forcer. Je ne suis pas là pour cela.

- Tu n'es pas obligée …

- Si, Edward, j'en ai besoin. Je … j'ai envie d'avancer et pour cela, il faut que … il faut que je m'ouvre et c'est avec toi que … ne m'interrompt pas, s'il te plait.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon ange

Qu'est ce que je peux répondre d'autre ! Cela doit être tellement dur de vivre avec ce qu'elle a vécu. Mais en même temps, un sentiment de peur grandi en moi. Pas celui de ne pas lui pardonner, elle n'a pas besoin de l'être. C'est elle la victime. Non, j'ai juste peur de ne pas me contrôler, peur de ce que je vais entendre, peur de vouloir retourner à Volterra pour les tuer.

Elle commence par me raconter sa transformation, ce qu'elle a ressenti. La première fois qu'elle a but du sang et sa réaction. Ils l'ont forcé en n'écoutant rien de ses besoins à elle. Je me concentre sur les cercles que je trace toujours sur sa main. Le regard de Bella est au sol, elle ne veut pas m'affronter. Tout comme moi, elle a peur. Elle a peur que je lui en veuille. Elle se sent coupable. Elle me raconte la mort de Jacob, son incapacité à le sauver. Je lui parle un peu d e mon amitié, de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Elle me dit qu'elle préparait quelque chose pour sortir de cette vie, Jake lui avait redonné espoir. L'espoir de me rejoindre. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose. Félix, ce monstre lui a fait mal, ce que raconte Bella est tellement différent de ce qu'il m'a montré. Si je le revois, je le tuerais pour ce qu'il lui a fait subir. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues alors qu'elle me raconte cette scène. Il fait que je me contrôle. Les cercles, pense aux cercles. Je ferme les yeux pour m'apaiser et me concentre sur sa voix angélique. « Coupable », non Bella tu n'es pas coupable, oh non mon amour. Je m'en veux ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger comme il se doit.

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Je suis tellement désolé, Bella. J'aurai du être là, j'aurai du te protéger.

- Tu es là maintenant ?

- Pour toujours

Oui, je suis là. Plus jamais je te laisserai. Son regard n'a toujours pas croiser le mien. Je l'attire doucement dans mes bras et la berce. Je veux lui montrer à quel point je l'aime dans ce simple câlin. Ses larmes augmentent, elle tremble dans mas bras. Je lui murmure son prénom et lui caresse les cheveux.

- Je t'aiderai, je veux être avec toi Bella

- J'ai tellement peur, dis-je entre deux sanglots

- Je suis là, Bella. J'attendrais mon ange.

- Tu peux me chanter ma berceuse

Sans me faire prier d'avantage, je lui fredonne sa chanson. La répétant tant inlassablement. Je resserre mon emprise comme pour lui montrer que je ne vais nul part. Elle se calme peu à peu et fini par s'endormi. Je respire son odeur de freesia, profitant de cette étreinte.

...........................

j'espère que cela vous a plu. À bientot pour la suite.

Merci Plume-x3, aude77, alicew59,caro30, ninie77

HelloElo merci pour tout ces coms en si peut de temps  
lena -lna933- j'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de tes attentes

lilythestrange je pense que tu as raison pour les emmerdes mais pas tout de suite, faisons quelques chapitres plus joyeux. Pour changer lol.


	21. retour

BON APREM à tous, un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui

lilythestrange merci pout tes quoi, pas de question à repondre pour l'instant, lol.

aude77, caro30 , lena -lna933- un grand moursou (c'est une expression un peu bizarre je l'avoue mais c'est juste pour vous dire merci, lol)  
Plume-x3 un peu quand même, mais tout ne va pas bien encore comme tu peux le voir dans ce qui va suivre

**Retour**

Pov Edward

_Sans me faire prier d'avantage, je lui fredonne sa chanson. La répétant tant inlassablement. Je resserre mon emprise comme pour lui montrer que je ne vais nul part. Elle se calme peu à peu et fini par s'endormi. Je respire son odeur de freesia, profitant de cette étreinte._

Le temps n'a pas vraiment d'importance quand je suis dans les bras de Bella. Elle semble si apaiser à cet instant.

« Edward, il est tant de partir. Tu peux venir avec Bella s'il te plait » pense Alice

Le plus doucement possible, ne voulant pas réveiller Bella, je la soulève et la garde contre moi. Une de mes mains est sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos. Sa tête est toujours au creux de mon cou, me le tenant entre ses mains. Je rejoins les autres, leurs pensées heureuse m'atteignent, ils ne se doutent de rien pour la majorité. Mis à part Alice et Jasper, ils pensent que l'on est ensemble Bella et moi, que tout est comme avant. Il faudra que je rectifie cela, mais plus tard. Je monte à l'arrière dans la voiture d'Alice avec Bella contre moi. C'est le seul moyen pour que je reste calme face à tout ce qu'elle m'a dit. Direction l'aéroport, on rentre à la maison ensemble.

Quand on sort de l'auto, Bella est toujours endormie, je la sors et suis Alice. Jasper est parti récupérer nos billets. Je retrouve le reste de la famille. Rosalie joue de ses atouts pour qu'on aille pas à réveiller Bella. Nous montons en première classe. Je dépose délicatement Bella sue le siège et l'attache le temps du décollage. Sa tête vient tout de suite se poser sur mon épaule alors que je viens à peine de m'asseoir. La regarder dormir m'a tellement manquée. Je suis heureux qu'elle puisse encore le faire. C'est si apaisant de l'observer.

Pov Alice

Bella est enfin avec nous, je sais qu'elle a tout raconté à Edward. Je l'ai su à partir du moment où elle nous a demandé d'aller chasser. Je savais qu'qu'inconscient, Edward irait la retrouver. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment décider. Dans ma vision, c'est comme si Bella l'attirait vers lui. Ne la persevan pas entièrement à cause de son pouvoir, je ne sias pas ce qui va en découler. Je les vois proche mais pas de la même manière qu'avant. Je sais que les autres croient qu'ils sont ensemble. Edward veut leur dire la vérité même si ça lui fait mal. Il ne laisse rien paraître, mais il souffre intérieurement. Alors je le ferai à sa place. Je veux juste qu'il profite du peu de bonheur qu'il a retrouvé, il le mérite tellement. Il s'en veut de ressentir cela, il s'en veut d'être égoiste en voulant Bella. Alors il attend, il reste là, à côté d'elle car rien que de l'avoir près de lui, il est plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été en 500 ans. Comme tout le monde. Je voudrai aider Bella, mais il n'y a rien à faire pour le moment. C'est son étape à elle. On peut juste lui montrer qu'on reste là. Seul Edward peut l'aider, peut-être, mais comment, je ne sais pas.

Pov Bella

Tout est si calme, si tranquille. Je vais à Forks, mon chez-moi, avec ma famille. Je ne sas pas exactement où je suis, mais je me sens bien, protégée. Je dois sûrement dormir.

_Je suis dans ma chambre, celle de Charlie, elle ressemble en tout point à celle de mes souvenirs, les photos, mes livres tout y est. Je sors de cette maison, tout change autour de moi. Le passé fait place au présent. Ma maison disparaît. Je commence à avoir peur, plus rien n'est comme avant. Je cours, je cours mais je reviens toujours au point de départ. Je tourne en rond. Les Cullen arrivent. Edward est devant, je cours vers eux mais leurs visages … leurs visages me stoppent, ils font mal. Je me sens sale. Edward m'attrape la main et m'attire prêt de lui. Il m'oblige à le regarder. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Sa prise se resserre, mon poignet craque. Je crie._

_- Arrête Edward, je t'en prie_

_- Tu veux que j'arrête quoi, que j'arrête de te faire du mal. Mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que tu m'es fait._

_Sa voie est dure, elle me brise. Ce n'est pas possible, il a dit qu'il m'aiderait tout à l'heure. Il me lâche et me pousse brutalement au sol. Mes yeux sont clos. Il jette quelque chose devant moi._

_- Tu m'as fais croire que tu m'aimais, ça se paie non ! Tu n'es qu'en menteuse et je t'ai crue, aveuglée par l'amour._

_- Edward, je …_

_- Non, tu n'as plus le droit de me parler, de nous parler. Tu n'es plus rien._

_Mon cœur se déchire, j'ai du mal à respirer. Ils me tournent le dos._

_- Revenez, revenez, revenez …_

- Bella, Bella, Réveilles toi.

_Une voix m'appelle, je suis toujours par terre, je tremble._

On m'attrape. J'ouvre les yeux. Edward est en face de moi. Je me jette dans ces bras et pleure. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, rien qu'un mauvais rêve.

Pov Edward

Bella dort paisiblement. Nous sommes maintenant dans l'avion entre New York et Seattle. Dans moins de cinq heures, je serai à la maison ave mon amour. Elle est si belle quand elle dort. Sa tête est posée sur mes genoux, je lui caresse les cheveux, essayant de lui montrer ma présence. Je veux lui montrer que tout va bien, qu'elle n'a plus rien à craindre. Je vais la protéger comme j'aurai du le faire. Il ne lui arrivera plus rien.

« ça va Edward » me demande Alice

- Oui Alice, elle va bien.

« je ne parle pas de Bella mais de toi »

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bien

« ce n'est pas ce que dit Jasper, tu n'as pas besoin de mentir »

- Alice, je ne veux pas en parler pour l'instant, je ne veux pas m'énerver. Je sais que tu sais mais ça va. Je suis heureux. Pour l'instant, je veux juste penser à Bella...

Bella s'agite légèrement contre moi et interrompt ma phrase

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Edward ? »

- Je ne sais pas, c'est Bella.

Je la secoue pour qu'elle se réveille mais rien y fait. Elle bouge de plus en plus. Alice arrive à mes cotés dans l'allée. Je sens Jasper envoyer des ondes de calme mais aucune d'entre elles n'atteignent Bella.

- Arrête Edward, je t'en prie

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, des larmes commencent à couler.

- Mon ange je suis là, réveilles-toi s'il te plait.

Alice essaye de la réveiller. Mais rein. Rien. Je commence à avoir peur. Elle a si mal.

- Revenez, revenez, revenez …

Elle croit que l'on va la laisser. Oh non mon ange jamais je ne pourrai te laisser seule.

- Bella, Bella, Réveilles toi.

Ma voix se fait suppliante et forte, des sanglots m'échappent. Les passagers se retournent vers nous. Les pensées de ma famille m'interrogent, Bella ne bouge plus. Je la prends dans mes bras elle me serre et se remet à trembler. Ses yeux s'ouvrent. Elle me voit. Ses yeux sont si tristes. Elle se jette au creux de mon cou et pleure dans mes bras et moi je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai l'impression que c'est à cause de moi.

- Je suis là Bella.

Pov Bella

Une main se pose sur mon dos, ce n'est pas celle d'Edward. Alice est aussi à coté de moi. Une vague de calme m'envahit doucement. Je n'ai sais pas vraiment où je suis, géographiquement parlant. Je sais juste qu'ils sont là et c'est tous ce qui compte. Peu à peu mes larmes s'arrêtent, j'entends mon amie retourner s'asseoir. Je relève la tête et croise le regard d'Edward. Il est triste sauf que ses larmes à lui ne viendront pas; à jamais interdites.

- Je suis désolé, Edward

- Tu n'as pas à l'autre. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'était juste un mauvais rêve, ok.

- J'ai si peur que cela devienne vrai

- Regarde-moi Bella. Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber. Tu m'entends, je ne peux pas. Un jour j'ai dis à Rosalie « ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle me manque à chaque seconde. C'est une partie de moi, elle est moi. Je suis la personne la plus chanceuse du monde, tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Tu sais pourquoi ? La personne que j'aime à décider de m'aimer en retour et ça, ça n'a pas de prix. » Jamais je ne pourrai m'en aller. Je peux te reprendre dans mes bras ?

Je hoche la tête, bien sûr, c'est là où je me sens bien. Je le sens respirer mes cheveux alors que je niche ma tête dans son cou. Nous restons comme cela, sans rien dire. Juste l'un contre l'autre. Puis il s'écarte lentement émet dépose un baiser sur le front. Je prends sa main dans la mienne, je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais cela, mais j'en ai envie.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- On arrive bientôt à Seattle. Dans environ deux heures, on sera à Forks.

- Ok, dis je, en baissant les yeux

- Ca va ?

- Oui, je crois

- Et ta blessure, je … dit-il en changeant la conversation

- Tu te demande comment c'est possible pour un vampire d'être transpercé par un couteau ? Encore une de mes bizarries

- Moi, je les aime bien ces bizarres. Ça te rend encore plus unique que tu ne l'es déjà. Te regarder est toujours fascinant, je trouve.

Il lève sa main et me caresse la joue, il est sur que j'aurai rougi su j'étais encore humaine.

- Comme tu t'en doutes, nous retournons à la villa. Esmée va te faire une chambre rien que pour toi …

- Non

- je comprends, dit-il triste

- Je crois pas, je veux vivre avec vous, mais je veux pas de chambre. J'aime la tienne. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi mais je suis morte de trouille. Je suis bien avec toi et cela m'effraie, je ne veux plus souffrir mais je veux être heureuse. Seul toi peut. Je veux juste prendre mon temps, y allait doucement. Commençons par être ami, proche mais c'est tous ce que je peux te donner sans faux espoir pour l'instant … je ne suis pas très claire je crois.

- Je crois que je comprends. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi.

- je ne veux pas dormir seule.

- Alors je serai là

- J'aimerai que tout soit aussi simple qu'avant. Je sais que je n'ai plus à avoir peur car je te fais confiance, mais une partie de moi … j'ai tellement peur de ne plus pouvoir être avec toi

- Je t'ai attendu toute ma vie Isabella Marie Swan et je suis près à continuer de le faire … et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non

- Car tu es la seule personne que je puisse aimer, Bella.


	22. reconstruction

Nouveau chapitre, désolé pour l'attente je vais assayer de faire plus vite pour le prochain

merci à mes fidèles reviewses qui de reconnaitrons

**Reconstruction**

Pov Bella

Je suis dans la voiture avec Edward, Alice et Jasper en direction de Forks, mon chez moi. Je souris, moi qui n'aimais pas cette verdure avant, aujourd'hui, je le trouve apaisante, une vrai souffle d'air frai comparé à la chaleur étouffante de Volterra. Alice n'arrête pas de me parler de shoping. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'est toujours pas mon activité favorite, loin de là. Elle essaye depuis une bonne demi-heure de me convaincre de venir avec elle mais j'ai d'autre envie. J'ai envi d'aller voir la tombe de Jacob, je sais qu'il est enterré en territoire Quileute, c'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais tenté d'y aller. Peut-être qu'Edward peut m'aider ? Je sais que je n'échapperai pas à la torture d'Alice éternellement, mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle s'arrête de parler et me sourit.

- Exceptionnellement, je t'exempte pour aujourd'hui, j'irai seulement avec Rosalie pour que tu puisses tenir quelques jours. Tu peux pas savoir comment ça fait du bien de te voir dans mes vissions, dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Je regarde de nouveau le paysage défilé. Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne me rends pas compte que l'on est arrivé devant la villa avant que l'on vienne m'ouvrir la portière. Des souvenirs reviennent en moi, je suis encore émerveillée par sa beauté, elle n'a pas changé extérieurement. Edward s'approche de moi.

- On est à la maison, dis-je

- Oui, on est chez nous et tu es chez toi ici. J'ai vu la vision d'Alice dans la voiture. Je vais aller voir le Quileutes. Je pense revenir d'ici une heure.

- Merci

- De rien, Bella. Euh, Jasper voudrait te parler, il t'attend dans le jardin.

- Ok

- à tout à l'heur Bella

Je le remercie d'un sourire timide et me dirige vers le jardin, essayant de ma calmer intérieurement. Je me demande pourquoi Jasper veut me parler. Il est assis contre un arbre et me fait signe de venir à côté de lui. Je m'assoie et me recroqueville sur moi-même instinctivement.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Bella, tu sais

- Je sais mais …

- Tu peux pas faire autrement. C'est plus fort que toi. Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je veux te parler

- Oui

- Pour deux raisons. La première, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce qui c'est passer à tes dix huit ans, c'est de ma faute si …

- Je te coupe tout de suite, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. J'ai choisi ainsi qu'Edward. Je ne veux vraiment pas que tu ressentes cela, pas à cause de moi

- Ma deuxième raison, toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé exactement, j'en ai une idée mais je ne demande rien, c'est ton histoire. Je sais que tu l'as raconté à Edward. Une part de toi en est soulagée mais d'un autre côté, tu as peur maintenant. Je ressens tout si fortement ces derniers temps. Je ne te demande pas de te contrôler, je veux juste t'aider. J'aimerai être un vrai frère pour toi.

- Tu l'as toujours été, Jasper.

- Merci Bella. J'aimerai tellement t'aider à enlever ce sentiment de culpabilité et de peur. Vraiment. Je commence seulement à comprendre ce que disait Alice à propos de toi et d'Edward. Vos êtes identiques sur tellement de chose. Vous ressentez la même chose au même moment comme si vous n'étiez qu'une seule personne. Edward est effrayé, il ne te le dira jamais, mais il l'est. Il e peur d'aller trop vite, de te blesser comme tu as peur qu'il te rejette. Et pourtant vous avez une confiance aveugle en l'autre. Je n'ai jamais eut ce sentiment avec Alice. Je sais que tu as besoin de temps, mais on est là pour toi.

- Je sais, dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Mais c'est moi le problème. Je dois apprendre à me faire confiance. J'ai l'impression que je ne mérite pas d'être aimer parfois.

- Il faut que tu le laisses t'aimer, je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais tu le mérites tellement. Tu es une personne généreuse, aimante et magnifique. Tu t'intéresses plus aux autres qu'à toi-même. Mais il faut que tu penses à toi en ce moment … Edward viens de revenir. Tu n'hésites pas à venir si tu as besoin même si c'est juste pour te défouler.

- Ok

Il se lève et entre dans la maison, Edward s'approche et me prend la main.

- Je peux t'emmener voir Jacob, les Quileutes n'y voient pas d'inconvénient. Je te laisserai une fois là-bas.

- Tu ne seras pas loin ?

- Juste assez pour que tu ais un peu d'intimité. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler et je viendrai. Tu viens ?

Je hoche la tête et nous commençons à courir à travers les arbres. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, nous arrivons en territoire Quileute. Il m'entraîne vers l'ancien garage de Jacob, c'est la seule chose qui n'a pas changé depuis 500 ans. Il ouvre délicatement la porte et me lâche la main.

- Jacob tenait à reposer ici. La meut à respecter son choix. C'est un lieu de culte aujourd'hui. Je vais sur la plage, prend ton temps.

Il s'éloigne en reculant. Une fois qu'il n'est plus dans mon champ de vision, je me retourne vers la porte et entre dans le garage. Sa voiture et nos motos sont encore là. Tout est identique à mes souvenirs. La seule chose qui a changé est ce petit carré au sol indiquant qu'il est bien mort. Je me rapproche de ma moto et me remémore le moment où j'ai appris à en faire. Je ferme les yeux et laisse ma main parcourir la bécane. Quelque chose rompt l'aspect lisse de l'engin. Je rouvre les yeux et découvre un morceau de papier. Je le décoince, le papier est abîmé et l'écriture est parfois effacée. Je connais cette écriture, c'est celle de Jake. J'ai envie de la lire mais j'ai peur, encore. Mes mains tremblent inconsciemment.

- Edward

Son nom, il arrive, il me l'a promis

- Bella, ça va ? Demande-t-il inquiet

- Je … j'ai trouvé cela, dis-je en pointant la lettre

- Tu devrais la lire, ton nom est dessus

- Je … Tu veux bien le faire pour moi, je ne …

Je lui tend la lettre, il l'attrape et prend ma main. Il m'attire dehors et on s'assoie juste devant le garage. Il déplie le papier, me regarde une dernière fois et commence à lire.

« Salut Bella

Ça fait dix ans que je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu me manques beaucoup mais je souffre moins aujourd'hui. J'avance comme tu l'aurais voulu. Edward est venu me rendre visite aujourd'hui. Tu dois rigoler mais je l'aime bien. J'ai eut tord de me fier aux préjuges de mon clan. Les Cullen sont gentils. J'essaye d'aider Edward mais je dois avouer qu'il est une vraie tête de mule, comme toi. C'est sûrement pour cela que vous vous entendez si bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris tout cela, il y a très peu de chance que tu le lises un jour.

PS : j'essaye de te faire rigoler un peu, c'est le rôle du soleil.

« Rebonjour, je sais cela fait seulement 24 heures que j'ai écrit, mais j'ai des bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer. Charlie va se remarier avec Sue, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu aussi heureux. Ça fait du bien de le voir commencer à tourner la page. Et tu devineras jamais quoi, je me suis imprégné, elle s'appelle Elina, elle à 22 ans. C'est la nouvelle institutrice de la Push. Elle est brune aux yeux bleus … je comprends ce que tu partage avec Edward, je me sens entier.

Désolé de t'avoir pousser à l'oublier, j'espère que vous allez vous retrouver. Tu mérites tellement d'être aimer à ta juste valeur.

« Ton père est mort aujourd'hui. Je sais que les Volturis vont venir avec toi. Je t'écris ce dernier mot, j'espère que tu le trouveras. Tu trouveras deux autres lettres avec. Juste pour te montrer que nous avons respecté ta demande : vivre. Cela doit te faire bizarre de lire cela, on dirait des adieux, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que cela en est. Je vais guetter ton arrivée et venir te voir quoi qu'il m'en coûte. J'ai fait moi aussi une promesse à quelqu'un, même s'il ne le sait pas vraiment. Je n'ai pus aucune autre raison de me battre aujourd'hui. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, ne t'en veux pas. Profites juste de la vie, pour moi.

Je t'aime Bella. Ne pleures pas !

Ton Jake »

Il n'y a rien d'autre, un adieu. Edward dépose la lettre à côté de lui et se retourne vers moi. J'essaye de retenir mes larmes comme il me l'a demandé mais le visage triste d'Edward brise mes derniers remparts. Il ne savait pas tout cela. Cette lettre l'a autant chamboulé que moi je me blottis contre lui et attend. Nous attendons que la tristesse passe un peu.

- Tu ne savais pas ?

- Non, je ne savais pas, sinon je l'en aurai empêché

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il était heureux, il était aimé.

- Elina est morte environ un an avant ton père, elle a eut des complications de grossesse, l'enfant n'a pas survécu non plus. Quand je l'ai su, je suis venu le voir, il était triste mais il s'occupait de moi plus que de lui, il m'a caché à quel point …

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Edward

- Ce n'est pas la tienne non plus

- Il avait raison, on est vraiment deux têtes de mule

Je me mets à rire et Edward me suit. On est plié en deux, j'essaye de m'arrêter mais il n'y a rien à faire. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, on arrive enfin à se calmer, je me lève et referme la porte. Je ramasse la lettre et prends la main d'Edward. Je l'entraîne vers la falaise et la laisse tomber. Je lui dis entrevoir. Quand je ne la vois plus, je me retourne vers Edward.

- On peut rentrer à la maison, demande-je ?

- On rentre chez nous.


	23. réconfort et peur

**On pourra dire que ce chapitre fut long à venir, ça fait près de deux semaines que je bloquer dessus. Alors jespère qu'il ne va pas trop vous decevoir.**

**Gros merci à **lena -lna933- aude77 caro30 SurreyFr . Si l'histoire de Jacob est triste c'est en parti pour faire deculpabiliser Bella  
lilythestrange je suis plutot pour les happy end en fait, mais parfois une fin triste est plus joli, je crois que je suis folle de temps en temps. Juste quelque misère dans ce chapitre, mais cela ne vient pas directement des Volturis. Pour l'instant ils font discrets.

Oh et j'ai oublier, ayez pitié de moi pour la fin, vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant.

…**..................................**

**Réconfort et peur**

Pov Bella

Il se lève et me reprend la main. Il m'entraîne jusqu'à la villa. Arrivés à la porte, je me stoppe, repensant à la dernière fois où je me suis retrouvée à l'intérieur. Edward attend patiemment que je fasse le premier pas et je le fais.

J'entre doucement dans le salon. Tout le monde est là. Je les remercie intérieurement de ne pas tourner la tête vers moi. Je me dirige vers le piano, différent, mais toujours à la même place. Je pose ma main dessus et ferme les yeux. Il n'y a plus rien autour de moi. Le calme, la sérénité. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne brusquement avant de réaliser que ce n'est qu'Edward. Saleté de reflex.

- Je suis désolée

- Non, c'est moi, j'aurai du te prévenir

- Je suis sûre que tu m'as appelé mais je n'ai rien entendu

- J'aurai dû trouver un moyen …

- Tête de mule

- Merci du compliment, me dit-il avec son sourire en coin. La famille voudrait te parler. Si tu veux ? Quand tu ne veux pas répondre, tu ne le fais pas. Et on ne leur à rien dit avec Alice

- Tu restes avec moi

- Oui. Allez, viens

Il me reprend la main et marche doucement vers le salon. Il s'assoit en face de Carlisle et m'indique la place libre à côté de lui. Mais je m'assoie sur ses genoux. Je peux lui donner cela. Même si j'en ai peur parfois, le contact de son corps me rassure, m'apaise.

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir expliquer à Bella comment cela va se passer. Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice ont décidé de recommencer le lycée. Moi je vais travailler à l'hôpital et Esmée va rester ici. Edward n'a pas encore pris de décision, je pense qu'il veut savoir ce que tu va faire, Bella.

Moi, on me demande mon avis, ce que je veux faire, c'est une bonne question. Le lycée. Je n'ai jamais eut de diplôme. Mais tous ces gens …

- Je veux bien aller au lycée, dis-je hésitante, mais je ne veux pas être seule. Edwards ? Je ne veux pas être un poids dans votre vie.

- Tu ne le seras jamais Bella, dit Esmée, tu es notre fille

- Je me ferai une joie de rester avec toi, Bella, annonce Edward.

- Nous avons pensé que tu voudrais garder ton nom, alors nous avons pris la liberté de te faire des papiers sous le nom de Bella Marie Swan. Officiellement, tu as été adopté par nous il y a trois mois après le meurtre de tes parents.

- Merci, dis-je émue aux larmes.

- Ce n'est rien Bella, tu fais partie de la famille, tu en as toujours fais partie et chacun d'entre nous pourra te le dire, répondit Carlisle

- Bon maintenant qu'on ai réuni, je propose qu'on s'amuse un peu, dit Emmet

- C'est même pas la peine d'y penser, cherche au moins quelque chose où tout e monde peux s'amuser, réplique Edward.

- Bah c'est cool les bras de faire

- Idiot dit Rosalie en lui tapant sur la tête.

J'avoue que je suis légèrement déconnectée. Je les vois tous s'afférer à trouver une activité. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de faire cela. Alors je regarde; ils n'ont pas changé. Ils sont tels que je les ai connus. Carliste et sa compassion quand je perçois ses regards sur moi. Esmée et son amour pour sa famille. Emmet et son immaturité. Rosalie est moins froide qu'avant. Alice est Alice, je m'attend toujours à ce qu'elle se mette à sauter dans tous les sens. Jasper et son calme. Edward et sa protectivité que je chérie tant. Ses mains caressant mon dos me maintiennent avec eux.

Après plus de vingt minutes de débats et d'arguments, tous plus futiles les uns que les autres, c'est Alice et Rosalie qui l'emportent. Le jeu de la soirée sera action ou vérité. Je déteste ce jeu, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Mais avec ma famille j'appréhende. C'est Alice qui commence.

- Emmet, action ou vérité ?

- Action, je me dégonfle pas moi !

- Bien, dit-elle toute souriante, on va commencer en douceur. Tu as l'interdiction de prononcer le mot bras de fer pendant le reste de la semaine. Cela nous fera tous du bien

- Ok. À mon tour. Bella ? Dit-il en se frottant les mains

Oh non pas moi. Je regarde Emmet mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de jouer, si tu ne veux pas. Tu sais ? Me murmure doucement Edward. Personne ne t'en voudras. Ils sont déjà contents que tu sois ici. Ne te force pas.

- Ok

- Emmet demande à quelqu'un d'autre, Bella ne joue pas ce soir.

- Pas de problème. Désolé Jazz, mais c'est toi qui va en pâtir.

Plus de trois heures plus tard, le jeu continue. J'ai appris le nombre de fois que Rosalie et Emmet avaient fait l'amour dans l'avion, je sais c'est vraiment instructif. Alice était privée de shopping pendant une semaine, cela voulez dire une semaine de sursis pour moi. Jasper n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser sa moto. Et j'ai appris plein de chose sur leur vie pendant que j'étais pas avec eux. Edward n'avait pris aucune action, et je l'en remercie intérieurement car vu les coups foireux qu'ils se lançaient entre eux … peut-être voulait t'il simplement que je reste à coté de lui. En tout cas j'aime beaucoup les regarder s'amuser et rire. Ils arrivent même à me faire décrocher plusieurs sourires, même si je commence à avoir du mal à les suivre. Il faut dire qu'Edward est plus que confortable et la journée n'a pas été des plus facile émotionnellement parlant. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et commence à fermer les yeux, écoutant juste le son de leur voix.

- Tu veux monter en haut te reposer ? Me demande Edward

- Non, ça va. Je suis bien là, sauf si je te dérange.

- Pas le moins du monde

- alors je reste là.

- Bonne nuit mon ange

- Merci

- Bon Ed, tu es toujours avec nous ? Demande Emmet

C'est la dernière phrase que j'entends avant que le pays des rêves m'emportent.

………………………………

Une semaine plus tard, nous reprenons les cours en plein milieu du mois de mars. Étant donnée que nous sommes nouveaux, nous devons arriver de bonne heure pour récupérer notre emploi du temps. Avant de partir, j'enfile la tenue qu'Alice m'a préparée : un indémodable jean foncé et un sous pull gris en col v. je descends dans l'entrée et prend un manteau pour jouer le jeu de la comédie humaine.

Je monte dans la voiture d'Edward avec Alice et Jasper. Une Volvo, encore grise, mais beaucoup plus moderne que dans mes souvenirs. Rosalie et Emmet vont nous rejoindre un peu plus tard. Le trajet se fait en silence, même ma meilleure amie ne parle pas. En fait, je ressens une certaine tension, ou je crois percevoir. Est ce toujours comme cela à chacune de leur rentrée ? Où cela vient-il de moi ? J'ai un peu peur. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus les cours et heureusement je recommence en première avec Alice et Edward.

Le lycée est toujours au même endroit. Mais je reconnais seulement le panneau d'accueil qui annonce la fonction du bâtiment. Edward se gare sur le parking encore désert. Je suis bien contente qu'il n'y ai encore personne. Alice m'entraîne vers l'accueil, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que les autres y étaient déjà partis. Jasper est en train de parler à une femme.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Je m'appelle Jasper Hale, nous sommes les nouveaux.

Ses yeux s'allument d'un éclat et elle disparaît en courant dans le bureau d'à coté. Elle revient avec plusieurs papier qu'elle donne à Jasper.

- Voilà vos emplois du temps et plan du lycée. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici. S'il y a le moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

- Merci beaucoup, Madame Niton

- Oh et il faut que vous me rameniez ses feuilles signées pas vos professeurs ce soir

- Bien sûr. À tout à l'heure alors

Je reste figer sur place, perdu dans le passé : ma première rentrée ici, les mêmes mots. Tout est à la fois si différent et si semblable.

- Bella ?

Je me tourne et me rends compte que seul Edward est encore avec moi, des élèves commencent à circuler autour de nous et nous regardent fixement. Je baisse mon regard, ne voulant pas rencontrer les leurs.

- Bella, ça va ?

- Oui, des souvenirs, c'est tout, mentis-je. Je suis juste anxieuse

- Ok. Tiens voilà ton emploi du temps, comme tu l'as demandé, Carlisle a fait en sorte que l'on soit ensemble. Et parfois Alice est avec nous.

- Merci

- Euh … on y va

- On a quoi ?

- Littérature et maths avant de rejoindre les autres à midi.

Il m'entraîne doucement vers notre salle de cours. Nous arrivons les premier et faisons signer mos feuilles avant de s'asseoir au fond de la classe. Nous remplissons le questionnaire que le prof nous a donné pour connaître notre niveau. Les élèves arrivent petit à petit. Je n'ose relever ma tête mais je sens leurs regards insistant vers nous. Edward me réconforte avec un petit sourire comme seul lui sait le faire. Le cours commencent ou plutôt le contrôle. Le professeur nous donne le sujet, une dissertation sur Roméo et Juliette et plus particulièrement sur l'amour de cette dernière. Au premier abord, on pourrait penser qu'il suffit que je parle de ma relation avec Edward, mais pourtant …

« … Juliette aime Roméo et Roméo aime Juliette. Leur relation est plus que fraternelle mais pas non plus fusionnel. La magie du coup de foudre opère et perdure, c'est indéniable. Mais il y a quelque chose qui rompt cette histoire. Qu'est ce que l'amour ? C'est apprécie l'autre sans condition, tel qu'il est. Par amour on offre sa vie pour le sauver, mais pas dans le sens mourir, dans le sens du sacrifice. Ce qui fait de Juliette une lâche. La mort est facile. Vivre. Vivre est plus difficile. Mais, elle, au premier obstacle, elle abandonne. Bien sur elle ne mesure pas la conséquence de cette décision. Elle aurait pu fuir avec lui, oublier son nom … et c'est cela qui tu Roméo. C'est un amour égoïste. L'amour vrai est différent. Il se résume en une phrase « si tout les autres mouraient mais que lui restait, je continuerais d'être, si tout les autres survivaient mais que lui disparaissait, l'univers me deviendrait étranger ». L'amour, c'est faire passer l'autre avant soi, avant tout. Alors pour définir Juliette, je dirai que c'est une amoureuse mais il lui manque quelque chose. Peut-être n'a t-elle pas eut le temps de temps de transformer cet amour en quelque chose de plus fort ? Mais avec des « si », on peut refaire le monde … »

Couché cela sur un morceau de papier fait du bien, c'est presque une libération. Ce sujet n'inspire pas que moi vu la concentration d'Edward. Après deux heures, monsieur Breat ramasse nos copies et nous nous dirigeons vers le cours suivant : les mathématiques, ma torture personnelle étant humaine. Mais le fait d'être un vampire aujourd'hui facilite les choses. C'est la première fois que je comprends tout du premier coup.

Après une heure de cours, Edward et moi nous dirigeons vers la cafétéria. J'entend les gens parler sur nous mais j'essaye dans faire abstraction même si c'est pas vraiment évident. Nous arrivons devant la porte et il la pousse avant de m'entraîner vers l'intérieur, les bruits cessent et tous les regards se tournent vers nous, nous fixant sans bouger. Edward avance vers la table où est déjà installé Rosalie et Jasper mais moi je reste sur place, complètement paralysée pas tous ces yeux. Sans le vouloir, j'active mon don d'entendre les pensées.

« non mais vus la vue cette fille, c'est quoi ces nouveaux, un recueil de fous »

« ouah elle est trop bonne, elle doit valoir le coup dans un lit »

Les pensées envahissent ma tête, tous plus méchantes les une que les autres. Je ne suis vu que comme un objet sexuel. « Je ne comprends pas Isabella, toutes ses journées à mes cotés, à jouer avec mes sentiments. Tu sais comment on appelle les femmes qui agissent comme cela ? Des salopes ! ». Ses mains sur moi. Encore. Ma respiration devient rapide alors que j'en ai pas besoin. Je recule contre le mur et essaye de me contrôler. Tout se mélange dans ma tête. Sa voix, les leurs. Celle de ma famille. Coupable, victime, traînée, objet, haine … je croise le regard d'Edward qui vient de se retourner et je cours, j'ai besoin d'air Je cours vers l'extérieur et m'assoie contre un arbre. Je tremble. J'essaye de m'enlever les images de Félix dans ma tête. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer mais je ne contrôle plus rien. Je me recroqueville et me balance d'avant en arrière.

Le temps est une chose bien fragile dans ces moments là, on ne le voit pas défiler, on le laisse juste faire. Je reste ainsi pendant une demi-heure avant de sentir Edward arriver à coté de moi. Il s'assoie à son tour et me serre dans ses bras. Doucement je relève la tête et me plonge dans son regard. Il est triste et torturé. Je le contemple et esquisse un sourire face à sa beauté.

- Je suis désolé, Edward, je n'aurai pas du partir comme cela.

- Ce n'est pas grave Bella, ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Quand je suis arrivé là bas, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon don, j'entendais tout ce qu'ils pensaient …

- C'est fini maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas tout, j'ai revu … certaines phrases m'ont remémoré ce que Félix … je n'arrivais pas à les arrêter. Je voudrai tant oublier…

- Regarde-moi Bella. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, ces gens à l'intérieur te connaissent pas, ils sont juste jaloux car tu es quelque de merveilleux et ils t'envient. Avec le temps, tu sauras qui te veut du bien ou non.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avant ?

- J'aurai voulu, crois moi. Mais Alice a vu que tu … tu ne voulais pas que je vienne, je n'ai pas pu attendre plus longtemps. Je n'aime pas te voir comme cela

Je le regarde de nouveau, il est sincère. Son regard brille comme s'il allait pleurer. Ma main se lève sur sa joue et la caresse. Il ferme les yeux à son contact et sourit. Je m'approche doucement de lui, pis par une soudaine envie de l'embrasser. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage, mes yeux se ferment lentement. Erreur, les images me reviennent encore. Je recule soudainement, murmurant un vague désolé alors qu'il me reprend dans ses bras avant de retourner en cours. Je ne suis tiraillée entre l'envie de l'embrasser et la peur de le faire.


	24. un mois

**Bonjour à tous, un nouveau chapitre tout frais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. **

**Un Pov Edward pour le prochain chapitre, vous en penser quoi ?**

Merci à eliloulou ,Plume-x3 ,lena -lna933- , SurreyFr , caro30 ,lilythestrange  
louloute0310 pour le frères scott c'est pas toujours volontaires, je regarde la serie donc je retiens certain passage

**Un mois**

Pov Alice

Un mois. Un mois que nous avions effectué notre rentrée à Forks, un mois que la situation ne s'améliorait pas avec Bella. Depuis l'incident de la cafét., il y avait comme un retour en arrière de sa part, un renfermement sur elle-même comme pour se protéger. J'avais essayé de la faire parler mais Edward m'avait demandé de la laisser tranquille, pour l'instant. Mais moi, je voulais juste aider. Cela me fait tellement mal de les voir comme cela, malheureux et séparés. Depuis une semaine, Bella faisait quelque progrès, elle arrivait à rester avec nous quand on s'amusait. Enfin elle était plutôt avec Edward. Quand il va chasser, elle s'assoie au piano et joue jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Il venait à côté d'elle et elle se blottissait dans ses bras, comme le ferai une enfant en manque de tendresse. C'est le seul qui arrive à la toucher sans qu'elle sursaute.

Jasper essaye de me rassurer en me disant qu'elle va de mieux en mieux, pas sa façon à elle mais je voulais juste que ça aille plus vite. Je voulais revoir mes deux meilleurs amis en vie. Même si Edward ne montrait rien à personne, je savais qu'il allait mal. À chaque fois qu'il était seul je le voyais sangloter. Il se montrait fort pour elle. Le temps est le seul outil dont nous disposons dans ce cas, il faut lui laisser le temps de dépasser ce qu'elle a vécu.

Pov Bella

Un mois et toujours rien. Rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à avancer réellement. Pourtant je sais ce que je veux, j'en ai tellement envie mais à chaque fois, au dernier moment, je recule. Encore. Je le blesse, l'amour de ma vie. Je m'en veux de lui faire subir cela. Je me rappelle encore ce jour de rentrée, avant je me sentais mieux. Mais quand je suis rentrée dans la cafétéria, j'ai reculé. J'ai mis plus d'une semaine avant de rentrer dedans. Je voulais être sûr de me contrôler et de ne pas revoir ces images. Mon histoire avait eut le temps de circuler : moi, la pauvre orpheline, adoptée à la suite d'un accident. Les regards avaient changé : la pitié et la jalousie, c'est tous ce que je voyais. Il n'y a que les Cullen et deux ou trois élèves qui me regardaient différemment. J'apprenais peu à peu à redonner ma confiance aux autres, à être entourer. Edward veille sur moi à chaque instant et j'aime cela. Il était là, parlant de tout et de rien, me berçant, m'endormant contre lui. Il s'oublie complètement quand il est avec moi. Parfois j'aimerai qu'il me brusque un peu, qu'il me dise ce qu'il veut vraiment, qu'il soit comme avant. Je dois lui en parler, peu être est ce dont j'ai besoin pour franchir cette étape.

Et Alice, pauvre Alice. Elle s'était fait remonter les bretelles pas Edward, elle voulait juste aider. Mais elle n'y allait pas de mains mortes, profitant de chaque occasion pour me convaincre de faire du shopping et elle avait gagné. Hier elle avait réussi à m'emmener pour m'acheter une garde robe complète. En échange, en me laissant tranquille pendant un mois à condition que toute la famille nous accompagne. J'ai du leur demander un par un, je crois qu'ils ont eut tellement « pitié » de moi, qu'ils ont dit oui.

_Flash-back_

_À peine arriver au centre commercial, Alice me sort de la voiture et m'entraîne vers l'intérieur sous les rires des autres Cullen. Le centre commercial était bondé, beaucoup de groupes passent à côté de nous, quelques uns tournant la tête pour nous regarder passer. Je ne me concentre pas sur eux, car si je le fais, je vais encore perdre le contrôle.  
Sans s'assurer que les autres nous suivent, elle me ballade dans les larges couloirs du centre, son regard s'éclaire de temps, m'entraînant avec elle à chaque arrêt. Elle dépose toute sa sélection dans les bras de Jasper ou encore d'Edward. C'est les seuls qui nous suivent._

_- Tu dois faire une taille 38, environ. Dit -elle tout d'un coup._

_Elle redonne alors une dizaine de vêtements sur nos deux mules avant de m'entraîner vers la cabine d'essayage. Elle m'ordonne d'essayer chaque tenue. De temps en temps elle retourne chercher des accessoires dans les rayons. Commentant avec la vendeuse chaque essaie alors que Jasper et Edward se retiennent de rigoler face à ma tête désespérée._

- Tu n'aurais pas dû me prendre toutes ces choses. marmonne-je.

_- Oh mais Bella, ça me fait plaisir en plus tu es ravissante et il n'y a pas que moi qui le pense. N'est ce pas Edwards ?_

_- elle est merveilleuse, merci Alice, répondit Edward tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux._

_- Allez va te changer Bella, au lieu de rêvasser. Il nous reste encore les chaussures et la lingerie_

_- Quoi, tu n'en as pas encore assez !_

_- Non, allez dépêche-toi_

_Finalement au ressort du magasin avec une vingtaine de sac que nos princes charmants porte à la voiture alors que Alice me tire vers un magasin de chaussures. C'est reparti pour un tour. Elle me fait essayer une cinquantaine de paire, la plupart à talon alors que j'essaye de la convaincre de me faire essayer des chaussures normales. Edward vient encore une fois à mon secours et convint Alice de faire du cinquante/cinquante. Résultat : 10 paires de chaussure à talon et 10 sans. Il ne reste plus que la dernière étape. Les garçons restent dehors, ordre d'Alice. Je ne dis plus rien, prenant tous ce qu'elle me donne. Je ne regarde même pas ce qu'elle me choisit et la seule chose qui me sauve c'est la fermeture du centre commercial. Ça fait plus de 10 heures qu'on est dedans. Une fois les derniers achats réglés, nous retrouvons le reste de la famille aux voitures. Comme la plupart ont envie de chasser sur la route du retour, Edward me raccompagne à la villa et les autres se tassent dans l'autre voiture. Remarque vue le nombre de sac à l'arrière, on aurait pu prendre personne. Cette journée m'a tellement épuisé que je m'endors dans la voiture, je me rends à peine qu'Edward me porte jusqu'à sa chambre et me pose sur le lit avant de s'éloigner._

_- Edward ?_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais juste décharger la voiture et je reviens. Tu peux te rendormir, dit-il avant de sortir de mon champ de vision._

Me rendormir sans lui, non je suis bien réveiller maintenant, enfin presque. Je me lève et me dirige vers le mur rempli de cd. Je prends un disque au hasard et le mets dans la chaîne. Debussy commence à raisonner dans la pièce, Edward est sur le pas de la porte en train de me regarder.

_- Cette musique est toujours aussi belle, murmure t-il_

_- Tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai pris un cd au hasard, et pouf, il faut que cela tombe sur Claire du Lune_

_- on ne peut pas tout contrôler_

_- c'est le premier air que j'ai su jouer_

_- Moi c'est le premier que j'ai joué après une pose de vingt ans, Alice essaye de me faire croire que l'on a joué en même temps_

_- Pourquoi mentirait-elle ? Je veux dire, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas raison ? Je l'ai joué alors que je n'avais jamais fait de piano, c'était comme si mes mains ne m'appartenaient pas. Je me sentais bien, comme ailleurs, loin de Volterra. Tu crois qu'un jour, je me sentirais bien_

_- Attends-moi deux minutes, je vais te montrer quelque chose._

_Avant que je puisse protester, il sort de la chambre et revient deux secondes plus tard avec des feuilles à la main._

_- Assis toi, je vais te faire un peu de lecture._

_- Tu viens à coté de moi ?_

_Au lieu de me répondre, il s'assoie sur le lit et ouvre ses bras pour m'accueille. Je m'installe contre lui et pose ma tête sur mon épaule._

_- Tu te souviens du sujet qu'on a eut le jour de la rentrée, sur Roméo et Juliette, j'ai un peu dévié de la question mais j'aimerai te lire un passage. « L'amour peut paraître futile et secondaire. Pourtant qui a-t-il de plus nécessaire. Rien. Rien n'apporte autant que l'amour. L'amour, c'est de l'oxygène, c'est la vie. L'amour, c'est l'autre, notre moitié. C'est la personne que l'on peut attendre indéfiniment car elle en vaut la peine. Elle vaut plus que tout l'or du monde. Juliette et son Roméo se sont trouvés et sont restés ensemble. Moi j'ai trouvé ma Juliette, à 17 ans ça peut paraître improbable, mais j'ai l'impression de la connaître depuis plus de 500 ans, comme si le temps n'existait plus. Je suis à travers elle. Elle n'a aucune idée à quel point je l'aime. Par amour, on ferait n'importe quoi et je le fais, j'assume. Mon visage dans ses yeux se reflète comme se reflète aussi le sien dans les miens. Et la pureté des cœurs dans nos visages repose. Nul n'a connu deux hémisphères plus purs sans jamais voir le Nord ni l'ouest qui décline. Tous ce qui meurt n'était pas harmonieusement réparti. Si nos deux amours ne font qu'un ou si nous nous aimons sans entrave, sans jamais défaillir, nul ne mourra. Je ne peux pas vivre sans mon âme et c'est elle mon âme »_

_Il replie sa feuille et la pose à coté de nous._

_- c'est magnifique, dis-je émue_

_- il me semble que ta dissertation était aussi belle que la mienne, j'ai aimé quand tu l'as lu à haute voix devant la classe_

_- et moi j'ai détesté faire cela._

_- tu es fatiguée. Dors mon ange_

_Alors que je m'endors, il me semble entendre Edward me dire « tu me manques Bella »._

Et me voilà devant mon dressing plein de nouvelles fringues, entrain d'essayer de trouver quelque chose de mettable pour un « dimanche en famille » alors qu'Edward est sous la douche. Je ressasse encore tous mes problèmes alors que j'enfile un jean blanc et une chemise bleu nuit.

- Tiens, me dit Edward en me tendant sa main.

J'attrape l'objet et découvre un magnifique bracelet en or blanc où est suspendu un diamant. Je relève mes yeux vers lui.

- C'était à ma mère, Elizabeth.

- Il est magnifique, Edward, je ne peux pas accepter …

- c'est une petite babiole mais je veux que tu la portes, s'il te plait

- Tu me le mets alors ?

- Approche

Je m'avance doucement vers lui est lui tend mon poignée et le bracelet . Ses doigts effleurent ma peau et des frissons me parcourent le corps. Mes yeux restent fixer sur ses mains tenant la mienne avec tendresse. Elles remontent doucement vers mon visage et le relèvent vers le sien. Je croise son regard perçant, je me perds dedans. Un sourire s'esquisse sur ses lèvres tel une amorce de baiser. Nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Mais j'ai peur, encore. Non j'en ai envie.

- Embrasse-moi, Edward

Une seconde plus tard, ses lèvres contre les miennes. Et maintenant je ferme les yeux. Nous ne sommes que deux amoureux. Elles sont douces et délicates, comme je m'en rappelais. Ma main arrive dans ses cheveux et les caresse alors que les siennes me tiennent la taille. Je suis heureuse, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens enfin bien, comme si plus rien ne pourrait jamais nous séparer. Il s'écarte légèrement et pose son front sur le mien. Ses yeux plongent dans les miens, j'y vois de la joie, de l'amour, du désir.

- Tu pleures, je n'aurai pas du … dit il en essuyant mes larmes

- Je, non … des larmes de joie, je vais bien. Merci. Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire

- Chut, ce n'est rien.

- Je crois que je suis fatiguée, j'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit, tu restes ?

- Je peux te garder dans mes bras

- Oui, j'ai envie que tu soit près de moi.

En temps normal il restait dans mon ancien rocking chair à me regarder, respectant une certaine distance entre nous. Je m'allonge contre lui et pose ma tête au creux de son coup. Je me repose et profite de l'instant.

- J'ai rêvé de ce baiser pendant tellement longtemps, de ton doux baiser. J'ai laissé la peur me submerger. Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait attendre alors que … J'ai imaginé combien ce baiser aurait pu me faire voler mais je n'avais pas pensé que ce baiser m'aurait fait pleurer mais c'est tout ce que je peux te donner pour l'instant.

- ça me suffit, Bella.

Je laisse mes émotions me submerger, la peur, la joie, l'envie … tout paraît si faible face à l'amour que je ressens pour lui.


	25. un mois 2

Bonjour à tous

merci pour les revieweuses qui se reconnaitront.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

**Un mois (partie 2)**

Pov Edward

Un mois était passé depuis que j'avais retrouvé Bella en pleurs contre un arbre lors de notre rentrée. Moi aussi, j'avais entendu tous ce que ces humains pensaient. Je ne suis pas rendu compte que Bella ne me suivait plus, j'aurais du rester près d'elle. Quand elle est partie, je n'ai eut qu'une envie, la rejoindre. Mais Alice … je sais qu'elle ne veut qu'aider Bella mais elle empire parfois la situation. Bella a perdu ce jour là le peu d'estime de soi qu'il lui restait. Elle se déteste encore pour quelque chose qui n'est absolument pas sa faute. Et moi, que puis-je faire contre cela ? J'essaye d'être le plus normal possible, je lui fais croire que tout va bien. Elle a eut beaucoup de mal à rester avec tout le monde au début, mais ça commence à s'améliorer. Bien sur Emmet, Rosalie et Esmée ne sont au courant de rien et parfois ils ne comprennent rien au comportement de Bella. Carliste, qui a deviné à cause de son expérience, leur a demandé de ne rien changer à leur habitude et d'être patient.

Et je le remerciais pour cela.

Moi, j'allais mal, très mal. Mais je me tais. Encore. Le silence est ma meilleure protection contre ce que je ressens en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que si je relâche la pression, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. Il m'arrive souvent de sangloter lorsque je me retrouve seul loin de la maison. Mais ces moments sont rares car je ne pars pas souvent chasser, non, je préfère rester avec Bella. J'adore la regarder dormir même si ses nuits sont très agitées. Je l'endors contre moi, puis je m'assoie dans le rocking chair et contemple sa beauté. Lorsqu'elle cauchemarde, je m'approche d'elle et essaye de la rassurer. À chaque fois qu'elle prononce mon nom, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur mort bat.

Après une semaine de torture et de supplication, Bella a fini par céder et toute la famille a du aller faire du shopping. Je revois encore le regard désespéré de mon ange face à une Alice déterminée et excentrique. J'ai du plus d'une fois la remettre en place gentiment et lui rappelle d'écouter Bella et ses envies. Lors des essayages, Bella était très gênée, nul doute qu'elle aurait rougi si elle l'avait pu. Elle essayait de se faire la plus petite possible et Jasper faisait tout pour la rassurer avec des vagues d'apaisement. Lors de cette séance, je mettais beaucoup retenu de rigoler avec Jasper, on ressemblait à deux mules avec tous les sacs qu'Alice nous donnait. Mais ce qui m'a le plus perturbée c'est le comportement de Bella face à sa cicatrice. Elle n'a rien dit, mais à force d'avoir appris à lire ses expressions, je voyais bien que certaines tenues la rendaient mal à l'aise. Elle la cachait la plus part du temps de son bras lorsque qu'on la voyait. Pour elle, c'était la marque indélébile de ce qu'elle avait enduré. Pour moi, c'était juste le rappel des erreurs que j'avais commises. Après cette séance de shopping, les autres étaient partis chasser tandis que je ramenais Bella à la maison. Elle s'est endormie quelques minutes avant que l'on arrive à Forks. Cette journée l'avait vraiment épuisé.

_Flash-back_

_Alors qu'elle somnole, je la descends de la Volvo et la porte dans notre chambre. Je la dépose sur le lit avant de m'éloigner._

_- Edward ? M'appelle-t-elle_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais juste décharger la voiture et je reviens. Tu peux te rendormir, dis-je en me retournant._

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je sors les différents sacs de ma voiture et les dépose dans le salon. Alors que je suis en train de diviser les sacs pour que chacun les range, Debussy commence à raisonner à l'étage, je cours vers ma chambre et vois Bella debout, juste à côté de la chaîne. Je la contemple, elle ne sait pas que je suis là.

_- Cette musique est toujours aussi belle, dis-je enfin_

_- Tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai pris un cd au hasard, et pouf, il faut que cela tombe sur Claire du Lune, répond elle en regardant le boite qu'elle tient entre ses mains._

_- on ne peut pas tout contrôler_

_- c'est le premier air que j'ai su jouer_

_- Moi c'est le premier que j'ai joué après une pose de vingt ans, Alice essaye de me faire croire que l'on a joué en même temps_

_- Pourquoi mentirait-elle ? Je veux dire, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas raison ? Je l'ai joué alors que je n'avais jamais fait de piano, c'était comme si mes mains ne m'appartenaient pas. Je me sentais bien, comme ailleurs, loin de Volterra. Tu crois qu'un jour, je me sentirais bien_

_- Attends-moi deux minutes, je vais te montrer quelque chose._

_En moins de deux secondes, je vais chercher un de mes devoirs qui me sert de marque page dans la bibliothèque et retourne dans la chambre._

_- Assis toi, je vais te faire un peu de lecture._

_- Tu viens à coté de moi ? Me demande t-elle_

_Au lieu de me répondre, je m'assoie et tend les bras pour l'inciter à venir se blottir. Elle se cale tout contre moi et attend que je commence._

_- Tu te souviens du sujet qu'on a eut le jour de la rentrée, sur Roméo et Juliette, j'ai un peu dévié de la question mais j'aimerai te lire un passage. « L'amour peut paraître futile et secondaire. Pourtant qui a-t-il de plus nécessaire. Rien. Rien n'apporte autant que l'amour. L'amour, c'est de l'oxygène, c'est la vie. L'amour, c'est l'autre, notre moitié. C'est la personne que l'on peut attendre indéfiniment car elle en vaut la peine. Elle vaut plus que tout l'or du monde. Juliette et son Roméo se sont trouvés et sont restés ensemble. Moi j'ai trouvé ma Juliette, à 17 ans ça peut paraître improbable, mais j'ai l'impression de la connaître depuis plus de 500 ans, comme si le temps n'existait plus. Je suis à travers elle. Elle n'a aucune idée à quel point je l'aime. Par amour, on ferait n'importe quoi et je le fais, j'assume. Mon visage dans ses yeux se reflète comme se reflète aussi le sien dans les miens. Et la pureté des cœurs dans nos visages repose. Nul n'a connu deux hémisphères plus purs sans jamais voir le Nord ni l'ouest qui décline. Tous ce qui meurt n'était pas harmonieusement réparti. Si nos deux amours ne font qu'un ou si nous nous aimons sans entrave, sans jamais défaillir, nul ne mourra. Je ne peux pas vivre sans mon âme et c'est elle mon âme »_

_Je dépose les feuilles à coté de nous juste après la lecture de ce passage._

_- c'est magnifique, dit-elle les yeux pétillants_

_- il me semble que ta dissertation était aussi belle que la mienne, j'ai aimé quand tu l'as lu à haute voix devant la classe_

_Je me rappelle encore ce jour là, elle a bien sur eut la meilleure note de la classe. Le prof avait trouvé cela tellement bien qu'il a voulu la faire lire devant tout le monde. Au début, elle a voulu refuser, puis je l'ai un peu pousser et elle a accepté. Elle a bouleversé toute la classe, pour moi cela voulait juste dire que l'on s'aimait, c'était un éloge à notre amour, notre histoire. À coté de nous, Roméo et Juliette ont eut de la chance._

_- et moi j'ai détesté faire cela._

_- tu es fatiguée. Dors mon ange_

_Alors qu'elle s'endort rapidement, je la glisse sous les draps inutiles et lui dépose un baiser sur le front avant de m'écarter doucement._

_- tu me manques Bella _

_Oh oui elle me manquait, mon ange, ma vie._

_Alors qu'elle dort depuis une heure, elle commence à s'agiter et à gémir dans son sommeil. Je m'approche d'elle et arrête de ranger mos achats dans le dressing et lui caresse le visage. Elle se calme aussitôt et retourne dans ses rêves. Et moi je retourne déballer les sacs._

_Une demi-heure après, elle remue plus violemment, les caresses ne marchent pas alors je m'assois sue le sol, à côté du lit et décide de lui faire la lecture. _

_« Je croyais que c'était fini, que je pouvais tourner la page, que je pouvais continuer ma vie maintenant. Mais en la revoyant, je compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était encor plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Avez vous regardé une image de vous-même et vu un étranger dans le fond ? Il vous incite à vous demander ce que les autres voient de vous. Dans combien de moments de notre vis avons-nous été quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce que noue étions vraiment présent, ou est-ce qu'un rêve devenu vrai ? Étais entrain de rêver, j'avais tellement espérer ce moment depuis des années que maintenant qu'il était arrivé, je restais immobile, je n'arrivais à bouger, à parler. Mes yeux ne disaient rien, ils étaient vides. William Shakespeare a dit « le monde entier est un théâtre, et tous, hommes et femmes, n'en sont que les acteurs. Et notre vie durant nous jouons plusieurs rôles. » Mais à ce moment précis, je ne jouais aucun rôle, j'étais comme sans vie, je ne sentais lus rien à part cette envie de lui parler, de l'embrasser … je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer._

_Mais je n'y arrivais pas, j'étais encerclé par mes remords. Quand je l'ai senti approcher, elle était calme alors que j'étais tout le contraire. Elle a pris ma main et ce fut comme si elle me sortait d'une prison. Elle ne m'en voulait pas. Je pris un moment pour la contempler. Ses yeux étaient pleins de vie, mais ils manquaient ce soupçon de bonheur. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues tant j'étais heureux de la regarder. Finalement elle était devenue plus belle avec le temps. Tout se chamboule dans la tête, je mélangeais tout. Je pensais la connaître, mais je suppose qu'il est plus facile de voir ce que l'on veut plutôt que de chercher la vérité. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je la voyais comme quelqu'un de réservée, maladroite. Mais en fait, elle est plus que cela. C'est la personne la plus extraordinaire que je connais. Elle est comme nous tous, elle rit, elle pleure, elle fait des erreurs et fait ce qu'elle peut pour les réparer, mais je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose en plus que je ne peux expliquer. À coté d'elle je ne suis qu'un enfant perdu, mais j'ai mes propres rêves et je ne laisserai personne les briser. Henri James a écrit « Ne craint pas la vie car elle vaut la peine d'être vécue et c'est cet espoir qui la crée »_

_Elle se calme au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Je reprends ce rituel près de 5 fois cette nuit. La famille est rentrée maintenant, Alice monte me voir et discute un peu avec moi, je crois plutôt qu'elle vient voir si j'ai bien rangé le dressing de Bella. Mais on ne peut pas changer cette petite chose énervante sinon on ne l'aimerait plus. Après avoir lu un dernier passage, je dépose le livre sur la table de chevet et m'assoie en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Pour la première fois, cette nuit, elle semble paisible. Près de vingt minutes plus tard, elle ouvre doucement les yeux._

_- Bonjour mon ange_

_- 'Jour, me répond t-elle encore endormie_

_- Tu as bien dormi, demande-je _

_- Tu connais déjà la réponse_

_- C'est vrai, mais j'aime bien entendre ta voix au petit matin._

_- Alors non j'ai pas bien dormi, t'es content_

_- Non, je préfère quand tu es paisible. Au faite Alice est venu inspecter ton dressing, cette nuit. _

_- S'il te plait, ne me rappelle pas la torture d'hier._

_- Ok. Mais tu devrais être contente, je t'ai épargné le rangement_

_- Merci._

_Après m'avoir furtivement regardé, elle baisse rapidement le regard et le pose sur le livre que je lui ai lu cette nuit. Elle examine précieusement la couverture et la caresse comme un trésor précieux. Elle l'ouvre et parcours quelques pages en silence. _

_- Ce livre est magnifique, je l'ai lu là-bas. Il a même dépassé « les hauts hurlements ». Je me suis toujours demandée qui l'avait écrit._

_Elle lève le regard vers moi, interrogateur, comme si elle se doute de quelque chose._

_- J'en ai lu quelque passage cette nuit quand tu t'agitais. Ce livre a le don de te calmer_

_- J'ai toujours eut l'impression de m'identifier à cette jeune fille dont le nom n'est jamais cité, continue t-elle. Et ce garçon te ressemble tellement. Beaucoup de personnes l'ont vu comme le nouveau Roméo et Juliette. C'est toi, n'est ce pas ? Il n'y a que toi pour me connaître aussi bien._

_- Je l'ai écrit, à la base c'était juste une façon d'extérioriser ce que je ressentais et puis Alice l'a envoyé à un éditeur sans rien me demander. Il a adoré. Peut être t'avait t-elle vu le lire ? Je n'ai pas eut mon mot à dire, mais je ne voulais pas le signer. Je voulais juste, je sais pas …_

_- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer, Edward._

Et me voilà dans la douche entrain de penser à cette journée. On avait continué à parler du livre, c'est la première fois que l'on évoquait ce qui c'était passer de mon côté lors de ces 500 années de séparation. Alors que je suis en train de m'habiller, je tombe par hasard sur les anciens bijoux de ma mère. La seule chose qu'il me reste de ma vie humaine. J'en ai déjà distribué à Alice et Esmée. Je tombe sur un bracelet où pend un diamant. C'est fou comme il me représente. Il est froid, brillant et figé. Je le garde dans ma main et retourne dans la chambre. Bella vient juste de finir de s'habiller.

Elle se retourne vers moi avec ce regard qu'elle a chaque fois qu'elle essaye de m'embrasser avant de reculer. Je m'approche doucement d'elle et lui tend ma main et dépose le bijou dans sa main.

- Tiens, lui dis-je.

Elle observe l'objet, le regardant comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde et relève ses yeux vers moi.

- C'était à ma mère, Elizabeth, explique-je

- Il est magnifique, Edward, je ne peux pas accepter …

- c'est une petite babiole mais je veux que tu la portes, s'il te plait

- Tu me le mets alors ?

- Approche

Elle s'avance doucement vers moi et elle me donne sa main. Je lui accroche au poignet, effleurant délicatement sa peau. Ce contact m'électrise alors qu'elle tremble légèrement. C'est ces petits moments qui me font patienter, je sais qu'un jour elle sera de nouveau avec moi. Il faut juste laisser le temps faire effet. Ses yeux restent fixer sur mes mains. Je les remonte doucement vers son visage pour l'obliger à me regarder. Je croise son regard brillant d'émotion et d'amour. Un sourire s'amorce ses lèvres, j'aimerai tant savoir ce qu'elle pense. Nos visages ne sont presque plus séparés, son haleine sucrée est tellement enivrante. Mais ses yeux sont encore tellement effrayés. Et puis d'un seul coup, une nouvelle détermination les envahit.

- Embrasse-moi, Edward

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes lèvres arrivent contre les miennes. Je ne réfléchis plus. Je n'y arrive plus. Je me laisse juste aller enfin. J'essaye de lui transmettre tout mon amour dans ce simple baiser. C'est tellement différent de mes souvenirs, je n'ai plus la même peur, elle est si belle. Sa main caresse mes cheveux, me donnant ainsi des frissons. Les miennes sont à sa taille et la rapproche un peu de moi. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, je m'écarte légèrement et pose mon front sur le sien. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens, j'y vois de l'amour, du doute. Mais je vois surtout ces larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Je l'ai blessé, j'ai été trop vite mais pourtant c'était si bien. Je me suis senti entier.

- Tu pleures, je n'aurai pas du … dis-je en essuyant mes larmes

- Je, non … des larmes de joie, je vais bien. Merci. Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire

- Chut, ce n'est rien.

- Je crois que je suis fatiguée, j'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit, tu restes ?

- Je peux te garder dans mes bras demande-je.

D'habitude, je m'écarte car ses cauchemars sont si violents qu'il lui est arrivé de me blesser, elle s'en était beaucoup voulu et j'avais trouvé un compromis avec elle.

- Oui, j'ai envie que tu sois près de moi.

Je la porte sur le lit et elle se blottit au plus près de moi. Ses mains sont dans les miennes. Je ne veux plus la lâcher. Je lui fredonne sa berceuse et profite de l'instant.

- J'ai rêvé de ce baiser pendant tellement longtemps, de ton doux baiser. J'ai laissé la peur me submerger. Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait attendre alors que … J'ai imaginé combien ce baiser aurait pu me faire voler mais je n'avais pas pensé que ce baiser m'aurait fait pleurer mais c'est tout ce que je peux te donner pour l'instant.

- ça me suffit, Bella. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux à ce moment précis. Je ne regrette pas, je t'aime trop pour cela. L'attente a valu le coup. Je sais que tu as peur mais on en reparlera plus tard. Pour l'instant essaye de te reposer. Moi je reste là.


	26. retranchement

Nouveau chapitre.

Merci pour les reviews, je ne sais pas si je s ai toutes reçu car j'ai eut un bug dimanche dernier (Plume-x3 et

louloute0310

louloute0310 desolé qu ele chapitre ne t'ai pas trop plus mais je trouve important de montrer ce que Edward peut ressentir

donc voilou. Je vais essayer d'écrire plus vite le prochain

**Retranchement**

Pov Bella

Cette journée est merveilleuse. Je viens de me réveiller dans les bras d'Edward. On s'est embrassé ce matin même et c'était … il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti à cet instant précis, juste une sensation de joie absolue. Plus rien ne compter à par lui. Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai tant reculé ce moment. La peur que j'éprouvais me semble complètement ridicule maintenant que je suis calée dans ses bras. Nous sommes seuls au monde.

- A quoi pense tu mon ange ? Me demande Edward, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

- Rien de particulier, juste que je suis bien ici, répondis-je en souriant.

- Ce sourire m'a manqué, dit-il en me caressant la joue

- J'ai dormi combien de temps

- Environ deux heures. C'est la première fois que tu es calme en dormant

- c'est que j'avais un bon oreiller

- Et en voudrais-tu à ton oreiller s'il s'absentait quelques temps pour aller chasser ?

- Je ne sais pas, que ferait-il pour faire oublier cette longue absence ?

- Alors il commencerait par remettre cette mèche de cheveux à sa place

Il pose sa main sur ma joue et attrape délicatement « cette mèche ». Il la glisse délicatement derrière mon oreille. Son autre main m'aide à me redresser. Je me retrouve assise sur ses jambes.

- Ensuite, je pense que je te prendrai dans mes bras afin que tu gardes mon odeur pendant mon absence. Et je poserai mes lèvres sur cette jolie femme en face de moi pour lui dire qu'elle va me manquer.

Sans plus attendre, ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes, le baiser est plus intense que le dernier même si je sens qu'il reste sur ses gardes. Je sens qu'il a peur de me brusquer alors j'attrape délicatement sa nuque et approfondis ce baiser. Il caresse délicatement ma lèvre inférieure, me demandant l'accès. J'entrouvre doucement ma bouche et nos langues dansent ensemble. Lorsqu'il s'écarte, nous sommes à bout de souffle.

- Suis-je pardonné, me demande t-il ?

- Je pense que cela fera l'affaire pour quelques heures

- Il me tarde déjà de rentrer alors.

- A moi aussi, murmure-je en me rendant compte qu'il ne sera pas à coté de moi le reste de la journée.

Ces chasses sont beaucoup plus espacés que les autres. Depuis que je suis là, il chasse toutes les semaines et demi et très peu. Il part généralement pour quelques heures, se contentant de gibier. Mais c'est toujours trop de temps sans lui. J'aurais vraiment aimer qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'y aller aujourd'hui.

- Regarde-moi, Bella. Je vais faire le plus vite possible, ok. Je préfèrerai rester ici mais cela fais près de deux semaines et Carlisle commence à s'inquiéter. Il pense que ce n'est pas raisonnable. Écoute, je ne veux pas que tu te morfondes dans la chambre ou sur le piano. Passe du temps avec Alice. Tu lui manques beaucoup.

- Je vais essayer

- je descends, tu viens ?

- Je vais me rafraîchir un peu, si je descends avec des vêtements froissés, Alice va râler

- Tu as sans doute raison. À tout à l'heure alors.

- Bonne chasse.

Il dépose un dernier baiser sur mon front, et sort de la chambre. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et me change rapidement. Je l'entends de là autoriser Alice à venir me chercher sans non plus, je cite, « la mettre mal à l'aise et faire comme hier ». Merci Edward. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Mes yeux brillent, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plus bleus que d'habitude. Je me trouve changer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens cela. C'est vrai que ce qui c'est passé avec Edward m'a fait avancé. Je respire une dernière fois et sors de la chambre avant qu'Alice ne débarque. Je descends doucement les escaliers. Si moi j'ai remarqué que j'ai changé, vont-ils le faire aussi ? Edward n'a rien dit tout à l'heure. Il y a de forte chance que ma meilleure amie soit au courant. Et puis après tout, je m'en fiche, j'ai le droit d'embrasser l'homme que j'aime. Sans m'en rendre compte, un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage. Je suis vraiment heureuse.

Alice vient vers moi et je me laisse prendre dans ses bras. Elle me parle mais je n'y fais pas vraiment attention. Mon esprit est ailleurs, il est avec lui. Je m'imagine en train de le regarder chasser.

- Et Bella, tu pourrais faire au moins mine de m'écouter, dit-elle en me pinçant

- Aie, non mais t'es malade !

- Bah, c'était le seul moyen de te faire réagir

- Désolé, Alice. Que disais-tu ?

- je te demandais ton avis pour le bal de fin d'année

- Alice, on a encore deux mois

- Bah c'est court.

- Je ne dirai rien de ce que je pense car de toute façon tu ne m'écouteras pas

- …

- Je t'ai eu

- Non c'est juste que tu as raison. Au fait ça te dirait de participer à notre jeu familial ce soir

- Je sens le piège là

- Non c'est juste une partie de Base Ball

- Je n'y ai jamais joué, Alice

- Bah on t'apprendra. Allez, dis oui, me dit-elle avec sa petite moue

- Arrête de faire cette tête et je te dis oui

- Génial, on va enfin pourvoir faire des équipes équilibrées. Alors ce sera Edward, Jasper, Esmée et toi contre les autres. Ça te va

- tu sais que tu me parlerais chinois que …

- Edward t'expliquera à son retour.

À ce moment là, Emmet, Rosalie et Jasper rentrent dans le salon. Ils ont l'air surpris de me voir ici alors qu'Edward n'est pas là. Jasper m'offre un sourire réconfortant avant de venir s'asseoir à côté d'Alice.

- Alice ne te torture pas trop j'espère ?

- Non, ça va. Je vais jouer au piano

- Bella …

- J'y reste pas longtemps, c'est juste que j'ai un morceau dans la tête et … dans dix minutes tu peux venir me râler dessus si je ne suis pas revenue. Ça te va ?

- Dix minutes alors !

Je me lève et marche vers le piano d'Edward. Je m'assoie doucement et commence à jouer la mélodie qui me trotte dans la tête depuis mon réveil. Pour la première fois je joue un air « gai » (dans le sens où la musique n'est pas triste, elle nous donne le sourire sans pour autant être entraînante). Je me remémore notre baiser et le retranscris en musique … je souris devant ce souvenir et je n'ai qu'une envie recommencer, encore. Serrer Edward dans mes bras …

- C'est magnifique, Bella, dit Esmée, sortie de nul part

- Merci, répondis-je en continuant de jouer

- Bah dit donc, ça a du être quelque chose cette nuit avec Edward, en même temps vu l'attente s'exclama Emmet

- Emmet ! Dirent Rosalie et Esmée en même temps.

Trop tard, le mal est fait. Je m'arrête de jouer, tout le monde me regarde. Mais tout ce que je vois, c'est Emmet, son grand sourire et sa phrase. Comment peut-il penser cela ? Je, je n'ai rien fait. Si.

Je me lève brusquement et fait tombé le banc du piano. Personne ne réagit mais j'ai mal, si mal. Ces mots me blessent. Finalement Félix disait la vérité. Je ne fais que jouer avec les sentiments des autres, je ne mense qu'à moi. Je refais encore un pas en arrière. Fuir, comme toujours. Pourquoi Edward n'est-il pas là ? Quelqu'un essaye de me prendre dans les bras. J'ai peur, je n'ai plus conscience de ce qui m'entoure. Mon bouclier s'active et la personne se retrouve expulser contre le mur. Je crois quoi m'appelle. Mais je sais plus, je sais plus où aller, ce que je dois faire. Mon point de repère n'est pas là. Je tourne les yeux vers la sortie puis vers les Cullen. Carlisle les a rejoint. Est-ce lui que j'ai expulsé ? Un pas, plus que cinq mètres. Je marche à reculons. Alice s'avance vers moi et tend le bras. Je secoue la tête. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

- Bella, ne pars pas ! S'il te plait, Emmet a dit une connerie. Bella, me supplia Alice

- Je … je veux être seule, j'ai besoin … je …

Sans un mot de plus, je cours vers la sortie et continue. Je ne réfléchi pas où je vais. Je veux juste mettre de la distance entre eux et moi. Cette journée avait si bien commencé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela arrive ?

Je me concentre juste sur le vent qui fouette mon visage humide, sur les arbres. Tout ce qui peut m'éloigner de la situation actuelle. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve au cimetière de Forks. Je ralentis ma vitesse et me dirige vers le troisième lieu où j'ai passé le plus de temps en 500 ans d'existence. Je m'assoie devant ma tombe et attends. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends, mais je reste là. La pluie coule sur mon visage, je n'y fais pas attention. Pour moi, cela veut juste dire que je suis dans ma ville. J'aime la pluie depuis que j'ai du quitter Forks, tout simplement car c 'était une attache à ma vie.

Je reprends peu à peu conscience de ce qui m'entoure. J'aperçois une famille d'humain à environ une vingtaine de mètres de moi. Je crois que je connais l'une d'entre elle. Je regarde plus précisément et vois une jeune fille qui est dans la même classe que moi. Son nom est Angie. Nos regards se croisent brièvement. Elle s'éloigne de ses proches et vient vers moi, un sourire réconfortant s'affiche sur son visage.

- Hey, tu es Bella Swan

- oui c'est moi. Toi tu es Angie

- Tu te souviens de moi ?

- On partage plusieurs cours ensemble

- C'est vrai. Tu es venue seule ?

- j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu. J'aime cet endroit. C'est le seul endroit qui me rattache à mes parents.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est de la faute de personne; c'était un accident complètement stupide. Mais toi que fait tu ici, un dimanche ? Désolé je suis trop curieuse

- Non, c'est un rituel. C'est l'anniversaire de mariage de grand-père. Mais depuis que grand-mère et morte on vient ici. Je trouve cela un peu bête mais ça lui fait plaisir, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Angie, on y va, appelle un homme

- j'arrive, crie t-elle. On se voit plus tard. À demain

- salut.

Elle s'éloigne. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui ai parlé. Depuis que je suis ici, ça doit être la plus longue conversation que j'ai eut avec un « étranger ».

Je m'allonge et réfléchi. J'ai peut être un peu exagéré tout à l'heure. Je ne peux en vouloir qu'à moi-même. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir à quel point je peux être sensible sur ce sujet là, à quel point c'est dur pour moi de l'envisager. Durant ce mois passer, je me suis souvent demandé si je devais tous les mettre au courant. Mais à chaque fois je trouvais plus de point négatif que de positif. En fait j'ai peur qu'ils changent, qu'ils se comportent différemment à mon égard. Pourquoi Edward n'est pas là ? J'ai tellement besoin de lui. Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis mise à pleurer sans bruit. Il commence à faire nuit maintenant, ça doit bien faire sept heures que je suis là. À attendre. Attendre u signe, une évolution sur la décision à prendre. Alors que je me lève pour retourner à la villa, j'aperçois Edward arriver en courant à l'entrée du cimetière. Quand il m'aperçoit, il s'arrête et me regarde soulagé. Je cours dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. Il m'emprisonne délicatement et pose sa tête dans mes cheveux.

- Je suis là Bella. J'ai eu si peur. Alice m'a appelé complètement paniquée. Ça fait trois heures que je te cherche partout.

- Je suis désolé

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est Emmet qui aurait du se retenir.

- Je suis sûre qu'il s'en veut maintenant.

- il voulait venir te chercher mais Alice l'a fait renoncer.

- C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas du réagir comme cela, ce qu'il a dit … cela n'avait rien de méchant

- Il aurait pu s'en douter

- Non Edward, ils ne savent pas, ils ne peuvent pas savoir comment agir avec moi. C'est bien cela le problème

- Bella …

- parfois je me demande …

- Oui

- je me demande si je devrai leur dire … mais je ne pense pas en avoir le courage. Je te l'ai déjà raconté. Je ne veux pas revivre encore tout. Je veux juste oublier.

- Je vais le faire si tu veux, je ne dirai que l'essentiel, mais si c'est ce que tu veux

- Tu n'es pas obligé

- Tu ne me forces pas. Mais si cela peut t'aider … je veux juste que tu sois heureuse

- Je le suis

- mais pas tout le temps Bella … si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti ce matin. Je veux juste que l'on soit tout le temps comme cela

- moi aussi.

- Alors rentrons. Tu es toute mouillée. Je sais que le froid ne te fait rien mais une bonne douche te fera du bien.

- Oui il est temps, dis-je le regard long de sous-entendu.


	27. ouverture

VeroNiQue22 merci, je sais pas comment je fais, lol, j'essaye juste d'imaginer

lena -lna933- non normallement cela va aller de mieux en mieux pour le moment  
louloute0310 nouveau chapitre j'espère qui va te plaire  
SurreyFr pour changer des habitudes, le chapitre est triste mais un jour j'essairai dans faire un joyeux  
caro30 gros merci, ai fait j'adore ta fic, elle est super bien

Plume-x3 un gros merci

pour le prochain chapitre aucune idée, j'ai une semaine très chargée qui arrive

bonne lecture

**Ouverture**

Pov Edward

En rentrant à la maison, Bella n'a pas prononcé un mot. Elle semble ailleurs, comme déconnectée de la réalité. Sa main tenant la mienne. Comme j'aimerai lire ses pensées à cet instant. Notre conversation n'a pas vraiment eut de fin et maintenant elle commence à douter de certaine chose. J'avoue que pendant un bref moment, j'ai cru que ce que Bella ferait marche arrière, qu'elle me repousserait de nouveau. Mais non, elle avait accepté mon contact.

Ne voulant pas la brusquer davantage, je la conduis directement dans la chambre, en passant par la fenêtre. Les autres sont tous dans le salon, entrain de s'impatienter. Et je pense que Bella n'a pas envie de subir un interrogatoire maintenant. Sachant qu'elle va prendre une douche et se changer, je l'embrasse délicatement et me dirige vers la porte. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est qu'elle m'attrape le bras et me retienne.

- Edward, je … tu peux rester s'il te plait

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bella ?

- Rien … Enfin, si. On peut parler

- Bien sûr.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi quand on revenait. Je veux leur dire la vérité, je ne veux plus mentir. Je suis juste pas sûr d'y arriver… Et j'ai peur

- Je suis là, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure

- Je sais cela, c'est juste que j'aie peur qu'ils me voient différemment

- Écoute, Bella. Ils te verront toujours comme Bella Swan, la jeune fille dont je suis amoureux. Alors tu vas aller prendre une douche, te détendre un peu pendant que je vais aller leur parler un peu. Je vais les rassurer car ils sont tous inquiets et puis après on leur dira tout ensemble.

- Ensemble ?

- Oui, ensemble Bella

Je me penche doucement vers elle et lui donne un baiser avant de me résoudre à descendre.

« on va enfin avoir des explications, c'est pas trop tôt, ça fait prêt de six heures qu'on attend » Rosalie

« Pourquoi est-il seul ? C'est à cause de moi tout cela » Emmet

« Ça va s'arranger, n'est ce pas Edward ? Elle va mieux ? » Alice

- Oui Alice, ça va. Elle a besoin d'être un peu seule pour réfléchir et après elle va descendre.

- Oh Edward, on a eu tellement peur. Où était-elle ? Demanda Esmée

- Elle était au cimetière, j'aurai du y penser plus tôt. Mais j'ai plus pensé aux endroits que Bella fréquentait avant et pas ceux où elle se sent chez elle maintenant.

- Mec, je suis vraiment désolé, commence Emmet, je …

- Arrête Emmet, c'est pas la peine … je ne veux pas me fâcher maintenant, alors, s'il te plait ,arrête. Tu as de la chance que Bella aille bien …

- Si elle était moins à fleur de peau, cela ne serait pas arriver

- Rosalie, taie-toi, ordonna Carlisle

Je fulmine intérieurement, comment peut-elle dire cela ? Jasper me calme comme il peut. Alice m'attrape la main pour me distraire. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de me calmer. Pour Bella, je dois être fort pour Bella. Je dois être fort pour ce qui va arriver.

- Tu n'as aucune idée Rose, tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais rien alors je t'interdis de dire du mal de mon amie. On a tous des tords dans l'histoire, alors arrête de rejeter la faute sur les autres, dit Alice

- je vais voir Bella, elle …

- ça va aller Edward ?

- Oui Alice, je crois. Calme les, s'il te plait. Ça va être déjà dur pour elle et pour moi alors …

- Je comprends. Vas-y, elle t'attend.

- Merci

Pov Bella

Edward vient juste de me laisser dans la chambre, je file sous la douche et essaye de suivre ses conseils. L'eau chaude coule le long de mon corps, mes muscles se détendent peu à peu. Je sors rapidement et enfile l'une des chemises d'Edward encore imprégné de son odeur. Je me démêle les cheveux. Edward n'est pas encore revenu. Je remercie Esmée pour les murs insonorisés qui me permettent de ne pas entendre. Je suis déjà assez tendue, la douche n'a pas fait effet très longtemps. Je mets un jean et m'assoie sur le lit et attends. Je n'ai que cela à faire.

Edward me rejoint et au lieu de me faire signe de venir, il me rejoint. Je lui souris et prends sa main.

- On y va plus ? Demande-je

- Si, mais Alice a besoin de temps pour calmer un peu les choses. Je me suis un peu fritté avec Rosalie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle n'aime pas ne pas être le centre du monde, c'est tout. Si Alice est toujours Alice, Rosalie l'est aussi également.

- J'ai peur, Edward

- Moi aussi Bella. Mais on va faire en sorte que cela se passe bien.

- J'ai confiance en toi

Je me penche vers lui et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa main passe derrière mon cou et me rapproche doucement de lui. Puis elle descend sur la joue et la caresse. J'entrouvre ma bouche et laisse passer la langue, je le laisse me découvrir. Après quelques minutes, je m'écarte et regarde ses yeux brûlant de désir.

- Tu sais que tu es très belle dans ma chemise.

- je l'aime bien, elle sent toi.

- on peut y aller maintenant, ils nous attendent dans le salon.

Il se lève, moi je reste assis. Il me tend la main, m'insitant à le rejoindre. Je prends une respiration inutile et l'attrape. Je m'accroche à lui comme on le ferait à une bouée de secours. Son regard est réconfortant même si je sais qu'il a aussi peur que moi de ce qui va arriver. Nous descendons lentement les escaliers, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi doucement. Edwards a l'air aussi peu enclin que moi à y aller. Quand nous arrivons au salon, tout le monde nous attend. Emmet regarde ses pieds, Rosalie, assise à coté de lui joue avec ses cheveux. Esmée est debout derrière le canapé, elle vient juste d'arrêter de bouger. Jasper est dans un fauteuil entrain de disperser de vague apaisante, tandis que Carlisle et Alice sont assis aux extrémités du troisième canapé, laissant de la place pour moi et Edward. Un par un, ils relèvent la tête et nous fixent. Je ne me rends pas compte que je me suis stoppée au même moment. Je sens la main d'Edward me tirer vers lui. Je me laisse faire et m'assoie sur ses genoux. Sa main caresse le bas de mon dos, comme un signe encourageant. Je suis au comble de ma nervosité, ma tête est baissée vers le sol, mes jambes tremblent et je joue avec mes doigts. Pourtant c'est moi qui ai demandé à leur parler.

- Nous vous écoutons, dit simplement Carlisle

- Je …. Oui …

- Ça va aller, Bella, je suis là, me murmure Edward

Sa phrase crée un déclic en moi, je leur dois la vérité, c'est le moins que je puisse leur donner après tout ce qu'il on fait pour moi.

- Je pense que vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi j'agis comme j'agis. Alors je vais vous dire la vérité. Je vous demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre, je … s'il vous plaît. Je vous demanderai aussi de ne pas vous en vouloir car rien de ce que je vais dire est votre faute. Comme vous le savez tous, j'ai été au service des Volturis pendant 500 ans. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, dès le début, ils m'ont rapidement rappelé les règles. Ils ont fait en sorte de me dresser comme l'on fait avec un chien. Avec le chantage. Il y a eut les entraînements où j'étais livrée à moi-même, je sortais avec beaucoup de cicatrices. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de revenir sur mon aversion au sang qui a été découvert environ une semaine après ma transformation. Pendant vingt temps, ma vie se résumait à cela. Soit les entraînements, soit le confinement dans ma chambre. Après il a eu la mort de Jake et la culpabilité qu'ils ont essayée de me faire ressentir. Ils ont dit que c'était ma faute, au début je les ai cru… mais je me suis dit que je n'étais pas comme eux. En parallèle, il y a eu les missions. J'ai fait beaucoup de chose que je regrette. J'ai tué, torturé. Quand je refusais de le faire, ils vous menaçaient. La simple évocation de votre nom me réduisait au silence. Un jour je suis rentrée d'une mission, j'étais épuisée. Histoire de bien dormir, je me suis défouler en salle d'entraînement avant d'aller me coucher. Mais … Félix, je …

Les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. J'essaye de chasser les images de ma tête. Ils sont tous la sans bouger, mais je n'arrive pas à sortir la suite. Ma bouche s'ouvre et se referme sans qu'un son ne sorte. Ma respiration devient difficile. Il faut que je me calme, je dois leur dire. Jasper essaye de me calmer, mais ses vagues ne m'atteignent pas. Edward m'attrape le visage et le tourne vers lui. Son regard me transperce de tristesse.

- Je peux pas, Edward, je … Je …, lâche-je dans un sanglot

- Chut, je vais le faire, Ok

Je hoche la tête, incapable de parler. Il attire ma tête contre lui et la pose sur son épaule. Je ferme les yeux et écoute la voix d'Edward. Je ne veux pas voir leurs réactions.

- Je vais continuer, dit simplement Edward. Bien qu'il essaye de cacher, sa voix transperce d'émotion et de douleur. Félix a violé Bella. Je vous passerai les détails. Il lui a fait croire des tas de choses. Bella s'est senti coupable, elle a renoncé à l'espoir. Tout le monde était au courant et ils lui ont bien montré. Suite à cela, elle a bloqué une partie de son pouvoir inconsciemment. Son bouclier est devenu une protection. Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il s'active quand elle se sent en danger. Les Volturis et plus particulièrement Aro ont essayé de le débloquer par divers moyens. Mais rien à marcher.

Je n'écoute pas la suite, ça fait trop mal, je revois les images d'Aro me torturant de toutes les manières possibles. Je sens les bras d'Edward me serrer contre lui, me berçant doucement alors qu'il finit le résumé de ma vie. Je ne me sens pas spécialement mieux, j'ai plutôt peur de leurs réactions. Les larmes se sont arrêtées. Edward m'embrasse la tempe. Le silence règne. Un silence lourd et pesant. La seule chose dont j'ai envie, c'est d'aller dans ma chambre. Je ne veux pas les affronter maintenant. Je me serre un peu plus contre Edward.

- Bella je voudrais m'excuser …

- Emmet, taie-toi ! Dit calmement Carlisle. Je ne pense pas que cela soit le moment.

- Edward, je … la chambre s'il te plait, lui demande-je sans regarder personne.

Je le sens me soulever et me porter dans la chambre. Il me pose sur le lit, m'embrasse sur le front avant de se relever.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je reviens, je vais juste en bas pour voir si tout va bien puis après je te rejoins. Ok ?

- Oui

- À tout de suite mon ange

Et il sort de la chambre.

Pov Edward

Je viens de finir de raconter ce que Bella a vécu, j'ai omis certains détails qui ne me semblait pas important. Au vus des pensées de certains, je préfère monter Bella en haut. Je suis sûr qu'elle a tout revu en même temps. Sa tête est nichée dans mon cou, se cachant des autres. Emmet est le premier à parler, il comprend maintenant toute la portée de sa phrase. Carlisle l'interrompt en chemin. Il analyse la situation entant que médecin, et il sait que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Il me conseille de la monter tout de suite et de revenir après. Elle a besoin de calme et pas d'une dispute familiale. En plus c'est ce dont elle a envie. Je la prends dans mes bras et la dépose sur le lit. Je l'embrasse sur le front pour lui montrer que je suis toujours là. J'attends qu'elle me regarde pour la laisser seule.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je reviens, je vais juste en bas pour voir si tout va bien puis après je te rejoins. Ok ?

- Oui

- À tout de suite mon ange

Et je sors alors que c'est la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire. Non à la place de réconforter la femme que j'aime, il faut que j'aille rendre des comptes à ma famille. Je referme la porte derrière moi pour pas que Bella entende. Mais si elle me demande des explications, je lui dirai la vérité.

Ils sont encore tous dans le salon à m'attendre. Je décide de ne pas entendre leurs pensées. En me voyant arriver, Alice cours dans mes bras et me câline. Je lui rends son étreinte. Je sais qu'Alice était au courant pour le viol mais pas pour le reste. Elle s'écarte un peu de moi et me regarde.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Me demande-t-elle

- Ça va, je crois. Je ne veux juste pas qu'elle subisse les remarques de certains.

- Viens, dit-elle en me prenant la main.

Elle me tire vers les autres et s'assoie à coté de moi, je suis entre Jasper et elle. À peine quelles secondes plus tard, mon père prend la parole.

- Depuis combien de temps es tu au courant Edward ?

- Depuis notre arrivée à Volterra. J'ai d'abord eut les pensées de Félix modifiées, puis une discussion avec Alice qui l'a su avant moi. Bella me l'a confirmé quand on a quitté l'Italie. Mais tu y pensais également Carlisle.

- Oui, je pense que certain signe ne trompait pas. Mais je n'avais pas idée à quel point …

- Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit avant ? S'écria Rosalie. Depuis tout ce temps et rien. Tu as donc si peu confiance en nous.

- C'était le choix de Bella et vue ta manière de réagir, je pense qu'elle aurait du encore attendre. C'est pas parce que toi, tu as réussi à dire tout tout de suite, que tout le monde est comme toi, Rose. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que cela lui a coûté de venir vous faire front tout à l'heure.

- Mais on aurait pu l'aider !

- Non, Rose ! Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus. Là bas, ils lui ont fait croire que c'était de sa faute, que c'était une traînée. Tu imagines ! Pendant près de 400 ans, ils lui ont rappelé ce drame. Alors je trouve qu'un mois pour vous le dire, c'est … je sais pas comment vous le dire …

- Elle se sent tout simplement coupable, dit simplement Jasper. Elle pense que c'est de sa faute à elle, toutes ses émotions étaient tournées vers cela au début. Mais maintenant, elle va mieux. Edward a raison, c'est son chemin à elle … tu ne peux pas l'obliger.

- C'est juste que si on avait su, on aurait fait mieux peut être. Moi j'aurai pu l'aider car je sais par quoi elle est passée.

- Rose, dit Alice, le dernier souvenir que Bella avait de toi est froid. Je me rappelle encore combien tu étais glaciale envers elle. Comment voulais tu qu'elle t'approche ? En plus elle ne connaît pas ton histoire …

L'esprit d'Alice est tourné vers le futur, elle cherche chaque possibilité, à chaque conséquence sur Bella. Toujours prévenante envers sa meilleure amie.

_Une Bella encore plus renfermé à coté de Rosalie. Bella s'écartant de moi …_

- Et je suis désolé de te dire que lui raconter ta vie ne lui fera pas du bien.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est pourtant simple, tu as été agressé par un groupe d'homme étant humaine. Bella était un vampire face à un seul homme, explique Carlisle, créant ainsi le silence.

- Je vais rejoindre Bella, dis-je calmement. Je vous demanderai juste une chose. Faites comme si elle ne vous avait rien dit. Elle ne voulait pas vous dire la vérité pour voir de la pitié dans vos yeux, elle veut juste continuer comme avant, à son rythme. Elle veut juste que vous la compreniez. Je sais que c'est facile de vous le dire mais essayer.

- Je vais venir avec toi, sauf si tu y vois un inconvénient, dit Carlisle

- Non, tu peux venir, je veux juste pas laisser Bella seule plus longtemps.

Carlisle se lève en même temps que moi et nous nous dirigeons vers ma chambre. Juste avant d'entrer, il me stoppe et me parle par pensée.

« Edward, je suis vraiment désolé pour le comportement de Rosalie, je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait de cette manière … j'aurais cru … »

- Tu t'en doutais depuis combien de temps ?

« Depuis votre rentrée, sa réaction était typique. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas à moi de faire le premier pas, c'était à Bella. J'ai conscience de l'effort que cela lui a demandé. Elle est forte »

- Pas autant que tu le crois, elle prend juste beaucoup sur elle

« C'est toi, Edward, qui la rend forte. Tu es là pour elle, tu es restée et rien que cela lui a donné le courage pour continuer »

- On peut y aller, je veux … elle

- Bien sur Edward


	28. avancer

**Enfin un nouveau chapitre, désolé pour le temps mais j'ai fait au plus vite.**

**Je répondrais au reviews la prochaine fois, car je préfère limiter l'attente. Trop happy j'ai dépassé les cent reviews. J'essaye d'écrire le prochain chapitre rapidement car le pars en vacances une petite semaine samedi prochain.**

**Bon fini le blabla**

**Avancer **

Pov Bella

- À tout de suite mon ange

Voir si tout va bien. Pourquoi, pourquoi me laisse t'il seule ? Je ne veux pas être seule. j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi. Après quelques secondes je me lève et commence à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Je ne les ai pas regardé. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme un monstre. Je tremble, je suis terrifiée à l'idée de les confronter. Je sais que je vais devoir le faire. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. J'essaye de retenir mes sanglots. Il faut que je me calme.

Pourquoi est-il si long ? La chambre est insonorisé, je suis contente de ne pas les entendre. Il faut que je trouve une occupation, il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de ne pas y penser. Je fait le tour de la chambre et ne trouve rien à faire. Je ne veux pas lire ou écouter de la musique. Non je veux faire quelque chose qui me permette d'évacuer. Je veux me libérer de ce poids qui me pèse sur les épaules. Je voudrais tellement de choses en fait … la chambre est calme, trop calme … le silence est lourd. Finalement mes yeux se posent sur un carnet au pied du lit. Je l'ouvre, il est vide. Je prend un stylo et commence à écrire. Écrire m'a plu la dernière fois alors pourquoi ne pas recommencer ?

« Par où commencer quand on a oublié la joie du mot aimer ? Où aller quand on veut se faire pardonner ? La vie est à la fois longue et courte, tant et si peu de choses peuvent s'y passer. Mais pourquoi est-il si difficile de vivre ? Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'ai arrêté de le faire que je ne connais même plus le mode d'emploi.

Seul, on rêve à des jours, des nuits meilleures. Mais tout n'est pas comme dans un rêve. Tout est tellement éphémère, tout est tellement fragile dans la vie, tel un château de cartes. Tout s'écroule un jour ou l'autre même si on ne veut pas le reconnaître. Pas sans toi, jamais plus sans toi. Loin de toi, il n'y a nul part pour moi. L'amour est un don, jamais une question. Alors pourquoi je m'en pose. Qu'importe où ça mène, on s'aimera quand même. Tu es le seul que je serai capable de suivre aveuglement. On se donne l'un à l'autre sans vraiment sans rendre compte. On la vit simplement, on suit nos envies. Parce qu'on ne peu pas faire autrement. Sans l'autre, on ne vit pas vraiment. En fait, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

Ça fait mal, on n'en guérit pas, on n'imagine pas. Tellement mal à l'être, tellement mal à l'autre. Tout ce mal. Le manque, la souffrance est la seule chose que l'on n'oubliera jamais. Comme une marque indélébile. Un souvenir que l'on a envie d'oublier sans vraiment le vouloir. Car finalement c'est la seule chose qui nous prouve combien nous nous aimons. La vie prend alors toute son importance. On se croise, se frôle. On s'effleure. Puisqu'elle reprend, puisqu'il est temps, prend la vie comme elle vient. La vie reprend petit à petit. Recommencer à faire connaisse sans aucune barrière. Et demain verra grandir notre bonheur, notre avenir.

Si tout pouvait être si simple. Pourquoi les rêves ne deviennent pas simplement réalité. Il faut partir, commencer. Et voir venir, continuer ailleurs. Qu'est ce qui m'attend, maintenant …y voir plus clair, plus loin. Je voudrais pouvoir croire en l'avenir …

Je suis l'enfant d'un monde sourd, j'attend qu'on me secourt. J'ai construit ma vie et des barrières autour sans jamais voir le bonheur. J'ai abandonné. Comme toi j'ai voulu un visage et voir le monde, prendre le large et paraître heureuse. À la place, je n'ai vue que la douleur et la mort. Je suis prisonnière d'un monde doré. Mais les barreaux d'une cage peuvent céder sous le poids des larmes, j'ai fermé les yeux ,puis j'ai appris à espérer.

Je suis la cible qu'il leurs faut. J'ai courbé les épaules et j'ai joué mon rôle. Je n'attendais plus le jour, j'ai renié ma vie pour toujours. Puis j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité. Pour avancer.

Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble, tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble, partir en cendre, ne rien entendre, finir en sang, ne plus attendre, tant que c'est ensemble. Toi et moi simplement. Espoir accueille moi, aide moi à me pardonner. »

J'arrête d'écrire et relève mes yeux, il n'y a toujours personne dans la chambre. Pourquoi Edward n'est-il pas là ? Je me lève du lit et me dirige vers la grande baie vitrée. Il fait nuit. Pour une fois à Forks, on voit les étoiles. Je me perds dans leurs contemplations. Au bout de quelques minutes, la clenche de la porte s'abaisse, je me retourne et la fixe. J'aperçois Edward, il esquisse un petit sourire pour me rassurer avant d'ouvrir complément la porte et de me laisser voir Carlisle derrière lui. Ce dernier me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je n'y perçois que de l'amour, pas une once de pitié ou de colère. Des larmes coulent aussitôt sur mes joues à cette réalisation. Il m'aime encore. Malgré tout. Me voyant pleurer, Edward me prend dans les bras et me berce tendrement.

- Chut mon ange, tu n'as rien à craindre

- Je n'ai pas peur je … je suis juste émue, je ne pensais pas que …

- Tu croyais que je t'en voudrai, dit simplement Carlisle. Bella, rien est de ta faute. Tu es une victime et cela ne change rien à l'amour que je te porte. Tu es ma dernière fille. Et je suis fière de toi.

- Merci, réussis-je à dire entre deux sanglots.

Je me rends à peine compte mais Edward s'installe sur le lit avec moi alors que Carlisle ferme la porte et s'assoit sur le rocking chair. Ils attendent simplement que je me calme. Ils sont tellement patients avec moi. Edward me garde au creux des ses bras et me caresse amoureusement. Il me berce, me cajole. Je m'y sens si bien. Dix minutes, une heure, je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme cela. Edward me murmure des mots rassurants. Puis j'arrive enfin à relever les yeux. Carlisle n'a pas bougé, nous regardant. Moi j'enferme la main d'Edward dans la mienne et me redresse doucement. Il a l'air songeur.

- Edward, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demande-je

- …

- Edward que s'est-il passé en bas ?

- Je ne suis pas sur que cela soit une bonne idée, Edward, dit Carlisle

- Je suis désolé, Bella et moi, on s'est fait une promesse. Je ne veux pas lui mentir, répondit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Non Carlisle, je n'ai pas eut le temps et ce n'est pas le plus important

- À force de repousser cela, tu vas finir …

- Quoi, tu crois franchement que je vais tuer quelqu'un. Ça peut attendre, Bella est ma priorité

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe Edward ? Demande-je en lui caressant la joue pour le calmer.

- Rien. Carlisle m'a demandé de chasser. Je n'ai pas eut le temps tout à l'heure.

- Je suis désolée

- C'est vraiment pas grave. Si j'allais chasser aujourd'hui, c'était juste pour les rassurer. Ils pensent tous que je surestime mon contrôle

- Et tu sais que nous avons raison, répondit Carlisle, un accident est si vite arrivé

- Carlisle, j'ai été en médecine. J'ai été au contact du sang et il ne sait rien passer. Alors j'y retournerai quand je suis sûr que Bella ira bien.

- Tu me le promets, Edward

- Oui, Carlisle. Maintenant je vais reprendre là où j'en étais. Je pense pas que cela va te plaire Bella, mais je vais te raconter ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure. Quand je t'ai monté en haut. Les pensées étaient vraiment diverses. Emmet voulait s'excuser, Jasper essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler les autres. Tu voulais monter alors je l'ai fait. Même si certain voulait que tu reste en bas, je voulais te préserver, tu n'aurais probablement pas supporter … Mais il fallait que je retourne les calmer. Alice m'a réconforté. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi, alors je l'ai rassuré. Carlisle avait déjà deviné par rapport à ton comportement. Esmée réagit comme une mère, elle se sent coupable …

- Elle n'a pas à l'être, elle n'y est pour rien … explique-je

- Une part d'elle le sait mais elle se laisse juste dominer par l'autre partie, répondit Carlisle, pour l'instant

- Mais on a eu un problème avec Rosalie. Elle a très mal pris notre mensonge. J'insiste sur le « notre » car nous l'avons volontairement caché. Cela est du à son passé. Elle aurait voulu t'aider. Alice t'a défendu en lui rappelant le souvenir que tu pouvais avoir d'elle.

- Il faut que j'aille lui parler, dis-je

- Non Bella, dit Carlisle, il faut que tu lui laisses le temps de se calmer. Je pense, d'un point de vue médical, qu'il ne vaut mieux pas, du moins pas tout de suite.

- Alice a eut une vision ? Et pas de mensonges !

- Oui, mon ange. Tu vas nous écouter ?

- Oui, oui …je vais bien pour le moment, même si je suis mort de trouille. Je veux juste avancer.

- Regarde-moi, Bella, dit Carlisle

Je tourne la tête vers lui et le regarde après une brève hésitation.

- Je sais que tu ne vas pas croire tout de suite ce que je vais te dire, mais tu vas y arriver. Tu es forte, tu es une battante quoi que tu en dises. Un jour, sans t'en rendre compte, tu seras comme avant, heureuse. Tu n'oublieras jamais, tu vas juste apprendre à ne plus en prendre compte. Ce sera juste un mauvais souvenir. Ça prendra du temps mais tu y arriveras. On croit tous en toi.

Une larme coule sur mes joues tandis qu'Edward m'embrasse la tempe. Carlisle me tend les bras et je m'y réfugie. Il me serre contre lui et je pleure, encore. Mais cela fais tellement de bien.

- Oh ma fille, comme je m'en veux. Tu m'as tellement manqué, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille. Merci de me rendre mon fils.

Que puis-je répondre à cela ? Tant d'amour et de compassion que j'ai l'impression de ne pas mériter. Ma fille, il m'a appelé ma fille. Cela fait bizarre et en même temps, chaud au cœur. Je lui ai rendu son fils, mais ne se rendent-ils pas le compte de ce qu'ils m'ont redonné ? Edward, c'est vrai qu'on parle très peu de notre passé. De ce que je sais, il était juste malheureux. Il ne veut pas en parler. Il dit toujours que je suis là et que c'est l'essentiel. Qu'il n'y a que le présent qui compte ! .

Les larmes s'arrêtent mais je reste dans ses bras, comme je le ferai avec mon père. La main d'Edward me caresse les cheveux.

- Merci Carlisle, dis-je

- Ce n'est rien Bella.

- Je sais que mon comportement n'a pas été exemplaire ces dernières semaines, c'est juste que …

- Tu n'as rien à expliquer Bella, c'est ce dont tu avais besoin. Tout le monde le comprend. Ta vie n'a pas été facile. Point final. Je suis à si tu as besoin d'en parler. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je ne t'y forcerai pas. Personne ne te forcera, je peux te l'assurer

Je me desserre de son étreinte et retourne sur mon lit à coté d'Edward. Je le regarde tendrement. Je l'aime tant. Plus qu'avant. J'ai l'impression que mon amour ne cesse de grandir. Je pose mon front sur le sien et plonge mon regard dans ses yeux. Je fais comme si Carlisle n'était pas là. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il se sente gêner alors je m'écarte un peu.

- Tu peux y aller Edward. Va chasser

- Bella je ne suis vraiment pas obligé d'y aller maintenant …

- Vas-y avant que je ne change d'avis, s'il te plait.

- Tu es sûr que cela va aller ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule

- Elle ne le sera pas Edward, je suis là. Et si ça ne dérange pas Bella, je peux rester ici.

- Tu vois tout va bien.

- Je reviens le plus vite possible, d'accord

- Je vais t'attendre. Reviens-moi

- Toujours, Bella

Il s'éloigne doucement vers la fenêtre. Il y va vraiment à reculons. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il y aille, mais il le faut. Moi je reste sur le lit à le regarder s'éloigner. Je sais qu'il va revenir. Encore un dernier regard avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la nuit. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis dirigée vers notre terrasse, comme pour garder le plus de contact avec lui. Carlisle me ramène doucement dans la chambre sans me brusquer. Une fois arriver dedans, il referme la porte. Moi, je vais vers le lit et m'installe sous la couette. Puis j'indique à Carlisle la place libre à côté de moi. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il s'assoie près de moi, prudemment et je me blottis contre lui, comme je le faisais parfois avec Charlie. Il ne bouge pas. J'essaye d'engager une conversation avec lui car je ne veux pas dormir, pas sans Edwards à côté de moi.

- Carlisle, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, Bella

- Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne veux pas répondre. Comment ça c'est passé pour Edward ? Je veux dire qu'a-t-il fait pendant tout ce temps ?

- Edward ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

- Si, un peu. Il m'a parlé de Jake, mais rien d'autre, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas me faire du mal en me racontant ce qui … mais j'ai besoin de savoir, d'en savoir un peu plus.

- Je vais essayer de t'éclaircir un peu, je ne sais pas tout. Edward était très renfermé sur lui-même pendant la plupart du temps. Au début, ça a été très dur. C'était pire que quand il t'a quitté. Si Jacob n'avait pas été là … je crois qu'il vous a sauvé tous les deux. Nous aurons une dette éternelle envers les Quileutes. Pendant environ un an, il est resté avec lui, à la réserve. Jacob ne voulait pas qu'il reste seul. Il n'aurait pas fait de bêtise, mais on voulait être sûr qu'il ne se sent pas seul. Puis nous avons déménagé et il a repris le cours de sa vie, en apparence comme si de rien était. Il nous donnait le change pour nous rassurer. Mais il était toujours ailleurs. Cela a duré presque cent ans. Puis nous sommes revenus à Forks. Il n'y arrivait plus … il est restait, pendant une semaine, coincé à l'entrée du lycée. Il ne pouvait juste pas entrer dedans. Ce lieu était trop rattacher à toi. Il est venu me parler, la première fois depuis votre « séparation », on a eut une longue conversation. Il m'a supplié de le désincrire. J'ai accepté mais j'avais peur qu'il de morfonde encore plus. Il a simplement répondu « aides moi à sauver des vies ». Alors je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital. Il n'a montré aucune réaction au sang, il a tellement plus de contrôle que moi. Je pense qu'il a trouvé là une façon de se pardonner à lui-même ta transformation. Après cela, il a alterné entre le lycée et hôpital selon les lieux où nous nous trouvions. À coté de cela, il était sans vie, il n'a jamais réussi à être pleinement heureux. Ses yeux ont pétillés la première fois quand on a reçu la lettre des Volturis. J'ai su à partir de ce moment là, qu'il viendrait te rejoindre quoi qu'il en coûte. Il était près à tout juste pour t'apercevoir. Et aujourd'hui tu le rends tellement heureux. Il a de nouveau cet air béat quand il prononce ton nom … c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

- Merci Carlisle, merci pour tout.

- Il a essayé, il a vraiment essayé de te sauver mais les Volturis nous surveillaient

- Je comprends, ce n'est pas grave, je suis là maintenant hein ?

- Oui, tu es avec nous. Notre Bella.

Parler avec Carlisle fait du bien, je pensais pas que discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward ferait tant de bien. J'en apprends un peu plus sur le passé d'Edward, il a été aussi malheureux que moi. Une partie de moi s'en réjouit, on ne peut être qu'heureux ensemble. On a besoin de l'autre pour vivre. Mais l'autre partie de moi est triste, il a souffert. L'homme le plus merveilleux du monde. Merci Jake, tu nous as rendu la vie tant de fois, si seulement tu étais encore là aujourd'hui, je te montrerai à quel point je t'aime, mon ami.

- Je peux te poser quelques question si ça ne te gêne pas.

- Si tu veux

- Les Volturis ont-ils testé tes capacités du à ta particularité ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre de te comprendre … je …

- Tu es un vampire unique, tes yeux et …

- Ils se sont intéressés à mon bouclier surtout. Leurs découvertes sur moi sont fortuites. Je dors, je suis « allergique » au sang. Ma peau est transpersable … sans pour autant saigner. Je pleure. J'ai essayé de faire des recherches mais je n'ai rien trouvé …

- Si tu veux, je peux essayer. À mon bref passage chez eux, j'ai étudié tout ce que je trouvais. L'histoire des vampires m'intéresse. Sache que jamais je ne te forcerai à faire quelque chose, pas de test ou d'épreuve. Je t'observerais simplement, tu seras juste une patiente. Tu peux prendre ton temps. Mais réfléchis s'y.

- D'accord, je … je veux en savoir plus sûr moi, j'ai tant de caractéristiques humaines, j'aimerai savoir jusqu'à où elles vont. Je ne veux pas être un rat de laboratoire, je … je ne le supporterai pas, pas encore.

- Écoute, Bella. Je ne suis pas un Volturi, je ne peux pas faire de mal à mes enfants et c'est ce que tu ais. Tu n'imagines pas le contrôle qui nous à fallu à Volterra. Et je parle de toute la famille, on a failli plus d'une fois se battre. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes prisonnière ici

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, j'ai juste un peu peur de ce que je vais découvrir et si cela va me blesser.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Edward m'a parlé de ta théorie concernant ta transformation. Je pense que tu as raison, de même que certaines explications qui s'en suivent. Je suis presque sûr que tu es encore capable de rougir, peut être même de manger, de ressentir le goût des aliments. Une chose m'intrigue, tu as hésité quand tu as parlé de saigner.

- Ce sont juste de mauvais souvenirs, ils …

- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

- Je sais, mais ça va. Quand mon bouclier a eut des problèmes après ……. Aro était mécontent, alors il a pensé quand me torturant, cela reviendrait. Il n'avait juste pas compris que c'était une façon instinctive de me protéger. Je ne pouvais rien y faire. Rien ne marcher vraiment, j'avais déjà eut tellement mal. Un jour, Alec a jeté un garde sur moi et un couteau m'a transpercé. Après ils ont essayé de m'enlever du sang pour m'en faire boire, mais le sang était fixe, qu'importe la taille de la blessure. Ce que je retiens c'est que la guérison faisait mal, j'avais conscience des tissus qui se reconstruisaient.

À mon récit quelles larmes coulaient, je revois les images en même temps. Carlisle me berce contre lui.

- C'est fini, Bella. Je reste là, tu peux te reposer.

- Non pas sans lui, je ne veux pas dormir sans Edward. Il me manque tant.

- Il va bientôt revenir. Tu veux faire quoi alors ?

- Juste rester comme cela. Dans tes bras.

Sur ces mots il me rapproche de lui. Il se redresse et je pose ma tête sur ces genoux, sa main passe et repasse dans les cheveux. Il m'apaise. Il ressemble tellement à Charlie parfois. Il ne s'éternise pas. Il ait comme un père avec moi. Et j'ai l'impression de redevenir une petite fille dans ses bras. J'aime cette présence, différente de celle d'Edward, mais rassurante. Je me sens en sécurité.

Je lutte contre le sommeil, cela fait près de cinq heures qu'Edward est parti, il ne devrait plus tarder. Mes yeux sont de plus en plus lourd et je m'endors finalement contre Carlisle.


	29. review

VeroNiQue22 contente que cela te plaise autant, j'espère que l'avant goût va te plaire Merci à SurreyFr, première reviewse du chapitre 27 HelloElo Faire plaurer les gans, c'est mon kiff, non je déconne je suis pas sadique non plus. Normalement les chapitre à venir sont moi triste je pense

caro30 un gros merci, une remonter de bella en perspective. m lena -lna933-, louloute0310 un gros merci aussi , je sais c'est pas original

Lilythestrange, le retour lol. Pour les volturis, un jour t'inquiète pas mais pas tout de suite. C'est tout pour le moment (non je ne regarde pas secret story, je suis juste traumatisée pas certaine de mes connaissances) et voici ce que j'appelle un avant goût, je n'ai pas réussi à finir le chapitre donc je vous en mais une partie avant de partir en vacances, pas trop longue (jusqu'à samedi prochain)j'espère avoir fini totallement ce chapitre et avoir bien avancer le suivant bisou


	30. pardons

Après une semaine de vacances (sous la pluie). Y'en a qu'ont vraiment de la chance. La suite (j'ai remis le passage du chapitre précedent).

J'ai commencé le chapitre suivant, j'espère le publier en début de semaine si je ne suis pas trop interrompu chez moi

GROS BISOUS ET BONNE LECTURE.

**Pardons**

Pov Carlisle

Bella, ma fille, ma petite fille vient de s'endormir contre moi. Elle a tellement souffert, heureusement que toute la famille n'est pas au courant de tous ce qui lui est arrivé sinon ils retourneraient à Volterra. Je la serre tout contre moi, voulant lui montrer qu'elle n'a rien à craindre. Son sommeil est un peu agité, elle parle de la même façon qu'elle le faisait quand elle était humaine. D'après ce que j'entends, elle revoit probablement certaine scène de torture. Comment ont-ils pu lui faire cela, la considérer comme un objet alors qu'elle est tellement plus ? Je comprends Edward et son comportement maintenant, la manière dont il la protège de tout, de nous aussi. J'avais des intuitions mais je ne pensais pas que cela allait jusqu'à de point là. J'espère que cette nuit va être un tournant, j'espère qu'on va enfin pouvoir être une famille unie et heureuse. Il faudra que je pense à l'observer le plus discrètement possible, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sent oppresser ou quoi que soit d'autre. Dors mon enfant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre désormais.

Edward revient après sept heures de chasse, il me remercie d'avoir veiller sur elle. Il me demande ce qui s'est passé, je lui dis par pensée. Il n'est pas ravi de ce que j'ai dit à Bella mais je lui explique que c'était son choix à elle et qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin. Comme si elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas souffert seule, qu'une part de lui avait été meurtrie également. Après avoir échangé nos places, j'embrasse rapidement Bella sur la tempe et Edward également.

- À tout à l'heure, Carlisle

« Je vais à l'hôpital, laisse la se reposer encore un peu. Tu as vraiment de la chance mon fils »

- J'en ai conscience, encore merci

- C'est normal et cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien de lui parler, je la considère vraiment comme ma fille

- Et elle comme son père, elle parle de toi de la même façon que Charlie

Je le remercie d'un signe de tête et sort de la chambre pour retrouver le monde réel.

Pov Bella

Je suis pleinement conscience de la situation actuelle, je suis endormie malgré le fait que je ne le voulais pas. J'étais tellement exténuée par les derniers événements. Carlisle me serre par épisode, me ramenant à la réalité. Des images défilent dans ma tête. La torture, toujours la même, la souffrance. En parler avec Carlisle raniment mes souvenirs. Mais il reste là à me calmer.

J'entends une voix, sa voix. Je n'arrive pas à me réveiller, Carlisle se lève et me laisse alors qu'une autre paire de bras m'enlace, sûrement la sienne. Je n'entends pas la suite de la conversation, mon sommeil devient trop profond.

Une main me caresse, m'effleure la joue. Pourtant je ne me réveille toujours pas. Edward est toujours contre moi. Il parle avec quelqu'un.

- Tu crois que cela va aller mieux, Edward ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'espère. Mais je suis déjà tellement heureux de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras. Comment cela s'est passé une fois que Carlisle et moi sommes montés ?

- Jasper a du la calmer, elle criait dans tous les sens. Je pense qu'Emmet la raisonner un peu mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela dure longtemps. Mais pour l'instant je ne vois rien. Cela vient surent du fait que mes visions avec Bella soient rares. Mais plus le temps passe, plus je la vois. Ça me rassure.

- Moi aussi, Alice.

- Je vais te laisser, elle a encore besoin de dormir un peu après cette grosse journée et pour te rassurer encore une fois, elle va bien réagir à ce que lui a dit Carlisle.

- Merci

- De rien, p'tit frère. À tout …

Le sommeil est de nouveau profond.

J'ouvre les yeux, le soleil est désormais levé. Je relève doucement la tête et croise le regard d'Edward. Je l'embrasse furtivement et repose ma tête sur son torse. Je me mets à dessiner des ronds sur son ventre alors qu'il respire mes cheveux.

- Tu as bien dormi, mon ange

Pour toute réponse, je hoche la tête contre lui. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras.

- Carlisle a dit que ton sommeil avait été un peu agité.

- C'était rien, juste des souvenirs qui sont revenus à cause de ma conversation avec lui. Mais ça va vraiment.

Je me redresse et lui donne un petit sourire pour le rassurer. Il s'approche de mes lèvres et les embrasse amoureusement avant de se recoucher sur le dos.

- Au fait, il est quelle heure ?

- Il doit être près de dix heures trente.

- Hein ! Mais le lycée, on va être …

Il m'interrompt en posant un doigt sur ma bouche.

- C'est pas grave Bella, Esmée a déjà appelé. Officiellement nous avons attrapé un bon rhume à cause du mauvais temps d'hier. Alors on est libre de faire ce que l'on veut aujourd'hui. Tant qu'on ne se montre pas bien sûr.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et entre doucement. Je reconnais le visage d'Esmée dans l'embrasure. Edward lui fait signe d'avancer vers nous.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais je voulais juste prévenir Edward que je partais pour travailler.

- Tu nous déranges pas, Maman. Belle vient juste de se réveiller. Nous allions bientôt descendre.

- Ok, je vous laisse alors, je pense revenir vers seize heures, mais les autres devraient revenir plus tôt.

- Attendez Esmée, je peux te dire quelque chose, dis-je.

- Euh, oui !

- Je vais vous laisser, je t'attends en bas, dit Edward en commençant à se lever.

- Non, tu peux rester. Carlisle m'a dit que tu t'en voulais de ce qui m'était arrivé. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles. Personne n'est responsable.

- Je sais, Bella. C'était juste ma première réaction.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas

- Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ? C'est impossible.

- Je peux te poser, demande-je ?

- Tout ce que tu veux

- J'aimerai savoir si, enfin, tout le monde ne te … désolé, je ne sais pas comment le formuler ?

- Détend toi et pose lui ta question, elle ne va pas te manger. Dit gentiment Edward.

- Estcequejepeuxt'appellermaman?

- Je sais que je suis un vampire, mais tu parles trop vite

- Est ce que je peux t'appeler maman?

- Mais bien sûr Bella

Et elle me prend dans ses bras. Nous « pleurons » toutes les deux de bonheur. Mais je ne pleure pas qu'à cause de cela, ça a le même effet que quand j'ai fait la même chose avec Carlisle. Dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression que rien n'est arrivé. Ça ma rappelle quand Renée me câlinait quand j'étais petite. Je m'y sens bien, protéger … je ne veux pas que cette étreinte se termine. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue enfance. Mes problèmes n'existent plus, tout va si bien

- Ça va aller, ma puce. Tout est fini maintenant. Je dois partir, me dit t'elle en me caressant les cheveux, mais je reviens tout à l'heure.

Elle se redresse et sèche les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Elle se dirige vers la porte avec un sourire si réconfortant sur son visage.

- J'espère que vous n'allez pas rester enfermer dans la chambre toute la journée !

- On commençait à en parler avant que tu nous rentres. Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit dans nos projets.

- Bonne journée alors. S'il y a le moindre problème, vous m'appelez.

- Oui maman, répondons-nous en cœur.

- Alors que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui, mon ange ?

- Je peux avoir un bisou.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Il s'approche lentement de moi, jouant avec ma patience. Il commence par m'embrasser la tempe. Il parsème mon visage de caresse en se dirigeant vers mes lèvres. Il les embrasse au coin. Je fixe ses lèvres. Son odeur, si près… Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes pour mettre fin à cette frustration. Le monde sembla tourner autour de moi, je suis seule, seule avec lui, aucun de nous ne brise ce moment qui semble durer une éternité. Puis il reprend son chemin. Ses lèvres descendent doucement vers mon cou. Je penche la tête en arrière pour lui faciliter l'accès. Ses mains déboutonnent le premier bouton de ma chemise, découvrant ainsi le début de mon épaule droite. Ses doigts glissent le long de ma cicatrice, l'air me manque. Calme-toi. Ce n'est qu'Edward. Ses lèvres commencent le même chemin. Félix. Non. Je n'ai rien à craindre. Ses dents. La douleur…

- Non, murmure-je

Il se redresse brusquement et recule à l'autre bout du lit. Il s'en veut, cela se voit tellement. Je m'approche de lui; il se recule.

- Edward, viens, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi. Je … Je ne voulais pas réagir

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Je n'aurais jamais du te pousser aussi loin. Je t'ai promis d'aller à ton rythme et je pousse tes limites.

- Non, c'est juste là. Je t'en prie, laisse moi te prendre dans mes bras.

Et il se laisse faire. Je me serre tout contre lui.

- J'ai tellement peur de te faire mal, Bella. Je t'aime tant.

- Je t'aime aussi. C'est juste que je suis morte de trouille mais j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Vraiment. J'ai juste peur de … je n'ai pas confiance en moi.

- On va y aller en douceur, n'hésite surtout pas à dire ce que tu veux.

- Ok, quelle est la suite du programme ?

- Que veux tu faire ?

- Te regarder jour au piano si cela ne te dérange pas.

- C'est parti alors !

Je n'ai même pas le temps de me lever, qu'il me prend dans ses bras et me pose sur le fauteuil à côté de l'instrument. Il s'installe devant et me demande ce que j'ai envie d'entendre.

Sur ma demande il commence à jouer l'air d'Esmée, je ne m'en souviens pas très bien. Ses doigts virevoltent sur les touches. Il est si concentré. Tellement majestueux. Puis l'air se fait plus triste, il m'explique alors que c'est un morceau qu'il a écrit pendant que je n'étais pas là, que c'était un moyen pour lui envoyer tout son amour. Il joue pendant près d'une heure avant de m'indiquer la place libre sur le banc.

- Pour cet air, il faut que tu sois à côté, sinon il n'y a aucun intérêt

Je hoche la tête et regarde des doigts se poser sur le piano. Dès la première note, je reconnais ma berceuse. C'est tellement plus beau que quand je la jouais moi-même. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, à aucun moment ses yeux dérivent. Tout en devient plus captivant, plus magique. Je suis transportée par tous ses sentiments. Je ne sais pas combien de fois il joue cette partition à la suite. Ce que je sais c'est que nos visages se rapprochent lentement l'un de l'autre. Puis nos lèvres se touchent. Enfin ! Ses mains lâchent le piano et viennent s'accrocher à ma taille. Il en profite pour m'asseoir sur lui et moi pour me blottir davantage contre son corps parfais.

- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu me parler de ton passé ?

- J'avais probablement peur, je n'ai pas vraiment respecté ce que tu avais demandé à Alice. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir davantage

- C'est bizarre mais une part de moi est vraiment heureuse, je savais que si tu m'aimais, tu ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre normalement. Je ne pensais pas que cela serait autant.

- Tu es ma raison de rester vivant, Bella. Je ne suis rien sans toi. J'ai essayé mais … c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas … On peut éviter d'en parler, le passé …  
- … est douloureux

- Oui

- Ça me va. C'est juste que … enfin ça m'a fait du bien de savoir, mais le sujet est clos. Je veux juste me concentrer sur le présent

Il ne redit rien et se contente de m'embrasser avant de me serrer contre lui.

Le temps passe si vite dans ses bras depuis quelque temps. Il est déjà trois heures. Nos frères et sœurs ne vont pas tarder à rentrer. Il y a encore un jour, je serai partie dans ma chambre mais plus maintenant. J'entends une première voiture arriver. Je reconnais la démarche d'Alice et de Jasper qui entrent dans le salon. Ils se dirigent vers nous et nous sourient. Je sais que Rosalie va bientôt arriver mais je dois être forte.

- Salut les amoureux ! Dit Alice

- Coucou, réponds-je doucement. Ça s'est bien passé cette journée ?

- Impeccable enfin presque, tu nous as manqué. Dit Jasper

- C'était vraiment horrible, pas un bruit, le silence …

- Alice, gronde gentiment Edward

- Je sais que je n'étais pas de meilleure compagnie ses derniers temps, mais …

- Stop, hurle Alice, nous faisant tous sursauter. Pas d'excuses. Ce serait plutôt à nous d'en faire. Mais tu n'en veux pas alors l'affaire est close. À la place, je veux juste plein de câlin de ma meilleure amie.

Sans attendre, je me jette sur elle et la fait tomber par terre. Tout le monde rit aux éclats jusqu'à ce que e jeep d'Emmet se gare devant la maison. Je me redresse aussitôt et me réfugie dans les bras d'Edward, Jasper m'envoie une vague de calme. L'ambiance est plus tendue. Les regards se croisent et se décroisent. Jusqu'à quel point cela a été hier. Qu'a bien pu dire Rosalie ?

Je n'ai pas plus le temps de réfléchir qu'Emmet accourt vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je n'arrive pas à lui rendre cette étreinte tant je suis anxieuse. Il me murmure des désolés à l'oreille, me répétant inlassablement qu'il s'en veut. Mais entre temps, j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux et croise le regard glacial de Rosalie. Jamais elle ne m'a regardé comme cela. N'y pense pas Bella, elle a toujours étais comme cela, elle ne t'a jamais aimé. J'éclate en sanglots, Emmet n'arrive pas à me calmer, je veux juste Edward. Et comme s'il m'avait entendu, ses deux bras forts m'enlacent. Et il m'embrasse la tempe. Tout le monde s'excuse du comportement de Rosalie, ils ne le comprennent plus.

Je finis par me calmer et je découvre que nous sommes assis dans le salon. Je suis assis sur Edward et entouré de Jasper et Alice.

- Ça va mieux, mon cœur, me demande Edward

- Oui, vous allez me prendre pour une folle mais cela fait du bien en fait, de craquer. Emmet, il est où ?

- Il est parti voir Rosalie. Il essaye de la calmer un peu, explique Alice

- Oui, Edward, dit tout d'un coup Jasper.

- Quoi ! demande-je

- Rien d'important, il répondait juste à une question que je me suis posé … par rapport à ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

- Ah !

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non, non. Je me demande comment tu as su que j'avais besoin de toi tout à l'heure, je veux dire, émet me tenait mais c'est toi que je voulais et tu es venu.

- Tu me l'as demandé !

- Non, Edward, elle n'a rien dit, raconte Alice

- Je n'entends pas les pensées de Bella, j'en les ai jamais entendus, Alice

- Mais peut-être que Bella le voulait, dit Jasper

- Attendez, vous dites que … non, c'est impossible. Je n'arrive plus à le faire depuis …

- À faire quoi ? Demande Alice

- A diminuer son bouclier, sa protection, répond Edward à ma place

- Mais …

- Quand tu as perdu cette … partie, tu l'as fait pour te protéger, non ? Peut être que tu es prête, je veux dire, tu fais confiance à Edward, c'est de lui que tu avais besoin et inconsciemment tu l'a laissé entendre. Il se peut que ton don revienne entièrement. C'est sûrement pour cela que je te vois de plus en plus souvent, tu me laisses accéder à ton futur.

- Je ne sais pas

- Il faudra poser la question à Carlisle, dit Edward pour clôturer le sujet.

- Merci, dis-je e l'embrassant, tant je déteste être au cœur des conversations.

- Bon je sais que c'était pas prévu, mais peut être qu'on pourrait s'organiser une soirée en famille. Hier on devait jouer au base ball. Et vu le temps, on ne peut pas se le permettre aujourd'hui. Alors qu'en dites-vous ? Questionne Alice

- C'est ok pour moi mon cœur

Avant de répondre, me regarde pour avoir mon avis. D'un signe de tête je lui montre que cela ne me dérange pas.

- Je pense que c'est d'accord pour nous aussi, répond Edward.

- Ils sont partants là-haut également, affirme Alice le regard voilé.

Deux secondes plus tard, Emmet et Rosalie descendent main dans la main et s'assoient en face de nous. Elle semble calmer par rapport à tout à l'heure, mais je préfère éviter de la regarder de trop.

Alice explique rapidement les règles du jeu, on va jouer à action ou vérité, encore. Je crois qu'en fait, ils aiment se chercher et se faire de coup pas. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas leur intérêt pour ce jeu mais bon, tant que je suis avec eux.

- Bon je commence. Bella ? Dit Alice

- … vérité

- alors, quand t'es-tu rendu compte que tu aimais Edward ?

- C'était il y a tellement longtemps

- Oui mais encore, répondit Alice

- J'étais humaine, le soir de Port Angeles après avoir découvert votre secret, j'en ai vraiment pris conscience. Jasper

- Action

- Embrasse Alice pour moi.

Je vois Alice me murmurer un bref merci alors que Jasper se penche vers les lèvres de sa femme.

- J'adore cette action. Emmet ? Dit Jasper

- Action et pas quelque chose d'aussi guimauve

- Bien, un petit bras de fer contre Bella …

- C'est trop facile, répondit Emmet

- Tu es d'accord Bella, me demande Jasper

- C'est parti, dis-je en me levant de façon à me rapprocher d'Emmet.

Nous posons tous les deux nos coudes sur un morceau de pierre ramené en toute vitesse dans la maison. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur ma force. Je n'ai conscience que de la main d'Emmet dans la mienne. Je ne pense plus, je ressens. Dès le feu vert de Jasper, Emmet balance toute sa force espérant me battre rapidement. Mais ma main ne bouge pas. Je contre balance peu à peu, gagnant des centimètres petit à petit, alors qu'Emmet s'énerve de plus en plus. Finalement je gagne après plus de cinq minutes.

- Putain, Bella comment t'a fait cela ? Me demande Emmet

- Je me suis juste concentrée, tout est une histoire de concentration et de détermination, dis-je en retournant à côté d'Edward qui m'embrasse pour me féliciter lors que tout le monde se retient de rire.

- Le premier qui rigole …

- Tu t'es fait battre par une fille qu'en même, rajoute Jasper

- C'est bon, répond-t-il. Rose

- Vérité

- Comment ai-je fait pour te calmer ?

- Tu sais que tout le monde connaît déjà la réponse !

Je m'approche doucement d'Edward et murmure.

- Suis-je la seule à ne rien cuivre là ? Demande-je alors que les autres rigolent

- Probablement, en fait, ils ont juste couché ensemble, cinq fois pour être précis

- Merci

- De rien

Je retourne alors au cours du jeu tandis que les esprits se calment un peu.

- Bon alors Edward, dit soudainement Rosalie

- Vérité, répond mon adonis.

- Depuis quand sais tu pour Bella ? Demande-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu cherches, dit-il en la toisant du regard. Je vais répondre à ta question et je ne veux aucune autre question sur ce sujet ou sinon tu peux retourner dans ta chambre … Je le sais vraiment depuis que nous sommes partis de Volterra. Alice ? Demande-t-il pour clore la question.

- Action, dit-elle

- Laisse Bella tranquille de shopping, disons, pendant quinze jours.

- Mais …

- Pas de mais, Alice tu as choisi Action

- C'est pas juste

Alors qu'Alice prend sa mine boudeuse, un sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres. Je serai presque à la limite de sauter au cou d'Edward, mais je me retiens, pour l'instant.

- Rose, demande Alice

- Action, en tout cas ça peut pas être pire que maintenant, ronchonne t-elle

- Comme Bella est privée de shopping par son tortionnaire …

- Il ne faut pas exagérer quand même, je crois que cela lui plait, dit Edward

- … tu devras venir avec moi à chaque fois que je le voudrai, continue-t-elle, ignorant la remarque de son frère.

- Bella ? Dit Rosalie

Je me retourne vers elle doucement, elle me fixe. Je jette un coup d'œil à Edward pour savoir ce qu'elle veut, mais apparemment il n'y a rien d'anormal. Il me rassure en me caressant le dos. Après un silence pesant, je me décide à répondre.

- Vérité

- Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour nous dire la vérité ?

- Rosalie, non ! Gronde Edward et Jasper

- Non laissez, je vais répondre, dis-je en prenant mon courage à deux mains. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, tu n'en as aucune idée. J'ai vécu l'enfer pendant cinq cent ans, ils m'ont persuadé de tellement de choses, me répétant inlassablement les mêmes horreurs. Je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait mais quand je vois ta réaction, je pense que j'aurai du me taire encore. Ça m'a fait mal de vous le dire, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point, dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Alors excuse-moi d'avoir pensé à moi pour une fois. Excuse-moi d'avoir été égoïste.

- Bella, tu n'es … commence Edward

- Je veux finir, laisse moi finir, s'il te plait, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- D'accord, répond-t-il en me prenant ma main.

- Mais j'ai envie d'avancer, je ne veux plus vivre dans le passé. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée, mais tu dois aussi me pardonner. Je ne suis pas parfaite loin de là mais … j'ai aussi le droit de souffrir, de commettre des erreurs … pourquoi j'ai attendu, tout simplement car je n'ai plus confiance en moi. J'en ais jamais eut beaucoup mais le si peu d'estime de moi-même que j'avais, ils me l'ont pris. Maintenant vous pouvez continuer votre jeu sans moi. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, je vais sur la terrasse.

- Je suis désolé, Bella, dit Rosalie

- Pas tout de suite, je ne peux pas … c'est trop tôt.

Je me lève et me dirige vers l'extérieur, j'ai à peine conscience du fait que je demande à Edward de rester avec eux alors que j'ai besoin de lui. Non à la place d'être dans ses bras, je suis recroquevillée sur moi-même sur les marches du perron.

J'entends Esmée revenir. Lorsqu'elle me voit, elle me prend dans ses bras. Les larmes refusent de venir. Je suis silencieuse. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle rentre à l'intérieur et crie, sûrement après le reste de la famille. Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'elle raconte tant je suis déconnectée du présent.

Deux minutes plus tard, deux bras me serrent doucement et je craque. Tout ce que je retiens depuis l'échange avec Rosalie sort enfin.


	31. revivre

edgounette bon normalement le chapitre qui suit ne fait pas pleurer ou peut être mais de joie. Lol. Non je en suis pas une sadique

lilythestrange le retour. Lol. je suis d'accord avec toi pour l'action ou vérité, les cullen aiment se torturerentre eux lol. (je crois que cela va être le mot du jour.) et les ennuis vont de nouveau arriver ou pas.

VeroNiQue22 un gros merci pour ce compliment. Je sais qu'au début l'écriture au présent peu faire bizarre mais je crois que cela peut donner des sensations plus fortes.

caro30 merci pour tes petits com qui font plaisir à chaque fois  
louloute0310 et lena -lna933- oui vous avez raison rosalie est lourde ... pour l'instant  
HelloElo je crois que je devrais distribuer des mouchoirs au lieu des chapitres lol.

Enfin le nouveau chapitre, bon normalement il ne fait pas pleurer, ou du moins c'est pas volontaire de ma part. Le calme avant une petite tempête ?

Je vous préviens tout de suite, le mois à venir va être très chargé. (pour ceux que cela intéresse je fais parti d'une asso qui organise un très gros spectacle fin aout en seine maritime) donc cela veut dire très peu de temps pour moi. Néanmoins je vais essayer de faire des mises à jour régulière (au moins une par semaine, quitte à dormir moins). Bon je vous laisse avec la suite.

**Revivre**

Pov Bella

Je ne sais pas qui s'est, du moins je ne cherche pas à savoir. Son odeur met bien sûr familière, rassurante, apaisante. Je me sens en sécurité et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je réalise peu à peu ce que je viens de faire. Pour la première fois en cinq cent ans, j'ai pris les commandes. J'ai décidé par moi-même et tenu. Je ne me suis pas laissé dominée par quelqu'un. Personne ne m'a contredit et j'en éprouve un sentiment nouveau de liberté. Suis-je en train de redevenir peu à peu la Bella que tout le monde connaissait, celle qui n'a pas froid aux yeux, celle qui est différente ? C'est vrai que ses derniers temps, les Cullen ont plutôt vu celle que les Volturis ont crée. Une personne terrorisée, renfermée et malheureuse.

Celui qui me tient dans ses bras me murmure des paroles douces et sincères, il me dit que cela va bien se passer, que tout le monde est la pour moi. Pourtant les sanglots ne s'arrêtent pas, il me demande si je veux de l'aide, je ne peux que hocher la tête. Le calme et la joie rentent peu à peu en moi, je me concentre à le laisser faire, cela fait tellement de bien. Même si je ne pleure plus je reste dans ses bras. Même si ce n'est pas pareil qu'Edward, je m'y sens tout autant en sécurité.

- Ça va mieux maintenant ?

- Oui, merci. Je peux rester encore dans tes bras ?

- Bien sûr, Bella. Je t'ai déjà dit que je serai là en cas de besoin. Toujours, même et surtout dans les moments difficiles. En un mois, je t'ai vu progressée petit à petit. Mais depuis deux jours, c'est fulgurant. Tes émotions sont si fortes, j'ai l'impression que tu réalises enfin que tu es avec nous, libre.

- Et c'est mal ? Je veux dire, ça doit pas être facile de gérer

- T'inquiètes pas pour moi. J'ai déjà vécu tellement pire. On a des points communs, tu sais. La violence, les meurtres, j'ai connu tout cela. Je n'ai pas été « éduqué » comme le reste de la famille. Au début, on m'a appris à tuer pour survivre. Et si je suis rester en vie si longtemps, c'est parce que j'intéressais Maria, ma supérieure, à cause de mon pouvoir uniquement. Je ne dis pas par-là que je sais ce que tu as vécu, j'en ai juste une petite idée. À chaque fois qu je tuais quelqu'un, je ressentais sa douleur. Tout, je ressentais tout ce que ma victime … Si Alice n'avait pas été là, jamais je ne saurais comme cela aujourd'hui. Elle m'a aidé à me reconstruire comme Edward est là pour toi. On est tous là pour toi.

- Et pourquoi Rosalie réagit comme cela ? Je veux dire, est-ce que cela vient du fait qu'elle ne m'aime pas ou est-ce que je l'ai blessé ?

- Rosalie, même si elle ne te le montre pas, t'aime beaucoup. C'est dans son caractère de réagir violemment. Elle a une histoire difficile, l'une des pires d'entre nous. Elle a été abusée, pas de la même façon que toi, mais le fond de l'histoire reste pareil. Elle pense qu'elle aurait pu t'aider, ce qui est faux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous avons vu cela grâce aux visions d'Alice.

- Oui, Edward et Carlisle m'en ont parlé.

- C'est juste une des raisons. Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'on est en colère contre elle. Elle est furieuse de l'attention que l'on te porte. Sa jalousie énerve tout le monde en ce moment. Je n'ai jamais vu Esmée aussi énervée, elle nous a criés dessus, puis quand on lui a dit la vérité, elle a hurlé sur Rosalie. Je crois que, du coup, elle a enfin compris les conséquences de ses actes. Elle comprends une partie de ses tords. Rien que le fait d'en parler, je sens la crainte t'envahir. Mais tu n'as plus raison de t'en faire, elle ne va plus agir comme cela.

- Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi, je n'ai rien demandé, je veux juste pouvoir revivre.

- Je sais, Bella. Rosalie est toujours une personne très froide au premier abord, elle ne pense qu'à elle. Et les autres viennent ensuite. On t'aide tous, mais quand ça lui est arrivé, elle n'a pas voulu de conseils. Elle était guidée par la vengeance. Alors que toi, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne te comprend pas. Je sais que cela n'explique pas ses réactions, mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus. J'essaye juste d'analyser son comportement.

- Merci pour tout, Jazz

Il se met à rigoler, du coup je le suis aussi.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Tu m'as appelé Jazz, personne ne m'appelle comme cela à part Alice

- Oh, désolé

- Non, ce n'est rien. Tu peux m'appeler comme cela. J'ai l'impression de me sentir proche de toi. C'est bizarre car on était vraiment pas proche avant.

- Je t'ai toujours aimé, même humaine. Je regrettais le fait que l'on ne puisse pas être proche à cause de mon sang, mais… je sais pas comment dire, quand tu m'as protégé de James, je me suis sentie confiante. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai découvert qui tu étais vraiment. Je suis content que tu résistes mieux au sang.

- C'est encore dur parfois, mais qu'en je sens que je vais craquer, je pense à toi, ce que j'ai fait…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour résister, tu es tellement fort

- Ça, c'est ce que tout le monde pense. J'ai failli craquer plusieurs fois, mais … j'ai découvert que je suivais cette vois pas seulement pour Alice, en fait je le faisais pour moi. C'est ce dont j'avais besoin pour vivre heureux. Comme toi, tu as besoin d'Edward.

- Il me manque.

- Tu sais, il est juste à côté.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer, pas si elle… je ne peux pas, j'ai tellement peur

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, pas avec nous.

- Je sais, je sais cela, c'est juste que … enfin je n'arrive pas à expliquer. J'ai l'impression que je vis dans un rêve et que tout va s'évaporer

- On reste là Bella, on ne va nul part sans toi.

Le temps passe doucement. On continue à parler un peu avant que je retourne dans ses bras. On ne dit plus rien. Le silence est si apesant même s'il me manque encore l'élément essentiel de mon existence. Ma vie, mon bonheur ne réside qu'en lui. Mon ange. Il me donne tant, je ne l'oublie jamais. Je l'aime. À côté de lui je ne suis qu'un monstre, une pâle figure de qui il est. Il me donne envie de croire de nouveau en moi. Ma peine, ma paranoïa, mon enfer, tout ce que je veux mettre de côté pour lui, ses lèvres, mon paradis. Écorchée vive, je me réveille pour guérir. Je veux, je décide. Avancer pour tout recommencer. Aimer pour oublier.

Jasper est toujours là, à me réconforter. Parfois je m'en veux de lui faire subir tous ces sentiments, mais lui ne m'en veut pas. Et cela me rassure. Un sourire s'esquisse sur mes lèvres alors que je revois nos rares moments partagés étant humaine. À cet instant, je suis dans ma bulle, les Volturis n'existent plus. Rien. Il n'y a que moi et les Cullen. Ma famille. Je veux vivre chaque seconde, être libre.

- Edward ! M'esclame-je soudain en me redressant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bella ? Me demande Jasper

- Je veux être avec lui. Tu crois qu'il m'en veut ?

- Pourquoi t'en voudrait-il ?

- Je n'ai pas été très tendre avec lui tout à l'heure

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il n'a qu'une envie, c'est de te rejoindre. Tu veux que lui et moi on échange de place ?

- Oui, répondis-je avec un sourire

- Je vais le chercher.

Il se lève et me laisse seule, dehors. Le silence règne. Tout est si calme, que cela en est effrayant. Pourquoi ai-je tout le temps peur quand je suis sans personne ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Edward me manque-t-il plus qu'avant ? Peut-être car je sais que je peux l'avoir maintenant. Oui, je peux le voir quand je veux mais j'ai l'impression de ne jamais en avoir assez. J'en veux plus. Comment ai-je pu vu survivre sans lui pendant si longtemps ? Pourquoi quand un seul être vous manque, tout vous semble si dépeuplé ? Son sourire, ses yeux, tout est si … beau quand il est là. Il illumine mon monde plus que n'importe quelle personne.

Les étoiles brillent ce soir encore, comme le symbole de l'espoir qui naît en moi. Je ne dois plus avoir peur, je ne veux pas avoir peur. Isabella disparaît peu à peu.

Quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de moi et je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Un sourire s'installe sur les lèvres alors qu'il m'entoure de ses bras. Nous restons comme cela pendant quelques minutes avant que je me redresse et me tourne vers lui.

- Je suis désolé, disons-nous en même temps.

- Pourquoi, Bella ? Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, réplique Edward

- J'en ai autant que toi, sinon même plus. Je n'ai pas été très tendre quand je suis sortie. Tu m'as proposée de m'aider et moi je t'ai rejeté. Je n'aurai pas du, je m'en veux d'avoir refuser ton aide alors que j'avais envie que tu viennes avec moi. Je ne voulais pas être seule …

- Mais tu en avais besoin, dit-il en me coupant. Je devrai te laisser plus de liberté.

- Non, Edward, s'il te plait. Je n'aime pas quand tu es loin de moi. Ne dis pas ça. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point.

- Alors je reste, mais tu ne dois pas tant vouloir quand tu as besoin d'être seule. Jamais.

- Je te veux toi, c'est tout. Je n'ai envie de rien d'autre que toi.

- Et moi donc, répondit-il en m'embrassant rapidement. Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé à l'intérieur

- Tu n'es pas responsable pour Rosalie

- J'aurai du prévoir, faire plus attention à ses pensées

- Cela n'aurait fait que retarder, Edward. Et ça m'a fait du bien, je me suis défendue, c'était la première fois depuis tellement longtemps, je me suis sentie libre.

Un grand sourire naît sur mon visage à cette révélation. Edward me regarde tendrement, promenant sa main sur ma joue.

- Tu es si belle

- Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir, je ne suis pas si …

- Tu ne te vois pas clairement, Bella. Tu es séduisante, gentille, tendre, tu te préoccupes plus des autres que de toi, et tu as les plus beaux yeux que j'aie jamais vus. Au début, j'ai regretté ton regard brun et pénétrant. Mais je les aime maintenant, ils te représentent toi, Isabella Marie Swan, la femme de ma vie.

- Edward, tu …

- Bella, je t'aime, plus que tout. J'ai dit que j'attendrais. Alors je t'attends

- Je t'aime aussi, Edward

Il se penche vers moi et capture mes lèvres. Il couvre mon visage de petits baisers avant de poser son front sur le mieux. Mes yeux sont fermés. Ma main remonte doucement le long de son avant-bras avant d'arriver au niveau de son cou.

- Tu veux venir te promener, me propose Edward

- Ok, mais on peux y aller en marchant, j'ai pas envie de courir.

- Comme tu veux.

- Où va-t-on ?

- C'est une surprise mais je suis sûr que cela va te plaire.

Nous marchons pendant une dizaine de minutes quand il pose ses mains sur mes yeux, il me dit de lui faire confiance, que tout se passera bien. Alors je m'abonne à sa volonté. Il guide mes pas à travers la forêt, doucement, pour éviter chaque obstacle. Quelques minutes plus tard, il découvre mes yeux et reste derrière moi. Je regarde droit devant moi, il y a une rangée de fougères qui donne sur une clairière, notre clairière. Nos premières fois à Edward et moi. L'endroit est encore plus ravissant que dans mes souvenirs. Dans la lumière du crépuscule, je redécouvre le tapis de fleurs violettes, jaunes et blanches. Le bruit du ruisseau est plus puissant qu'avant. J'avance doucement sur l'herbe humide, Edward me suit pas à pas. Il ne manque que le soleil et sa chaleur tiède et dorée.

Doucement je me retourne et m'assois. Avec un sourire, j'invite Edwards à le rejoindre, il paraît hésiter un moment puis se laisse tomber allongé à côté de moi et attrape ma main. Hésitante, je caresse le dos de sa main. Un sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres.

- Merci, Edward. C'est si … beau. Je ne me rappelais pas à quel point …

- C'est notre endroit à nous. J'ai passé des heures ici à penser à toi, à nous. Je voulais te faire revenir ici depuis que tu es avec nous mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment

- C'est parfait. Je me rappelle encore tout ce qui s'est passé ici. Je n'ai jamais cherché à y venir, j'avais trop peur du manque que je ressentirai comme quand tu étais parti

- Jacob m'a raconté que tu l'avais cherché …

- Je voulais me rapprocher de toi, je cherchais désespérément quelque chose qui pourrait me prouver que tu as existé. Mais quand je l'ai enfin trouvé, tout était différent, mort. Et là, tout est de nouveau comme avant, car tu es là.

- Ne bouge pas, chuchote-t-il.

Il se relève vers moi, en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Sa main arrive doucement sur ma joue alors que je m'appuie légèrement sur celle-ci, recherchant son contact. Je ferme les yeux et ressens ses caresses. Je respire rapidement même si j'en ai aucune utilité. Avec une lenteur délibérée, sa main glisse le long de mes bras. Il me pousse délicatement sur l'herbe tendre, je me laisse faire et il m'aide à m'allonger. Sa main gauche remonte jusqu'au cou et je sens sa tête se poser sur ma poitrine. Il cale sa respiration inutile à la mienne.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi immobiles. Puis, trop tôt, comme toujours, il s'allonge à côté de moi. J'ouvre enfin les yeux et découvre qu'il me regarde.

- Ça va ? Me demande-t-il.

- Bien sûr. Tu aurais pu rester comme cela.

- Je préfère te regarder.

Sa bouche se tord en un sourire en coin, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur pourrait avoir un raté tant il est craquant à cet instant.

- J'aimerai essayer quelque chose, Edward.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Bella ?

- Je … j'ai envie … Aime-moi, Edward. Réapprend-moi ce que c'est d'être aimée

- Bella, je en veux pas te forcer, je peux attendre, tu sais

- Mais j'en ai tellement envie, je te veux toi. Je ne dis pas que nous devons … ce soir. Je veux y aller doucement, mais … je ne veux plus craindre ton contact à cause de lui.

Il hésite, pas d'une façon normale, mais d'une façon humaine. Il ressemble à un homme entrain de réfléchir avant d'embrasser une femme. Il prolonge l'attende, rendant le baiser encore meilleur. Mais en même temps, il hésite pour vérifier que s'est sans danger. Pour moi. Il effleure doucement mes lèvres avant de le prolonger. Ses mains emprisonnent mon visage alors que mes doigts agrippent ses cheveux et jouent avec. Nos lèvres s'ouvrent et nos langues se rencontrent. Pendant ce baiser, il me rapproche de lui et s'installe au-dessus de moi. Nos visages s'écartent alors que ses mains parcourent mon corps, s'arrêtant sur mes zones sensibles. Je suis bien. Des gémissements sortent involontairement de ma bouche alors que ses doigts parcourent ma poitrine. Son autre main soulève ma chemise et caresse la peau de mon ventre. Il me montre tout l'amour qu'il a pour moi, toute son adoration. J'ai l'impression d'être une œuvre d'art parcouru par les mains d'un aveugle, mémorisant ainsi chaque centimètre de mon corps.

Sa bouche est de retour sur mes lèvres pour un dernier baiser.

- Je t'aime, dit-il à la fin de notre étreinte.

Avant que je puisse répondre, il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres. Il me relève et me prend dans ses bras. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Voyant mon expression, il décide de me répondre.

- Les autres s'inquiètent, et puis il est déjà minuit et je suppose que tu veux dormir un peu.

Je hoche la tête. Minuit, le temps passe si vite en sa compagnie. Quand je pense à ce qui s'est passé, j'en aurais rougi étant humaine. À peine une minute plus tard et nous voilà au seuil de la villa. Il me pose au sol et m'entraîne à l'intérieur. Alors que nous nous apprêtons à monter dans notre chambre, Alice nous intercepte. Elle me prend dans ses bras, et me câline doucement, avant de se reculer.

Puis elle regarde Edward.

- Quand ? Demande-t-il

- Dans environ une semaine s'ils ne changent pas d'avis

- De qui parlez-vous ? Demande-je, en commençant à paniquer.

- Les Denalis vont venir nous rendre visite, répondit Edward

Pourquoi ce nom me dit-il quelque chose ? Et comment cela se fait ? Pourtant aucun visage dans ma mémoire ne semble associé à cette famille.


	32. denali

Lenerol franchement, j'en sais rien, j'écris simplement ce que je pourrais ressentir. Mais merci beaucoup ça m'a fait super plaisir.  
lena -lna933- peut-être ou peut être pas. Une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre

SurreyFr j'espère que ce début de rencontre va te plaire  
ashlaure merci merci et remerci  
louloute0310 merci, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi il est mieux, alors j'espère que celui là te plaira autant.  
edgounette merci  
lilythestrange  
bientôt, encore un peu de patience (pour l'action lol)

caro30 merci aussi  
Arwenajane voilà la suite attendue

je l'ai fini depuis ce week end mais j'ai attendu pour le poster pour ne pas vous laisser 15 jours sans rien. Le chapitre est bien avancer, je le posterai surement en debut de semaine de prochaine.

Et pour la fin du chapitre, ne me tuer pas s'il vous plait (lol)

**Denali**

Pov Bella

Pourquoi ce nom me dit-il quelque chose ? Et comment cela se fait ? Pourtant aucun visage dans ma mémoire ne semble associé à cette famille. Je cherche et ne trouve rien. Pourtant il doit bien y avoir quelque chose. Je suis tellement perdu que je ne remarque pas le regard interrogatif d'Edward.

- Ça va, Bella ?

- Je … oui, je crois

- Tu les connais, demande Alice

- Non, je ne pense pas. Le nom me dit quelque chose, c'est tout. C'est juste une impression, un air de déjà vu mais je dois sûrement confondre.

- Ce sont des amis, tu n'as rien à craindre. Ils ne savent même pas que tu es ici. Ils sont comme nous, végétariens.

- Ok, pas de souci mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, je voudrais monter me reposer un peu.

- Je te rejoins tout de suite, dit Edward.

Je commence à monter sans lui. J'entre dans la chambre et me change rapidement. J'enfile un pantalon de jogging et un vieux t-shirt d'Edward. Je me regarde rapidement dans la glace et j'ai l'impression de découvrir une étrangère. Mes yeux brillent plus que d'habitude. Mon visage a un aspect serein, heureux.

Je retourne vers le lit et m'allonge sous les couvertures. J'attrape le livre d'Edward posé sur la table de nuit et commence à lire. Deux minutes plus tard, il franchit la porte. Il s'approche doucement et s'assoie près de moi. Je souris et pose mon livre, puis je me blottis contre lui.

- Ça va, mon ange ? me demande-t-il

- Oui, tu m'as juste manqué

- Je ne suis parti à peine cinq minutes

- Je sais, mais je préfère quand tu es là, dis-je en déposant un baiser sur le bout de ses lèvres glacées.

- Moi aussi, je préfère être avec toi. Mais il fallait que je parle avec Alice, je devais avoir son avis avant de décider à te le dire.

- Me dire quoi Edwards ? Dis-je, me redressant brusquement.

- Rien de grave, d'accord. Alice ne veut pas que je te le dise, mais je n'aime pas te mentir alors je vais te raconter, il faut que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout. D'accord ?

Je prends le temps d'analyse ce qu'il vient de dire. Ma peur refait de nouveau surface, respire Bella. S'il t'en parle, ça veut dire que ça va. Fais-lui confiance un peu. Voyant que je ne réagis pas, il me caresse doucement le bras. Il me regarde avec tant d'amour et de tendresse.

- Ok

- Ça concerne les Denali.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne me souvenais de rien

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas ça. Ce sont de vieux amis de la famille, ça fait plus de cinq cent ans qu'on les connaît. Ils sont cinq, un homme et quatre femmes. Parmi elle, il y a Tanya. Avant que tu t'imagines quelque chose, ce n'est qu'une amie pour moi. Tu te souviens quand je suis parti lorsqu'on s'est rencontré. Je suis aller les voir et elle m'a fait comprendre ce que je ressentais pour toi. Ça a été la dernière conversation réelle que j'ai eut avec elle. Bien sûr je l'ai revu après mais je ne parlais à personne car tu n'étais plus dans ma vie.

- Pourquoi Alice est contre le fait que tu me racontes cela ? Je ne vois pas où il y a un problème, tu as le droit d'avoir des amis.

- C'est parce que, pour l'instant, je t'ai dit le plus facile. Tanya a toujours été attirée par moi, elle me voulait comme je te veux toi. Ça n'a jamais compté pour moi, j'ai toujours repoussé ses avances, de manières parfois violentes mêmes. Si tu ne me crois pas, lis en moi.

- Je te crois, tu ne m'as jamais menti depuis … que tu es venu me chercher

- Merci, Bella. J'avais tellement peur qu'Alice ait raison, que tu m'en veuilles ou que tu ais peur que je t'abandonne. Elle a vu …

- Tu m'as dit toi-même, que les visions d'Alice peuvent être subjectives. Elle a en partie raison. Oui j'ai peur, mais j'ai aussi confiance en toi plus qu'en n'importe qui. Je te remercie d'avoir eu la franchise de m'en parler avant que je le découvre.

- Je t'aime tellement Bella, je ne veux pas que tu souffres, plus jamais. Mais j'ai toujours peur de te faire du mal.

- Tu ne me feras rien, je ne suis plus une petite biche, je suis un peu plus forte aujourd'hui et demain je le serai encore plus car tu es là.

Je le serre dans mes bras et hume son odeur délicieuse. Je me couche en l'entraînant avec moi. Il remonte la couverture sur nous. Il m'embrasse délicatement le bout du nez avant de se diriger vers mes lèvres. Il les touche tendrement avant d'approfondir le baiser. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous écartons à bout de souffle. Je m'allonge sue le dos et indique à Edward de poser sa tête sur ma poitrine de façon à voir son magnifique visage avant de m'endormir. Après quelques minutes de contemplation, mes yeux se ferment alors qu'Edward me caresse doucement mes cheveux.

Pov Edward

Une semaine est passée depuis que j'ai raconté à Bella les sentiments de Tanya envers moi. Depuis elle est parfois ailleurs. Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, j'ai essayé de lui en parler, mais elle a repoussé la conversation à chaque fois, me disant que ce n'était rien d'important. Et j'essaye de la croire. Les Denali arrivent maintenant dans quelques heures et Alice est en train de torturer Bella pour lui choisir une tenue. D'après les pensées d'Alice, mon amour ne se laisse pas vraiment faire, je suis content qu'elle arrive à lui tenir tête.

Une demi-heure après m'être fait chasser de ma chambre par ce lutin, elle m'autorise enfin à revenir. J'aperçois Bella le sourire aux lèvres et en face d'elle la mine boudeuse de ma sœur.

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi, Bella. Tu te rends compte, Edward, elle ne veut pas porter une robe.

- Je te signale que je vais mettre une jupe, Alice, tu devrais être heureuse, contre Bella

- C'est pas la même chose, une robe, c'est plus féminin.

Je me retiens de rire aux arguments ridicules d'Alice surtout vu le regard noir qu'elle me jette.

- Puisque c'est comme cela, je vais vous laisser avec votre mauvais goût, dit-elle avant de sortir

- Nous aussi, on t'aime, Alice, répondis-je.

- Comment un être si petit, peut-il être si agaçant, dit Bella en venant se blottir contre moi.

- Alors que vas-tu porter tout à l'heure ?

- J'ai réussi à négocier, et ça pas était une masse à faire, de porter un chemisier bleu nuit et une jupe en jean beaucoup trop courte à mon goût. Et j'oublie les chaussures à talons

- Je suis sûr que tu vas être magnifique.

- Au début, elle voulait absolument que je porte une robe décolletée, j'ai cru que j'arriverai jamais à la convaincre.

- Je suis fière que tu ais tenu bon, ce que tu as choisi, est très beau. Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à me retenir de t'embrasser.

- Parce que tu trouves que je m'habille mal

- Non, tu es toujours très tentante.

Je m'approche d'elle et l'attire contre moi. Je me penche vers ses lèvres doucement, très doucement. Alors que je suis plus qu'à un centimètre de sa bouche, Bella s'empare des miennes. Elle me fait ressentir toute la frustration qu'elle a ressentie à cause de mon approche. Je l'entraîne vers le lit sans arrêter de l'embrasser. Elle s'allonge sur le lit et m'entraîne à côté d'elle. Elle caresse mes bras du bout des doigts, il semble si chaud parfois. Elle remonte doucement sa main vers le haut de ma chemise et commence à déboutonner les boutons. C'est la première fois qu'elle le fait. Une fois terminée, elle laisse sa main découvrir mon corps, je sens son souffle au creux de mon cou. De son autre main, elle prend la mienne est la pose sur son corps à elle. Elle la dirige avec une extrême lenteur, comme si elle se testait. Nous restons ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle me lâche complètement et m'entraîne au-dessus d'elle. Ses yeux sont clos, elle a l'air si paisible. Doucement elle commence à ouvrir son haut, me laissant la vue de sa poitrine. Elle s'offre complètement à moi. Elle me demande le l'embrasser. Je lui mordille l'oreille, elle gémit et agrippe mes cheveux. Ses mains tremblantes descendent le loin de mon torse et arrivent à ma ceinture. Elle essaye de l'enlever, mais ses tremblements s'accentuent.

On a été trop loin.

J'arrête de l'embrasser et me relève légèrement. Je l'oblige à me regarder, des larmes commencent à couler le long de ses magnifiques prunelles.

- Chut, Bella, ce n'est rien, dis-je en lui caressant le visage et essuyant ses pleurs.

- Je peux pas … désole … quitter

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à comprendre à travers ses sanglots

- Calme-toi, Bella, S'il te plait. Je ne comprends pas

- Je voulais mais je peux pas, ne me quittes pas ! Implore-t-elle

- Et pourquoi je quitterai la plus belle femme que j'ai connue

- Je ne peux même pas te donner ce que tu veux alors qu'elle …

- Tu es la seule que je désire Bella, je ne te suis pas.

- Tu vas me quitter pour Tanya, elle est tellement plus belle que moi, Esmée m'a montré une photo de vous deux. Je me suis dit que si on …, si j'arrivais à être avec toi, tu ne me laisserais pas

- Bella, je ne veux que toi. C'est ça qui te tracasser toute la semaine

Elle hoche timidement la tête et je la prends dans mes bras

- J'aurai du le voir

- Non, j'ai tout fait pour le cacher, je ne voulais pas que tu 'inquiètes

- Je me suis quand même fait du souci pour toi.

- Désolé, dit-elle timidement.

Je l'embrasse sur la tempe et commence à reboutonner ma chemise. Elle me stoppe de ses mains frêles.

- Non, s'il te plait. Reste comme cela. Je veux … ne te rhabilles pas !

- Pas de souci.

Je m'allonge et elle pose sa tête sur mon torse nu. Elle pianote avec ses doigts et me caresse tendrement alors que ma main lui caresse ses cheveux. À cet instant, je me fais la promesse de ne plus la blesser. Elle mérite d'avoir tellement d'amour. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endort contre moi. J'espère juste que la rencontre avec les Denali va bien se passer et que Tanya va bien régir. À vrai dire, je m'en fiche, tant que Bella est avec moi, rien de mauvais ne peut nous arriver.

Pov Bella

Je devais le faire, c'était la solution pour le garder près de moi. Mais j'avais tord. Je pensais que c'était ce qu'il attendait de moi et pourtant c'est lui qui m'a arrêtée. Je n'ai pas pu, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai jamais franchir cette étape. Mais il est toujours là. Mon ange gardien. Il m'aime, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi, je n'arrête pas de lui faire espérer et rien. Et pourtant je suis là dans ses bras. C'est si agréable, jamais je ne m'en lasserai. Il est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Mon embellie. Je réalise que j'aurai du en parler avec lui, au lieu de ressasser dans mon coin.

Mais j'ai eu peur, j'ai toujours un peu peur mais je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui.

Après un moment passé dans ses bras, je me relève et va prendre une douche avant l'arrivée de nos invités. Je veux faire la meilleure impression possible. L'eau bouillante me fait tellement de bien. Quand je reviens dans la chambre en peignoir, Edward est assis tranquillement sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Je m'approche et lui tends un peigne lorsque son regard croise les miens. Je m'assoie entre ses jambes et il commence à me démêler les cheveux tout en me déposant des baisers dans le cou. Quand il termine, il me serre tout contre lui et hume mon odeur. Je suis tellement détendue que je commence à m'endormir contre lui. Dormir est si paisible, calme.

Une main caresse ma joue doucement. Quelqu'un me tire de mon sommeil.

- Bella, ma puce. Réveille-toi, murmure doucement la voix de mon adonis

Sa parole s'accompagne de gestes. Il embrasse mes paupières, mes tempes. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre Edward, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me redresse brusquement. Les Denali !

- Hey, tu n'as pas besoin de te presser.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Non, à peine vingt minutes, tu as du t'assoupir.

- Il faut que je m'habille.

Je me lève du lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Arrivée à la porte, je me retourne et le regarde.

- Tu peux venir avec moi, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas être seule

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ce sont des amis

- Je ne les connais pas

Il est déjà près de moi, il me prend la main et m'entraîne dans la salle de bain. Il m'assoit sur le bord de la baignoire et enlève le nœud de mon peignoir. Je frissonne. Il me regarde pour avoir la permission de l'enlever. Je lui donne par un sourire timide. Je me retrouve en soutien-gorge et shorty. Il m'enfile délicatement ma chemise et la boutonne lentement. Il me passe ma jupe pour que je la mette. Une fois fait, il attache mes chaussures une par une et m'aide à me relever. Il se dirige vers un tiroir et sort un pendentif. Il me le fixe autour du cou. Je découvre avec surprise qu'il m'appartient. Il était à ma mère Renée qui me l'a donnée juste avant que je parte pour Forks. Il me prend alors la main et m'entraîne vers l'extérieur. Je me stoppe et attrape la dernière chose qui me manque. Son bracelet. Je lui donne pour qu'il me le mette.

La sonnette retentit, je me crispe immédiatement. Edward me prend dans ses bras et me câline. Alice nous appelle, il faut qu'on descende. J'ai peur, et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas. Heureusement Edward me garde tout près de lui. On arrive en bas des escaliers, Alice et Jasper parlent avec trois jeunes femmes, tous plus belle que les autres. Quand elle m'aperçoit, elle les emmène vers moi.

- Kate, Irina et Tanya, je vous présente Bella.

- Bonjour, dis-je timidement.

Une première fille vient vers moi et me tend la main. Je l'attrape avec hésitation. Edward grogne. Je sens aussitôt un pouvoir essayer de passer mon bouclier. Je ne bouge plus.

- Incroyable, ton don est surprenant. Désolé pour la petite blague qui n'a pas marché. Je suis Kate, ça fait longtemps qu'on entend parler de toi.

- Merci, répondis-je

Tanya s'approche de moi doucement puis me serre dans ses bras. Edward me rassure en me caressant le bas du dos. Elle s'écarte et prend la parole.

- Je suis Tanya, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer. Alice m'a tellement parlée de toi. Je voudrais te remercier de rendre Edward heureux, c'est la première fois que je le vois sourire depuis tellement de temps. Quand il m'a parlé de toi la première fois, je ne pensais pas que votre amour serait aussi fort. J'espère que vous serez heureux maintenant.

- Merci Tanya, répondit Edward.

Des larmes de joie coulent sur mes joues alors qu'Edward m'embrasse rapidement. Irina ne s'approche pas de moi, de ce qu'Edward m'explique, elle me reproche en partie la mort de son compagnon Laurent lorsque j'étais humaine.

Edward m'entraîne vers le salon où nous attendent les autres. Ils sont cinq, Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie, Emmet et sûrement Carmen, la dernière femme du clan Denali. Je n'ai pas encore vu l'homme de cette famille. Alice me tient la main et me sourit. Tous les regards se retournent vers moi, je baisse la tête gênée. Esmée me présente rapidement Carmen, elle a l'air très gentil. J'adore son accent espagnol.

- Isabella ?


	33. confrontation

SurreyFr voilà la suite oui elle connait eléazar et et tu as raison. Je te

Louloute0310 un grand merci pour ce petit com

lena -lna933- je ne pense pas non, lis la suite

Edgounette, perdu lol, tanya est plutot gentille dans cette fiction

caro30 merci lilythestrange le croustillant est surement pour le chapitre suivant qui faut que je commence à écrire (lol, c'est pas bien cela)donc des larmes et pas de sang (les vampires ça saigne pas enfin je crois lol)

**Voilà le chapitre attendu fini depuis jeudi dernier (là je fais ma sadique en disant qu j'aurai pu le poster plus tôt, lol) bon sinon je fais tout mon possible pour poster un chapitre en début de semain prochaine, je pense poouvoir commencer à écrire ce soir.** **Bonne lecture**

**Confrontation**

Pov Bella

Cette voix, je la connais, elle me glace le sang et me pétrifie sur place. Mon bouclier s'active violemment et toutes les personnes, à part Edward et Alice qui me touchent, se retrouvent expulser à plusieurs mètres. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je panique complètement. Ils ne peuvent pas être là, pas les Volturis, ils ont promis de nous laisser tranquille, j'ai gagné ma liberté. Pourquoi ? Ils vont me retirer mon Edward encore une fois. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Je n'ai plus conscience de ce qui m'entoure. Je ne vois plus rien, je ne sais plus où aller. Je sens qu'on me secoue mais rien, des larmes intarissables recoulent sur mes joues. Je suis en plein cauchemar. Une voix lointaine m'appelle mais je n'arrive pas à la rejoindre.

- Bella, Bella, regarde de moi s'il te plait. Ouvre les yeux.

Non, je ne peux pas, j'ai peur. Pourtant cette voix est si rassurante. On ne me secoue plus, non, des mains me caressent.

- Bella, je t'en prie.

Edward, c'est Edward qui me parle. J'ai confiance en lui alors j'ouvre doucement les yeux. Il est devant moi, complètement paniqué. Quand il voit que je réagis de nouveau, il se jette dans mes bras et me serre fort. Quelqu'un est de nouveau propulser.

- Calme-toi Bella, tu n'as rien à craindre, dit Alice

- Les Volturis, souffle-je

- Il n'y a aucun Volturi, ici, Bella. Regarde-moi. Tout va bien.

Je ramène mon bouclier vers moi lentement. Plusieurs personnes se rapprochent de moi. Edward a toujours ses yeux dans les miens. Alice n'est plus protégée.

- Voilà, c'est bien, ma puce. Restez éloigner s'il vous plait. Dis-moi ce qui ce passe.

- La voix, je la connais. Elle …

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, c'est Eléazar. C'est un ami. Viens t'asseoir, suis-moi.

Il me prend les mains et me guide vers le canapé le plus proche. Je sais que les autres parlent à côté de nous mais je n'y prête pas attention. Des cris, j'entends des cris. C'est tout. Edward est toujours près de moi. Dans ses yeux, j'aperçois une pointe de colère. J'ai mal agis.

- Non mon cœur, tu n'as rien fait.

- Tu m'entends

- Des brides. Mais il faut que tu te calmes.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me berce pendant quelques minutes. Je reviens peu à peu dans le présent.

- C'est une Volturi, une meurtrière. Comment peux-tu l'accueillir chez toi Carlisle ? Je croyais que tu les détestais.

- Et toi comment la connais-tu ? Tu m'avais dit que tu avais quitté les Volturi, dit Carlisle

- Ils ont fait appel à mes services pour son cas

- Mais de quoi vous parlez enfin ? Carlisle, Eléazar, répondez ! Ordonne celle que je reconnais comme Carmen

- Cette fille fait partie de la garde Volturi, c'est leur arme de pointe

- Faisait, gronde Edward

- Elle a tué tant de gens, c'est un monstre, réplique Eléazar

Je sens Edward s'énerver contre moi. Il est à deux doigts de craquer comme moi, mais pas de la même façon. Des larmes coulent, je n'ai pas senti Esmée se rapprocher de moi. Elle me câline tendrement. Je ne vois que le dos des autres. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie et Carlisle forment une ligne qui me sépare des Denali.

- Je t'interdis de parler de Bella comme cela, tu ne sais rien alors soit tu la fermes ou tu dégages. Je t'interdis de dire du mal de ma sœur !

- Rosalie, calme-toi, demande Emmet

- Me calmer, non mais tu rêves. Tu as vu comment il parle d'elle. On a l'impression qu'il ne se rend pas compte qu'elle est dans la même pièce qu'elle. Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle a vécu. Alors je continue. Tu crois que Bella a fait cela de guetter de cœur, non, ils l'ont utilisé comme un chien, une marionnette. Ils la maintenaient avec une laisse. Elle a fait cela pour nous protéger, pour protéger les personnes qu'elle aimait, qu'elle aime toujours ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont raconté comme mensonges, mais tu les as crus. Alors arrêtes !

- C'est vrai ? demande Eléazar

Le silence. Il n'y a rien à dire. Rosalie se retourne et me regarde droit dans les yeux, elle semble tellement fière de moi. Pour la première fois, je découvre l'autre visage de Rosalie, une Rosalie que je peux aimer de tout mon cœur.

- D'où le connais-tu ? Me demande Edward

- Il a aidé les Volturi lorsque … après Félix quand j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon bouclier. Il était avec eux, j'en suis sûre. C'est à cause de lui si … s'ils m'ont torturé, murmure-je

- Est-ce que c'est vrai, Eléazar ? Demande Carlisle

- Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient un problème avec un de leurs gardes. Il avait besoin de mon pouvoir pour avoir des réponses. Même si je n'en fais plus parti, ce sont rester des amis. J'ai connu Isabella, là bas.

- Son nom c'est Bella, dirent Emmet et Jasper

- Bella. J'ai gardé des contacts avec les Volturi, donc je connaissais sa réputation. Ils m'ont raconté son histoire, du moins leur version. Elle était volontaire, juste un peu rebelle. D'après eux, elle refusait volontairement de se servir de son pouvoir. Comme le mien est de détecter le pouvoir des autres humains ou vampires, ils m'ont demandé de confirmer qu'il était toujours en sa possession. Et il l'était. C'était tellement puissant, le plus puissant que je n'avais jamais vu. C'est comme cela que je l'ai reconnu aujourd'hui. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Réplique Alice

- Pourquoi elle est ici ? Enfin, il y a un mois, je recevais une invitation pour une fête en son honneur et maintenant elle est ici,

- C'est une longue histoire, je pense que vous devriez vous asseoir, propose Carlisle.

Tout le monde se dirige vers les fauteuils et canapés en silence tandis que je me serre encore plus vers Edward. Il me relève la tête et m'embrasse tendrement. Il essaye de me rassure comme il peut alors qu'une partie de moi est toujours terrorisée. Mais je n'ai rien à craindre, toute la famille est là, elle te soutient. Je pleure, moins que tout à l'heure, mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Tant de chose se passe depuis si peu de tant. De bonnes comme de mauvaises.

- Par respect pour Bella, je vais omettre certains détails, commence Carlisle en me regardant pour avoir mon accord. Nous avons connu Bella humaine, il y a quelques siècles. Edward en est tombé amoureux, mais il a du la quitter pour sa sécurité. Un événement en entraînant un autre, Bella s'est retrouvé à Voltera avec Alice pour sauver Edward. Jusqu'à là, vous connaissez tout. Elle a réussi, elle a sauvé Edward mais au prix de sa vie, elle est devenue un vampire au service des Volturis pour nous sauver tous. Je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez pour cela. Nous n'avions pas le droit de nous voir. Nous étions surveiller. Ils ont commencé une longue torture psychologique, ils n'ont pas hésité à tuer son meilleur ami sous ses yeux. C'était soit nous, soit eux dans sa tête, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. En parallèle de cela, ils ont commis l'irréparable. Bella a subit un choc émotionnel et son pouvoir s'est bloqué.

- Mais c'est un vampire, quand on acquiert quelque chose, on ne le perd plus, dit Irina

- Bella est particulière. Sous certain aspect, elle est plus humaine que vampire. Elle ne boit jamais de sang, cela la blesse physiquement.

- Comment peux-tu expliquer que ses yeux noircissent ? Quand je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois, ses yeux étaient noir ébène

- Elle ne boit pas, mais son corps a besoin de repos, elle dort. Donc, elle a été torturée physiquement, puisque, physiologiquement ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autres. Ils ont abandonné après une dizaine d'années. Un jour, nous avons reçu une invitation pour ce fameux bal et on a décidé d'y aller. Nous avons découvert une Bella renfermée sur elle-même, humiliée. Mais c'était notre Bella. Peu importe ce qu'elle a fait, elle fait partie de notre famille alors, ensemble, on a trouvé un moyen de s'en aller avec elle. Et maintenant, elle est ici avec nous.

- Je ne savais pas, dit Eléazar

- Je veux bien te croire, mon ami. Mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses.

- Bella, … commence Eléazar

- Je pense que tu devrais attendre un peu avant, elle a besoin de se calmer, murmure Alice à ses côtés, nous devrions aller chasser, on pourra reparler après. Comme cela tout le monde pourra réfléchir à ce qui c'est passé.

Rosalie et Emmet sont les premiers à se lever et à sortir. Ils entraînent avec eux les Denali. Esmée les rejoint après m'avoir serrer dans ses bras et pris Carlisle par la main. Jasper attend Alice qui s'approche de moi et d'Edward.

- Je pense qu'on va revenir d'ici trois heures sauf événements imprévus.

Elle s'abaisse à mon niveau, prend mes mains dans les siennes et me force à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Ça va aller, Bella. Tu vas parler un peu à Edward et il va t'écouter. Je t'interdis de t'enfermer sur toi-même. Je veux que tu continues ton chemin, pas de marche arrière. Les Denali, plutôt Eléazar comprend son erreur et il s'en veut déjà. Tout va bien se passer. Alors promets-moi que tu va faire ce que j'ai dit.

- D'accord, dis-je d'une toute petite voix

Elle me prend dans ses bras et me murmure merci avant de s'éloigner vers Jasper. Elle me jette un dernier coup d'œil avant de disparaître de notre vision.

Edward me prend dans ses bras et nous emmène dans notre refuge, notre chez nous dans cette maison. Il s'assoit dans le rocking chair et me serre contre lui. Il me berce doucement et me fredonne ma berceuse à l'oreille. Après quelques minutes, il s'arrête et m'embrasse au creux de mon cou. Je frissonne.

- Ça va mieux, maintenant ? Me demande-t-il

- Oui, merci d'être là. Je … l'entendre m'a replongé vers des souvenirs si douloureux. J'ai tout revu, tout ce que j'ai subi. J'en ai marre de tout revoir. Je … Je voudrai juste pouvoir oublier.

- Je te comprends Bella, nous aurions du faire attention. Si je n'avais pas été si enfermé sur moi-même, j'aurais pu le savoir depuis tellement de temps.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, moi-même je ne m'en rappelais plus. Mais c'est fini

- Tu vas lui pardonner ?

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas te le dire comme cela. C'est trop … trop tôt. Rien que l'idée de me confronter à lui me fait peur.

- Je te protégerais, toujours. Et si tu ne veux pas le voir, on restera ici.

- Mais je veux voir Rosalie, j'ai tellement été surprise, je ne pensais pas qu'elle prendrait ma défense comme cela. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était fière de moi

- Ça fait longtemps qu'elle veut venir te voir, dès qu'Esmée lui a crié dessus, mais Alice lui dit de patienter, que tu feras le premier pas quand tu n'auras plus peur de lui parler. Tout le monde est fier de toi. Il n'y a que toi qui ne te vois pas clairement. Tu es la plus forte d'entre nous.

- L'amour te rend aveugle

- Non, n'importe qui pourra me le confirmer. En plus tu as fait une promesse à Alice. Avancer

- Je sais mais parfois, c'est dur.

- Dans ces cas là, on est là.

- Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse amoureusement. Il répond à mon baiser en me serrant encore plus contre lui. À regret je me sépare, et caresse ses cheveux cuivrés.

- Comment cela se fait que tu as entendu mes pensées tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne sais pas, Bella. C'était tellement bizarre. Je n'ai entendu pas tous les mots. C'était comme une pensée non coordonnée. Je n'ai pas tout de suite associée cette voix et toi. D'habitude je n'entends rien.

- Tu crois qu'il est possible que je récupère ma capacité d'enlever mon bouclier.

- Peut être, je ne suis pas expert dans ce domaine.

- J'avais tellement peur à ce moment. Mais tu étais là. Parfois j'ai l'impression de vouloir « communiquer » avec toi, mais de ne pas utiliser un moyen normal. J'ai l'impression que j'ai tellement confiance en toi, que rien ne pourrait m'arriver dans tes bras.

- On ira voir Carlisle, mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu as la plus belle voix que j'ai jamais entendue.

Je me lève et l'attire contre moi. Je me blottis contre lui alors qu'il m'emmène doucement vers le lit comme s'il devinait mes pensées. Nous tombons sur le lit en rigolant. Il me fait oublier les derniers événements à sa manière. Son regard est plongé dans le mieux, il replace doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Ses gestes sont hésitants comme s'il attendait que je lui donne une permission. Il me caresse la joue et m'embrasse tendrement.

- Tu as confiance en moi ? me demande t'il

- Oui

- Si je vais trop loin tu m'arrêtes, je veux juste te montrer quelque chose.

Je hoche doucement la tête, curieuse. Il se penche doucement vers moi et déboutonne le haut de mon chemisier. Ses lèvres embrassent chaque partie de mon visage puis descendent vers mon cou. Ses doigts glissent le long de ma cicatrice. Je lui fais confiance. Mes yeux sont fermés. Il refait ce geste plusieurs font de suite. Puis, je sens son souffle glacé se rapprocher de ma peau, il fait le même parcours avec ses lèvres, c'est si bon. Je souris. Ça chatouille. Je sens les lèvres d'Edward s'étirer contre moi. Il continue ses petites caresses quelques minutes avant de remonter vers les lèvres; il leur montre toute son adoration, il les mordille et les délecte. Nos langues dansent ensemble. Je l'aime tant.

Il se redresse, je sens son regard sur moi mais je garde les yeux clos, savourant toutes les sensations qui me parcourent. Lentement j'ouvre les yeux et découvre le regard fiévreux d'Edward allongé à côté de moi.

- Merci, souffle-je

- Je vais te faire une promesse, Bella. Un jour, cette cicatrice ne sera plus la marque de toute ta souffrance, ce sera juste, pour tout le monde, la preuve de tout l'amour que tu as pour moi. C'est une part de toi et je ne veux pas que tu en ailles honte. Tu es tellement belle, tellement … parfaite.

- J'espère

- Tu as aimé ?

- Oui, c'était si doux. Au début, j'ai eut un peu peur à cause de ma réaction de la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas … reculer. Mais après, je me suis dit « c'est Edward, et personne d'autre ». J'ai aimé, j'aimerai pourvoir te donner plus …

- Tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu me fais ressentir, découvrir ton corps de cette manière me suffit amplement.

- Pour l'instant

- Pour le temps qu'il faudra, Bella.

- Je peux aussi te faire une promesse en retour

- Tu n'es pas obligée …

- J'y tiens

- Je n'ai pas fini. Mais si tu veux, je t'écoute mon cœur.

- Très bien …

Je triture mes doigts nerveusement et chercher comment formuler ma demande. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je me décide enfin à parler.

- Un jour, je ne dis pas que ce sera tout de suite ou demain, mais un jour, on se retrouvera dans notre clairière et tu me demanderas de devenir ta femme et je dirai oui. Tu feras de moi la personne la plus heureuse. Il n'y aura aucun danger ou sentiment de peur entre nous et je deviendrai Mme Edward Cullen. Alice se fera une joie d'organisée une fête inutile …

- J'espère que ce jour arrivera bientôt alors

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je les larmes aux yeux. J'en ai envie, tu me demanderais, là, maintenant, je ne te dirai pas non mais le moment ne serait pas idéal. J'y pense depuis que je suis vampire, j'ai souvent rêve ce moment et à chaque fois il était parfait.

- Alors on attendra. Isabella Marie Cullen sonne très bien, dit-il en embrassant le bout de mon nez.

- Bella Cullen

- Alors va pour Bella Cullen, je ne chipoterais pas sur ce point.

Je pose ma tête sur son torse tout en caressant son corps. Je me laisse bercer par ses bras. On frappe à la porte timidement. Je vois apparaître le visage de Rosalie.

- Je peux entrer ? Demande-t-elle

- Oui. Les autres sont revenus aussi ? Répond Edward

- Non, juste moi et Emmet. Il nettoie les dégâts en bas. Alice a prolongé la chasse.

- Qu'est qui c'est passé en bas ? Demande-je

- Quand tu as propulsé ton bouclier, tu nous as projeté et plusieurs objets sont cassés. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

- Merci Rosalie

- Ce n'est rien, je …

- Non, merci pour tout à l'heure

- Merci à toi.

Elle n'ose pas s'approcher. Je lui tends ma main pour qu'elle vienne vers nous. Elle s'assoie sur le bord du lit et me caresse le dos de la main. Après un petit moment, elle se penche vers moi et m'embrasse la tempe.

- Dors, Bella. Tu dois te reposer

- Tu restes ?

- On reste, répondis Rosalie en regardant Edward droit dans les yeux.

La dernière chose dont j'ai conscience est le drap qui remonte doucement sur moi alors que Rosalie s'allonge à côté de moi en gardant ma main dans la sienne.


	34. tortures

**Nouveau chapitre en vitesse**

**Tortures**

Pov Edward

Bella dort enfin. C'est la première fois depuis une semaine. Elle était tellement épuisée mais elle ne voulait absolument pas dormir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que cela avait un rapport avec la visite des Denali et plus particulièrement Tanya. J'ai tellement eu peur tout à l'heure. Jamais je n'avais vu Bella comme cela, on aurait dit qu'elle était paralysée. Je n'avais qu'une envie : sauter sur Eléazar. Comment a-t-il pu penser cela de ma Bella ? Elle qui est un ange incarné, une perfection sur terre. Si seulement elle pouvait s'en rendre compte.

Bella. Sa tête repose sur mon torse alors que sa main serre celle de Rosalie. Je n'ai jamais vu ma sœur aussi émue. Elle aime tellement Bella. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle obtiendrait son pardon si rapidement. Ses yeux brillent d'émotions alors qu'elle fredonne de vielles comptines.

- Tu crois que ça va aller ? Me demande Rosalie

- Je l'espère, Rose. Je l'espère vraiment.

- Tu es celui qu'il lui faut pour continuer.

- Parfois j'ai peur d'aller trop vite

- Elle te le dirait. Tu suis son rythme, et c'est normal d'avoir peur. Emmet avait peur au début. Mais c'est passé doucement.

- Tu as mis combien de temps à oublier ?

- Je n'ai jamais oublié, elle ne l'oubliera jamais. C'est impossible. Elle apprendra juste à vivre avec. Pour moi, ça a été mieux à partir du moment où je me suis vengée. Mais Bella n'est pas comme moi. Elle veut juste vivre. Elle est meilleure que moi. Elle a raison, la vengeance n'apporte aucun soulagement, c'est juste une illusion.

- Non, marmonne Bella encore endormie.

- Chut, tu n'as rien à craindre, tu es en sécurité, mon ange

Elle se tait, Rosalie me regarde, se demandant ce qui ce passe. Je lui dis que Bella fait sûrement un cauchemar. Elle a juste besoin d'être rassurée. Alors elle décide de lui caresser la main et de se coller tout contre elle. Quelques minutes passent tranquillement avant que Bella se mette à bouger plus violemment. Rosalie s'écarte un peu alors que Bella se tourne et se retourne. J'essaye de la réveiller mais rien ne marche. Rose vient se blottir contre moi alors que je tiens Bella que par la main. Essayant tant bien que mal de lui montrer ma présence. Je ne peux qu'attendre qu'elle se réveille, de nouveau traumatisée.

Pov Bella

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je le revois aujourd'hui, alors que tout allait si bien ? Ne pourrais donc pas vivre normalement. Il fait noir, j'ai froid. Non je ne peux pas sentir le froid, je suis un vampire. J'ai juste l'impression d'être morte de l'intérieur, comme à Voltera. Mais je suis avec Edward. À Forks. Je suis libre. Pourtant pourquoi ai-je ce sentiment ?_

_Des lumières vives s'allument, je suis éblouie. Lentement mes yeux s'habituent et je découvre avec effroi le décor. Cette salle. La salle où j'ai tant souffert. Je suis dans mon corps mais je ne contrôle rien. Je revis mon passé. Je sais ce qui va arriver. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je m'empêche de dormir. J'ai envie de bouger mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis attachée contre un mur. Aro s'approche de moi._

_- Alors, Isabella. Est-tu enfin décidé à utiliser ton pouvoir ? Si tu me laisses voir en toi, tu peux être libre et retourner en mission._

_Il pose sa main sur ma joue et gronde de frustration. Même si je l'aurai voulu, jamais je lui aurai montré ce qu'il m'avait fait. Personne ne doit savoir. Il me gifle._

_- Bien je vois que tu ne choisi pas la facilité. Quelqu'un va venir te voir pour savoir ce qui ce passe exactement. Je veux être sûr pour ne pas te torturer inutilement. Faites-le entrer._

_Les portes se rouvrent. Un vampire inconnu s'approche de moi accompagner de Jane et Alec._

_- Mon ami, je suis heureux que tu sois venu. Nous avons quelque petit problème avec Isabella comme je te l'ai expliqué. Je vais te laisser seul avec elle. Fais attention à toi, elle mord._

_Ils s'en vont me laissant face à un homme. Ses yeux sont ocres comme ceux des Cullen. Non ne pensent pas à eux, ils ne te doivent rien. Tu n'as qu'à endurer pour eux. Il fait les cent pas devant moi. Je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit tout bas. Je ne capte que des brides « incroyable », « force » « malgré son état ». Il s'approche de moi et pose la main sur moi._

_- Laisses-toi faire, Isabella, je ne te ferai pas de mal._

_Je n'arrive pas à résister. Je garde juste mes forces pour rester éveiller. Je sens un courant rentrer à travers mon bouclier physique. Ça fait mal. J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Peu à peu, le feu recule avec l'homme. Il sort sans même me regarder. Je me débats mais mes attaches ne bougent pas. Aro rentre accompagner cette fois-ci de la garde royale. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cet homme est venu. Tout ce que j'ai vu en lui, c'est tout ce que j'ai perdu. Je sens qu'on me détache et que l'on me maintient debout._

_- Je pense que tu as besoin de voir qui commande ici, Isabella. Peut-être qu'une démenbrassion te remettra les choses en ordre. Allez-y !_

_Le sens que l'on me tire les bras. Ça fait mal mais rien ne bouge. J'ai juste l'impression d'être étirée._

_- Plus fort !_

_- Non arrêter …_

_- Alors laisse moi lire en toi_

_- Je ne peux plus, s'il vous plait_

_- Continuez, ordonne-t-il en me riant au nez_

_J'entends un craquement, je hurle. Je ne peux plus, je ne veux plus. La souffrance continue. Le noir. Le vide. C'est tout ce que j'obtiens._

_Je me réveille peu à peu. Me rappelant ce qui vient de se passer, je me rue dans un coin de la pièce. Il fait de nouveau noir. J'entends un rire près de moi. Je scrute la pièce et découvre la silhouette de Démétri de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il se déplace lentement vers moi._

_- C'est dommage, Isabella de gâcher un si bon potentiel. Les Denali ne doivent plus aimer autant les Cullen pour autoriser la torture d'une de leur protégée. Mais d'un autre côté, on peut s'amuser. Aro est très en colère, nous n'avons pas réussi à te démembrer. Il recherche d'autres moyens de te faire mal physiquement pendant que je te surveille. Tu as toujours été si particulière. Je sais, tu as eu mal, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui t'attend._

_Je baisse les yeux, ne pouvant plus regarder son regard. Je me retiens de sangloter, je dois être forte, je ne dois rien leur montrer. Il s'assoie à côté de moi, je m'éloigne. Il m'attrape le bras et m'oblige à revenir près de lui. Je n'ai pas la force de résister. Je sens la fatigue pesée sur moi. Il m'oblige à poser la tête et me caresse les cheveux. Je suis pétrifiée. Pas encore, pitié. Par encore. Je garde les yeux ouverts, le bouclier à vif, près à me protéger à tout instant._

_- Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne te désire pas._

_Ai-je parlé ? Non, je ne crois pas. Alors pourquoi me dit-il cela ?_

_- Tu ne méritais pas ce que Félix t'a fait, mais la violence est dans notre nature._

_Alors qu'il continue de me parler de mes tords, de pouvoir, je devrais faire ce qu'on me dit. Il fait glisser une lame sur moi. Je bouge le moins possible. La porte s'ouvre, je me relève aussitôt, l'homme de tout à l'heure entre et me tend la main. Je me recule._

_- Isabella, gronde Démétri. Prend lui la main_

_Je secoue la tête, et me recule davantage. Démétri m'attrape et me tire vers lui, je me débats. La lame me transperce le ventre. Je hurle._

Je me retrouve assise dans un lit, la respiration difficile. Je broie la main de quelqu'un. Je la lâche aussitôt. Ma vue est floue. Ma chambre. Forks. Encore un cauchemar. Encore un souvenir à vif. Rosalie est en face de moi. Elle me prend doucement dans ses bras, me frottant le dos. Je ne bouge toujours pas. Un craquement. Edward, c'était sa main. Je lui ai probablement brisé. Je tremble et sanglote dans les bras de Rosalie appelant Edward. Elle me lâche et laisse sa place. Je me précipite dans les bras d'Edward et pleure encore et encore.

- Chut, c'est fini. Je suis là, Bella, murmure Edward à mon oreille.

- Je peux pas, je peux pas. Je ne comprends pas

- Calme-toi, Bella. Je t'en prie.

Je sens ses sanglots contre mon cou. J'essaye de le rassurer mais je n'arrive pas à stopper mes larmes. Je le sens me tirer contre lui vers le lit. Il parle à Rosalie qui sort rapidement de la chambre.

- Mon ange, regarde-moi. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Tu peux te rendormir.

- Non. Je veux pas dormir. Je ne veux plus voir ces images. Je …

- C'est bon. Carlisle va arriver d'accord. Il va trouver quelque chose pour te faire du bien. Personne ne te veut du mal.

Il me berce dans ses bras, nos tremblements cessent peu à peu. J'ai conscience de lutter contre le sommeil mais je ne veux pas fermer les yeux. La porte s'ouvre rapidement, laissant apparaître Carlisle et Rosalie. Il se précipite vers moi et me prend la main. Des nouvelles larmes coulent sur mes joues.

- Ma petite puce, on est là. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Il faut que tu dormes, dit Carlisle

- Pitié, non.

- Elle ne veut pas se rendormir, Papa. Elle a fait un cauchemar. Aide-la, s'il te plaît, supplie Edward.

- Je peux essayer quelque chose mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela marche.

- On peut toujours tester, il n'y a aucun risque, demande Rosalie

- Non, au pire ça ne marche pas. Va me chercher ma trousse. Écoute-moi, Bella. Je vais te donner un calmant, j'espère que cela va marcher. Tu vas pouvoir dormir sans rêver. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Il me serre dans ses bras et m'embrasse la tempe. Rosalie revient et ferme la porte derrière elle.

- Il faut que je te fasse une piqûre, ça va probablement faire mal.

Je hoche la tête pour lui montrer que je comprends. Je tends mon bras et enfouis ma tête dans le torse d'Edward. Carlisle entaille ma peau avant de m'injecter le produit. J'étouffe mon cri en mordant le t-short de mon adonis. Il appuie sur la coupure pour éviter au calmant de sortir.

- Voilà, c'est fini. Ça devrait agir dans une dizaine de minutes. Tu veux que je reste ? Me demande Carlisle.

- Oui, tous.

- Ok, répondit-il

Il se lève doucement et va s'asseoir dans le rocking-chair. Rosalie s'assoit au bout du lit après avoir remonter le drap sur moi et Edward.

Poussière vivante, je cherche ma voie et je divague. Mais j'ai peur du vide. Pourquoi ces larmes, dis-moi à quoi bon vivre. De quoi j'ai l'air, je sers à rien du tout. Je n'arrive pas à me diriger sans mon étoile. J'ai si peur de fermer de nouveau les yeux. Mais les calmants semblent faire effet.

- Embrasse-moi, s'il te plait, murmure-je à l'oreille d'Edward.

Il me prend le menton et attire mon visage contre le sien. Le baiser débute comme d'habitude, suaf qu'au fur et à mesure, il se fait plus pressant, plus désespéré en quelque sorte.

- Tâche de dormir, Bella

- D'accord, dis-je en me nichant sur son torse.

De toute façon, je suis épuisée. La journée a été trop longue. Ses caresses me détendent un peu et je finis par sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur et sans rêve.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi longtemps. Les images sont encore si fortes. Je ne sais plus où est la réalité. Quelque chose de froid effleure mon front très doucement. Je ferme les yeux encore plus forts, je ne sais pas où je vais me réveiller. Des bras me serrent forts. J'ouvre les yeux, le visage parfait d'Edward est à quelques centimètres du mien.

- Tu es réveillée, Bella

- Je crois

Il rigole doucement, me caressant les cheveux.

- Rendors-toi, tu racontes n'importe quoi.

- Non, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà trop dormi.

- Environ treize heures …

Je me redresse doucement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le tournis. Je découvre que Carlisle est toujours là, il semble passionner par un livre. Edward se rapproche de moi, je recule légèrement. Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je croise son regard, je l'ai blessé. À deux doigts de fondre en larmes, je me lève mais mes jambes ne me supporte pas. Carlisle vient aussitôt à côté de moi et me force à rester allonger pendant qu'il m'examine. Edward s'est un peu éloigné, probablement à cause de mon rejet. J'évite de le regarder pour l'instant, je n'arrive pas à supporter ce regard triste.

- Ce n'est rien, Bella, dit Carlisle en me sortant de mes pensées, les calmants font encore effet. Je t'ai donné une dose élevée. Je pense que tu dois rester encore un peu coucher. Pas d'acte téméraire pendant quelques heures. Je reviens te voir bientôt.

Il sort rapidement de la chambre et referme la porte derrière lui. Un silence pesant règne dans la pièce. J'ai agit de manière complètement stupide. Revoir ce souvenir, Eléazar m'a complètement chambouler. Pourtant Edwards a toujours été là pour moi et la seule chose que je sais faire, c'est le faire souffrir.

- Edward, murmure-je

Pas de réponse, il me tourne le dos, regardant au-delà de la baie vitrée.

- Edward, dis-je en commençant à me lever pour le rejoindre.

- Non …

Je me mets à pleurer. Les larmes noient mes yeux et coulent sur mes joues. Je me lève et deux bras me rattrapent avant que je touche le sol. Je m'accroche à lui comme une désespérée.

- Désolé, parviens-je à dire entre mes sanglots. Ne m'en veux pas. Reste, s'il te plaît.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, Bella. Et je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir.

- Mais, tu as dit « non » …

- Il ne fallait pas que tu te lèves. Désolé, mon ange, je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais de cette façon.

- Mais je t'ai fait mal …

- Si je disais non, je te mentirai. Mais ce n'est rien. Je pensais juste que tu voulais que je ne sois pas à côté de toi.

- J'en ai envie, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris, je … je n'avais pas l'intention de te repousser. Je suis si bien dans tes bras. Tu peux me recoucher ?

Sans répondre, il me soulève et me dépose sur le lit. Je le retiens par la main et l'entraîne à côté de moi. Sa bouche se plaque sur la mienne. Ce baiser n'est pas aussi prudent que ceux que nous avons déjà échangés. Il était plus pressant, passionné. À bout de souffle, nous nous écartons et il s'allonge à coté de moi. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes.

- J'ai envie d'un bain, dis-je soudainement  
- Je vais te le préparer

- Non, enfin si, je … tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Demande-je

- Tu es sûr de le vouloir ?

- Oui, non. Je … c'est juste que j'ai envie mais je …

- Tu n'as pas à être gêné, Bella. On peut rester habiller si tu veux.

- Non, enfin un peu …

- Disons en maillot de bain alors …

- Ce sera parfait, dis-je le sourire aux lèvres

Il me port jusqu'à la salle de bain et m'assois sur le bord de la baignoire. L'eau se met à couler. Il me défait doucement la chemise qu'il m'avait fermé quelques heures plus tôt. Il me laisse enlever mon bas et j'entre dans la baignoire le plus rapidement possible, me cachant ainsi sous la mousse. Il s'assoit à son tour sur le rebord et me regarde tendrement, cherchant ainsi mon accord. Je ne dis rien. Il enlève doucement ses vêtements et reprend la même position, il me laisse s'habituer à son corps nu. Ma main attrape la sienne. Un silence s'installe. Tout ce fait doucement.

- Edward ?

- Je suis là, Bella.

- Tu entres ? J'ai … J'ai besoin de toi... Tu ne voudrais pas me rejoindre ? Dans l'eau…

Il rentre dans l'eau et se met à l'opposé de moi. Je me rapproche de lui et m'installe tout conte lui. Mes mains tremblotent contre son torse. Il arrête mon geste et prend une éponge et commence à me savonner délicatement le corps. Doucement, je prends conscience de son corps contre le mien. Je m'allonge contre lui et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Ses mains parcourent mon dos. Il s'arrête et relève ma tête vers lui.

- Je peux détacher … ton … haut

Je hoche la tête et me rallonge sur lui. Il est tellement tendre. J'en frisonne. Sa main dégrafe rapidement mon soutien gorge alors qu'il me lave le dos. Après quelques minutes, il le remet en place et m'assoit dans la baignoire, nos jambes sont entrecroisées. Il attrape mon shampoing et commence à ma laver les cheveux. C'est très agréable d'être lavé de cette manière. Il me rince les cheveux. Mes yeux sont fermés. Je sens ses mains caressées ma poitrine. Je ne retiens pas un gémissement. Alors qu'il enlève sa main, je la retiens et la replace là où elle était.

- Bella, je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose dont tu as peur...

- S'il te plaît, encore un peu …

- Arrête-moi si cela te déplait !

- D'accord.

Avec une infinie lenteur, il glisse ses doigts sur mon corps. Je me crispe légèrement alors qu'il arrive vers le creux de mes reins.

- C'est moi, murmure-t-il à mon oreille. C'est Edward.

J'acquiesce pour lui faire signe de continuer. Ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes longuement avant de m'attirer vers son torse. Je me blottis le plus près de lui, ignorant la proximité de nos deux intimités.

Il finit par me sortir du bain et de m'enrouler d'une serviette. Il se sèche rapidement avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras. Je dépose la tête sur son épaule alors qu'il me frotte. Il me demande ce que je veux porter, je lui dis d'aller choisir pour moi. Je sais qu'il sait ce que j'aime. Trente secondes plus tard, il revient avec le choix parfait. Des sous-vêtements sans chichi, un jean et une tunique ample. Il sort de la salle de bain et me laisse me préparer. Je le rejoins dans la chambre, il est debout à la fenêtre.

- Merci, lui dis-je

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout, pour être là, malgré tout … ça fait longtemps que je me suis sentie aussi bien.

- Je suis ravi de servir à quelque chose, répondit-il avec ironie

Je le tape sur l'épaule gentiment. Nous nous mettons à rire comme deux enfants. Je n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir.

- Bella, Edward, je peux vous parler ?


	35. review bis

**Coucou, me revoilà. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Désolé mais je sors de deux semaines épuisantes de spectacles. Je repond aux reviews puis reprend l'écriture de ma fiction. J'essaye de faire au plus vite.**

edgounette petit à petit, elle fait son chemin avec des hauts et des bas.  
, edgounette, VeroNiQue22 merci à vous  
SurreyFr bon je crois que tu vas perdre, j'hésite entre deux personnes, mais il est sur que ce n'est pas Tanya.  
Pitchoune-Bella merci beaucoup,j'essaye vraiment de faire de mon mieux. Ravi que cela te plaise.

tiftouff19 merci beaucoup, je crois que Rosalie est remontée dans l'estime de tout le monde

lena -lna933- oui je me suis servi de mylène farmer, je me suis regarder quelque clip et voilà... je m'en suis servi. Pour ta supposition … peut-être ...

lilythestrange merci, comme d'hab. Y'a eut un peu de sang, j'espère que cela a été à ton goût.

Lenerol merci beaucoup pour ces deux derniers com qui m'ont beaucoup touché. Je suis à la limite des larmes (tes coms et la fin de l'aventure que je viens de vivre ne font pas bon ménage) je vais essayer de me servir de tout cela pour le chapitre suivant.

**À trés bientôt**


	36. reflection

**Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai eut un peu de mal à ma remettre dans l'histoire après trois semaines d'arrêt. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Promis je devrais aller plus vite la prochaine fois.**

**Un grand merci à Lenerol pour son message qui me va droit au coeur**

**Réflexion**

Pov Edward

Entendre Bella rire est une chose des plus merveilleuse. Cela arrive rarement, mais quand cela arrive … je revois l'éclat de vie qui illuminait constamment ses yeux, autrefois. J'ai eut peur quand elle m'a rejeté tout à l'heure. Je sais que ma réaction l'a blessée, je ne l'ai pas contrôlé. Je craignais qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même, comme le jour de la rentrée au lycée. Mais non, elle a avancé. Je sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle est terrifiée à l'idée de se retrouver face au Denali et plus particulièrement Eléazar. Une partie d'elle lui a déjà pardonné, elle est comme cela. Elle n'arrive jamais en en vouloir aux gens trop longtemps.

Nos regards se croisent et je vois tellement de choses dans ses yeux sombres de sommeil. Elle a encore besoin de dormir. Je me demande comment elle a pu se priver de sommeil pendant si longtemps, ou c'est peut-être simplement les nerfs qui lâchent depuis qu'elle est libre … mais à ce moment précis, cela ne comptent pas du tout, nous sommes dans notre bulle, à nous. Et rien ni personne ne peut couper notre bonheur d'être simplement ensemble. J'espère que Rose a raison, que je suis celui qu'il lui faut.

- Bella, Edward, je peux vous parler ?

La bulle s'éclate et Bella se crispe instantanément. Je n'ai pas entendu Carlisle rentrer. Il veut vérifier l'état de Bella et nous parler des Denali. Il me cache volontairement ses pensées. Je relâche légèrement Bella mais elle s'accroche à moi. Je sens qu'elle panique alors que ce n'est que Carlisle. Il s'écarte du lit tandis que je parle à Bella.

- Chut, tu n'as rien à craindre, mon ange.

Elle hoche légèrement la tête

« Calmer … Non … parler, pourquoi … mal … Denali … Edward »

Cette voix, je la reconnais aussitôt.

Pov Bella

Edward me regarde comme si j'avais parlé. Pourtant ma bouche est restée fermée. Qu'est ça que Carlisle nous veut ? Je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer … Edward me tient le visage et me parle.

- Bella, je suis là

- Je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer …

- Moi, non plus. C'est juste Carlisle

- Mais cela aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre !

Voilà ce qui me terrifie ! N'importe qui aurait pu rentrer dans la chambre et je ne l'aurais pas entendu, cela aurait pu être quelqu'un qui nous voulait du mal. Edward semble réaliser ce qui me passe par la tête, il me serre contre lui tandis que je me décrispe peu à peu.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur Bella, j'aurais du frapper, dit Carlisle

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, on était juste ailleurs, tu nous as prévenu que tu reviendrais, répond Edward

Carlisle acquiesce d'un signe de tête avant de se rapprocher de moi. Edward s'allonge à côté de moi alors que Carlisle m'examine. Edward m'apaise en gardant ma main dans la sienne.

- Comment te sens-tu, Bella ?

- Ça va

- Pas de fatigue, de vertiges

- Si, quand je suis debout.

- J'ai sûrement donné une dose un peu forte. Ce sera mieux la prochaine fois, je pense.

- D'accord, répondis-je doucement.

- Si tu n'y vois pas d'objection, j'aimerai t'examiner un peu plus.

Je hoche la tête pour répondre, Carlisle se met à tester mes réflexes en me tapant avec un marteau, il vérifie ma température et constate que j'ai quelques degrés de plus que les vampires normaux. Au moment où il pose ses mains sur mon ventre, je ferme les yeux pour me contrôler. Il appuie à différents endroits, je n'y fais pas trop attention mais parfois cela fait un peu mal. Plus rien ne se passe. Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

- C'est fini, Bella, dit Carlisle alors que j'ouvre les yeux.

Son regard est bienveillant. Je me niche contre Edward alors que Carlisle range ses instruments.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir pousser un peu l'examen. J'ai essayé de comprendre certaines de tes caractéristiques, il faudra sûrement que je pousse un peu, mais on verra cela plus tard.

- Pourquoi me caches-tu encore tes pensées, Carlisle ? Demande Edward impatient.

- Il faut que je vous parle. On a beaucoup réfléchi en bas et on pense qu'il serait préférable que les Denali repartent …

- Non, m'exclame-je

- Bella, nous ne voulons pas que tu te cloîtres ici pendant une semaine, tu as besoin de temps et on le comprend tous

- Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez votre vie en fonction de moi, je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous. C'est vos amis et je … Ne vous priver pas pour moi, je peux faire des efforts.

- Je peux faire venir Eléazar

Je me fige immédiatement à l'évocation de son nom. Les images de mes cauchemars redéfilent sous mes yeux alors que je mène un véritable combat intérieur pour ne pas m'enfuir en courant.

- Non, gronde Edward alors qu'une larme coule sur mes joues.

- Je vais vous laisser réfléchir mais il vaudrait mieux attendre que vous soyez près, tous les deux.

- Carlisle, s'il te plaît, dis-je

- Tu es forte Bella, mais personne ne t'en voudras. Dans un mois ou deux, nous irons tous leur rendre visite en Alaska.

En me disant cela, il me caresse la joue. Je ne peux que hocher la tête.

- Je suis désolé, dis-je

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Bella. Ce n'est la faute de personne, répond Carlisle alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras.

Je me met à pleurer. Je n'arrête pas de dire que c'est à cause de moi bien qu'il affirme le contraire. Après quelques minutes il me repose contre Edward et sort de la chambre. Mes sanglots se calment. Mon ange me berce tendrement tout en me caressant le dos. Une fois calmée, je relève la tête et l'embrasse doucement.

- Merci

- Je n'ai rien fait, Bella

- Si, tu es là, c'est le plus important. Tu crois qu'on peut sortir d'ici.

- Bien sûr, répond-t-il en rigolant dans mon cou. On n'est pas enfermé. On peut même sortir par la fenêtre, si tu veux.

- Comme des ados

- Oui, en même j'ai dix sept ans, c'est de mon âge.

Je pars dans un fou rire sans m'y attendre.

- Tu es plus vieux que moi.

- Non

- Si

- Je n'ai que dix sept ans.

- J'arrête, tu as gagné, menteur.

- Je t'aime quand même, même avec un an de plus.

- Moi aussi. On peut y aller, j'ai vraiment envie de prendre l'air.

- Ok et où veux-tu aller ?

- Au bort de la mer, sur la falaise, dis-je en fuyant son regard.

Il me prend la main sans rien dire et me porte contre lui. Il me pose dans la voiture et file vers l'ouest. Le silence s'installe durant toute la route. Pour ma part, c'est un silence de gène, je ne sais pas ce qu'Edward ressent. Sait-il seulement ce que cet endroit représente pour moi ? Jacob lui en a-t-il parlé ? Tant de question sans réponse. Nous arrivons bientôt, je reconnais la bifurcation dont Jacob m'avait parlé. Elle n'a pas changé pendant toutes ses années. Edward stoppe le moteur et m'ouvre la porte avant de me tendre une main. Il m'entraîne vers le bord, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres du vide. J'ai l'impression de revivre ce que j'ai vécu. Sans rien dire, Edward m'entraîne vers le sol et me force à m'asseoir. Je m'appuie contre son torse et ferme les yeux. Le bruit de la mer m'apaise. J'entends les vagues claquer en bas, le vent qui fait bouger l'herbe. La respiration d'Edward, ses mains dans les miennes. Son silence de plus en plus pesant.

- Edward, dis-je tout bas. Dis quelque chose.

- C'est ici que tu as …

- Oui. Tu m'en veux de t'avoir demander de venir ici ?

- Non, j'ai juste peur que … je ne sais pas comment dire … que tu veuilles recommencer.

- Je ne veux pas partir, c'est juste que j'aime cet endroit. C'est si … apaisant. Calme. J'ai passé tellement de temps loin de la mer qu'y revenir … ça te gène

- Non. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr

- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire Jacob m'a expliqué de qui c'est passé mais je n'ai jamais compris ce qui t'était venu à l'esprit pour vouloir faire cela.

- Je me sentais seule, Jake m'avait promis de rester avec moi. Mais avec Victoria. Quand tu m'as quittée, j'ai découvert que je pouvais entendre ta voix si je me mettais dans des situations dangereuses, tu étais en colère mais ce n'était pas important. Ça me raccrocher à toi. J'avais prévu de t'entendre ce matin-là, alors j'y suis allée, seule. Je n'ai pas fait attention au temps, je n'ai même pas pensé à Charlie. J'ai fait l'égoïste et je t'ai entendu. Tu semblais tellement réel. Et je voulais te faire mal, te montrer à quel point tu m'avais détruit. Si Jake n'était pas arrivé, je serais morte, il m'a sauvé. Mais je ne regrette pas. Ça peut sembler complètement dingue, mais ça m'a permis de te revoir, pour de vrai. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Alice ne m'aurait pas vu …

- Je serai revenu Bella. Je perdais ma bataille contre moi-même un peu plus chaque jour. J'aurais fini par cogner à ta porte en te suppliant de me reprendre. Mon monde sans toi n'était plus rien et d'après ce que m'a raconté Jacob, tu as été bien meilleur que moi pour continuer à vivre.

- Je n'étais qu'un zombie

- Tu as essayé de continuer, et de ce que j'ai vu de l'esprit de Jacob, tu allais de mieux en mieux. La seule chose qui m'a peur quand il m'a parlé de tout cela, c'est que tu puisses l'aimer plus que moi.

- Je t'aurais choisi, toi et personne d'autre.

- Pourtant, vous avez failli vous …

- C'est toi mon âme sœur, ma vie, mon tout. Ce que j'ai fait, vécu, je l'ai fait parce que je croyais en nous. Viens, lui dis-je en attrapant sa main

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Tu as confiance en moi.

Il hoche la tête en m'aidant à me relever. Je l'entraîne doucement vers le bord de la falaise. Je m'arrête à quelques centimètres du bord et lui indique de regarder le vide qui s'étend devant nous.

- Tu vois, il n'y a rien. C'est ce que je ressens quand je suis sans toi. Et ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est plus moi. Je n'ai pas de regrets, parce que je suis avec toi aujourd'hui. J'ai mal encore, mais ce n'est plus grave maintenant. Je n'arrive même plus à imaginer ce que c'est de vivre sans toi, je ne peux pas et je veux surtout pas essayer.

- Ça aurait pu être différent

- Bien sûr, mais ce qui compte c'est maintenant. Je veux oublier mon passé et me concentrer sur mon avenir avec toi. On n'a pas eu le choix. J'ai choisi une route et je l'ai suivi, peu importe ce qui passer dessus. Même si j'avais peur que tu ne me pardonnes jamais, une partie de moi t'a toujours recherché.

- J'aurais voulu que cela soit différent, j'aurais voulu te protéger

- Tu peux le faire maintenant

- Et je ne m'en prive pas. Si tu n'avais pas réagi comme cela avec Eléazar, je lui aurais probablement sauté dessus vu ses pensées. Mais je me suis concentré sur toi. Parce que tu es tout ce qui m'importe. Je ne vais bien que si tu vas bien.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Demande-je, sachant bien qu'il comprend de quoi je parle

- Qu'est ce que toi tu veux faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Carlisle a raison, je ne peux pas m'approcher de lui, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Mais je ne …

- Ne pense qu'à toi, Bella.

- Ils ne m'en voudront pas ?

- Ils te comprendront.

- Et toi, quand penses-tu ?

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir face à lui. Si je n'écoutais que moi, je ne me retiendrai pas. Mais je sais également que réagir comme cela te blesserait. Alors, d'après moi, je pense que Carlisle a raison. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul pour reprendre le contrôle. Cependant, c'est toi qui a le dernier mot.

- Alors je préfère attendre. Même si j'ai envie de connaître les Denali, j'ai conscience de ne pas être prête. Quand tu vois l'état dans lequel je me suis mis à cause de Tanya … Carlisle a raison.

- D'accord. On peut rentrer maintenant.

- J'aimerai encore rester ici, s'il te plait.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon ange.

Il s'allonge tout doucement et m'attire vers lui. Je pose ma tête sur son torse. Il commence à pleuvoir. L'eau est fraîche mais ce n'est pas important. Mon visage bouge au rythme de la respiration futile d'Edward, ses mains passent et repassent dans mes cheveux. Je suis toute mouillée, la peau d'Edward en est presque chose. Je me redresse et approche mon visage du sien. Son regard doré me fait voyager et sourire. Il est tellement beau. Parfois j'ai l'impression que les rôles sont inversés, qui est la belle et moi la bête. Une perfection sur terre, un ange venu du ciel rien que pour moi. Je l'embrasse doucement, parsemant des baisers partout sur son visage.

- Tu trembles, mon ange, me demande Edward.

- Non, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais bien

- Je te trouve froide, Bella. Tu es trempée

- Viens, on rentre, dit-il en me portant dans ses bras.

Il me pose sur le siège du passager et prend une couverture qui traîne dans le coffre. Il me recouvre avec et referme la porte. Il monte dans la voiture à son touret se pince le nez. Signification : soit il essaye de se calmer soit quelque chose le tracasse.

- Parle, Edward.

- Tu préfères attendre encore ou pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, il va bien falloir y retourner.

- Tu n'as pas à te forcer

- On a pris notre décision alors allons le dire, qu'on en finisse.

Il m'embrasse la tempe avant de démarrer le moteur. J'ai peur. Je vais le revoir et cela me fait peur car je ne veux pas revoir ses images que j'arrive peu à peu à enfermer dans un coin de ma tête. Je ferme les yeux et remonte un peu plus la couverture sur moi. Edward avait raison, j'avais froid. J'ai froid. Mes vêtements sont complètement trempés et ils me collent, empêchant tout réchauffement. J'ai toujours été un peu sensible au climat, même en étant vampire mais jamais je n'avais remarquais que ma température était plus élevée que celle des autres.

Je m'endors après environ cinq minutes de route, bercer par le ronronnement du moteur.

Une main me caresse la joue, me tirant hors de mon sommeil. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et aperçois Edward.

- On est arrivé, mon ange. Je vais te chercher des vêtements secs. Je reviens tout de suite.

Il sort de la voiture et commence à courir, mes yeux se referment. Après quelques secondes, je me redresse sur mon siège alors qu'Edward arrive avec une serviette et un sac. Lui s'est déjà changé.

- Tiens, je reste dehors, ok

- Oui. Euh, Edward pourquoi, je me change là.

- Tanya et Alice sont dans notre chambre, je crois qu'elles parlent de mode. Ça te dérange, je peux …

- Non, je ne veux pas déranger

Je me change rapidement avant de sortir de la voiture. Edward m'attend à quelques mètres de là avec Esmée. À peine la portière fermée, qu'ils s'approchent de moi. Edward me serre dans ses bras.

- Je vais rentrer avant toi, pour leur dire. Ils voudront sûrement te dire entrevoir.

Je hoche timidement la tête et baisse le regard.

- Ça va bien se passer, je serais avec toi, en attendant Esmée va rester ici.

- Je suis là, ma petite puce, dit tendrement Esmée en m'attrapant la main.

- J'y vais, tu prends soin d'elle.

- Oui, Edward.

Il s'éloigne mais je ne le regarde pas, je l'entend. Je n'aime pas le voir partir. Cela me rappelle toujours de mauvais souvenirs même quand je sais qu'il n'en a pas pour longtemps. Je sens Esmée qui attrape mon autre main.

- J'ai peur … j'ai tellement peur, maman

- Je suis là, ok. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'eux.

- Je sais. Je n'ai pas vraiment peur d'eux, juste de lui, Eléazar. Mais je ne veux pas revoir ce qu'il m'a fait

- Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait, il nous l'a expliqué en détail. Je sais que cela ne l'excuse pas, mais il s'en veut beaucoup.

Je me serre contre elle et quelques larmes coulent. Je savais qu'en revenant, il faudrait que je les « affrontent ». Ma famille et leurs amis. C'est normal qu'ils les défendent, je ne leur en veux pas, même à lui. Plus maintenant, c'est le passé et j'avance comme je peux. Tout en me berçant, elle me murmure des paroles rassurantes

- Il met longtemps, dis au bout de cinq minutes

- Il va revenir, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il ne veut pas s'emporter.

- Je ne comprends pas

- Edward en veut beaucoup à Eléazar. Mais comme c'est un ami, il essaye de se contrôler. Il a entendu tout ce qu'il pensait quand il t'a revu. Il n'a rien voulu dire mais on pense tous que cela a été très violent.

- Hey, mon ange, ça ne va pas, dit Edward alors qu'il m'attrape par la taille.

Je me retourne alors qu'il me serre davantage contre lui.

- Ça va, dis-je, ne voulant pas continuer cette conversation maintenant

Il me prend le menton et baisse son visage vers le mien. Il embrasse plusieurs fois ma bouche avant de m'entraîner doucement vers la villa. Je me laisse frère sachant que je n'y rechaperai pas. Je le remercie néanmoins d'y aller à vitesse humaine. Quand nous rentrons, je remarque qu'il n'y a personne dans le salon. Je regard Edward.

- J'ai pensé que tu préférerais s'ils ne venaient pas tous en même temps, que cela te mettrait plus à l'aise.

- Merci

Carmen est la première à venir vers nous. Edward me garde tout près lui.

- Bellissima, c'est un plaisir de te connaître, j'espère qu'on se reverra. En tout cas Edward, tu as vraiment bon goût. Elle est magnifique, cette petite.

- Merci, bégaye-je

- Non, c'est moi qui te remercie, rien qu'accepter de nous revoir un jour

- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher

- Personne n'est parfait, et puis tu me tutoieras la prochaine fois

- D'accord

Elle s'approche doucement de moi, Edward me rassure par ses gestes alors qu'elle me fait la bise avant de sortir en secouant la main. Irina passe en seconde et elle se contente de dire entrevoir avant de sortir dehors. Kate s'excuse du comportement complètement, je cite, « horripilant » et espère franchement je revienne les voir vite pour « s'amuser avec la dernière de ses cousines », autrement dit moi.

Tanya arrive ensuite, avec un grand sourire.


	37. le temps

Lenerol Merci, chapitre plus en douceur, j'espère qu'il va te plaire.

DESHAYES Tracie , edgounette, caro30, lilythestrange merci pour vos comm qui font toujours chaud au coeur

Après beaucoup d'attente, oui j'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre (un peu trop de souci personnel, j'ai enfin les résultats de mes études et donc je suis soulagée) j'espère quand même que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Je vous laisse au chapitre.

Bonne Lecture

…............................................................................................................................................................

**Le Temps**

Pov Bella

Je remarque à quel point elle est belle, une blonde vénitienne aux formes parfaites. Elle marche doucement vers nous et commence à parler.

- Je vous remercie de nous avoir accueillis. J'aurai aimé que cela se passe dans d'autres conditions mais nous avons l'éternité devant nous. Tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir Bella comme compagne, Edward. Elle est parfaite pour toi, j'ai eut du mal à m'en rendre compte mais …

- C'est le principal, réplique Edward

- Merci pour tout, je sais que cela ne saura pas suffisant pour l'instant, mais j'espère qu'on pourra devenir amie. Tu es quelqu'un d'exptionnel, Bella Swan.

- Merci

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre tant je suis émue par ses paroles. Elle m'enlace tendrement avant de sortir de la villa. Je reste contre Edward, je le sens arriver. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur les cercles que trace Edward en bas de mon dos. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques pas de nous, Carlisle est avec lui. Il s'arrête, Edward me presse un peu plus contre lui.

- Edward, Bella, je sais que ce que je vais dire n'effacera pas tout ce que j'ai pu faire dans le passé, mais je suis désolé de vous avoir fait subir cela, j'espère que vous n'en tiendrez pas rigueur aux membres de ma famille, elles n'ont rien à voir avec cela.

Il stoppe, espérant sûrement une réaction de notre part, mais aucun de nous deux ne bougeons, mes larmes trempent la chemise d'Edward. Après des secondes qui me semblent interminables, le silence se rompt.

- Allons-y Eléazar, dit Carlisle, en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- D'accord. Entrevoir, dit-il en nous regardant une dernière fois.

Ils marchent doucement vers l'extérieur. Une part de moi est soulagée, mais une autre se sent tellement coupable, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Edward m'embrasse les cheveux et essaye de me réconforter.

- Il est parti, Bella, c'est fini.

- Alors pourquoi je me sens si mal.

- Tu dois être encore fatiguée …

- Non, ce n'est pas cela, je ne sais pas …, c'est juste que je n'aime pas laisser les choses comme cela, dis-je en ravalant un sanglot.

- C'est la meilleure solution pour toi.

- Je sais mais je …

J'arrête ma phrase e plein milieu, je crois avoir mis la main sur ce qui me gène temps. Je prends Edward par la main et me dirige vers la sortie. Je reste au pas de la porte. Ils sont tous là en train de se dire entrevoir. Je prends ma décision.

- Eléazar

Il se retourne vers moi.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, murmure-je

Il me remercie d'un signe de tête alors qu'Edward me serre dans ses bras. Les nerfs lâchent enfin. Je ne perçois pas ce qui se passe autour de moi, seule la chaleur venant d'Edward compte. Je reste comme cela pendant quelques minutes. Quand je relève la tête, les voitures sont parties, il n'y a plus personnes dehors. Nous rentrons à l'intérieur. Edward m'entraîne vers le piano mais je lui réponds que je préfère m'allonger un peu et lire. Il hoche la tête avant de me laisser monter seule. Je franchis la porte de la chambre, je perçois l'odeur familière d'Alice et probablement celle de Tanya. J'attrape un bouquin au hasard et me dirige vers le lit. Alors que je m'assoie, je découvre un morceau de papier posé sur l'oreiller. Je l'attrape délicatement, elle vient de Tanya. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, j'ai peur de la lire mais en même temps je sais que Tanya ne me veut pas de mal. Je déplie la lettre et commence la lecture.

_« Salut Bella,_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment comment commencer cette lettre, j'aurai préféré te le dire de vive voix mais je comprends parfaitement à quel point tu peux être bouleversé en ce moment. Alice m'a conseillé de prendre une feuille et d'écrire ce que je ressentais. Carlisle nous a expliqué en partie ta vie, il a omis beaucoup de choses, mais j'ai compris l'essentiel. Je suis désolé que tu ais du subir cela, ce qui est en partie notre faute, je veux dire la faute de la famille. Mais on ne peut laisser que le temps agir, lui seul peut penser les blessures. On ne sait jamais ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens, mais j'espère que l'amour qui t'entoure t'aidera à y arriver. Nous ne sommes pas des amis, nous ne l'avons jamais été mais j'espère que tu me laisseras un jour cette chance. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Avant je n'avais eut que des descriptions d'Alice, mais je sais, maintenant, qu'elle ne m'a jamais mentit. Edward a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. Toi et moi, on se ressemble beaucoup. À une époque, j'ai pensé que les Hommes n'étaient là que pour faire du mal. Et puis j'ai rencontré les Cullen. Les premiers vampires qui m'ont montré un aspect positif. C'est peut-être pour cela que j'ai cru être amoureuse d'Edward pendant un certain temps. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand je l'ai revu juste après ta « disparition », c'était une épave et j'avais tellement mal pour lui, mais seulement comme une sœur a mal pour son frère quand il va mal. Prends soin de lui, il est plus fragile qu'il le laisse penser._

_Tanya »_

Je lâche la lettre, elle tombe par terre. Je ne bouche pas. J'aperçois Edward en face de moi. Je reste immobile. Une partie de moi a envie de partir en courant, mais je reste là. Il s'approche doucement et ramasse le papier, et le dépose sur le lit. Il se redresse ensuite et sa paume vient sur ma joue. J'appuis doucement ma tête sur celle-ci. Son autre main me rapproche de lui. Lentement, il attire ma tête contre son torse et me berce. Je ne réagis toujours pas.

………………………………………...............................................................................

Le temps n'est jamais comme on le voudrait. Toujours trop long ou trop court, il n'est d'aucun secours. Dans les bras de l'être aimé, il se met à accélérer. Il passe et passe sans que l'on s'en rend compte. Les jours s'écoulent comme le sable dans un sablier. On croit que tout s'arrange, que tout va pour le mieux. On se reconstruit lentement, avec ce que l'on a, la famille, l'amour. Je l'aime tant. Ton visage dans mes yeux se reflète, comme se reflète le mien dans les siens. Je ne peux rien y faire et ne veux rien faire. Il y a des choses si abracadabrantes en nous, des troubles qui viennent de je ne sais où, des sentiments grandissants. Que de temps perdu à ne pas être soi-même. Le temps, du vide, du vent, du rêve, l'amour des mots, des leurres. Puis il y ce jour, où tout semble s'apaiser, le retour de la vraie vie, sans se cacher. Enfin c'est ce qu'on croit. Car il y a toujours se quelque chose qui vient tout détruire en une seule seconde. Cela sème le trouble en nous. La dernière fois que cela s'est passé, ce sont les Denali qui m'ont fait flancher. J'ai eut mal, très mal. Mais j'ai remonté la pente. Je suis restée quelque chose sans trop parler et puis Edward m'a aidé à m'ouvrir de nouveau. L'année scolaire est finie depuis quelques jours. Bien sûr, tout le monde passe en classe supérieure sans difficulté. Je vais passer mon bac après plus de 500 ans. Enfin.

Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial. On est le 20 juin. L'anniversaire de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, le deuxième que je passe avec lui. Ce jour a toujours été spécial pour moi, c'est ce jour que je choisissais pour être libre. Au début, je passais mon temps à essayer de trouver un cadeau idéal, mais tout était trop simple, trop éloigné de ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. J'ai souvent eu envie de partir le rejoindre, rien que pour quelques heures. Je serai arrivée devant lui, comme si de rien était, et son simple sourire aurait valu tout l'or du monde. Mais cela ne s'est jamais produit.

Maintenant je suis là, je suis dans ses bras. Comme tous les matins, je me réveille sous ses caresses. Depuis près de deux mois, Edward insiste pour que je me repose un peu chaque nuit. Apparemment il adore me regarder dormir, en vérité je pense qu'il a peur que ce qui c'est produit après la visite des Denali se reproduise. J'ai mis près de deux semaines à retrouver un sommeil « normal ». Les images revenaient tellement que Carlisle a pris la décision de me donner des calmants. Puis petit à petit, c'est reparti. Personne n'a trouvé d'explications à cela. Moi, je ne m'interroge plus depuis longtemps. Mes réactions ont toujours été bizarres. Edwards a quand même remarqué que cela coïncidait à ma réponse face à la lettre de Tanya. Je ne lui ai rien dit de très éloquent, juste que je l'avais lu et que un jour, je lui promis de lui rendre visite.

- Bonjour, Bella aux bois dormant, murmure son doux ténor.

Je reste tout contre lui, sans bouger alors que ses mains dégagent mon visage en relevant mes cheveux.

- Tu souris, Bella. Tu es une très mauvaise comédienne.

- Je pourrais sourire en dormant.

- Oui, mais là tu as parlé.

- Oh, je suis découverte, dis en relevant ma tête. Bon anniversaire, Edward

- Merci, mon ange.

Je l'embrasse tendrement et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Son amour me submerge alors qu'il attire mon visage coincé entre ses paumes vers le sien. Le baiser s'approfondit, ses caresses se font plus entreprenante tout en restant légère. Il dessine des cercles en bas de mon dos. Son autre main passe sous mon haut. Il m'attire à califourchon sur lui. Mes mains sont dans ses cheveux. Je mets fin au baiser, je parsème son visage de bisou. Les yeux fermés, il profite de la douce torture que je lui inflige. Je lui mordille l'oreille, il gémit doucement. Je m'allonge sur lui, Edward m'embrasse le cou. Je pose ma tête contre lui et lui donne un plus grand accès.

Il inverse les rôles. Je me retrouve allonger sur le dos. Sa main passe sous mon t-shirt et remonte doucement le long de mon corps avant d'arriver à ma poitrine. Il la cajole comme si c'était un véritable trésor. Sa bouche se plaque sur la mienne alors qu'il se positionne au-dessus de moi. Je sens à quel point il me désire. Il entreprend un frottement entre nos deux corps. J'essaye de me concentrer sur les sensations que cela me procure. Ses mains sont partout. Sa bouche enflamme mon visage. Sa virilité se fait de plus en plus dur. Je ne contrôle plus rien.

Et cela me fait peur. Pourtant j'en avais envie. Non, j'en ai envie ?

Je ne sais plus vraiment. Les gestes d'Edward commencent à me gêner. Je pose mes mains sur son torse et le pousse doucement. Il me regarde. Je peux voir dans ses yeux tellement d'envie que je regrette de le faire souffrir encore.

- Mon ange, ma Bella. Ne pleure pas !

Je pleure, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Il essuie mes larmes et se déplace à côté de moi.

- Tu n'es pas obligée. J'ai été trop loin, je suis désolée

- Non, c'était bien. Je voulais te faire plaisir. Je croyais être prête, mais …

- Ce n'est pas grave, on prend notre temps. Merci pour ce cadeau, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce câlin, dit-il en me serrant contre lui. Mais la prochaine fois, tu me le dis.

Je hoche la tête contre lui. J'aurais tellement voulu y arriver.

- J'ai eu peur, dis-je au bout de quelques secondes.

- Qu'est que j'ai fait, que je ne le refasse plus.

- Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. J'ai réalisé que je n'avais plus le contrôle. Je n'avais plus le contrôle et cela m'a terrifié car je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer. Je suis désolée.

- Eh, regarde-moi, dit-il en prenant mon visage, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. On va travailler là dessus, en douceur.

Il m'embrasse et me resserre contre lui. Il est si doux et attentionné avec moi.

- Alice s'impatiente de ne pas nous voir descendre. Elle a l'intention de débarquer dans 10 minutes pour nous obliger à les rejoindre.

- Je veux pas y aller. Je suis bien là.

- Moi aussi, mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons le choix.

- Alice restera Alice

- Je crois même que c'est de pire en pire, dit-il en rigolant.

Il est si beau quand il sourit, j'en ai toujours le souffle coupé. Je le contemple, encore, comme à chaque fois.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Me demande-t-il en me sortant de ma rêverie.

Je mords légèrement ma lèvre, gênée qu'il m'ait vu entrain de le regarder.

- J'adore quand tu fais cela. Te mordre la lèvre. Ça contient tellement de sous-entendu, d'envie. Tu es si belle que s'en est douloureux.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi

- Je t'aime, Bella

- Je … Je t'aime aussi, Edward, dis-je en me jetant sur ses lèvres.

Trois secondes plus tard, un lutin rentre comme une furie.

- Eh, je croyais que tu avais compris que tu devais descendre rapidement, espèce de lâcheur

- Tu pourrais avoir un peu de respect pour ton frère, c'est mon anniversaire quand même.

- Et je sais que tu veux me faire plaisir, dit-elle avec sa moue de chien battu.

- C'est bon ! T'as gagnée, on arrive mais laisse nous le temps de nous habiller.

- Je vous laisse deux minutes, dit Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

- Alice, je t'aime bien mais pourrais-tu nous laisser seul, s'il te plait ? Demande Edward, voyant qu'elle n'est pas décidé à partir.

Sans rien dire, elle sort de la chambre en courant. Edward se lève et commence à s'habiller, il remarque que je ne bouge pas. Il me tend alors la main, je l'attrape en souriant et enfile une robe qu'il me donne. Nous sortons de la chambre main dans la main.

Tout le monde est déjà au salon. Sûrement réuni pas Alice. Il y a plein de paquets sur la table, le tableau est parfait. Nous nous asseyons, Rosalie est la première à tendre un cadeau. Je sens qu'Edward est mal a l'aise, je crois que nous sommes pareils au niveau de cela. Nous n'aimons pas être au sein de l'attention. Alors qu'il ouvre son présent, Emmet débouche une bouteille, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je sente une odeur de sang boisé. Edward se rend compte de mon mouvement de recul et arrête ce qu'il faisait. Moi je ne fixe que cette bouteille. Il pose son cadeau sur ses genoux et se tourne doucement vers moi. Il se penche à mon oreille.

- Ce n'est rien Bella, juste une coutume d'Emmet. Ce n'est pas du sang d'humain, juste de puma. Tu n'en boiras pas. J'aurai du lui dire de ne pas faire cela, j'avais oublié

- Désolé

- C'est rien mon cœur

- Tu continues à ouvrir tes présents, je crois qu'on est là pour cela, dis-je en me blottissant contre lui.

Son premier cadeau est un manuel très ancien de médecine. Edward est très content. Alice lui renouvelle encore sa garde-robe, ce n'est pas très original, mais il ne dit rien. Il fait juste plaisir à cette dernière. Emmet lui offre une voiture de collection. Apparemment elle est spéciale, mais j'avoue que je ne comprends rien, je toujours autant peu intéressé par les voitures. J'aime juste leurs vitesses. Esmée tend une enveloppe à Edward.

- C'est de la part de ton père et moi

Il prend l'enveloppe, à l'intérieur il y a deux billets d'avion.

- Nous avons pensé que tu voudrais faire découvrir à Bella la ville de ton enfance. Tout est réservé sur place. Vous avez sûrement envie de vous retrouver un peu seul.

- Merci maman, tu n'avais pas besoin … dis-je

- Pas de mais, Bella. C'est un cadeau pour Edward, il ne pouvait pas si rendre seul tout de même.

Je suis vraiment émue, il n'y a pas vraiment de raison, c'est juste que je suis chez moi.

C'est au tour de Jasper de donner son cadeau, il semble tendu, comme s'il avait peur que son cadeau ne plaise pas. En tout cas il est grand, quasiment un mètre sur un mètre. Edward le déballe doucement, c'est un cadre. C'est un portrait de moi, souriante, heureuse. Ça fait bizarre de me voir comme cela. Edward ne bouge pas, je suis sûr que s'il pouvait pleurer, des larmes de joie coulerait le long de ses joues.

- Regarde comme tu es belle … Merci Jazz, ça me touche vraiment.

Il pose le cadre à côté de lui et prend Jasper dans ses bras, des larmes de joie coulent sur mes joues. Esmée me câline doucement puis Edward repend sa place. C'est à mon tour de donner mes cadeaux. Je lui donne d'abord un petit paquet qui ouvre comme le plus grand des trésors.

Il sort l'objet. Un pendentif est suspendu à une chaîne.

- Qu'est que c'est ? Me demande-t-il en prenant le bijou dans sa main

- C'est un collier, cette partie est amovible. Si tu la soulèves, il y a une inscription, c'est écrit « plus que ma propre vie ». Comme cela je serais toujours avec toi.

- C'est magnifique, tu veux bien me le mettre ? Demande-t-il en me donnant le fermoir.

Mes mains tremblantes l'attachent délicatement. Puis j'attrape sa main pour l'emmener vers son autre cadeau.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- C'est une autre surprise, dis-je alors que tout le monde nous suivait.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Une idée pour le deuxième cadeau ?


	38. émotion

lilythestrange désolé y'a pas encore de baston et cela ne va pas arriver tout de suite. Lol. Mais un jour, pour linstant je laisse nos deux amoureux un peu de repis, enfin presque.  
villamartine merci pour ton com, j'en suis très ému; en espérant continuer à te plaire.  
edgounette surprise lol . merci  
lena -lna933- oui pour le voyage, je pense qu'il y aura un chapitre dessus.

oui pour mes résultats, j'ai attendu quatre mois pour les avoir (les grèves) merci de demander. Je te laisse decouvrir la suite.  
tiftouff19 perdu pour la voiture, C'est pas le style de Bella LOL  
Lenerol le piano est très très chaud, tu y es presque.  
DESHAYES Tracie la fic est loin d'être fini (voyage, anniv de Bella, bal de promo, la terminale, les volturis, et des surprises) mais aucune idée par rapport au nombre de chapitre. Discussion dans ce chapitre entre Bella et Edward. Pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas pour une nouvelle crise. Encore merci pour ton com.  
eliloulou peut être un jour, en tout cas c'est pas encore prévu pour le moment, Edward va devoir être patient.  
SurreyFr tu n'en es pas loin pour le cadeau, je te le laisse découvrir

VeroNiQue22 merci, bon ce chapitre va peut-être te faire pleurer, désolé d'avance, mais je pense que cela sera du à un surplein d'émotion.  
caro30 Merci, pour moi Bella est une personne qui ne peut pas en vouloir au gens. Donc le pardon est quelque chose d'innée chez elle, dans ce cas là. J'espère que le surprise va te plaire.  
Merci à alice'n'tom

j'ai fini ce chapitre, merci aux aller retour sur paris pour m'inscrire.

bonne lecture.

**Émotion**

Pov Edward

Le cadeau de Jasper me bouleverse complètement. Cette photographie est si … je n'ai pas les mots pour la décrire. Bella transpire de bonheur dessus. Je pense qu'elle est elle-même étonnée par son image. Les idées des autres font pâles figures, par rapport à ce cadre.

Je le dépose délicatement à côté du canapé et serre Jasper dans mes bras. S'il n'utilisait pas son don, je suis sure que je serai entrain de sangloter. Pourquoi Bella n'est-elle pas toujours comme cela ? Pourquoi lui ont-ils tout volé ? Son insouciance, ses rêves, ses envies …

Comme je les hais d'avoir brisé ma Bella.

« Je suis là, mon frère. Tout va bien, elle va bien. C'est grâce à toi qu'elle est comme cela alors continue. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, plus que n'importe qui. Tu en sais plus que n'importe qui ici et que tu ne peux pas parler. Mais je suis là. Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens, te confier. Elle est plus forte que tu ne le penses. »

Je ne sais combien de temps dure notre étreinte. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas laissé Jasper utiliser son don sur moi. Mais cela fait du bien de lâcher la pression.

- Merci, lui dis-je en retournant au près de mon cœur.

Ses mains attrapent le dernier présent posé sur la table et me le donnent. C'est tout petit. Je prends mon temps comme je le prends avec elle. Je sais qu'elle y a mis toute son âme. Le papier cache une boite qui provient d'une boutique de la Push. Elle contient un collier de métal et de bois. La pièce en bois peut pivoter, dessus est graver la plus belle phrase au monde « Plus que ma propre vie ». Mon cœur a envie d'éclater dans ma poitrine, c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'elle peut me donner à ce jour. Je lui demande de me le mettre, ses mains tremblantes d'émotions s'en emparent. Elle frôle ma peau de ses mains chaudes. Puis sans rien dire, elle attrape la mienne et m'entraîne vers la salle à manger.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- C'est une autre surprise

Tout le monde nous suit. Elle pose ses mains sur mes yeux alors que Carlisle se prépare à ouvrir la porte. Tout est calme autour de moi, je suis seul dans ma tête. Bella utilise son bouclier pour que je puisse profiter seul de ce moment.

J'avance à l'aveugle, faisant confiance à Bella. Elle s'arrête là où devrait se trouver la table. Elle enlève doucement ses mains et je découvre un piano devant moi.

- C'est un très vieux piano, en fait, il était à toi, il y a bien longtemps. Quand on était ensemble. Edmée a vendu le piano après que je … après notre séparation. Je l'ai retrouvé. Pour toi, je me suis dit que tu aimerais rejoue dessus maintenant que je suis là … il pourrait aller dans la chambre…

- Bella, l'interrompt-je

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Me demande-t-elle timidement

- Je l'adore, mon ange. Je … je ne sais pas quoi te dire

Je la prends dans mes bras et nous pleurons de joie, de bonheur, de tant de choses. Elle seule me connaît si bien.

Bien que n'en ayant pas envie, je m'écarte d'elle. Notre famille est encore là et j'ai le temps de remercier Bella plus tard. Je sèche ses larmes avec le bout de mes doigts alors que nous retournons dans le salon.

- Bon maintenant on va pouvoir prendre l'apéro, dit Emmet.

Tout le monde rigole face à son impatience et Esmée arrive avec huit verres. Bella se crispe aussitôt. Elle a vraiment peur du sang.

- Maman, je ne … commence-t-elle

- C'est juste pour trinquer, après tu le donnes à qui tu veux, répond Esmée, je ne pense pas que Carlisle y voie une objection.

Bella se contente de hocher la tête alors qu'elle nous tend nos verres. Ses mains tremblent un peu.

- Tu le veux, me demande-t-elle

- Non, ça va. Donne le plutôt à Jasper

- Edward, pourquoi tes yeux ne sont pas noirs comme ceux des autres ?

- J'ai chassé il y a à peine deux jour et, je crois, que quand tu es à côté de moi, un verre de sans me paraît bien fade.

Elle me sourit. Nous trinquons et aussitôt fini, Bella donne son verre à Jasper, qui lui l'avale d'une traite. Ils l'ont vraiment traumatisé avec le sang, je l'ai senti se détendre aussitôt le verre hors de ses mains. Elle insiste plusieurs fois pour que je finisse de boire le mien. Je finis par céder et Bella vient immédiatement se blottir contre moi.

- Maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi tu voulais que je finisse ce verre, dis-je en lui embrassant le front.

- Désolée

- C'est pas grave, j'aurais juste été plus vite.

- Je n'aime pas le sang, je sais que vous n'allez rien me faire, mais je sais pas, je suis pas alaise, dit-elle en regardant de l'autre côté du salon. On peut allumer un feu ?

- Tu sais que cela ne sert à rien

- Il faut bien un prétexte pour inaugurer la cheminée, et j'adore regarder les flammes, c'est captivant.

- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de ma Bella ?

Elle rigole contre moi avant de se lever. Elle attrape un paquet d'allumette et allume le feu. En revenant vers moi, elle éteint les lumières. L'ambiance se fait tout de suite plus intimiste. C'est vrai qu'il ne vient jamais à l'esprit d'un vampire de faire du feu, trop dangereux. Mais Bella ne le craint pas, encore une de ses particularités sui la rendent si exceptionnelles.

- Oh Bella, tu viens de me donner une idée, dit tout à coup Alice. Quel a été votre meilleur anniversaire ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'était le meilleur, commence Esmée, mais je pense au premier où on était ensemble, Edward et Carlisle m'ont guéri de mes blessures.

- Moi, j'était encore humain, continue Emmet. Mes parents avaient organisé une immense fête pour l'époque. C'est un peu flou mais j'était content.

- Et bien moi c'est incontestablement celui que j'ai passé avec Edward après sa transformation. On parlait de tout et de rien mais j'avais quelqu'un avec moi, une famille. Il y avait cette connexion entre nous.

- Oui je m'en souviens, répondis-je

- Celui à Paris après être devenu une Cullen. Je me sentais aimer, et vous m'avez laissé vous emmener faire du shopping juste pour me faire plaisir.

- Notre première année à Forks, avant Bella. Je me suis sentie chez moi, sentiment qui avait disparu deuils longtemps. Emmet m'a emmené dans un bal ringard mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

- Celui là, dis-je. Le meilleur, et de loin, je me sens entier, J'ai beaucoup de chance. Il ne manque qu'une seule personne mais je sais qu'elle me surveille là où elle est. Je vous aime.

Bella m'embrasse tendrement avant de s 'asseoir sur mes genoux et dépose sa tête au creux de mon cou.

- Pour moi, ils ont tous été bien à partir du moment où j'ai rencontré mon lutin. Mais j'ai l'impression de faire partie de cette famille un peu plus chaque année.

Il fixe Bella, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, en même temps je n'entend aucune pensée grâce à Bella. Cela vient sûrement de ce qu'elle ressent.

- Bella ? Demande Carlisle

Elle relève doucement la tête, me jette un regard triste avant de prendre la parole.

- Il n'y en a pas, dit-elle doucement

- Voyons Bella, tu as fêté des anniv, dit Emmet

- Mais il n'y en a pas. Ça a toujours été une catastrophe, répond-t-elle en revenant se cacher contre moi.

- Ça suffit, dit Rosalie alors qu'Emmet voulait reprendre la parole.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'en suit avant qu'Alice en relance un autre sujet de conversation.

- Je te promets que, bientôt, il y en aura un, mon ange, murmure-je au creux de son oreille.

Les souvenirs s'enchaînent. Bella a relâché son boulier mais elle ne reparle pas, elle n'a pas encore assez de souvenirs heureux, mais on va lui en créer. Le feu est fini mais nous continuons de parler, mon ange est maintenant allongé sur le canapé, sa tête repose sur mes genoux. Je sais qu'il faut que je lui parle, mais pour l'instant je veux juste profiter de ce calme, de cette sérénité qui nous entoure.

- Elle a l'air si calme quand elle dort, comme si tout allait bien, que rien ne s'était jamais passé, dit Esmée

- Elle dort vraiment

- Elle est magnifique, répond-t-elle en hochant la tête.

- Tu peux veiller sur elle deux minutes, je vais chercher quelque chose dans notre chambre.

Sans attendre de réponse, je cours à l'étage et prend ce dont j'ai besoin et redescend. Esmée lui caresse les cheveux, comme une mère. Quand elle me sent, elle s'écarte légèrement. Je recouvre Bella d'une couverture avant de lui poser sa peluche à côté de son visage.

- Pourquoi tu lui donnes cela ?

- Elle comporte mon odeur. Au début, c'était juste quand je chassais. Mais elle en a pris l'habitude, dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Elle serait mieux en haut pour se reposer, non ?

- Probablement, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut

- Edward, dit doucement Bella

- Je suis là, mon ange, dis-je en lui caressant la joue.

- Merci

- De rien

- Dis, tu me laisses ici, je veux pas remonter, demande-t-elle la voix ensommeillée.

- Bien sûr, repose-toi, lui dis-je en embrassant son front.

- Tu reste là ?

- Oui

Elle referme les yeux et se laisse bercer par le sommeil.

- Quand elle se réveillera, on ira chasser. Cela vous donnera un peu d'intimité, me dit Carlisle

- Merci

- Parle lui, je suis sûr qu'elle perçoit ton mal-être. Elle n'est pas aveugle. Fais-lui confiance.

- Je ne veux pas la blesser, Carlisle

- Tu trouveras les bons mots, j'en suis sûr mais si tu restes dans le silence, cela n'ira pas mieux. Tu vas finir par craquer. Essaye de trouver des solutions.

- Je l'aime tant.

- Je sais mon fils, je sais, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- C'est juste que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ils lui ont fait tout cela, tu m'as toujours dit que les Volturi étaient là pour préserver les règles, pour garder le secret. Mais là, ils ont joué avec elle, comme on le fait avec un petit soldat. Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce qui lui ont fait subir. Vous ne connaissez qu'une infime partie. Je les hais, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je les hais. S'ils étaient là, je … je ne me contrôlerai plus. Elle a tellement souffert, papa.

- Mais tu la fais aller mieux. Chaque jour, elle est plus heureuse avec toi. Tu lui redonnes vie petit à petit. Elle ne voudrait pas que tu ressentes cela, et tu es plus fort. La vengeance ne te mènerait à rien.

- Bella est beaucoup plus forte que moi pour cela, elle … je l'aime.

J'aimerai tant pouvoir pleurer à cet instant pour évacuer toute ma souffrance, mais je ne fais que sangloter dans les bras de mon père. Ses bercements réconfortant me font du bien. Je reste quelques minutes comme cela. J'aperçois Bella qui commence à s'agiter sur le canapé. Je lui murmure alors des mots tendres et rassurant, elle se calme aussitôt.

Je réitère cette opération plusieurs fois, à tour de rôle, chacun s'approche d'elle pour l'embrasser ou la prendre dans ses bras. Alice reste longtemps auprès d'elle. Les relations qu'elles avaient avant lui manquent. Elle s'allonge à côté d'elle. Bella se serre immédiatement contre elle. Alice en profite pour lui parler doucement, tout en me cachant ses pensées. Je participe peu à la conversation, pas encore remis de mon échange avec Carlisle.

Le jour se lève, Bella dort depuis quatre heures. Tout le monde est parti chasser et ils ne rentreront que quand je les préviendrais. Moi je contemple la photographie que Jasper m'a offerte, ne me lassant pas de l'admirer encore et encore. Si belle et si fragile à la fois, elle est mon tout, mon moi. Sans elle, je ne suis rien qu'un zombie sans vie. Quand je suis dans ses bras, toit disparaît autour de moi. Elle illumine mon existence.

Deux mains se posent sur mes yeux, je ne l'ai pas entendue se lever. Je souris et tourne mon visage vers mon ange. Elle est encore emmitouflée dans sa couverture. Je l'attire contre moi et nous tombons sur le fauteuil. Sa tête trouve instantanément le chemin vers mon épaule.

- Tout le monde est parti ? Me demande-t-elle

- Ils sont partis chasser, ils étaient heureux que tu sois avec nous, même si tu dormais. Ils t'ont trouvé adorable.

- Je me souviens qu'Alice est venue me voir.

- Ils sont tous venus au moins une fois. Comment as-tu trouvé ta nuit ?

Cette question, en dehors de son contexte, je la trouve vraiment ridicule. Mais Carlisle insiste tout le temps pour que je la pose. Selon lui, cela sert à ce que Bella soit honnête avec elle-même et que la « crise Denali » n'arrive plus.

- Tu connais déjà la réponse, réplique-t-elle

- Oui, mais cela doit venir de toi

- Je sais et je déteste y répondre, tu t'en rends compte, dit-elle en boudant légèrement. Ça aurait pu être pire … mais ça aurait pu être mieux, je pense. Je … vous avez tous parlé de bons souvenirs, mais moi, j'en ai pas, j'ai essayé dans trouver mais, à chaque fois, il y avait quelque chose … j'ai revu ces détails cette nuit, c'était comme une piqûre de rappel pour … comme si je ne devais pas oublier. J'entendais ta voix à chaque fois, qui me disait que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar et je t'ai suivi. Tu es venu souvent ? Je veux dire me parler.

- Une dizaine de fois, environ

- Désolé de t'avoir déranger, c'était ta soirée.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que tu as besoin de moi. Et puis on a quand même parlé. On va refaire notre chambre quand ils vont rentrer.

- C'est vrai, enfin tu es d'accord pour tout changer.

- Bien sûr, c'est notre chambre et Esmée a déjà prévu de casser un mur pour agrandir la pièce et pouvoir mettre le piano. Mais pour l'instant nous sommes seulement deux et je crois qu'il faut qu'on se parle, rien de grave, c'est juste que …

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demande-t-elle

- Non, c'est moi avant tout. Je garde tout cela pour moi depuis tellement de temps, j'aimerai juste que tout soit comme avant, comme si rien n'était arriver. Pourtant je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, que cela ne pourra jamais l'être. C'est vraiment égoïste de ma part d'exiger cela de toi au regard de ton passé et je m'en veux de vouloir cela …

- Je peux essayer de le faire, dit-elle en me prenant la main

- Voilà, c'est ça que je ne veux pas, dis-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. C'est pour cela que je recule à chaque fois. Je sais que tu ferais tout pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses les choses parce que tu y es forcée, je veux que tu le veuilles toi, et pas moi. J'aime notre relation telle qu'elle évolue, on se redécouvre entièrement. La preuve en est de tes cadeaux, je n'ai jamais été aussi touché. Je voudrais juste que tu sois toujours comme sur cette photo, heureuse. Que ce soupçon de tristesse et de souffrance disparaisse de ce magnifique regard, que tu es des choses à raconter, des souvenirs à partager. Te voir seul hier soir, muré dans ton silence …

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé auparavant ? Je ne veux pas que tu fasses semblant d'aller bien juste pour me réconforter. Je vois que parfois c'est dur pour toi et tu as le droit. Même si je ne suis pas toujours du meilleur soutien moral, on peut essayer de s'aider; jamais je ne pourrai aller bien, si toi tu ne vas pas bien. Je suis trop « dépendante » de toi, enfin le mot exact serait lié/ je ne suis rien sans toi alors peut-être qu'on peut essayer de trouver des compromis.

- Des compromis ?

- Oui, pour améliorer les choses, avancer doucement mais sûrement. Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

- Que veux-tu alors ? Demande-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- J'aimerai que tu n'es plus peur d'être avec moi quand … on est seul. Je veux que tu comprennes que je ne te ferai pas de mal. On peut y aller petit à petit.

- Si je dis stop tu t'arrêteras, demande-t-elle en baissant les yeux

Je lui prends le menton et l'oblige à me regarder.

- Oui Bella. Je veux juste que tu ais du plaisir, rien de forcer

- Je peux y aller à mon rythme

- Bien sûr

- Je vais essayer alors. En échange, tu me jures de me parler quand cela ne va pas, comme maintenant. Plus de silence.

- Les autres avaient raison, tu es plus forte que moi. J'avais peur que tu prennes la fuite.

- Je l'ai fait pendant trop longtemps et jamais je pourrai te quitter, dit-elle en m'embrassant. Autre chose ?

- Pas pour l'instant, je préfère … réfléchir

- Dans ce cas tu veux bien m'accompagner pour prendre un bain ?

- On n'est pas obligé de s'y mettre immédiatement.

- J'en ai envie et puis on l'a déjà fait. J'ai aimé mais je n'ai jamais osé recommencer.

- Je te suis, dis en lui prenant la main.

Deux heures plus tard, on finissait les cartons alors que tout le monde rentre et se change. La chambre est vide, le mur prêt à être casser.

J'ai mis mon profil à jour, vous pouvez voir la photo de Jasper. Je vais également mettre un croquis pour expliquer le collier et la déco de la chambre (surement lundi car j'ai besoin de mon scan) le prochain chapitre parlera du changement de chambre et du voyage à chigago

bye


	39. nouveauté

Anne-so67, caro30, kalika-ma, Baby07, DESHAYES Tracie, Baby07, lena -lna933-, lilythestrange merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.  
Edgounette , j'ai bien eu ton message, j'ai pas eut le temps d'y répondre. Je ne sais pas comment cela ce fait mais si tu me donne ton emeil par mp je veux bien t'envoyer les images que tu n'arrive pas à lire. Merci pour ta review;  
Lenerol c'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à cela mais cela peut être une idée. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais l'utiliser. Merci.

Bon alors enfin un nouveau chapitre (pas trop d'attente j'espère)

Finalement, le voyage à chicago n'aura pas lieu dans ce chapitre, le suivant normalement (je suis en train de faire de recherche sur la ville elle même)

j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous conseille vivement d'aller voir les images que j'ai mise sur mon profil pour la chambre (je les ai fait moi même pour essayer de transmettre ma vision) et pour la chanson ( c'est une surprise les paroles ont été in peu modifiés mais c'est pour montrer la mélodie)

oh et il reste encore au moins onze chapitres après celui-ci mais cela risque d'augmenter car je rejoute souvent des idées à mon fils conducteur

Bonne lecture

**Nouveauté**

Pov Bella

La conversation que j'ai eue avec Edward n'a fait que certifier ce que je pensais.

Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi depuis que je suis à Forks. Parfois, j'ai essayé de parler avec lui mais il a toujours refusé; j'ai respecté sa décision, je n'ai jamais essayé d'écouter ses pensées mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir essayé plus. Je sais qu'on a encore besoin de parler, de mettre les choses au point. Mais y aller point par point nous permet de ne pas forcer les choses, de ne pas nous braquer. Car je veux aller bien pour moi, pour eux mais surtout pour lui.

Le bain que nos avons partagé ensuite était plein de tendresse et de douceur. Nous avons procédé comme la dernière fois, en sous-vêtements. Il m'a lavé délicatement, tout en prolongeant ses gestes de baisers. Après il a voulu sortir mais je l'ai retenu. J'ai voulu lui rendre ce qu'il m'a donné. Malgré mes actions hésitantes et maladroites, il m'a invité à poursuivre à mon rythme. Je revois encore le bout de mes doigts glissés sur son torse. J'aurai pu rester des heures ainsi, rien qu'à regarder son sourire en coin qu'il n'arrêtait pas de décrocher. Mais la réalité est encore là et j'avoue que j'avais hâte de voir Edward installé au piano dans notre chambre et m'endormir au son de ses douces mélodies.

Nous avons emballé nos affaires à une vitesse vampirique et les avons déplacés dans le couloir. Ça fait bizarre de voir la chambre vide.

- Tu sembles bien songeuse, mon ange

- Tu connais l'idée d'Esmée pour la chambre ?

- Oh ! Elle en a prévu plusieurs mais elle attend encore ton avis.

- Tu as aussi le droit de t'exprimer, c'est notre chambre.

- Eh bien je lui ai dit qu'il devait y avoir un lit, le piano, mon cadre et toi. N'importe quelle chambre m'ira du moment qu'elle n'est pas rose.

- J'aimerai bien noir et blanc.

- Alors elle le sera, dit Esmée qui vient de rentrer. On a du travail, je crois.

Je lui explique rapidement mes goûts ou plutôt mes envies. La famille se retrouve divisée en groupe. Esmée et Rosalie partent acheter tout ce dont nous avons besoin pendant que les garçons s'occupent des murs à casser et de changer la disposition de la salle de bain. Alice se fait embarquer par les filles après avoir piquer une crise d'hystérie à l'annonce de l'agencement d'un dressing de neuf mètres carré. Et moi, je suis soi disant charger de surveiller les garçons. En réalité, c'est surtout Emmet qui a besoin d'une nounou. Au bout de dix minutes, Carlisle lui ordonne de s'asseoir et de ne plus rien casser. C'est risible de voir Emmet puni. En fait dès qu'on prononce le nom Rosalie, il se calme. Au bout d'une heure, Edward vient me rejoindre, il n'est pas un grand amateur de plomberie et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Esmée revient alors que les garçons viennent de terminer. Elle envoie directement Alice, accompagné d'Emmet dans le dressing et ferme la porte de ce dernier. Edward monte les meubles avec Rosalie, Jasper et Carlisle s'occupe des murs de la salle de bain en verre et des fenêtres. Esmée me montre comment peindre correctement. J'adore cela. C'est simple et décontractant. Entre deux, je n'arrête pas de croiser le regard d'Edward; je me retiens de le rejoindre. Le plus délicat est de faire rentrer le piano dans la pièce, on l'a finalement fait passer par la fenêtre. Edward me prend dans ses bras alors que le piano prend la place qui lui est réservé. Je suis très émue quand il m'embrasse sous le sourire béat des autres. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à ranger nos affaires. Nous refusons gentiment l'aide de la famille. Tout retrouve sa place, notre chambre est magnifique.

Nous rangeons tous les cd d'Edward sur les étagères, à côté, je dépose mes livres et quelques babioles. Le tableau de Jasper est accroché au-dessus du lit. Nous rangeons ensemble le dressing, où plutôt, nous changeons ce qu'Alice a fait. En gros, on range selon nos préférences vestimentaires, qui sont très loin, pour ma part, des goûts d'Alice. Je finis même par ranger au fond d'un tiroir les nouveaux achats de cette dernière qui sont trop dévergondés pour moi. Edward rigole en me voyant bougonner dans le vide.

J'attrape un vieux T-shirt à Edward et file dans la salle de bain. Je me rafraîchis et me change rapidement avant de ressortir. Il est au bureau en train d'accrocher des photos. Il se retourne et il est stupéfait. Du coup je regrette quelque peu ma tenue. D'habitude je dors habiller, j'ai l'impression de me protéger en quelque sorte alors que là j'ai juste enfilé un grand T-shirt par-dessus mes sous-vêtements.

- Je retourne me changer, dis-je

- Non Belle. C'est juste que je suis surpris, c'est tout. Viens là, dit-il en m'attirant vers lui. Tu es très sexy comme cela.

- Tu veux bien me coiffer ?

Il attrape la brosse dans ma main et me caresse les cheveux avec.

- Ça va, mon ange ? Me demande-t-il en posant la brosse sur le bureau.

- Mieux maintenant. Je me sens toute nue, ça fait bizarre mais en même temps, ça va.

- Si ça te gène tu peux enfiler autre chose avec.

- Non, je vais aller sous la couette et puis je n'ai rien à craindre ici. Tu peux me jouer du piano

- Bien sûr

_J'en reviens pas, moi le dure, le fier_

_Le p'tit mec d'hier. Ça m'a pris comme ça … comme ça_

_Un matin au réveil enfin tu étais là._

_J'attendais pas à ça. Qu'elle est belle !._

_Je pensais pas dire cela un jour, mais j'aime_

_Être amoureux, ça rend fou d'amour._

_Rentre dans le cliché des beaux jours,_

_Mais je m'en fous, je t'aime_

_Être amoureux, ça rend fou tout court._

_Elle m'est tombée dessus comme par magie._

_C'est beau au début, et puis on vit notre vie._

_Et d'un coup tout change, c'est pas sa faute à elle, _

_Mon petit ange, elle n'est plus la même._

_Je pensais pas dire cela un jour, mais j'aime_

_Être amoureux, ça rend fou d'amour._

_Rentre dans le cliché des beaux jours,_

_Mais je m'en fous, je t'aime_

_Être amoureux, ça rend fou tout court._

_On croit que c'est fini, mais au dernier moment,_

_Le cœur nous sourit._

_On reprend au commencement_

_On se souvient, on oublie les mauvaises choses._

_On se retient puis on retrouve l'osmose._

Je m'endors sur cette déclaration. Je sens malgré tout qu'il me rejoint et me prend dans ses bras.

……………………………………….....................................................

Deux semaines sont passées depuis l'anniversaire d'Edward et demain nous partons pour Chicago. Ça sera la première fois que j'irai dans cette ville mais aussi la première fois je quitterai le cocon familial qui me protège depuis Volterra. J'avoue que cela me fait un peu peur. En plus Edward a décidé d'aller chassé ce soir.

Je suis au piano, essayant d'évacuer ce sentiment qui m'oppresse. Mes valises sont prêtes mais moi je ne le suis pas.

- Hey, Bella. Tu n'es pas encore couchée ? Demande Edward en rentrant dans la chambre.

- Non, je viens de finir mon sac. Il est encore ouvert comme tu me l'as demandé et je voulais jouer un peu avant de dormir.

- Tu es heureuse de faire ce voyage, Bella ?

- Oui, oui. Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?

- Peut-être parce que ta mélodie reflète d'autres sentiments beaucoup moins joyeux.

- Non ce n'est rien, enfin … laisse tomber, ok ? Je vais aller me coucher, dis-je en me dirigeant vers le lit.

- Bella, ne me mens pas, s'il te plait, dit-il en me retenant par le bras. Si tu ne me dis pas la vérité, je ne peux pas t'aider. On s'est promis de tout ce dire quand on discute.

- C'est complètement stupide, crois-moi, et infondé … c'est juste que j'ai réalisé que ce sera la première fois que je ne serais pas avec tout le monde depuis … je me sens en confiance ici.

- Je serai là, tout le temps. C'est pour cela que je vais chasser cette nuit, pour ne pas te quitter une seule fois. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Les autres seront à Denali. La distance avec Chicago n'est pas si grande.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était bête. C'est juste ce que je ressens.

- Et je peux y faire quelque chose ? Me demande-t-il en me caressant la joue.

- Tu dois aller chasser.

- Tu veux que quelqu'un reste avec toi cette nuit. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être seule quand je suis partie. Comme cela tu pourrais parler de ton ressenti.

- Je ne veux pas déranger.

- Tu ne dérange jamais, Bella. Et tu sais pourquoi, parce qu'on t'aime tous, tu es des nôtres. Tu es l'élément central de cette famille, la personne qui nous donne de la joie quand tu souris, dit-il en me serrant contre lui. Toi, tu as peur de partir, mais eux, on peur de te laisser partir pour quinze jours.

- Je veux bien que quelqu'un reste

- Tu as une préférence.

- Toi, dis-je en souriant alors je me contenterai de Rosalie

- Je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord, mais elle ne revient que dans une heure.

- Tu peux rester avec moi en attendant.

- Et que veux-tu faire mon ange ?

- Être dans tes bras.

Il me soulève du sol et me porte jusqu'au lit. Il nous fait tomber dessus. Il enlève rapidement ses chaussures et nous nous glissons sous les draps. Tendresse et douceur sont au programme, les baisers commencent timidement et deviennent de plus en plus pressant. Edward me laisse le contrôle. Il passe de longues minutes à m'embrasser et me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. J'adore cela. Ma tête est penchée vers l'arrière pour lui laisser libre accès. Ses mains glissent sous mon T-shirt et encerclent ma taille, me faisant basculer au-dessus de lui. Je pose ma tête sur son torse et me laisse envahir par les sensations que ses caresses me procurent. Mes mains effleurent son cou. Je me sens si bien. Doucement ses doigts descendent plus au sud de mon corps et arrivent au niveau de mes fesses. C'est la première qu'on va jusqu'à là et j'avoue que cela me plait. Je n'ai plus la notion du temps.

- Bella, mon cœur.

- Hum, dis-je la voix endormie.

- Je vais y aller, Rose est arrivé, d'accord. Je serais là à ton réveil.

Je hoche la tête alors qu'il me dépose sur le lit. Il approche la peluche de ma tête, remonte la couette et m'embrasse une dernière fois. Je sens également les doigts de Rosalie caresser mes cheveux avant de me rendormir.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis dans ma chambre, tout va bien. Il n'est pas là. Rosalie arrive près de moi et me prend dans les bras.

- C'est fini, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

- Ça fait longtemps que je dors ? Edward est partit depuis combien de temps ? Demande-je en me rendant compte de son absence.

- Environ 2 heures 30 pour la première et 2 heures pour l'autre.

- Il me manque tant.

- C'est normal, Bella

- J'ai vécu tellement longtemps sans lui que j'ai l'impression que c'est horrible quand … je voudrai être toujours avec lui alors que je devrai essayer d'être indépendante. Je sais que je devrai mais je ne veux pas. J'ai besoin de lui.

- Tu n'es pas différente des autres. J'étais pareil avec Emmet au début. On a plus de dix ans à se « séparer », faire des choses à part. C'est normal alors laisses-toi aller. Ne te poses pas de questions à ce sujet et je peux te certifier une chose, Edward est aussi triste que toi de te laisser seule. Il avait l'air d'un garçon que l'on vient de priver de son plus beau jouet. Si Alice ne l'avait pas tiré par le bras, il serait encore là à te regarder.

- Merci

- Mais de quoi veux-tu me remercier ? Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite cela

- Si, tu me rassures, tu me fais sentir normal.

- C'est parce que tu l'es.

- Non, je ne le suis pas. J'étais différente humaine et je le suis toujours vampire

- C'est ce qui fait que tu es toi. Tu es unique, et alors ? Les gens t'aiment comme tu es, pas parce que tu es comme eux.

- Tu peux rester dans le lit avec moi ?

Je me rallonge sur le matelas en même temps que Rose, elle me garde tout contre elle. Je m'endors au rythme de sa respiration futile.

- Un petit ange dort paisiblement sous les caresses de son amour. Elle est si belle que s'en est douloureux. C'est si fragile et magique à la fois. Et puis doucement, s'en le vouloir, ses yeux s'ouvrent sous la beauté du monde. « Ouvre les yeux » dit la voix de son amoureux, « regarde le monde qui t'entoure car il est temps de partit ». Alors l'ange ouvre grand ses yeux. Son regard transperce celui de son amour, il y tant de non-dits échangés.

- Et alors le petit ange demande « Que me vaut ce réveil ? »

- En réalité, c'est l'amour qui emmène son ange loin de son nid, pour lui faire découvrir le sien et puis ils reviendront, les yeux remplis de souvenirs, de là où ils sont partis.

J'embrasse Edward tendrement alors qu'il me pointe du doigt mes vêtements qu'il m'a préparés.

- Tu es pressé de partir ? Demande-je

Surtout d'être seule avec toi et loin d'Alice. Elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de ta valise.

- Elle m'aurait pris trop d'affaires que je n'aurais même pas osées mettre. Je sais dans quoi je me sens à l'aise contrairement à elle, dis-je en m'énervant un peu. Elle ne peut pas comprendre que je fais déjà des efforts.

- Ne t'existe pas contre moi, réplique-t-il. Moi j'aime ta façon de t'habiller. Tu es belle quoi que tu portes. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer, mais tu connais Alice.

- Désolé

- C'est pas grave, dit-il en me donnant un baiser.

- Elle m'en veut beaucoup ?

- Non, elle aura bientôt oublié.

Il replace ma mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et me prend dans ses bras.

- Tu t'habilles et je descends nos affaires. Jasper nous conduit à l'aéroport.

Il m'embrasse le front et s'éloigne de moi. J'enfile le legging blanc et la tunique bleu nuit qu'il m'a atteint. Je refais le lit et jette un dernier coup d'œil à notre chambre avant de descendre en bas. Toute la famille est là, réunis dans l'entrée. Esmée est la première à venir me voir.

- Tu vas nous manquer, ma petite puce, même pour quinze jours. Tu fais attention à toi, hein ?

- Promis

- Et tu nous appelle quand tu veux, même si c'est la nuit.

- Je t'aime, maman

- Moi aussi, dit-elle en me serrant fort dans ses bras.

Carlisle s'approche de nous et nous encercle.

- Tout va bien se passer. Profite bien de ce voyage; Chicago est une ville magnifique. Tu n'as rien à craindre, j'ai donné des médicaments à Edward au cas où. Et il a ordre de me rappeler s'il y a un problème.

Je hoche la tête alors que mes deux parents de cœur s'éloignent. Alice me fait un rapide câlin en s'excusant de son attitude envers Edward et moi. L'étreinte avec Rosalie est plus longue, elle prononce des paroles rassurantes.

Emmet reste un peu éloigné, je l'adore, vraiment, mais à chaque fois qu'il essaye de me serrer dans ses bras, je panique. Carlisle pense que cela vient de sa ressemblance physique qu'il peu avoir avec lui. Je sais qu'il en souffre autant que moi et savoir que je ne vais pas le pendant quinze jours me pousse à commettre l'impensable. Alors que je m'apprête à sortir dehors avec Edward, je me retourne et cours dans les bras d'Emmet. Il reste aux aguets de ma moindre réaction. Rien, aucune image. J'affirme ma prise et peu à peu il se détend, me serrant doucement contre lui. Je pleure, trop plein d'émotions.

- Chut, ma petite sœur, grand frère Emmet est là.

- Tu m'as manqué, dis en riant contre son torse.

- Toi aussi, toi aussi mais, maintenant, il faut que tu partes et je serai là à ton retour, ok ? Merci, ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire cela.

Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive dans la voiture; je suis en mode arrêt, j'ai l'impression de ne plus réagir qu monde qui m'entoure. Edward me serre contre lui alors que la voiture démarre. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je pleure encore.

- Elle est perdue, Jazz. Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

- Elle est complètement embrouillée, tout est confus depuis qu'elle a enlacé Emmet. C'est l'élément déclencheur mais son bouclier m'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Bella, mon ange, tu peux baisser ton bouclier. Jasper peux t'aider à te calmer.

J'essaye de me concentrer et de lâcher prise, sur moi, sur tout. Je me laisse complètement aller. Au début les pleurs s'intensifient puis une vague de calme et de joie m'envahie. Ça fait du bien. Je n'ai pas peur de l'inconnu à cet instant, je n'ai peur de rien, je sais que quand je reviendrais, j'irai directement voir Emmet. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il m'a manqué et que je viens juste de m'en rendre compte.

- Ça va mieux, mon ange ?

- Oui, merci Jazz. Je n'arrivai plus à me contrôler, à tout gérer mais ça va mieux. C'est juste que j'ai réussi à enlacer Emmet, tu te rends compte. Je n'avais jamais pu et là … il m'a accepté comme si je ne l'avais jamais blessé. Et j'aurai aimé pouvoir le faire plus longtemps. Mais je veux aller à Chicago, c'est important pour nous deux et ils seront là quand on reviendra.

Il m'embrasse la tempe alors que Jasper sourit dans le rétroviseur. Je passe une étape aujourd'hui. Pour la première fois, j'affronte mes peurs.


	40. NOTE

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre. C'est juste que je veux bien envoyer les liens par email à ceux qui ne peuvent pas les charger. Sur mon ordi ça marche alors je ne sais pas comment faire. Il vous suffit de m'envoyer un mp avec votre mail dedans.

À bientôt


	41. découverte partie 1

edgounette merci  
SurreyFr merci pour ce com, contente de t'avoir ému  
lilythestrange bon le coté mec va pas etre de retour tout de suite, lol. J'explore encore les sentiments.  
DESHAYES Tracie peut-être pour chicago, efin tu va voir cela dans les deux chapitres qui arrive. Gros merci.  
nalya77 je suis contente d'avoir pu t'envoyer les images, je comprends toujours pas mais je suis pas une pro à ce niveau là.  
Lenerol tes coms me boulversent à chaque, tu as une façon de dire les choses tellement profondes. Tu as raison pour Chicago, cela va leur faire du bien, je pense.  
Baby07 Emmet a eu beaucoup de succés, merci  
caro30, un pas de géant pour elle mais pas encore le dernier, il y a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire  
amande 69 merci  
Claire1603 oui je crois que cela a plu pourtant cet échange n'a failli jamais avoir lieu.

**Coucou voici un nouveau chapitre, enfin la première partie. La suite poster surement avant la fin du week-end**

**Découverte (partie 1)**

Pov Bella

Jasper nous dit entrevoir au niveau de l'embarcation. Il me conseille de me laisser aller, de profiter de la vie et de l'appeler dès que le besoin s'en fait sentir. Je le serre une dernière fois avant de me laisser entraîner par la main d'Edward vers notre avion. Nous sommes dans les derniers à s'installer.

Au moment du décollage, je serre la main d'Edward, vieux réflexe de mon existence humaine, il me sourit.

- C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as été à Chicago ?

- Il y a deux ans. Nous habitions là-bas avant de revenir à Forks.

- Et tu ne risques pas d'être reconnu ? Enfin, je veux dire, il n'y a pas de danger pour vous.

- Non, ça va. On ne change pas énormément en deux ans.

- Tu faisais quoi ?

- Étude de médecine, j'allais me spécialiser en pédiatrie, domaine que je n'avais jamais fait, j'avais trop peur de leur faire du mal, ils sont si petits. Officiellement, j'ai demandé mon internat à Juneau car ma famille à déménager.

- Tu avais des amis ?

- Oui, j'essayais de ma mêler aux autres pour … j'allais au lycée, pour faire plaisir à la famille mais c'est à l'hôpital que je me sentais mieux. Je m'ouvrais plus facilement aux autres parce que j'y étais obligé.

- Je suis sûr que tu ferais un excellent pédiatre.

- Je pense qu'un jour je finirai ses études, enfin si tu veux aller à l'université. Tu voulais faire quoi ?

- Ce n'était pas dans mes plans, je voulais juste être comme toi et je savais qu'il faudrait que je reste éloigner des humains. Alors je n'y ai pas pensé.

- Et maintenant ?

- Littérature, écrire, c'est tout ce que j'aime, cela a toujours fait parti de moi.

Nous continuons à parler avant que je m'assoupisse sur ses genoux.

Pov Edward

J'ai eut peur, oui peur de perdre ce bonheur qui c'était installé durant ces quinze derniers jours. Mais je me suis inquiété pour rien. Nous allons passer les deux semaines à venir rien que tout les deux dans ma ville préférée, après Forks. Rien ne pourra jamais la battre. Cette dernière, trop de choses s'y sont passées, bonnes ou mauvaises. Si Chicago est la ville de mon enfance, de mon humanité, Forks est la ville de Bella, la ville où j'ai appris à aimer, à revivre, à pardonner. La ville où j'ai retrouvé mon côté humain. Je suis heureux de lui faire découvrir une part de mon passé.

- Lune de miel ? me demande le vieux monsieur à coté de moi.

- Non, pas encore, juste un voyage en amoureux, répondis-je poliment

- J'espère que vous savez la chance que vous avez, elle a l'air de vraiment vous aimer

- Oui, je le sais. Je suis un homme chanceux.

- Ne la laissez jamais partir, m'ordonne-t-il gentiment

Ses pensées sont si prévenantes. Il est veuf depuis peu et il part rejoindre ses enfants pour les vacances.

C'est un des avantages des vampires, les bonnes choses peuvent durer éternellement.

- Merci du conseil …

- Michael

- Michael, je m'appelle Edward

- Et comment s'appelle cette belle jeune fille

- Bella, elle s'appelle Bella

Nous parlons de tout et de rien le reste du vol. je réveille Bella après l'atterrissage, quand tout le monde sort de l'appareil. Elle me sourit et me suit pour aller récupérer nos bagages.

Pov Bella

L'aéroport O'Hare est immense, surtout comparé à celui de Port Angeles. Malgré mes protestations, Edward insiste pour porter toutes les valises jusqu'au taxi. Nous sommes en plein milieu de l'après midi et heureusement pour nous, vampires, il n'ay pas de soleil. Nous arrivons devant notre hôtel cinq étoiles, quoi d'autres quand on est un Cullen. Et c'est fabuleux, magique. La suite réservée par Edward est majestueuse. Il y a un salon qui donne sur une chambre immense avec un lit démentiel. Une salle de bain, le tout dans les tons chocolat et beige. Et pour finir, une vue magnifique sue le lac michigan.

- Ça te plait, mon ange ? Me demande Edward en me rejoignant sur le balcon.

- Je, oui, Edward … Merci. Je ne trouve pas les mots mais c'est si joli.

- Je suis content que cela te plaise, que tu te sentes bien ici, dit-il en venant se blottir contre mon dos.

- Je crois que j'ai eu tord d'avoir peur de venir avec toi, j'ai l'impression de rêver

- Et bien je vais te prouver le contraire

Il me retourne vivement et se jette avec fermeté sur mes lèvres. Mes mains se dirigent automatiquement dans ses cheveux alors qu'il me tient la taille. Nous nous séparons attelant, front contre front.

- Tu rêves toujours ?

- Non je crois que c'est bon.

- On peut aller se balader ?

- Oui

Je lui donne ma main et nous sortons de l'hôtel. À peine une minute plus tard, il nous dirige vers la Navy Pier, la jetée de Chicago. Elle est quasiment déserte à cette heure. Edward m'explique qu'elle le sera beaucoup plus dans quelques heures, les gens viennent souvent en fin de journée. Je crois que je peux le comprendre, c'est déjà beau le jour alors avec la tombée du crépuscule, toutes ses lumières changeantes. Edward me promet de revenir un soir pour voir cela. Je ne vois pas le temps passer mais me fait remarquer que c'est la troisième fois que nous parcourons la jetée. Il me demande si je veux rentrer à l'hôtel, j'acquiesce. Ça fait bizarre de se comporter comme des amoureux en pleine rue. À Forks, je reste très discrète. Même si nous sommes toujours collés l'un à l'autre, nous ne montrons jamais que nous sommes un couple en dehors de la maison. Bien sûr il y de petits gestes, mais ils sont invisibles aux yeux des humains.

Il n'y a qu'Angie qui est courant. Elle l'a appris lorsqu'elle est venue à la maison pour travailler. Elle a promis de ne rien dire, elle sait que cela ferait jaser tout le lycée et je ne suis pas encore prête à avoir l'attention sur moi une nouvelle fois. Il y a des moments où, bien sûr, je regrette cette situation mais je pense que c'est ce qui me convient le mieux.

- Tu es encore dans tes pensées, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille

- Oh, désolée, répondis-je. J'étais ailleurs

- Ça j'avais remarqué et à quoi songeais-tu ?

- Au lycée

- On est en vacances

- Je sais, en fait, je songeais plutôt à nous au lycée, enfin … j'aime bien être là avec toi, ne pas cacher mes sentiments mais …

- On verra cela à la rentrée, peut-être qu'on sera prêt à faire face aux autres. Pour l'instant, tu es avec moi, ici, à Chicago, dit-il en poussant la porte de notre chambre.

- Dis, je peux appeler Esmée pour lui dire qu'on est bien arrivé ?

- Tu peux et tu n'as pas a demander.

- C'est toi qui as le téléphone

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Alors je peux marchander quelque chose en échange ?

- Tu es ridicule

- Non je suis amoureux, dit-il avec le grand sourire

- Edward, passe-moi le téléphone s'il te plait

Il s'approche de moi et sort l'objet de sa poche. Il me le tend. Au moment où je veux le prendre, il m'attrape la main et m'attire contre lui. Il soulève mon visage et approche ses lèvres des miennes avant de les y posées. C'est doux et lent, savoureux. Sa main descend le long de mon dos et rapproche délicatement nos deux bassins. Sa langue demande l'accès à ma bouche, je lui donne alors que nos mains se rejoignent et laisse tomber le téléphone par terre. Cette danse savoureuse dure encore quelques minutes avant que nous nous écartions.

- Maintenant tu peux téléphoner, dit Edward en se marrant dans mon cou.

- Tu restes

- Oui, tu n'as qu'à mettre le haut-parleur.

- S'il marche encore, dis-je en le ramassant.

Je m'installe à plat ventre sur le lit et le numéro de la villa. Edward s'assoit à côté de moi et commence à me caresser les cheveux.

- Résidence Cullen

- Maman, dis-je en reconnaissant la voix d'Esmée

- Bella, je suis contente de t'entendre. Tu es bien arrivée ? La suite te plait ? Et Chicago ?

- Doucement maman, une question à la fois, dit Edward amusé.

- Et Chicago est magnifique, Edward m'a emmené sur la Navy Pier

- Je suis contente que tu t'y plaises

- Moi aussi maman

- Attend, je mets le haut-parleur, tout le monde veut vous entendre

- Salut les amoureux, disent Rose et Jasper

- Eh petite sœur

- Emmet, répondis-je émue

- Tu nous manques mais on se revoit bientôt

- Vous me manquez aussi.

- Edward prend bien soin d'elle, je veux qu'elle revienne entière.

- Elle va même revenir rayonnante, répond-t-il en me regardant.

- Bon, il faut qu'on vous laisse, on doit partir chercher Carlisle avant de rouler vers l'Alaska

- A plus tard

Edward raccroche et s'allonge sur le dos. Je pose ma tête sur son torse et reste immobile.

………………………………………..........................

- Alors, on fait quoi aujourd'hui

- C'est une surprise, mon ange

- Je déteste les surprises, tu la sais, Edward. S'il te plait, juste un petit quelque chose, dis-je supliante

- Pour te rassurer ? Dit-il en me prenant la main

- Oui, tu peux garder le reste pour toi, j'ai besoin de savoir, je sais que c'est stupide mais …

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'arrêter et sa main descend sur ma joue. Je me pose dessus, profitant de ce picotement électrique qui se crée entre nous.

- On va se balader dans notre ancien quartier

- Tu vas me montrer là où tu vivais ?

- Oui

- Merci, dis-je en me jetant dans ses bras

- Alors on y va.

Sans rien dire, il m'entraîne dehors, le temps est toujours nuageux, comme hier. Nous déambulons dans les rues pendant près de deux heures avant d'arriver aux bords de la ville. Il m'explique sa vie ici,, tous les lieux où il aimait aller, pleins d'anecdotes sur notre famille.

Il entraîne vers un petit sentier. Alors que nous pourrions courir à vitesse vampirique, nous savourons chaque instant ensemble. J'aime vivre normalement. Je sais que je ne suis plus humaine mais j'aime être ordinaire.

- Ferme les yeux, me demande-t-il

Je fais encore quelques mètres les yeux clos, ses mains sur moi puis il m'arrête. Des doigts se décollent lentement de mon visage pour rejoindre mes mains. Il m'embrasse le cou et m'incite à regarder. Une grande bâtisse apparaît devant moi, elle date probablement du dix-neuvième siècle.

- C'était ma maison pendant six ans

- Si longtemps

- Oui

- C'est magnifique

- Esmée l'a restauré pendant qu'on y vivait. Maintenant elle appartient à la ville de Chicago. Elle était en ruines, c'est pour cela qu'on est resté si longtemps, ça a été le plus long travail d'Esmée. Maintenant elle sert aux réceptions ou autre. Elle lui a même donné un nom, la villa Isabella Masen.

- Elle a mélangé nos deux noms

- c'est un cadeau selon elle, elle voulait me le donner mais je ne pouvais pas, pas sans toi alors on a décidé de le donner à la seule condition que le nom reste. C'était la seule chose importante à mes yeux.

- C'est … merci, dis-je en me serrant contre lui. Tu y as participé ?

- J'ai réalisé une annexe avec jasper et Alice, elle est un peu plus loin derrière, dit-il en me prenant la main. C'est une salle de concert.

- Qu'est ce qui a écrit au-dessus de la porte ?

- C'est une inscription latine qui parle …

- Edward, Edward Cullen, dit une voix masculine inconnue.

Edward se retourne e je me cache derrière lui, nous découvrons un couple avec une poussette, des humains.

- Axel ! Dit mon amour en le reconnaissant.

Il s'avance vers lui et le serre dans les bras.

- Ça fait un bye, mon vieux. Alors Juneau ?

- c'est bien, froid mais j'adore cela. Et toi Chicago ?

- Cool, attends, je te présente ma femme Ilène et qui est cette charmante demoiselle

- C'est Bella, dit-il en me rapprochant de lui, mon … ma fiancée

- Enchantée Bella

- Bonjour répondis-je timidement

- Et qui est cette petite merveille, demande Edward en pointant la poussette

- C'est mon fils, Roman, mais il doit dormir.

Vous n'avez qu'à venir à la maison boire un verre, dit Ilène

- Bella, ça ne te dérange pas ? Me demande Edward

- Non

- Venez alors, on habite à cinq minutes.

Une fois installés dans leur salon, ils parlent de l'hôpital et de tout ce qui va avec, Edward joue la comédie à la perfection. Je n'écoute que d'une oreille, je me contente de fixer Roman qui est maintenant réveillé. Il est adorable.

- Tu peux le prendre, Bella, me dit gentiment Axel

- Je ne sais pas, je n' ai …

- Attends, je te le donne.

Il prend son fils et le dépose dans mes bras, je n'ose plus bouger. Il attrape mes vêtements et tire dessus afin de réclamer mon attention. Il me parle avec son langage bien à lui avant de se rendormir contre moi.

………………………………………..........................

Trois jours que nous sommes coincés à l'hôtel pour cause de soleil, selon Alice cela devrait s'arrêter vers midi. Même si je commence à en avoir marre d'être à l'intérieur, Edward et moi avons beaucoup parlé. Le fait qu'il me présente comme sa fiancée m'a plu, lui a eu peur que je le prenne mal. Le mot amie n'était pas assez fort, il m'a expliqué vouloir marqué son territoire par rapport aux pensées d'Axel. Il est très mignon quand il est jaloux, encore plus doux que d'habitude. Nous avons également parlé enfant, il a remarqué ma réaction face à Roman, il a vu mes yeux pétillés quand je l'ai pris dans mas bras. Il m'a fait promettre, que si un jour, je le désire, nous pourrons adopter. En fait, je crois que lui aussi a envie d'être père. Je sais qu'une partie de moi aurait voulu pouvoir lui faire ce cadeau mais c'est impossible, ça l'a toujours été.

J'ai hâte de sortir pour d'autres raisons. Être enfermée m'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs, j'en ai refais des cauchemarder plutôt violent. Edward a réussi à me réveiller avant que le pire ne repasse dans ma tête. J'ai pleuré pendant plus de deux heures et je me suis calmé qu'une fois sur le balcon. On s'est serré dans le seul con d'ombre existant. Je me demande quand cela arrêtera.

Aujourd'hui, je vais être initié au joie du base ball. Edward m'emmène voir un match au Wrigley Field entre deux équipes dont j'ai déjà tout oublié. En fait cela pourrait être n'importe quoi, la seule chose importante est de rester avec Edward. J'ai plutôt envie d'être à demain. Comme indice j'ai eu le droit au mot « livre ». Quand il me l'a dit j'ai eu envie de sauté sur place, j'adore vraiment lire. Mais pour l'instant , Edward m'a fait enfilée l'habit du parfait supporter, il rigole quand il me pose la casquette sur la têt et prend une photo pour Emmet. Il m'explique les règles du jeu en allant au stade.

À la fin du match, nous regardons le couché du soleil depuis nos places.

- Alors, un match en direct est mieux que devant la télé de chez Charlie

- Un match de vampires est mieux.

- Tu as quand même aimé ?

- Oui, dis-je en l'embrassant. Je crois que je suis toujours un cas désespéré pour le sport.

- C'est pas grave. On rentre ?

- Je veux bien, je suis fatiguée. J'espère pouvoir dormir cette nuit.

- Ça va aller, mon ange.

Nous rentrons doucement. Une fois arrivés, je me change et file dans le lit. Edward me propose un cachet mais je refuse. Peut-être demain, dis-je dans ma tête. Edward amène un fauteuil à côté de moi, il me borde et embrasse ma tempe avant de saisir le téléphone. C'est vrai qu'il a promis à Emmet un compte-rendu du match. Je ne perçois pas tout de la conversation, je somnole avant de m'endormir complètement, je me rend compte qu'il a changé d'interlocuteur.

Pas de rêve cette nuit, juste du repos et cela fai du bien. C'est agréable de se sentir sereine de temps en temps.

- Coucou, ma puce. Bien dormi ?

- Hum hum

- Je ne t'ai pas dérangé avec le téléphone

- Non, dis-je en allant me blottir contre lui. Je peux te poser une question.

- Oui

- L'indice n'a ps changé

- Non

- Je peux aller m'habiller, dis-je en sautillant sur place.

- Bella, où te caches-tu ? Demande-t-il en regardant autour de moi

- Edward !

- Allez file, je t'attends

En moins d'une minute, je suis prête à sortir le sourire aux lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes ici, c'est moi qui tire Edward dehors.

- Tu es pressée aujourd'hui ?

- Attends, tu dis le mot livre, je peux pas rester là s'en rien dire. Je sais que je vais aimer.

………………………………………..........................

Une immense bibliothèque se tient devant moi. Edward m'emmène passer la journée dans une bibliothèque et pas n'importe laquelle, la Harold Washington library, la plus grande de Chicago.

Edward me trainbale dedans comme s'il la connaissait par cœur. Il commence par le rayon Grands Classiques où prend place Jane Austen par exemple. Il dépose certains livres dans un chariot puis on va dans une autre section, puis une autre. Je n'a pas vraiment le temps de voir ce qu'il prend mais il y a plein de choses que je ne connais pas.

Il m'entraîne ensuite dans un coin isolé où se trouve un fauteuil. Il s'assoie et me prend contre lui avant de commencer la lecture du premier livre. Tous les styles se mélangent, les époques, ce que je connais par cœur et des inconnus. J'aime ou je n'aime pas, en tout cas la voix d'Edward m'envoûte.


	42. découverte partie 2

Pas de réponses aux reviews, je le fais au prochain chapitre. Par contre pour tout ce qui m'ont ou vont m'envoyer un com, j'enverrai la liste de cadeaux pour les Cullens bon je ne vous dira pas pour qui ils sont, un peu de surprise) Par contre je n'est aucune idée pour la date de publication du prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

**Découverte partie 2**

Pov Bella

_« Je m'attardai autour de ces tombes, sous ce ciel si doux ; je regardais les papillons de nuit qui voltigeaient au milieu de la bruyère et des campanules, j'écoutais la brise légère qui agitait J'herbe, et je me demandais comment quelqu'un pouvait imaginer que ceux qui dormaient dans cette terre tranquille eussent un sommeil troublé. »_

Je reconnais les dernières lignes des Hauts de Hurlevent d'Émilie Brönté, si belle et si tragique. Il enchaîne aussitôt avec Orgueil et Préjugés, il me lit plusieurs passages en me caressant les cheveux.

_« Élisabeth regretta bien alors les expressions exagérées d'éloignement pour Mr. Darcy, dont elle s'était souvent servie en présence de son père. Elle était embarrassée à expliquer ses sentiments, en contradiction avec ceux qu'elle avait manifestés ; mais elle fut obligée d'articuler que son inclination était d'accord avec le vœu de Mr. Darcy._

" _Cela signifie, ma fille, que vous voulez vous marier. Il est riche, vous aurez des équipages et des diamants ; mais êtes-vous bien sûre que cela vous rendra heureuse ? „_

" _N'avez-vous, mon père, aucune objection à ce mariage que l'indifférence que vous me supposez ? „_

_« Aucune absolument. Nous le connaissons tous pour un homme vain et d'un commerce désagréable ; mais si vous aviez du goût pour lui, je n'aurais rien à dire. „_

" _J'en ai, mon père, j'ai réellement du goût pour lui, „ dit Élisabeth, les larmes aux yeux, « car il n'est point vain, je vous assure. Il est parfaitement aimable. Ne me donnez donc pas du chagrin, en parlant de lui comme vous venez de faire. »_

La main d'Edward essuie une larme qui perle sur la joue. Il arrête de lire, attendant que je parle.

- C'est rien, c'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte que Charlie, enfin que jamais tu ne pourra lui demander ma main.

- Tu aura celle de Carlisle

- Cela ne sera pas pareil, j'aurais aimé que ce soit lui. Mais je ferai avec. C'est juste que je n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant, car on était séparé. Tu peux continuer à lire ,

- Bien sûr.

Il reprend là où il avait arrêté, lisant des choses de plus en plus profondes. Je pleure plusieurs fois d'émotions, j'ai l'impression de me voir dans ses écrits.

_- « Nous avons vécu une vie que la plupart des couples ne connaissent jamais et, pourtant, quand je te regarde, je suis affolée par la certitude que tout cela va bientôt finir. Car nous connaissons tous les deux le pronostic de ma maladie et ce que cela signifiera pour nous. Je vois tes larmes et je m'inquiète plus pour toi que pour moi car je redoute les épreuves que, je le sais, tu vas traverser…Mais je t'aime si profondément, avec une force si incroyable que, malgré ma maladie, je trouverai le moyen de te revenir, ça, je te le promets. Et, c'est ici que l'histoire intervient. Quand je serai esseulée et désemparée, lis-moi cette histoire…et sache que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je comprendrai qu'il s'agit de nous. Et peut-être, peut-être bien que nous trouverons un moyen d'être de nouveau unis. _

_Je t'en prie, il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir les jours où je ne me souviendrai plus de toi…Sache que je t'aime, que je t'aimerai toujours…._

_Si tu gardes cette lettre pour la relire, alors sois convaincu que je l'écris pour toi aujourd'hui. Noah, où que tu sois et à quelque moment que ce soit, je t'aime. Je t'aime maintenant que j'écris ceci et je t'aime en ce moment où tu lis cette lettre. Et je suis triste de ne pas être capable de te le dire. Je t'aime profondément, mon mari. Tu es, tu as toujours été mon rêve._

_Allie »_

- C'est très joli, je crois que c'est l'extrait .. Je ne sais pas comment dire, ça m'a donné envie de lui la suite. C'est quoi ce livre ?

- Les pages de notre amour de Nicholas Sparks. on l'achètera si tu veux

- Ok

- C'était le dernier livre à lire, tu veux en voir d'autres

- Je sais pas, il est quelle heure ?

- il est 19 heures

- Déjà, je … je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. J'ai adoré cette journée mais je veux bien rentrer

- Alors on y va.

Sur le chemin du retour, il s'arrête dans une librairie et m'achète le livre dont j'avais envie.

- Je suis fatiguée, dis-je en sortant du magasin

- On est à l'hôtel dans dix minutes, mon cœur, tu feras une sieste

Le reste du chemin se fait sans bruit. Dans l'ascenseur, je pose ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward, la seconde d'après je suis sur le lit. Je referme mes yeux alors qu'Edward me dit qu'il va se doucher.

Je me réveille en sursaut, seul. Quelqu'un s'approche de moi.

- Edward ?

- Oui, Bella, dit-il en enfilant un t-shirt. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu te souviens de moi !

- Bien sûr, je viens juste de prendre ma douche, je t'ai laissé à peine vingt minutes

- J'ai cru, je croyais … dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. J'ai eu si peur.

- Calme-toi, Bella, je ne comprends pas. Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar

- J'ai cru que tu ne te souvenais plus de moi, que tu avais perdu la mémoire et je me retrouvais seule, Edward.

- Jamais cela n'arrivera, Ok

- Pourquoi je fais toujours des cauchemars, pourquoi Edwards ? Est-ce que cela va s'arrêter un jour ? Dis en pleurant contre son cou.

- Écoute, je vais chercher un des médicaments que Carlisle nous a donné, cela va te calmer et on pourra parler, d'accord. On a peut-être une solution.

Je hoche la tête, incapable de parler pour le moment. Deux secondes plus tard, Edward me tend un comprimé et un verre d'eau. Je l'avale et me cale contre lui. Je me calme petit à petit et il attend patiemment en me berçant.

Je relève la tête et le regarde, je crois que c'est passé.

- Je suis désolée

- Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser, mon ange, dit-il en me caressant la joue. On peut parler si tu es prête

- Oui, tu as une solution ? Demande en lui prenant la main.

- Ce n'est pas mon idée mais, peut-être qu'elle vaut la peine de la tenter. Hier, après avoir discuté avec Emmet, j'ai eu Jasper au téléphone. Il a fait beaucoup d'étude de psychologie et il pense que voir quelqu'un, parler de tout ce qui t'est arrivé peut te faire du bien. Il pense que le fait de me le dire n'a pas eu la fonction « libératrice ». Cela t'a aidé bien sûr, mais pas assez.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, Edward, pas à un inconnu. Je … je peux pas faire cela, je …

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Jasper dit que s'est plus facile de se confier à un inconnu mais tu es différente alors il m'a proposé de s'en occuper lui-même, qu'il soit ton psychologue …

- Il veut bien m'aider !

- Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, mais personne ne te force.

- Je veux bien essayer, pour nous deux, dis-je en serrant sa main. Tu crois qu'on peut l'appeler ?

Au lieu de me répondre il attrape le téléphone, le sourire aux lèvres et compose un numéro. On décroche au bout de deux sonneries.

- Résidence Denali

- Hey, Tanya, c'est Edward. Jazz est dispos ?

- Jasper, téléphone … Il arrive dans une minute.

- Ça va ?

- Oui et vous deux, Chicago se passe bien ?

- C'est magnifique, répondons-nous en cœur

- C'est génial, bon il est à côté de moi. Je vous le passe. Bisous les amoureux

- Salut Tanya, passe le bonjour à tout le monde, dit mon amoureux.

- Hey Ed, quoi de neuf ? Dit la voix de Jasper.

- On a parlé avec Bella et …

- Je suis d'accord, le coupe-je, je veux essayer mais seulement avec toi. Pas d'inconnu, de public. Juste toi. On commence dès que je rentre. Je veux aller mieux, j'ai besoin d'aller mieux.

- On va y aller doucement Bella, ça ne va pas être facile tout le temps.

- Je sais, Jazz, dis-je en retenant mes larmes, mais je veux plus avoir peur, je veux vivre normalement.

- Il ne faut pas que tu pleures, Bella

- Je suis contente que vous m'aidiez toi et Edward. Je suis contente

- Moi je suis content de pouvoir t'aider, ok. On en parlera plus quand on rentrera mais je vais réfléchir à des méthodes qui pourraient te convenir.

- Jazz, je t'aime, tu le sais

- Moi aussi, petite sœur.

- Merci Jasper, dit Edward.

- J'ai pas envie de raccrocher, je … je veux entendre vos deux voix pour dormir

- Je reste Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Edward m'allonge contre lui. Je me cale contre son bras alors qu'il remonte le drap sur moi. Il me maintient ensuite contre lui et trace des ronds sur ma peau avec ses doigts.

- Jazz ? Dis-je

- Oui, ma puce

- Tu peux me raconter une histoire ?

- Il était une fois une petite fille, elle vivait seule avec son père dans une petite ville pluvieuse. Tous les jours, elle essayait de faire sourire son père en vain. Il était triste à cause de la mort de son amour. Cette petite fille devenait jeune femme avec les années mais elle était toujours aussi seule. Tout le monde se moquait d'elle parce qu'elle était différente …

………………………………………....................

Plus que deux jours à Chicago, c'est passé tellement vite. Il me reste encore une surprise d'Edward à découvrir, selon lui, je vais adoré. Demain nous irons faire les boutiques pour trouver des souvenirs sur l'avenue du Michigan. Nous avons déjà quelques idées pour certaines personnes mais d'autres vont nous donner du fil à retordre.

Depuis le coup de téléphone de Jasper, je me sens mieux, libérée d'un poids et j'ai hate de rentrer ou peu, ça dépend des moments.

- Bella, mon cœur, on peut y aller ? Dis Edward en me sortant de mes pensées.

- Oui

Je lui prend la main et nous sortons de l'hôtel en marchant doucement. Je me laisse complètement entraîner dans les rues, en quinze jours, je n'ai pas encore réussi à me reperer dans cette ville. Au bout d'une heure de déambulation, nous arrivons devant le Millenium Parc, c'est ce qui est écrit sur un grand panneau et c'est magnifique. C'est sûrement le parc le plus contemporain de Chicago. Edward m'explique que c'est un lieu où les artistes peuvent exposer en intérieur comme en extérieur. Les plus veilles œuvres remontent aux années 2000 mais la plupart datent de nos jours. Nous nous baladons pendant plusieurs heures dans ce centre d'art, visitant chaque recoin de ce lieu. Edward prend plaisir à jouer au guide.

- Et voici la « Crown Fountain », dit-il en me pointant une immense tour de granite d'environ quinze mètres de haut. C'est une œuvre de 2004, l'une des plus anciennes. Elle a été rénovée du moins la partie électronique qui permet de diffuser des vidéos.

- C'est magnifique, dis-je en contemplant cette œuvre. Pourquoi il n'y a pas d'image ?

- Cela va arriver, dit-il en m'entraînant sur le sol. Pendant longtemps, la projection a été réservée aux artistes mais il y a une dizaine d'année, ils ont décidé que d'autres personnes pouvaient l'utiliser. Depuis, un jour par mois, des images sont diffusées, des messages.

- Et, je paris que ce mois-ci, c'est aujourd'hui.

- Tu as raison.

- C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas voulu y aller il y a quelques jours.

- Oui, regarde, cela va commencer.

La tour noire devient blanche, les briques de verres s'éclairent et créent une image petit à petit, enfin plutôt une phrase.

_Aujourd'hui, 25 juillet 2509_

_Un jour, ton histoire sera écrite, signe EC_

_Ignore la nuit, dévore la vie, c'est écrit._

_Tout s'effondre dans ma tête, instant fragile_

_Je m'enfuis, dans sa vie j'oublie_

_C'est écrit sur ta peau, l'amour._

_Tu sais bien, n'ai pas peur de nous_

_Il faudrait qu'on parle à tout prix_

_Sans aucun repos, on avance de là-haut_

_Tu me manques, je m'efface et je t'attends_

_Innéductablement, je reste_

_C'est un jour parfait, pour se retrouver._

_Entendre ta voix au plus près de moi_

_Ce soir, comme toutes les nuits, je sens ton souffle_

_Comment ne pas te dire que je t'aime, toi ma vie mon âme._

Les mots se transforment en image. Je reste sous le choc. C'est moi. C'est mon visage sur ce mur. Je regarde Edward abasourdie.

- Avec tout mon amour, mon ange, me dit-il tout bas.

- C'est toi qui as fait cela. Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Oui, c'est moi, la première nuit dans notre nouvelle chambre quand tu dormais. Je savais qu'on pouvait le faire alors j'ai appelé pour réserver. Juste parce que je t'aime.

- Je sais pas quoi te dire, c'est tellement beau, je …

- Je t'aime, Bella.

- Je t'aime aussi, Edward, répondis-je en me jetant sur ses lèvres.

………………………………………....................

Ces quinze jours sont passés si vite. Je me sens plus proche d'Edward que jamais. Je n'ai jamais été autant sure de moi à ce niveau là. Mais je suis contente de rentrer à la maison, enfin une partie de moi. Une autre restera ici à tout jamais. Fermer la porte, rendre le pass à la réception, toutes es petites choses qui mettent fin aux joies de ce voyage. Nous faisons le chemin à l'envers vers l'aéroport, réenregistrons nos bagages et embarquons. Edwards a l'air aussi nostalgique que moi.

- Merci, dis-je une fois que nous sommes assis dans l'avion.

- Bella …

- Merci de m'avoir forcée à venir ici. Je ne voulais pas au début, tout cela parce que j'avais peur d'être loin de ma famille. Je me suis rendu compte que cela n'était pas important. Ils seront toujours là, même loin. Je ne pensais pas être aussi forte.

- Pourtant tu l'es. Tu ne dois pas douter de toi, mon ange. Tu es courageuse

- J'ai peur de rentrer …

- Bella, tu n'es pas …

- J'ai peur de l'inconnu, de ce qui va se passer avec Jasper. Peur que cela ne marche pas, peur de perdre espoir. Il y a encore un mois, j'en aurais parlé à personne, mais …

- Tu avances. C'est normal d'avoir peur mais il ne faut pas que tu laisses ce sentiment dominé ta vie. Et Jazz sait ce qu'il fait.

L'avion décolle. Je reste éveillée la plupart du vol mais je m'endors quand même à la fin.

Pov Edward

Malgré ses efforts pour rester éveillée, Bella s'endort une demi-heure avant notre arrivée. Tout va bien se passer maintenant, chaque jour derrière nous nous rapproche un peu plus du bonheur, enfin je l'espère. J'essaye de la réveiller quand on arrive mais elle ne bouge pas. Je décide donc de la porter alors qu'une des hôtesses me suit avec nos bagages à main jusqu'à la porte d'embarcation où une partie de notre famille nous attend. Je la remercie lorsqu'elle donne les sacs à Esmée. Je transmets Bella à Jasper pour aller récupérer le reste de nos bagages. Emmet m'accompagne et nous chargeons tout dans la voiture. La route se fait en silence pour laisser Bella dormir. Arrivée à la ville, Esmée rentre la première afin que tout le monde soit calme. Je la dépose sur le lit alors que les autres vont chasser. Jasper refuse de les accompagner, il veut pouvoir parler à Bella. Il me demande s'il peut rester dans la chambre. Je lui réponds positivement alors que je range nos affaires.

- Tu vas y aller doucement avec elle ? Dis-je après un quart d'heure de silence.

« Edward, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter »

- Elle est morte de trouille …

« Je sais »

- … Et moi aussi

« Ça va aller Edward, j'irai à son rythme … »

- Edward, murmure Bella en bougeant

- Je suis là, mon ange. On est à la maison, tu peux dormir, dis en la prenant dans mes bras.

« On reprendra cette conversation plus tard »

Je me contente d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

Pov Bella

J'ouvre les yeux, il fait nuit. Je suis dans ma chambre, à Forks, chez nous. Je cherche Edward de la main mais il n'est pas là. Seul Jasper est dans la chambre.

- Bonsoir Bella

- Où est Edward ?

- Il a parlé de cadeau à emballer

- Ok

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui

- On peut parler ?

- On peut attendre Edward parce que … enfin je préfère qu'il soit là, dis-je en me recroquevillant sur moi-même.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre

- Je sais, je veux juste qu'il soit là.

La porte s'ouvre et Edward apparaît dans l'embrasure.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Jasper ?

- Je pense que j'avais tord, il est préférable que tu sois là pour la première fois, dit-il en me désignant.

Il vient vers moi et me serre dans ses bras. Je me détends immédiatement contre lui.

- Je … je crois que c'est bon dis-je au bout de quelques minutes.

- Bien, répond Jasper. D'abord, Bella, il faut que tu saches que la plupart des séances se feront seul à seul, soit sur ma demande ou la tienne. Nous irons en douceur. Parfois je te demanderai d'écrire ou de composer pour t'exprimer et faire sortir ce que tu as au fond de toi. Edward ne sera là que de temps en temps, ce sera la seul autoriser à savoir ce qui se passera ici et il y des moments où je le verrai seul. Si tu bloques, on passe à autre chose mais pour y revenir plus tard. Je ne laisserai rien tomber, même si cela fait mal, tu m'as compris.

- Oui

- On va commencer alors. Edward est seulement là parce que tu as peur de ce qui va arriver mais je veux que tu me parles comme s'il n'était pas là. Aujourd'hui on va revenir sur ta vie humaine, je sais que cela va être un peu flou pour toi mais je veux que tu te concentres. On va partir de notre départ jusqu'à Volterra. Je veux que tu me parles des ressentis. Je te couperais le moins possible.

Il se tait, je comprends alors que c'est à mon tour, j'hésite quelques secondes avant de me lancer.

- Je … Tout allais si bien et puis ça a dérapé et en moins d'une semaine j'ai tout perdu. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce qu'Edward m'a dit quand il est parti ni ses gestes. C'était comme si on me brisait de l'intérieur. Je n'avais jamais été aussi malheurs, je croyais qu'il ne pouvait rien avoir de pire … Je me suis sentie vide mais j'ai continué parce que je lui avais promis. Après j'ai trois mois de trou, impossible de ma rappeler ce que j'ai fait. Et puis, un jour je me suis rendu compte qu'Edward avait été le premier à rompre sa promesse alors j'ai décidé de faire la même chose…

- Est-ce que tu faisais des cauchemars à ce moment-là ?

- Oui, je me réveillais en hurlant … Je me suis comportée de manière irréfléchie et dangereuse pour moi-même et en faisant cela, j'ai découvert que je pouvais entendre Edward me parlait, il était en colère mais j'étais tellement contente de l'avoir dans ma tête. J'ai fait de la moto avec Jacob, j'avais l'impression de revivre avec lui, il comblait mon trou, mon vide mais …. Mais lui aussi, il m'a abandonné, il m'a laissé seul. Avant que je découvre sa vraie nature, j'ai retrouvé la clairière, je croyais que cela allait m'apporter quelque chose, mais une nouvelle fois je me suis trompée. J'ai juste appris que Victoria en avait après moi. Après je passais la plupart de mon temps à la Push, sur la plage. Et puis un jour, Jacob m'a promis de m'emmener à la falaise mais il n'a pas pu ….. Alors j'ai décidé d'y aller seule. Je voulais juste réentendre la voix d'Edward, je ne pensais pas aux conséquences. Je ne voulais pas me tuer au début.

- Au début ? Dit- Jasper interrogatif.

- J'ai abandonné une fois dans l'eau. La voix d'Edward hurlait de me battre encore mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que j'en pouvais plus d'être seul. Mais il m'a sauvé. Jake. Alors j'ai continué. Il m'a ramené chez moi et il y avait Alice et j'étais enfin bien, j'avais retrouvé une partie de moi…. Puis tout a été si vite. Le téléphone, la vision d'Alice, notre départ, l'avion, Volterra. Le pire c'est que je voulais juste le sauver même si il ne voulait plus de moi. J'avais peur de tomber et d'arriver trop tard, je n'ai jamais autant maudit ma maladresse. Et puis, je l'ai vu, il était là devant moi mais lui ne me voyait pas. Pour la première fois en six mois, j'ai senti mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine. Je lui suis rentrée dedans, on s'est regardé et je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais et je lui pardonnais.

- À quel moment t'es-tu rendu compte que tes sentiments étaient réciproques ?

- Quand il a arrêté de se défendre devant … son regard … je …

- Chut c'est fini, me murmure Edward. Jasper, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter maintenant.

- On reprendra plus tard, je vous attends en bas.

Edward me serre toujours contre lui. Il essuie mes larmes, je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte. Je ne sais même pas quand je me suis mise à pleurer. Je baisse les yeux et je vois mon haut trempé par mes larmes. Edward me porte dans la salle de bain, je tremble, le jet d'eau arrive sur mon corps alors qu'Edward m'embrasse tendrement.


	43. rentrée

**Salut à tous. Bon normallement j'ai repondu à toutes mes reviews,c'est la première fois que je procède comme cela alors j'espère que cela a marcher. Dites moi si vous avez fait les bons couples avec les cadeaux.**

**Bonne lectures à tous et à la prochaine.**

**Rentrée**

Pov Bella

Une heure après le départ de Jasper, nous descendons rejoindre les autres. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à me calmer, je crois même avoir perçu sangloter contre moi dans la douche et maintenant je me sens bizarre, déconnectée du présent tout en y étant. S'il n'y avait eu que moi, je serai restée dans notre chambre mais on a une famille qui nous attend. À peine arrivée en bas, Esmée vient nous rejoindre et nous tire par la main pour nous entraîner au salon. Tout le monde est là. On s'assoit en silence et Edward pose les paquets à nos pieds.

- Alors Chicago, c'était bien ? Nous demande Carlisle

- Oui, très bien, répond Edward

- On a des présents pour vous

- Il ne fallait pas ma puce, dit gentiment Esmée

- On en avait envie, répond Edward

- C'est pas juste, je n'arrive pas à voir, dit Alice en boudant

Jaspe l'embrasse et elle reprend un sourire. Edward tend le premier paquet à Rosalie. Elle l'attrape et commence à l'ouvrir. J'espère vraiment que cela va lui plaire, nous avons beaucoup hésité. Edward me serre contre lui. Les yeux de Rose se mettent à briller d'émotion, je crois que cela lui plait vraiment. Elle le montre à tout le monde, c'est une petite figurine qui représente un homme et une femme qui se tiennent la main.

- Merci, je ne sais pas quoi dire …

- Alors ne dis rien, répond simplement Edward

Nous continuons avec le cadeau d'Esmée, une boîte à musique qui date du 19ème siècle. Viens ensuite le tour de Carlisle, c'est Edward qui s'en est occupé. Apparemment cela un rapport avec leur vie ensemble à Chicago. On lui a offert une vieille édition de luxe d'Utopie. Pour Jasper, on a fait simple, un livre sur l'histoire de Chicago pendant la guerre de Sécession. Quant à Alice, on lui conseille simplement de l'ouvrir en présence de Jasper seulement. On a bien rigolé quand on a acheté un costume plutôt sexy des années 1920. Alice commence quand même à l'ouvrir mais le referme aussitôt.

- Ils ont raison, c'est réservé, dit-elle en se trémoussant avec le sourire.

- Bon, c'est pas le tout mais moi j'ai toujours rien eu, dit Emmet en croisant les bras.

Edward lui tend alors le dernier sac qui contient un ensemble de l'équipe de base-ball de Chicago ainsi qu'une balle dédicacée du capitaine. Il se lève aussitôt, donnant ainsi le signal pour les remerciements. Tout le monde nous serre dans leurs bras. Jasper s'approche doucement de moi avant de me prendre près de lui. Je lui rends cette étreinte. Je le laisse s'écarter à regret et lit sur ses lèvres « il faut qu'on en parle ». Je hoche la tête et me tourne vers Emmet. Il m'ouvre ses bras alors que je marche vers lui. Je pose ma tête contre son torse alors qu'il m'entoure de ses bras. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons comme cela mais le sens me porter jusqu'au fauteuil au bout d'un moment. Je m'assois sur lui et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je ferme les yeux. Je suis bien en sécurité.

* * *

Je me rappelle encore de mon réveil dans les bras d'Emmet le lendemain de notre retour. Au début, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi j'avais dormi alors que je venais de le faire quelques heures plus tôt. Carlisle pense que cela vient probablement de ma « thérapie » avec Jasper, selon lui cela m'épuise émotionnellement. En tout cas, Emmet n'avais pas voulu aller me déposer dans mon lit et m'avait gardé contre lui. Mais là je suis avec Edward, dans notre chambre, il me câline en attendant que Jasper vienne me voir et j'ai tout sauf envie qu'il parte.

- Je veux que tu restes

- Bella, Jasper en a discuté avec toi la semaine dernière, il faut que tu sois seule

- Je ne veux pas, Edward. Plus tard, peut-être mais pas maintenant, je … s'il te plaît ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut que tu le demandes

- Demandes quoi, dit la voix de Jasper sur le pas e la porte.

- Je sais qu'on an a parlé la dernière fois mais j'ai besoin qu'Edward soit là …

- Bella …

- Non laisses-moi finir. Tu as dit qu'on irait à mon rythme alors fais le vraiment, enfin …

- Tu me fais confiance

- Oui

- C'est la dernière fois … dit-il en refermant la porte. Installe-toi confortablement.

Il s'assoit sur la chaise du bureau alors que je reste sur le lit, assise. Edward s'écarte de moi, probablement à a demande de Jasper.

- Avant de reprendre, je veux savoir comment tu t'es sentie après.

- Je ne me suis pas rendu compte dans l'état dans lequel j'étais. Je ne sais même quand je me suis mise à pleurer.

- Quand tu as parlé de tes trois mois d'oubli, dit-il doucement. Continue

- Après j'en ai pris conscience et ça a été très douloureux et puis je suis descendue alors que je ne le voulais pas vraiment. Je voulais juste rester dans la chambre, encore un peu, comme si je voulais recréer cet espace sécurisant autour de moi

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, tu peux le faire. Je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'on te laisse tranquille. J'ai ressenti que tu était ailleurs quand tu étais en bas tu as essayé de contrôler ce sentiment mais je ne peux pas te demander de te concentrer sur ton passé et revenir dans le présent indemne. C'était une erreur de ma part.

- C'est pas grave. Tu n'empecheras jamais Edward d'entrer

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, jamais Bella, dit-il en me souriant. On peut reprendre, je veux que tu te concentre sur ta rencontre avec les rois et ta décision. Je risque de te couper car je veux être sûr de bien comprendre la base pour continuer.

- D'accord

- La dernière fois, on a parlé de tes retrouvailles avec Edward, tu t'es sentie entière. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Nous sommes allés dans une ruelle, à l'ombre et des gardes sont arrivés. Edward ne voulait pas les suivre. Puis il y a eu Alice, puis Jane et on a du les suivre.

- Comment te sentais-tu à ce moment là ?

- Spectatrice, je ne comprenais pas. Peut-être que j'étais encore sur un nuage. Je crois que j'ai commencé à avoir peur au moment où on est rentré dans e souterrain, je savais que cela n'était pas bon signe mais je faisais tout pour rejeter cette part de moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je voulais que tout aille bien, je voulais juste repartir avec Edward et Alice.

- Qu'as-tu ressenti qu'en tu as vu là salle du trône ?

- Une partie de moi était émerveillée par le décor mais l'autre était terrifiée, leurs regards persants mais j'étais subjugué. Je ne suivais pas tout l'échange, je ne percevais que certaine chose …

- Comme quoi ?

- Je me souviens du « stupéfiant » de Marcus, il parlait de ma relation à Edward. C'est à ce moment là où j'ai été certaine qu'il m'avait menti pour me quitter. Il y avait aussi cette histoire de Tua Cantate, je ne sais toujours pas ce que cela veut dire.

- Cela voulait dire que ton sang chantait pour moi, il m'attirait plus que n'importe quel sang. Désolé j'aurai du me taire, dit Edward en regardant Jasper.

- C'est rien. Je vais te poser une question délicate Bella. Pourquoi avoir proposé aux Volturis de rester avec eux ?

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser Edward mourir, encore moins sous mes yeux. C'était la seule chose importante. Une partie de moi vivait à travers de lui et c'était ça que je recherchais. Je savais qu'il m'aimait.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il aurait voulu la même chose

- Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir. Pour la première fois en six mois, je savais ce que je faisais et pourquoi. Je sais que j'ai rompu plein de promesses en faisant cela mais je voulais juste qu'il vive, dis je en lachant un sanglot.

-Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

- Non ça va aller, on peut continuer

- Peux-tu me parler de ta transformation ?

- Je me rappelle juste du début. J'ai senti les dents d'Edward transpercer mon cou, le venin entrer. Ça brûlait mais je devais être forte, ne pas le faire souffrir plus. Au bout de quelques secondes, je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne buvait pas mon sang, il ne buvait pas mon sang. Je …

- Respire, Bella, dit Jasper en faisant un signe de la main.

Je sens Edward se coller à moi et me tirer contre lui. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de me calmer. C'est une question que je ne m'étais jamais posé. Pourquoi il n'en a pas profité pour boire mon sang alors qu'il l'attirait tant.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas bu mon sang Edward ? Pourquoi, dis en sanglotant contre lui.

- Répond s'y Edward, dit jasper après quelques secondes de silence.

- Je … Je ne pouvais pas, Bella, commence-t-il la voix brisée par l'émotion. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer t'enlever ta vie. Te transformer a été et sera toujours la chose la plus dure que j'ai eu à faire. C'est moi qui t'aie condamnée, Bella. Alors ne pas boire ton sang était ma pénitence, ma torture à moi. On souffrait à deux comme cela et puis, c'est bien plus tard que j'ai compris que ce calvaire n'a pas été vain. Tu m'as « guéri » de mon envie de sang humain à jamais. Et … et je regrette de t'avoir fait souffrir mais aujourd'hui je pense que cela en valait vraiment la peine.

- Merci, dis-je d'une toute petite voix alors que ma « crise » commence à passer.

- Bella, repris calmement Jasper, est ce que cela a été douloureux ?

- J'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur mais le plus dur, c'était de voir partir Edward. Ils l'ont tiré hors de ma vue et cela a rouvert le trou béant de ma poitrine.

- Trou béant ?

- Mon manque si tu préfères. C'est comme cela que je l'ai nommée humaine. Et d'un coup toute douleur s'est arrêtée, je me suis évanouie et j'ai rêvé. Edward était là pour me rassurer. En réalité, c'était sûrement une conversation avec moi-même. Mais c'est ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Rien d'autre sur ta transformation

- Non, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

- C'est assez inhabituel

- Je sais, j'en ai parlé avec Marcus. C'était le seul à éprouver un intérêt pour ma nature unique, c'est lui qui a deviné pour le sommeil.

- Tu l'aimais bien ? Demande Jasper, curieux

- Je … Non, je les déteste tous. COMMENT PEUX DIRE CELA ?

- Calme-toi, Bella, dit Jasper d'un ton posé qui m'énerve encore plus

- NON, TU INSINUES QUE J'ÉPROUVE DE L'AFFECTION. NON, CE SONT DES MONSTRES, ILS … ILS  
- On le sait mon ange, calme-toi, me dit Edward en me tournant vers lui.

- Il a été aussi ignoble que les autres, dis-je en me blottissant contre lui.

- Je sais cela, mais Jasper essaye juste de comprendre

- On va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Bella j'aimerai que tu cherche à exprimer cette partie de ta vie pour voir si tu as réussi à tout dire. Tu choisis ce que tu veux. Je vais vous laisser, dit Jasper en se levant.

- Jazz ?

- Oui Bella

- Tu peux redevenir mon frère, là ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais que tu me prennes dans tes bras.

Il sourit à ma demande. Je m'installe sous les draps et pose ma tête sur le torse d'Edward alors que Jasper vient contre mon dos.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, Bella

- C'est pas grave, je me suis emportée.

- C'est Emmet qui va être jaloux.

- M'en fiche, je suis bien. Encore désolée de t'avoir crié dessus

- C'est rien, j'aurais dû mieux formuler ma pensée. Et je pense que vous aviez raison tous les deux, au sujet de la présence d'Edward. Il te permet d'aller plus vite et tu t'appuis sur lui-même si ne tu t'en rends pas compte. Vous bougez de manière subtile mais coordonnée, c'est hallucinant. Tu es au courant de tout Ed ?

- Oui

- Merci Jazz

C'est ainsi que je m'endors sur les baisers d'Edward sur mes cheveux et les paroles rassurantes de Jasper.

* * *

Un mois. Le temps passe si vite en ce moment, nous sommes déjà début septembre et la rentrée est dans quelques heures. Les séances avec Jasper me font remonter le fil de mes souvenirs. Pour l'instant, il n'y a aucun progrès visible. En même temps, nous travaillons de manière chronologique.

Aujourd'hui a été une séance très dure. Nous avons parlé de la mort de Jake. Tout raconter à été très éprouvant. Jasper a essayé de me prouver que je n'étais pas coupable, que ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais tué. Je lui ai simplement répondu que j'aurais pu le sauver, si j'avais été plus forte … Aucun de nous n'a eu le dernier mot, alors qu'il recommençait son raisonnement, j'ai eu une crise de larme assez violente. J'ai mis presque 10 heures à me calmer.

Il doit être près de 6 heures du matin quand j'arrive à m'endormir.

- Bella, mon ange, il est l'heure de te lever, dit Edward en me caressant la joue.

- Non, murmure-je en me serrant contre lui.

- Bella, je sais que tu n'as pas assez dormi, mais c'est la rentrée.

Voyant que je ne bouge toujours pas, il descend du lit. Sa tête est au niveau de la mienne.

- Écoute, je vais préparer toutes tes affaires et je te laisse dormir encore une demi-heure. Tu n'auras que cinq minutes pour te préparer.

- D'accord, dis-je avant de refermer mes yeux.

- Bella, réveille-toi

Je me lève doucement alors qu'Edward me prend dans les bras quelques secondes. Il m'aide à enfiler ma tenue et on descend rejoindre les autres. Nous montons dans les voitures et filons au lycée. Nous arrivons évidemment dans les derniers, remarque, il y a moins de monde pour nous regarder. Je suis les autres vers l'accueil et prend mon emploi du temps, exactement le même qu'Edward.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire Bella ? Demande Emmet

- J'ai les même cours qu'Edward, c'est tout, dis-je en regardant le concerné.

- Et tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que tu passes ton exam, novice, réplique-t-il fier de lui

- Oh il te faut bien 150 fois pour le réussir Emmet.

- Ca y est, c'est officiel, Bella est réveillée

- Très drôle Emmet, dit Rosalie en lui prenant la main.

- On y a va Bella, demande Edward

Je hoche la tête et marche à côté de lui. Les questions tourbillonnent dans ma tête alors que nous sommes les derniers à nous asseoir en mathématiques. Les cours se passent bien, j'avoue que je ne suis pas très attentive, en plein dilemme avec moi-même de me montrer publiquement avec Edward. Je l'aime, ça j'en suis sûre mais suis-je assez forte pour supporter le regard des autres. Je sais que ma famille fera tout pour me protéger mais j'ai tellement peur de faire de la marche arrière. Est-ce qu'un jour j'arrêterai d'avoir peur de tout ? De me poser des questions parce que je veux faire quelque chose? J'aimerai tant que les choses soient plus simples.

-Bella, le cours est fini, tu viens à la cafet ? Me demande Edward à côté de moi

- Oui, désolée. Vas-y, je te rejoins

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, tu mes gardes une place

- A coté de moi, comme d'hab.

- Bella ?

Je me retourne et découvre Angie

- Hey, Angie, tu as passé de bonnes vacances

- Oui, bon le Kansas, c'est nul. Mais c'était cool. Et toi l'Alaska ?

- Oh, je n'y suis pas allée. Edward m'a emmené à Chicago

- Vous êtes toujours ensemble ? Désolée, je suis trop curieuse

- Ce n'est rien et oui pour ta réponse

- Toujours pas prête ?

- Je ne sais plus, répondis-je sincèrement

- On est arrivé, on se voit en bio, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Je pousse la porte et cherche les Cullen du regard, ils occupent la même table que l'année dernière, celle la plus éloignée des autres. Edward me voit aussitôt et un grand sourire se fixe sur son visage. Je me force à marcher lentement, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer mon état intérieur. Le monde semble disparaître autour de moi, je ne vois que des couples et leurs démonstrations d'affection. « Fonce Bella et profites ». Les mots de Jasper me reviennent en mémoire. Je m'arrête près d'Edward et lui demande de se reculer, il me regarde surpris avant de répondre à ma demande. Je m'assoie sur ses genoux et pose ma tête au creux de son cou. Il se tend deux secondes avent de m'encercler de ses bras. À la table les Cullen nous regarde de manière affectueuse.

- Je suppose qu'on est un couple maintenant, me demande Edward en m'embrassant la tempe.

- Hum hum

- Alors, est ce que je peux t'embrasser à un endroit digne de ce nom ?

Je relève ma tête et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser est doux et retenu. Je ressens toute sa joie dans cet échange.

- Je t'aime, mon ange, dit-il en s'écartant de moi

- Moi aussi. Dit ça te dérange si je repose ma tête et ferme les yeux.

- Tu es fatiguée

- Oui

- On en parlera à Carlisle ce soir, peut-être qu'il aura une solution aux insomnies que tu as depuis le début de la thérapie.

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de m'installer contre lui.

Une voix m'appelle et me sort de mon sommeil.

- Mon ange, on a bio, dit Edward en m'embrassant les paupières.

- Il n'y a plus personne, dis-je en ouvrant les yeux

- Oui, mais on ne va pas être en retard. C'est l'effet Emmet.

- C'était si horrible ? Dis-je en me levant et le prenant par la main.

- Ça dépend de la définition du mot mais heureusement que tu étais sur mes genoux

- Oh

- Mais on s'en fiche, je suis heureux d'être avec toi

- Merci

Nous sommes déjà devant la porte du labo, Angie nous a réservé nos places. Je m'assois entre elle et Edward au premier rang. Je sens des regards dans mon dos alors que le professeur nous demande le silence. Mais personne semble vouloir le respecter.

- Hey, t'es pas au courant, l'agence matrimoniale Cullen a encore frappé.

- Non mais tu te rends compte, Joy. La chance, ils vivent sous le même toit. 24 heures sur 24 ensemble si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ça doit être un dieu du sexe !

- Moi je dis que c'est une garce, t'as vu sa tronche, on …

Une main attrape la mienne, je sursaute

- Regarde-moi, Bella. Ne les écoutes pas, ok. Elles sont jalouse, c'est tout.

- En tout cas, moi je suis contente pour vous, dit Angie avant de se concentrer dur le cours.

Deux heurs plus tard, je m'installe dans la voiture après être sortie précipitamment des cours. Edward doit sûrement récupérer mes affaires. Il me rejoint alors que je suis assise et ceinturée dans la Volvo.

- Bella, je … commence-t-il

Avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, j'éclate en sanglots, la tête dans mes mains. J'entends un clic et je sens deux bras m'attirer.

- On va rentrer à la maison, tu as besoin de te reposer et puis après on en parlera. Tu es à bout de nerf mon ange.

Il me rattache doucement et démarre la voiture après avoir déposé un baiser sur ma joue mouillée. Je ne sais pas si c'est le vrombissement du moteur ou l'épuisement mais je m'endors sur le chemin du retour.


	44. renversement

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bon normallement j'ai repondu à tout le monde pour les reviews, si j'ai oublié quelqu'un n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

**Un dessin est près pour ce chapitre, je pense le poster demain ou apres demain**

**Fini la blablatte et je vous laisse lire.**

**Renversement**

Pov Edward

Bella vient de s'endormir, elle a enfin l'air paisible malgré cette journée. J'aurai aimé la préserver de tout ce flot de mensonges mais comment faire pour la protéger alors que leurs paroles me blesse autant ? La différence, c'est que moi, je ne le montre pas.

Quand j'arrive à la villa, Esmée sort et vient me voir, probablement alerté par ma conduite plus que nerveuse.

« Edward, il y a un problème ? »

- Je veux juste coucher Bella pour l'instant, on en reparle après mais en attendant, tu veux bien m'aider ?

« Bien sûr »

Alors que je prends Bella dans mes bras, Esmée ouvre les différentes portes et soulève la couette pour que je dépose ma douce dans le lit, lui enlève ses chaussures et la recouvre jusqu'à la taille. Elle cherche aussitôt ma présence, je m'assoie sur le côté et elle pose sa tête sur mes jambes sous le regard attendri d'Esmée.

« Vous êtes si beau tous les deux »

- Maman !

« Oui, je sais, je fais la mère poule mais elle revient et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si je dis la vérité »

- Merci

« Alors, vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ton comportement agressif de tout à l'heure ? »

- Je … Bella m'a embrassé devant tout le monde à la cafétéria, dis-je en regardant ma merveille dormir.

« Edward, je suis si contente pour … »

- C'était la partie bien de la journée. Toute la matinée, elle a été distante, ailleurs. Je sais maintenant à quoi elle pensait et ce midi … j'étais heureux sur le moment et après elle a dormi sur mes genoux pendant une demi-heure. Si tu avais entendu ce qu'ils ont dit et pensé. Emmet et Rosalie leur ont fait peur et la cafét s'est vidée. J'ai réveillé Bella et nous sommes allés en cours. Et pendant deux heures, ils n'ont pas arrêté de parler de l'insulter, de nous insulter.

« Et qu'a-t-elle fait ? »

- Rien, elle est reste stoïque et affreusement tendue. Elle a quitté le cours très vite et je l'ai retrouvée dans la voiture et elle a pleuré, maman. Je croyais connaître les humains mais là, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

- C'est peut-être, tout simplement, que pour la première fois, ils s'en prennent à quelqu'un d'important pour toi, de vraiment important.

Elle s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras alors que je caresse les cheveux de Bella.

- Tu as aussi le droit de craquer, Edward. Ne retiens pas tout o cela va te détruire. Laisse-toi aller, ça ira mieux après. Je suis là, mon ange.

Je lâche la pression et sangloter contre l'épaule de celle que je considère comme ma mère et ça fait du bien.

- Comment va Bella ? Demande Alice en rentrant dans la chambre accompagnée des autres.

- Elle dort pour l'instant, dit simplement Esmée, mais je pense que cela ne va pas aller.

- On peut rester avec vous ? Demande Rosalie

Je sens Esmée hocher la tête alors qu'elle me serre toujours dans ses bras. Tout le monde s'installe sur le lit. Alice se couche face à elle et Rosalie derrière cette dernière. Emmet s'assoie au bout du lit et Jasper à côté de moi en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Tout est si calme. Je grave cette image dans ma tête à tôt jamais. Je suis sûr que Bella aura chaud au cœur quand elle verra tout le monde autour d'elle.

Pov Bella

J'ouvre les yeux et découvre le visage souriant d'Alice en face de moi. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de me rendre compte que presque toute la famille est autour de moi, sur le lit. Edward est dans le bras d'Esmée qui le câline tendrement, il a les yeux fermés et il se laisse bercé par les gestes de cette dernière. Je lui attrape la main et il me regard, il est à la fois triste et heureux, son sourire est timide. Cette journée lui a fait autant de mal qu'à moi. Je profite quand même de l'instant sachant que bientôt nous en parlerons. Quelqu'un monte les escaliers, probablement Carlisle qui rentre de l'hôpital. Il sourit quand il nous voit installer ainsi. Il regarde longuement Edward dans les yeux avant de venir vers nous et demande gentiment aux autres de partir. Tout le monde vient m'embrasser avant de sortir. Esmée est la dernière et elle ferme la porte.

- Bonjour, ma puce. Ça va aujourd'hui ? Me demande Carlisle.

Je me contente de secouer la tête, ne voulant pas me mettre à pleurer. Alors qu'Edward m'embrasse la tempe.

- Si tu veux en parler, je suis là mais pour l'instant, Edward m'a dit que tu avais beaucoup de mal à dormir depuis que tu te confies à Jasper et j'ai peut-être une solution pour ce problème. Tout ceci n'est qu'expérimental vu ton cas. Pour l'instant, on va utiliser la première option et attendre de voir si cela marche. D'accord ?

- Oui. Et c'est quoi ?

- Eh bien on va commencer par faire une injection de calmant après tes séances avec Jasper pour te permettre de dormir paisiblement. Si ce n'est pas suffisant, je te donnerai des calmants. Par contre, je vais essayer de réfléchir à un moyen moi douloureux que l'incision.

- Tu devrais essayer des aiguilles moitiés métal, moitiés diamants.

- D'accord et je trouve cela où ?

- Probablement chez un tatoueur

- Comment tu sais tout cela ? Demande-t-il curieux

- Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles savoir.

- Je te fais confiance

- Merci

- Pour ce soi, je te conseille de prendre un cachet si … pour éviter tout trouble. Tu as vraiment une petite mine ma puce.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, je me jette dans ses bras et pleure. Il me serre fort contre lui et me laisse faire.

- Non Carlisle, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est l'école … qui la rend à fleur de peau aujourd'hui, dit Edward en réponse aux pensées de Carlisle. Oui, mais je préfère que tu demandes à Esmée, je ne peux pas … non, on en a pas encore parlé, je l'ai laissée dormir un peu. J'irai le chercher s'il faut mais je pense que cela nous regarde nous deux.

- Tu as probablement raison, c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour ma petite fille. Je vais descendre, dit-il Carlisle en voyant que je me suis calmée. Je repasse dans la soirée. À tout à l'heure les enfants.

Il me lâche doucement, je me rassoie alors qu'il ferme la porte derrière lui. Edward s'installe en face de moi et prend mes mains dans les siennes.

- Tu regrettes, me demande-t-il doucement.

- Oui, enfin non. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé, ça met impossible de le regretter. C'est juste … et toi ?

- Je suis fier de pouvoir montrer à tout le monde que tu es MA petite amie et qu'il n'y a que toi qui est le droit à mes baisers. Pourquoi, enfin qu'est ce qui t'a décidée ? Hier encore, tu refusais d'en parler à Jasper.

- Ce matin, j'ai vu Rose tenir la main d'Emmet et je me suis rappelée Chicago. J'ai essayé de peser le pour et le contre toute la matinée. Et quand je suis arrivée à la cafet, je n'ai plus pensé, j'ai juste suivi mon cœur … Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est ce qui en résulterait. Ça m'a fait mal, ça me fait mal.

- Moi aussi. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient si méchant.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils parlent de nous ? Je veux dire, on a jamais rien fait.

- Est-ce que tu te rappelles quand tu étais humaine ? La jalousie est tout ce qui les motivent, ils nous envient parce qu'on est heureux. C'est le seul moyen qu'ils ont de le montrer et de radoter, de blesser.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être à demain

- Je te protègerai

- Et qui te protégera, toi ?

- J'en connais quatre en bas qui sont volontaires. Et puis si cela continue, Esmée prendra un rendez-vous avec le proviseur comme tout humain qui se respecte.

- J'espère qu'on ira pas jusque là

- Moi aussi

- Si tu dors, tu restes avec moi ?

- Viens là, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras

Je me cale contre lui alors qu'il s'allonge sur le dos. Sa main s'éloigne et revient avec un cachet que j'avale rapidement. Il fredonne ma berceuse et je m'endors doucement.

* * *

Cette semaine a été horrible. C'est officiel, je hais le lycée et ses commérages. Comparé à lundi après-midi, la situation s'est améliorée mais Edward et moi faisons toujours « la une », enfin surtout pour les midinettes jalouses. Les mecs ont retrouvé un autre centre d'interet. J'essaye de les ignorer mais je n'y arrive pas tout le temps. Dans ces cas là, Edward ma retrouve en train de pleurer dans les toilettes après la pause de midi.

Quand je reviens à la Villa, je fais abstraction de tout cela et j'espère qu'avec le temps, cela s'arrête définitivement.

Septembre n'a jamais été mon mois. Pour cause, demain c'est mon anniversaire et je suis plus qu'anxieuse, je suis sûre que quelque chose va arriver avec ma poisse habituelle. Edward s'en est rendu compte et m'a dit que rien n'était prévu, juste une remise de cadeau en famille. Les Cullen et personne d'autres. Ça m'étonne beaucoup d'Alice mais bon, je le crois.

Jasper a reculé la session à dimanche matin pour être sûr que je passe un bon anniversaire et j'avoue que je ne suis pas pressée d'y être vu comment la dernière séance s'est terminé la semaine dernière.

_Flash-back_

_- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, Bella, dis Jasper à la fin de mon récit. Pourquoi avoir écrit « pardonne-moi » sur ta tombe ?_

_- Parce que c'est ma faute, jamais je n'aurais du revenir à Forks. Jake serait peu-être toujours en vie._

_- Bella, il ne faut pas que tu penses cela_

_- Pourquoi, c'est la vérité_

_- Je vais reformuler autrement. Est-ce que tu as prévenu Jacob que tu reviendrais ? Non, ça c'est nous. Est-ce que tu l'as mordu ? Non. Tu ne lui as rien fais Bella. Et après ce que tu m'as dis sur les lettres trouvées dans le garage, il avait choisi cette voie lui-même, il savait ce qu'il risquait._

_- Et le fait qu'il le veuille change-t-il ma faute ? J'aurais pu le sauver. Quand je vois de quoi je suis capable aujourd'hui. J'aurais du travailler encore plus pour maîtriser mon don._

_- Belle, tu ne m'écoutes pas. Tu parles de changer le passé, moi je te parle de culpabilité, de crime. On commet tous des erreurs. J'ai tué des humains et ça, ça ne tenait qu'à moi. Mais toi, tu n'as rien fait à Jacob, rien, dit-il d'un ton toujours posé._

_- Je … Non … C'était mon ami, j'aurais dû le protéger, il ne devait pas mourir, pas comme cela._

_- Bella, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. Je veux que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas fautive, c'est important pour que l'on continue. Je suis sûr que Jacob ne voudrait pas te voir comme cela._

_- Tout est de ma faute, répondis-je en commençant à trembler._

_- Calme-toi, Bella et regarde-moi dans les yeux. Tu n'es pas coupable, dit-il en accentuant sur chaque mot._

_- Si, dis-je en lâchant un sanglot. Je suis désolée …_

_Je me mets à pleurer plus violemment, je sens deux bras m'encercler et me bercer alors qu'une vague de calme essaye de percer mon bouclier._

Ce matin, Edward est un ange, bon ça ne change pas de d'habitude mais il essaye de tout mettre en œuvre pour que je me sente rassurer au sujet de ce jour maudit. Je n'ai eu le droit à aucun réveil en fanfare. Juste un bain, des bulles et une mélodie au piano. Il doit être près de midi quand je me décide enfin à sortir de l'eau. Je m'enroule dans une serviette et m'assoie à côté d'Edward. La mélodie se change en ma berceuse. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et savoure l'instant.

- Bon anniversaire mon ange, dit Edward en prenant mon visage entre ses mains

- Merci, dis-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes

- Dit, tu comptes t'habiller un jour, répond--il contre mes lèvres

- Oui, c'est juste que j'avais envie de m'asseoir à tes côtés

- En serviette ?

- Oui, ça te gêne ?

- Non, dit-il en riant contre mon cou, c'est juste que tu es très tentante comme cela.

Je me lève doucement et me dirige vers le dressing. J'enfile rapidement des sous-vêtements et retourne voir Edward

- Tu veux me torturer aujourd'hui, dit-il avec un regard désireux

- En fait, je ne sais pas quoi mettre, enfin comment je dois m'habiller ?

- Je viens avec toi, dit-il en me poussant vers le dressing. Donc pas de décolleté alors tu peux oublier cette partie. Jupe ou pantalon ?

- Jupe, enfin pas trop courte

- Attend, je crois que j'ai la tenue parfaite, dit-il en prenant une house dans le fond du dressing.

Il tire la fermeture et me la présente. Je n'ai qu'un mot : parfaite. Je souris alors qu'il me la tend. Il n'y a que lui pour me trouver ce que je veux.

- Tu sais que tu connais mieux mon dressing que moi

- C'est parce que je l'ai rangé depuis qu'Alice l'a rempli après Chicago.

- D'ailleurs, je dois toujours me venger pour cela. Elle n'a acheté que des choses que je n'aime pas mettre.

- Cette robe est bien

- Oui, tu peux la refermer ?

Il vient contre mon dos et ses mains descendent de mon cou à ma taille, me procurant des frissons de plaisir. Ses gestes sont démesurément lents et doux, il parsème mon cou de baiser, je ferme les yeux et m'abandonne à son soin. Ses mains viennent prendre les miennes et il les pose sur ma taille. Ses lèvres remontent ver mon oreille.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu voies à quel point tu es resplendissante, dit-il en me poussant vers la salle de bain.

Pov Edward

Une telle beauté ne devrait pas exister. Je crois bien ne l'avoir jamais plus rayonnante qu'à cet instant. Même si pour l'instant on pourrait croire le contraire, cette thérapie lui fait du bien. Elle est plus détendue et ouverte aux autres. Je pense que cela a crée un déclic en elle, je ne sais pas comment le nommer ou peut-être que je n'en ai pas envie. L'instant présent est ce qu'il y a de plus important, Bella et son anniversaire. Je sais qu'elle appréhende un peu. Alice a du se limiter sous les ordres de Carlisle et Jasper. Il faut que Bella se sente en confiance, peut-être que l'année prochaine sera différente. Mais, là, il faut juste conserver ce climat rassurant qu'il existe autour d'elle.

Cette petite robe lui va à ravir. Même si le dos est découvert, elle se sent à l'aise. Je sais qu'elle essaye de faire ses efforts pour Alice, mais elle se sent vraiment mieux quand sa cicatrice est couverte, surtout devant les autres. Avec moi, elle n'y fait plus attention, tout simplement parce que nous en avons discuté. Enfin, je ne me pose pas de question sur ce sujet là.

Je la pousse devant le miroir pour qu'elle prenne compte de sa joie de vivre qu'il y a dans ses yeux violets. Elle s'appuie complètement contre mon torse et sourit en me regardant grâce au miroir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons dans cette position, mais les trois coup sur la porte d'une Alice impatiente nous sorte de notre bulle. J'entraîne Bella dans le salon où toute la famille est réunie. Rien n'indique ce qu'on s'apprête à faire mis à part un tas de cadeau sur la table. Ni décorations superflues, ni écriture. Belle me sourit, elle est contente qu'on ait respecté son avis, elle déteste qu'on dépense de l'argent pour elle.

Emmet et Rosalie sont les premiers à lui donner son présent, elle ouvre la boite doucement, ses doigts font des gestes délicats et réservés. Je croirai presque revoir le Bella humaine.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande-t-elle en soulevant la clé qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

- Hum, Emmet et moi, on a pensé que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'une voiture. Et pas la peine de protester, rajoute Rose alors que Bella veut répliquer, on a rendez-vous chez le concessionnaire lundi après les cours.

- Rose tient absolument à ce que tu choisisse le modèle.

- Merci, c'est très gentil, dit Bella en les serrant tour à tour dans les bras avant de revenir contre moi.

- Au moins, si le rouquin derrière toi t'embête, tu auras un moyen de locomotion pour lui échapper, dit Emmet pour la taquiner.

- En fait je crois plutôt que c'est mon grand frère que je voudrai fuir, réplique Bella du tac au tac.

« C'est pas juste, elle de plus en plus de reparti » pense Emmet.

- « Maintenant c'est mon tour » bon, moi non plus je n'ai pas respecté la consigne de ne rien dépenser, mais je sais d'avance que tu ne m'en voudra, dit Alice en tendant une gosse boite à Bella. Vas-y , ouvre-la, c'est un assortiment de produit de beauté, je t'ai déjà acheté plein de fringues alors j'ai trouvé autre chose. Avant que tu dises quelque chose, ou même toi Edward, tout est à base de freesia et se rapproche de ton odeur naturelle. Je suis sûre que le vendeur m'a pris pour une folle mais c'est pas grave et je pense que tu vas particulièrement apprécier la lotion de massage.

« Oh qu'ils sont mignons tout les deux » pense Alice en tapant dans ses mains

- Merci Alice, dit mon ange en la serrant dans les bras pendant de longues minutes, merci de faire cela pour moi.

« Je déteste avoir tord, mais vous aviez raison de me restreindre, elle a l'air si heureuse »

Esmée lui tend son paquet. Je sais déjà ce qu'il contient vu qu'elle m'a demandé mon avis. Elle a fait appel à un de ses contacts pour reproduire une vieille toile au couleur de la chambre. Quand elle l'aperçois, Bella semble subjuguée par l'œuvre, c'est vrai que le baiser de Klimt en version noir et blanc avec des touches de vert anis peut en choquer plus d'un, mais je dois dire que le résultat est « ouah ».je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si beau.

- Merci maman, dit Bella en posant le cadre sur le canapé et serrant Esmée dans ses bras. Il est si beau, j'ai l'impression de me voir dessus.

- Ce rien ma puce, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à choisir le tableau de base, heureusement Edward m'a aidé

- Je sais déjà où je vais l'accrocher, juste en face du piano.

Quand elle revient vers moi, je rencontre son regard brillant d'émotion. je la serre deux secondes dans mes bras et la relâche pour permettre à Carlisle de s'approcher d'elle. Elle attrape la petite boîte et commence à l'ouvrir. Tout le monde sait déjà ce qu'elle contient. Quand elle voit l'objet, ses main attrape le pendentif et la boîte tombe au sol. Elle l'effleure comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

- C'est l'armorie des Cullen, explique Carlisle. Chaque membre de la famille le porte d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle montre ton appartenance à notre clan. Cela fait de toi au Cullen aux yeux de tous. J'aurai voulu te le donner à notre arrivée ici, mais je sais que tu déteste que l'on offre des cadeaux sans raison. Bien sûr, avec cela vient l'ouverture d'un compte en banque mais je crois pas que ces détails t'intéressent.

Ses doigts se sont stoppés sur le pendentif, elle est immobile depuis que Carlisle lui a annoncé ce que s'était.

- Bella, ma puce, dit Carlisle en lui prenant la main.

Elle relève alors la tête et Carlisle aperçois les larmes de joie qui coulent sur les joues de mon ange. Il les essuient doucement et attrape la chaîne. Il se place derrière elle et l'attache avant de retourner devant elle. La main de Bella va aussitôt vers son cou et elle caresse le symbole des Cullen.

- Merci … papa, dit-elle en allant serrer Carlisle dans ses bras.

« Papa, elle m'a appelé pap. Oh, ma petite fille, si tu savais comme je suis fière de toi. J'espère vraiment que mon cadeau lui plait » Ma puce, je suis si heureux.

Ils se séparent à regret. Jasper s'approche d'elle doucement et lui prend la main pour la guider vers un gros paquet posé sur la table. Bella hésite à l'ouvrir mais finit par tirer sur l'énorme nœud et soulève le couvercle, elle découvre une série de livres aux couvertures anciennes.

- Tu m'as acheté des livres, dit Bella en regardant Jasper.

- Ouvre-les, répond-t-il simplement

Elle saisit le premier sur la pile et caresse la couverture avant de l'ouvrir. Ses yeux expriment alors l'étonnement et la surprise. Ils font des allers retours entre Jasper et le texte.

- J'ai respecté le fait de ne rien dépenser

- Ce sont tes journaux, Jazz, je ne peux pas …

- Chut ! Oui, et je veux que tu les gardes. Ils ne me servent plus et je suis sûr que tu en feras bon usage. J'espère vraiment que cela t'aidera à voir que tu n'es pas la pire créature au monde.

Elle l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue avant de reposer le livre. Puis Bella se tourne vers moi et elle attend que je prenne la parole. Je m'approche d'elle doucement et lui prends la main.

- Sauf si cela te dérange, je voudrai te donner seulement un cadeau devant tout le monde, dis-je en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- D'accord

- Tu as confiance en moi ? Ferme les yeux alors, dis-je alors qu'elle hoche la tête.

Je lui attrape son poignet gauche et détache le bracelet que je lui ai donné. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, je suis sûr qu'elle se demande ce que je fais. J'accroche un nouvel objet dessus et lui remets.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux

Elle m'écoute et regarde son poignet. Je peux voir à quel moment elle l'aperçoit. Ses yeux brillent quand elle découvre le loup miniature taillé dans un bois brun-rouge. Je pense qu'elle fait aussitôt le lien avec son vieil ami.

- C'est splendide, c'est toi qui l'as fait ?

- Non, c'est un objet quileute. C'est une tradition qu'il pratique depuis des siècles et je me suis dit que cela t'aiderai à te rappeler qu'il te surveille de là où il est.

- Merci, dit-elle en saisissant mes lèvres

Je la garde longtemps dans mes bras avant qu'elle s'éloigne doucement. Rien qu'à son regard, je devine qu'elle veut me demander quelque chose. Elle regarde Jasper et je comprends qu'elle veut aller le voir. Je la pousse légèrement vers lui, sans rien dire. Elle s'assoie sur ses genoux et pose sa tête contre son épaule. Jasper la serre contre elle. Alice reprend la parole et propose que nous fassions des activités en famille pour que l'on reste tous ensemble. Pendant Esmée jette papiers et boîtes inutiles, je retourne mon attention sur mon ange, laissant les autres à leur choix.

- Ça va Belle, demande Jasper

Elle se contente d'hocher la tête, ses lèvres tremblent légèrement. Jasper lui frotte le dos.

« Je ne comprends Edward, elle est complètement dépassée par les événements » pense Jazz en me regardant. « Je sens son bonheur, jamais il n'a été aussi fort mais j'ai l'impression qu'il la submerge. Elle est au bord du précipice … »

Il ne finit pas sa pensée que Bella éclate en sanglots contre lui, toute la famille se retourne alertée. Mais il les rassure en disant que c'est ce dont elle a besoin. Ils retournent à leurs discussions. Je m'approche d'elle et lui prends la main.

- Je suis contente, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Je sais pas pourquoi …. Je pleure. J'ai jamais été aussi heureuse

- Tu n'es pas habituée, dit simplement Jasper, maintenant ça fait du bien de lâcher la pression de temps en temps.

- Oui, dit-elle en commençant à se calmer; je crois que j'ai compris pour Jake …

- On en parlera demain, ok ? Écoute, je te laisse avec Edward cinq minutes. Tu te calmes complètement et après on va continuer à te rendre heureuse.


	45. mission

**Salut à tous, je pense avoir repondu aux reviews merci à mes lectrices**

**j'ai crée un petit site internet perso (mon homepage sur le profil) j'espère qu'il va marcher pour tout le monde, il y a des images, j'en rajouterai surement plus tard. Et y'a même un scoop, le titredes deux prochains chapitres**

**Bonne Lecture**

**Mission**

Pov Bella

Cette journée aura été riche en émotions. C'est le moins que je puisse dire quand je décide de monter dans ma chambre vers trois heures du matin. Je crois bien n'avoir jamais été autant aimé. J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse à qui on a offert un royaume. Et cela m'a fait autant de mal que de bien. Quand j'ai vu ce loup à mon poignet, j'ai eu comme un déclic, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais ça m'a fait repenser à certaine chose.

Mais je ne veux pas y penser maintenant, je veux juste me reposer et rester dans cet état d'ébahissement. Je me change rapidement et enfile un vieux t-short d'Edward. Il n'est pas avec moi, en fait, je ne lui ai pas demandé de m'accompagner bien que j'en mourrais d'envie. Mais il ne doit pas être complètement à mon service. Je me glisse sous la couette et attrape ma peluche que je pace juste à côté de mon visage.

La porte s'ouvre mon visage s'illumine.

- Tu es venu ?

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser dormir seule ? En plus, j'ai encore quelques cadeaux à te donner, il me semble, sauf si tu veux absolument dormir ?

- Je crois que je peux rester éveillée encore quelques temps

- Ferme les yeux alors !

Je l'écoute et un courrant traverse la pièce. Je sens Edward s'asseoir sur le lit et prendre ma main. Il m'invite à ouvrir mes yeux et je découvre cinq paquets devant moi.

- Edward, tu n'aurais pas du.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose, tu sais

- Ok. Il y a un ordre ou je peux commencer par n'importe lequel ?

- Si tu pouvais finir par celui-là, dit-il en désignant une petite boîte carrée, cela m'arrangerai.

Je prends un paquet au hasard dans les quatre et l'ouvre. La boîte renferme un I-pod blanc. Edward m'explique qu'il y a enregistré toutes ses compositions qu'il a faites depuis qu'il me connaît.

- Tu auras toujours une partie de moi quand je serai trop loin pour te les jouer et puis je sais que tu en raffoles.

- C'est vrai, je te remercie. Tu me les joueras toujours en vrai ?

- Bien sûr, dit-il en scellant sa promesse d'un baiser au creux de mon cou.

Je prends un deuxième cadeau. C'est une enveloppe fine sur laquelle est écrit « joyeux anniversaire ». Je l'ouvre et découvre une lettre avec un galet gravé, au dos au mot est écrit à la main. Je reconnais immédiatement l'écriture d'Edward.

« Pour que cette jeune fille continue son envol

Vole, vole comme une folle

Offrons-lui des baisers

Juste sur le nez.

Donnons-lui des caresses

Pleines de tendresse

À mon ange adoré

Je te fais pleins de baisers. »

- C'est magnifique

- Tu as compris ? Me demande-t-il espiègle.

- Je crois … je dirai une séance câlin

- Parfaitement, une séance (bisou) de câlin (bisou) avec un bouton stop quand tu le décides

- Tu sais que je t'aime, dis-en prenant une boîte rectangulaire posée devant moi.

Je l'ouvre rapidement et découvre deux place pour un opéra rock sur l'histoire de Tristan et Iseult qui sera représenté fin octobre à Seattle

- Ça te plait ?

- Oui, tu viens avec moi ?

- Et bien il y a une place pour toi et l'autre c'est toi qui décides

- Alors, tu viens avec moi, il me faudra quelqu'un pour me consoler à la fin.

- C'est à mon tour de t'aimer.

Alors que j'attrape l'avant dernière boite, il arrête mon geste.

- C'est un cadeau, comment dire particulier. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes peur alors je risque te t'expliquer certaines chose pendant que tu vas l'ouvrir.

Il me lâche les mains. Je me demande ce que cela peut bien être. J'ouvre doucement la boite et soulève le couvercle. Pour l'instant je ne vois que du papier de soie, je regarde dessous et aperçoit un tissu brun-chocolat. Je l'attrape et le déplie.

- C'est une … enfin il n'y a pas de vrai terme. Disons que c'est un vêtement de nuit que j'ai dessiné pour toi, Alice l'a cousu. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger de la mettre mais si c'est trop découvert, j'ai un petit gilet pour aller avec.

- Elle est très jolie et …

- Et …

- J'ai un peu peur mais je vais essayer de la mettre la prochaine fois. J'aime beaucoup la forme. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment cela me touche que tu me prennes tant en considération. Je veux dire, tu fais des choses qui me plaise tant alors que je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter …

- Chut, dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, comme aujourd'hui. Si tu l'es, je le suis, c'est aussi simple. Je ne suis qu'un égoïste … mais un égoïste amoureux.

Il attrape la dernière boîte et la pose dans mes mains.

- Ceci appartient à ma famille, enfin appartenait à ma mère. C'est la dernière chose qu'il me reste et je veux te le donner. Cet objet est très spécial et n'est destiné qu'à une seule personne, dit-il pendant que j'enlève le papier.

J'ouvre l'écrin et y découvre une bague aux allures anciennes.

- C'est la bague de fiançailles de ma mère et je veux qu'elle te revienne. Cela n'a rien à voir avec une demande en mariage, je veux juste que tu la porte comme n'importe quel autre bijou. Mais je veux te montrer que tu fais partie de ma famille, de moi.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Edward. Elle est magnifique, dis-je en la prenant avec mes doigts.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ? Demande-t-il

- Oui, je … je la trouve, à vrai dire je ne sais pas comment le formuler.

Il m'empêche de finir ma phrase et capture mes lèvres. Je le repousse gentiment.

- Tu peux me la mettre, enfin, l'ajouter sur ma chaîne, dis-je en fuyant son regard. Comme cela tout le monde pourra la voir et … elle sera plus près de mon cœur.

Sa main vient prendre mon menton et me force à relever le visage.

- Tu n'as pas à baisser les yeux avec moi. En plus, c'est l'une des plus belles choses qu'on m'ait jamais dites, dit-il en faisant glisser la bague sur la chaîne. Tu es si belle mon ange.

Je le serre dans mes bras et il m'attire tout près de lui. Je sens le sommeil m'envahir alors que les souvenirs de cette journée se gravent éternellement en moi. Je peux affirmer que c'est le meilleur jour depuis le jour où j'ai réalisé que j'aimais Edward Cullen.

Une main caresse mon bras, je reprends conscience peu à peu. Le soleil tape sur mon visage, je sens sa chaleur sur ma peau. J'ouvre les yeux et rencontre la main scintillante d'Edward. Je suis complètement allongé sur lui. Je relève la tête vers lui, un sourire s'étend sur son visage.

- Bonjour Bella, me dit son doux ténor, bine dormie ?

- Comme un ange, répondis-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser devient tendre, doux mais pourtant passionné. Une de ses mains est posée sur ma joue alors que l'autre me tient fermement la taille. Je l'attire sur le côté et me retrouve sur le dos. Edward est à moitié sur moi. J'entremêle mes jambes aux siennes alors que ses lèvres se vrillent un chemin jusqu'à mon cou. Mes mains passent sous sa chemise et mes doigts caressent ses muscles tendus. Nos respirations deviennent moins régulières. Sa main passe sous mon t-shirt et effleure mon ventre. Il plante son regard dans le mien et me demande la permission de continuer. Je lui souris pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Sa main remonte doucement pour me laisser le temps de m'habituer. Des frissons de plaisir me parcourent. Je gémis quand sa main se pose sur ma poitrine. Je ferme les yeux et me mords la lèvre. Edward revient embrasser mon cou. Je m'accroche à lui alors qu'il glisse complètement sur moi. Ses lèvres rejoignent les miennes et sa langue se freille un passage pour enflammer ce baiser. J'écarte doucement son visage du mien et l'invite à se mettre sur le dos. Je pose ma tête sur son torse et reste ainsi. Ses mains continuent leurs cajoleries, légères et envoûtantes, encore quelques minutes avant de remettre mon t-shirt en place. Il ne dit rien. Il n'en a pas besoin. C'est juste lui et moi.

- Jasper se demande quand il peut venir ? Dit-il au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

- C'est bon, enfin je crois. Edward ?

- Oui, mon ange

- Est ce que … je veux dire vous aller me … avec Carlisle, dis-je en tripotant sa chemise.

- Oui, Carlisle va m'aider, il va me montrer et après ce sera toujours moi, ok ?

- Merci. Je peux encore te demander quelque chose ?

- Tout ce que tu veux

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais être après mais est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à mettre ton présent pour dormir.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, si j'ai besoin d'aide, Alice viendra m'aider.

- Merci

- Je vais chercher Jasper, je reviens.

Je hoche la tête et reste allongée sur le lit. J'attends et essaye de me détendre en pensant à ce qui s'est passé hier. Conserver ce sentiment de bonheur et d'apaisement. La porte s'ouvre mais je garde les yeux fermés. Je sens Edward et Jasper s'asseoir sur le lit. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et esquisse un petit sourire.

- Ça va Bella ? Demande Jasper

- Oui, on commence ?

- Bien. On va débuter en revenant sur ce que tu m'as dit hier. Qu'est ce que tu as compris ?

- Hum … la différence entre les deux notions : la culpabilité et le fait de vouloir changer le passé. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écouter.

- Tu m'as écouté, Bella. C'est juste qu'il fallait que cela fasse son chemin. Je ne peux pas te demander de changer es ressentiments en une heure. Mais je suis content que tu y ais pensé. Comment as tu compris ?

- Quand Edward m'a attaché le loup, ça a été comme un déclic.

- Bien, on va …

- Attend, le coupe-je, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne me sens plus coupable, j'ai juste compris la différence.

- À quel point ?

- J'essaye d'y travailler mais c'est plutôt dur mais il y a toujours une petite par de moi qui continue à penser que c'est de ma faute. Je peux juste te dire que je ressens cela de moins en moins.

- Ok, on en reparlera plus tard, selon ta progression. Mais pour l'instant, je veux que tu poursuives ton récit, ton retour à Voltera.

- Je me souviens d'être une véritable boule de nerf, j'ai fait pas mal de dégâts dans ma chambre, c'était une manière de me défouler mais quand ils sont arrivés, je ne me suis calmée que quand ils ont prononcé votre nom … ils m'ont parlé de mission, de 24 heures de liberté, d'accord … c'est l'une des seules fois où je me suis « rebellée » et ils m'ont vite remis à ma place. Je suis restée enfermée dans ma chambre, j'ai retourné encore et encore cette situation dans ma tête et j'ai réalisé petit à petit pour enfin accepter que je ne reverrai plus jamais. Et Jake m'a fait comprendre que cela valait la peine que je me batte. Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais faire, l'idée m'est venue cinq ans plus tard. À ce moment là, je me suis juste dit que je devais maîtriser mon nouveau don. Quand j'ai fais cette démarche, je suis sortie. Ma fameuse permission comme ils l'appelaient. Moi, la seule chose que je savais, c'est que pour la première fois, j'avais l'occasion d'être Bella Swan pendant quelques heures … le pire c'est que je n'ai pas « profité » de ma journée pour faire des choses extraordinaires. J'ai juste essayé d'être normale. Je me suis balader, j'ai lu, jouer de la musique et dormir … au piano, il y avait cette sorte de connexion virtuelle avec Edward. Même si je me suis souvent demandé comment j'avais réussi à en jouer sans jamais l'avoir pratiqué, j'avais un lien avec vous et c'était plus important … Ce qui a été le plus dur, après cela, a été de franchir les portes pour retourner dans ma prison dorée … Je me forçais à avancer un pied après l'autre sans rien leur montrer. Peu à peu, mon trou béant revenait et ils m'ont aussitôt envoyé en mission. Juste le temps de me changer et je montais dans l'avion.

- Tu ne savais pas ce que tu allais faire ? Demande-t-il ahuri

- Je n'ai jamais su à l'avance, où du moins ils ne me disaient jamais rien. Je découvrais sur place au début, après il me suffisait de lire dans leurs pensées. Mais c'est ce qui m'a marqué lors de cette première mission, l'ignorance dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je n'ai jamais su où j'étais, quelque part dans le nord de l'Europe. Je ne connaissais pas leurs langues. Avec Jane et Alec, on a traqué un groupe de vampires pendant plus de trois jours. Ils étaient une dizaine environ. Une fois trouvée, ils ont été rapidement immobilisés par les donc des jumeaux. Ils se sont amusés à les tuer un à un, sous mes yeux, aucun d'eux ne voulait parler. Sans le vouloir, mon don s'est activé et j'ai entendu les pensées du chef, enfin je pense qu'il l'était. Je ne comprenais toujours pas les sons de sa voix. J'ai découvert qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal … il ne restait plus que lui, Jane voulait me le « réserver », un honneur selon elle. Je me suis dirigée lentement vers lui, j'essayais de rompre cette connexion entre nous mais elle était toujours là, je ne voulais pas le tuer. J'ai entendu toute sa peine et sa souffrance quand je l'ai démembré. C'était horrible. Ils m'ont chargé de brûler les restes pendant qu'ils allaient chasser. Je me suis assis après avoir allumer le feu et j'ai attendu, je faisais tout pour rester dans cette espèce d'état de déni pour me protéger de ce que je venais de faire. Quand ils sont revenus, je suis docilement rentrer avec eux, je voulais ne plus jamais à avoir faire cela. Mais en fait ce n'était rien du tout. Arrivés à Voltera, Jane a fait son rapport en tendant sa main et Aro a dit « Parfait, remarquable, quelle grâce ! On va pouvoir continuer. Vous repartez dans une semaine mais la prochaine fois, tu ne fais que regarder ma petite Jane. Je veux qu'Isabella s'occupe de tuer tout le monde ».

Un sanglot s'échappe de ma gorge alors que je viens de finir ma phrase. Je sens Edward venir contre moi et me bercer doucement.

- Il a dit cela … en me … regardant droit … dans les yeux. J'ai tué tellement de personnes, dis-je entre mes larmes. Et je ne m'en veux même pas parce que … parce que je voulais que vous viviez. Je suis horrible.

- Regarde-moi, Bella, dit doucement Jasper. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu n'y as pris aucun plaisir. C'est plutôt nous qui devrions être coupable, c'est à cause de nous si tu as fait cela

- Non, je vous … interdis de dire cela

- Alors moi aussi, je te l'interdis, réplique-t-il

Je ne répond rien, je me blottis davantage contre Edward qui m'embrasse le sommet de ma tête.

- On peut continuer ou tu veux arrêter ?

- On continue

- Ok, juste un petit éclaircissement, tu as dit que tu comprenais les pensées de l'homme alors que tu ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. Edward, tu me contredis si j'ai tord mais je pense que cela vient du fait qu'on ne pense pas à s'exprimer en terme de langue. Je veux dire, si tu es français, tu ne pense pas en françaix. La pensée est, selon moi, un langage universel, comme celui des gestes.

- Je n'y avais jamais pensé, dis-je simplement.

- J'aimerai te poser une question … délicate. Lors de notre dernière séance, tu as parlé du rôle de Chelsea dans la mort de Jacob et aujourd'hui rien. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne l'ai revu quand même temps que tout le monde. À ce moment là, je l'ai juste repoussé. La vraie confrontation a eu lieu après mon retour de mission. Elle pensait pourvoir m'apporter son soutien au vu des derniers évènements.

- Et, dit-il pour m'inciter à continuer

- Je ne pouvais pas accepter son comportement. Elle a joué à l'amie pendant vingt ans, si l'on peut dire ainsi. Et finalement elle a joué un double jeu, comme les autres voir pire. C'était juste un moyen de me contrôler d'avantage. Je lui ai quasiment plus adressé la parole depuis et on peut dire que j'étais ne peut plus ravie de ne plus avoir besoin de m'entraîner avec elle.

- On va en rester là cette fois. Ok ?

- Ok

- Je vais chercher Carlisle, je reviens tout de suite, dit-il en se levant.

- Je suis très fier de toi, ma puce

- C'est dur de tout faire remonter à la surface. Je les ai enfouis tellement loin …

- C'est pour aller mieux, dit-il en essuyant les dernières larmes sur mes joues. Je peux te poser une question. Cette piqûre, elle va te faire mal ?

- Oui, répondis-je sincèrement.

- Est ce qu'il y a un moyen … de minimiser la douleur ? Enfin une façon de faire ?

- Il faut que tu l'enfonces rapidement mais c'est le contraire pour l'enlever. Vous n'allez pas me maintenir, je vais rester calme, dis-je en paniquant.

- Non, Jasper sera là si tu veux t'agripper ou te faire câliner. Je te promets de te faire le moins mal possible.

- J'ai confiance en toi.

Carlisle et Jasper entrent dans la chambre sans un mot. Carlisle dépose la mallette à côté de moi et explique à Edward le mélange des produits à effectuer, le but étant de me faire plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Un effet rapide et court selon lui. Viens ensuite la préparation de la seringue, je détourne les yeux, rien que de voir l'aiguille me terrorise. Jasper me prend dans ses bras et me berce. Je sens Edward prendre mon bras. J'inspire, j'expire pour me calmer et me détendre. Jasper me serre contre lui et essaye de me rassurer. L'aiguille s'enfonce rapidement dans ma chair, j'étouffe mon cri contre la poitrine de Jasper. Je suis complètement crispée. Je me concentre pour rester le plus immobile possible. Edward retire l'aiguille le plus doucement possible. Quelques gémissements sortent de ma bouche malgré moi.. Je peux dire quand il a fini car il me prend aussitôt dans ses bras.

- Ça va, mon ange, c'est fini. Dit-il en tremblant contre moi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal.

- Je t'aime Edward, répondis-je au creux de son oreille.

- Je t'aime, Bella, dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement avant de s'écarter de moi. Est-ce que cela vous dérangerez de nous laisser ?

- Je voudrais voir l'évolution du produit, Edward, dit Carlisle

- Je sais, juste quelques minutes, j'ai une promesse à respecter.

Ils acquissent et sortent de la chambre. Edward me porte dans la salle de bain et m'assoie sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je me sens un peu molle, sûrement le produit. Il pose son cadeau à côté de moi et commence à m'enlever son vieux t-shirt, je me laisse faire. Il m'aide à enfiler sa tenue et me reporte jusqu'au lit et remonte la couverture. Il se dévêtit également et me rejoins avant d'ouvrir ses bras. Je pose ma tête sur son torse nu et m'endors au bout de deux minutes.


	46. 16 septembre

**Premier chapitre aussi long, deux semaines mais il y a le double de d'habitude.**

**J'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver les mots, j'espère que cela vous plaira vraiment.**

**Merci pour ce qui me laisse toujours de coms, cela me motive à chaque fois**

**bonne lecture**

**16 septembre**

Pov Esmée

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on oubli cette date ? Pourquoi n'avons nous pas fait attention à tous les signes qu'il y a eu? On aurait pu éviter cela. Ma petite fille va mal et Edward n'est pas là. Elle est complètement déconnectée de tout. Elle ne semble même pas nous percevoir. Carlisle essaye de l'approcher et elle se débat pour ne pas être touchée. Ça fait tellement mal de la voir comme cela. J'ai l'impression de reconnaître la Bella de Voltera.

Pov Bella

_8 heures plus tôt._

- Allez, Bella, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard, dit Alice en me tirant par le bras.

- Deux secondes, j'ai pas fini de m'habiller. Edward, tu peux me descendre le reste de mes affaires, s'il-te-plaît ?

- Tu t'es levée du pied gauche pour râler autant ce matin

- Non, Alice, une tornade est venue me réveiller

- Très drôle la comparaison.

Edward nous rejoint et me tend mes vêtements que j'enfile rapidement. Il a envie de rigoler mais je le remets à sa place. Je sais pas pourquoi je suis comme cela ce matin, mis à part un réveil brutal, il ne s'est rien passé de particulier. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

_Midi_

Matinée habituelle avec de matières plus énervantes les unes que les autres ou c'est plutôt les élèves, je ne sais pas vraiment. En fait, je crois que j'ai simplement hâte d'être à la cafét pour profiter un peu d'Edward avant qu'il aille chasser après les cours avec Emmet. M'asseoir sur ses genoux, parler, l'embrasser dans le cou et me lover contre lui sont probablement les meilleurs remontant que je connaisse. En plus, cette après-midi, nous aurons bio alors cela ne peut être que mieux que ce matin.

- Viens t'asseoir là ? Demande Edward en me tirant vers lui.

Je luis souris et me cale contre lui. Nous ne parlons pas, nous nous aimons tout simplement, on se rappelle qu'on va se quitter pendant quelques heures alors nous profitons juste l'un de l'autre sans rien dire. Les Cullen essayent bien de nous inclure à la conversation mais nous préférons être l'un contre l'autre. Nous partons avant tout le monde ce midi, nous marchons tranquillement dans les couloirs main dans la main pour aller en salle de cours. Nous sommes en avance, Monsieur Lanner prépare l'expérience du jour et dispose les différents produits sur les paillasses. Sans le vouloir, nous lui faisons peur en lui proposant notre aide. Il se retourne et nous voit. Edward me serre la main, je tourne la tête vers lui interrogative. Il regarde droit devant lui, bizarre.

- Bella, Edward, cela tombe bien que vous soyez déjà là, dit-il en tortillant nerveusement sa blouse.

Il passe à côté de nous et ferme légèrement la porte. Mon sourire est déjà fané depuis longtemps.

- Suite à la semaine dernière, enfin au comportement de vos camarades en cours, il y a eu des plaintes de parents auprès du proviseur pour que vous ne soyez plus dans la même classe. Je sais que vous n'y êtes pour rien mais une espèce d'enquête, enfin commission a été ouverte et … comment dire, votre comportement va être observé dans mon cours. Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, j'ai essayé de parler au proviseur mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Apparemment, il veut confirmer que vous êtes « deux adultes responsables qui savent se comporter de manière civilisée » et qu'on vous laisse tranquille. Enfin bref, il veut qu'on lui foute la paix en gros.

- Ce n'est rien, monsieur, répond poliment Edward; on sait que vous avez fait votre possible.

- J'aurais voulu faire plus mais bon. J'espère que cela va les calmer. Il vous suffit d'agir normalement. Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas censés être au courant mais tous les professeurs vous soutiennent alors on s'est mis d'accord

- Merci. Vous voulez de l'aide ?

- Oui, c'est gentil à toi, Edward. Vous êtes des enfants biens.

- Il faut dire merci à Carlisle, répond Edward en prenant des échantillons sur le bureau.

Et moi qui penser que cette après-midi ne pouvait pas être pire que cette maniée, je crois que j'ai perdu.

Je me contente de m'asseoir. Je suis encore bloquée sur le fait que je vais être observée. Je déteste cela. Je sors mes affaires et attends .Edward finit par me rejoindre alors que les premier élèves arrivent. Il me prend la main et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il ouvre la bouche puis la referme. Un homme en costume rentre et se pose au fonde la classe avec son bloc note. Je regarde devant moi mais je sens son regard sur nous. Je suis mal à l'aise. Le professeur commence à parler et explique la manipulation du jour. Il écrit les différentes étapes au tableau puis annonce que celle-ci va être noté. Il se tait et s'assoie à son bureau. Edward va chercher les produits manquant et revient à sa place. Bien sûr nous finissons les premiers avec près d'une heure d'avance. Monsieur Lanner vient nous voir et prend notre feuille et la corrige. Aucune faute évidemment. Il nous la rend après avoir écrit notre note et se dirige vers le fond de la classe. Plutôt que de parler à Edward, je crayonne sur mon cahier. On ne sait pas comment cet homme pourrait interpréter une discussion entre deux personnes et je veux juste être tranquille.

- C'est bon, vous avez vu qu'il ne se passe rien, Monsieur Newton. Vous pourrez en referrer au conseil des parents

- Je dois rester jusqu'à le fin du cours.

- Ce sont des êtres humains, vous feriez mieux de surveiller votre fille, qui depuis tout à l'heure flirte avec son voisin. Elle devrait prendre exemple.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire ainsi qu'Edward. Patience, il ne reste plus qu'une heure à tenir.

_15 heures_

Enfin cette sonnerie arrive ! j'ai bien cru que le temps ne s'écoulerai jamais. J'ai l'impression que ce cours a duré une éternité. Je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois mais j'espère que cela mettra définitivement fin à cette connerie. Edward m'entraîne dehors sous le regard de ce Newton; je ne parle toujours pas. En fait je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Le retour en voiture se fait en silence. Je me contente de poser ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward.

Nous sortons de la voiture et Esmée vient à notre rencontre.

- Je viens d'avoir un appel d'excuse du proviseur, vous … il m'a dit pour le cours de biologie et il s'en veut.

- On est au courant, maman, dit Edward

- Ça a été ?

- Euh …….. Oui

- Est ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler de cela, dis-je en entrant dans la maison. On monte ?

- Oui, je te suis, dit-il en se laissant guider

Une fois dans la chambre, il referme la porte avant de venir me serrer contre lui.

- Tu es sûre que ça va bien Bella ? Demande-t-il en me caressant la joue.

- Oui, non mais ça va passer. Je suis juste énervée, ok.

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

- Ça fait une semaine que tu repousse cette journée, Edward. En plus tu as promis à Emmet.

- Je peux annuler

- Je te mentirai si je disais que je ne souhaite pas que tu restes mais je veux être un peu seule et puis tu seras de retour cette nuit et je pourrai dormir avec toi

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, dis-je en essayant d'être convaincante

- Emmet est déjà en bas, murmure-t-il. Je t'aime

Il capture une dernière fois mes lèvres avant de s'en aller. Je ferme la porte à clé derrière lui, pour être seule. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Non, en fait je veux juste Edward mais il faut que je le laisse penser à lui de temps en temps. Il a le droit d'être heureux.

Pov Alice

Edward redescend de sa chambre, j'entend de là le verrou que Bella ferme. Jamais elle n'a fait cela. J'aurai dû voir ce qui allait se passer. Satanée vision qui ne marche pas avec ma petite sœur.

- Je vais chasser avec Emmet, tu peux veiller sur elle avec Esmée.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien, enfin je crois. Elle a juste besoin d'être un peu seule et puis j'ai trop reculé cette chasse. Je garde mon téléphone …

- S'il y a un souci… Ok, on va garder un œil sur elle. Allez file, Emmet est impatient.

Pov Edward

Emmet me pousse vers la voiture et la démarre aussitôt que je suis assis. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Bella en regardant la villa dans le rétroviseur.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Edward, ça va aller, me dit Emmet

- Je sais, j'ai juste … je n'aime pas la laisser seule

- Elle ne l'est pas. Il y a quatre personnes qui veillent sur elle avec plaisir.

- Je sais …

- Et puis il faut que vous appreniez à être un peu seul, tous les deux. Il faut que tu apprennes à dire non.

- C'est plus dur pour elle que pour moi. Ce qui c'est passé à Voltera, ça a laissé cette peur constante en elle que tout peut s'écrouler soudainement. Et c'est pourquoi elle a besoin de tout contrôler. Bien sûr, elle ne peut pas, personne ne peut. Mais elle peut me contrôler si je la laisse faire donc je le fais parce que cela la fait se sentir en sécurité et c'est mon travail de la faire se sentir en sécurité. Et là, je sais qu'elle ne l'ait pas à cause de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui et je devrais être là-bas. Pas ici

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Edward, mais il faut que tu penses à toi

- Non, Emmet. Je pourrais penser à moi quand elle sera définitivement remise. Je n'ai besoin que d'elle pour vivre. Quand je pense à elle, je pense à moi.

- Alors, on va essayer de te renvoyer là-bas le plus vite possible.

- Merci.

- Allons nous faire quelques pumas.

Pov Esmée

Bella est dans sa chambre, au calme. Je sais qu'Edward s'inquiète de la laisser. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est vraiment passé pendant ce cours. Alice culpabilise de ne pas les avoir prévenu. Mais elle n'y peut rien. Pour respecter notre promesse envers Edward, on reste tous ensemble dans le salon. Il n'y a pas de bruit dans leur chambre, juste celui d'une respiration régulière. Si elle n'avait pas fermé le verrou, nous serions sûrement monter pour lui tenir compagnie, Alice lui aurait fait des choses qu'elle déteste comme manucure et pédicure. Mais elle aurait accepté pour ne pas la vexer. Elle va mieux depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression qu'elle sent qu'elle fait partie de la famille, qu'elle est une Cullen à part entière. Je sais qu'un jour, Edward lui demandera sa main, elle deviendra ma petite fille même si je l'ai toujours considéré comme tel. Depuis le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré. Edward l'a amené à la maison, seule Rosalie voyait cela d'un très mauvais œil, mais elle a su se faire accepter petit à petit.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil régulier pour voir si Bella va venir nous rejoindre. Je ne suis pas la seule.

- Tu es sûre qu'elle va bien, Jasper ? Demande-je pour la dixième fois

- Oui, Esmée. Elle ne ressent rien de particulier, elle est calme en fait.

- C'est bizarre, tu es sûr de toi ? Demande Rosalie

- Le calme est le seul sentiment qui sort d'elle, vous par contre vous êtes tendus. Moi aussi, je trouve cela bizarre mais je ne peux rien y faire. Il faut juste attendre qu'Edward revienne, je pense que lui seul peut en parler avec elle. Si elle voulait me voir, elle serait venue elle-même. C'est une règle qu'on a instaurée ensemble et je ne vais pas la briser. Elle commence seulement à me faire vraiment confiance. La forcer à parler, c'est retourner en arrière. Mais cela n'empêche pas que je sois inquiet.

Le calme vient à nouveau dans la pièce. Je finis par me lever et commence à faire la poussière des meubles. Je déteste attendre à rien faire dans ces cas-là. Au moins mes mains sont occupées même si mon esprit reste en haut. Il faut peut-être que nous lui fassions confiance, elle sait sûrement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle.

Un cri de souffrance résonne dans les murs. Tout le monde se fige. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir entendu. Un deuxième suit et Jasper s'écroule de douleur.

- Bella, dit-il entre ses lèvres.

Pov Bella

Une main caresse ma joue, Edward est déjà de retour.

- Réveille-toi, Bella. Viens, viens parler avec moi.

Il m'entraîne dehors, je me laisse faire. Nous nous enfonçons dans les bois environnant la villa. Nous marchons cinq minutes avant de nous arrêter. Il se retourne face à moi, le visage indéchiffrable.

- Il faut qu'on quitte Forks, commence t-il à dire en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Carlisle devrait paraître au moins dix ans de plus, pas mal de gens s'interrogent.

- Je vois. Écoutes, il faut que, on va trouver quelque chose à dire…

Ses yeux me transpercent, si froid, si distant. Une impression de déjà vu arrive en moins. Il faut que je confirme mes doutes.

- Quand tu dis on part …

- Je parle de moi et de ma famille

- Ce qui s'est passé en cours, ce n'était rien.

- Tu as raison, ce n'était rien … rien de plus que ce que j'anticipais et ce n'était comparé à ce qui aurait pu arriver. Les gens posent trop de question. Tu nous poses trop de problèmes. C'est mon monde, pas le tien.

- Mon monde, c'est toi, dis-je en cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux.

- Non, c'est faux

- Je veux venir.

- Bella, je refuse que tu viennes, c'est clair, réplique-t-il en me jetant un regard noir avant de refixer le sol.

- Tu ne veux plus de moi.

- Non

- Ça change les choses, des tas de choses

- Et si ce n'est pas trop te demander, est ce que tu peux me faire une promesse ? Ne commets aucune imprudence, je ne veux plus me sentir coupable de ce qui t'arrive. Je vais te faire une promesse en retour. Sache que cette fois, tu ne me reverras jamais, je ne reviendrais pas et tu pourras vivre ta vie sans inférence de ma part. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé, je te le promets.

- Si tu le fais pour … pour sauver mon âme, prends-la, je n'en ai pas besoin sans toi.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ton âme. À la vérité, tu n'es pas pour moi.

- Je suis pas assez bien pour toi

- Navré d'avoir laisser durer les choses trop longtemps.

- Je t'en prie, arrêtes.

- Adieux Bella

Il s'approche doucement de moi, je le supplie du regard. Il pose un baiser sur mon front et disparaît. Il n'est plus là. Personne n'est avec moi. Il y a juste le vide l'abandonne. Je peine à respirer. J'essaye de le suivre mais je ne le retrouve pas.

- Edward. Edward. Edward.

Je suis dans la villa, ils sont tous partis, leurs affaires ont disparu. Je m'allonge sur notre lit et attends que ce cauchemar finisse. Cela ne peut pas être la réalité.

Pov Esmée

- Jazz chéri, qu'est qui se passe ? Demande Alice en le prenant dans ses bras

- Monter, il faut monter. Ça fait mal, tellement mal

- Ok, j'y vais

- Non restes, s'il-te-plaît, dit-il en la retenant par le bras

- On y va, dit Rosalie en me faisant un signe de la tête.

Nous montons rapidement à l'étage. La porte est toujours fermée. Rose défonce la porte. Bella est sur son lit en train de dormir d'un sommeil très agité. Elle hurle à nouveau. Rose se précipite à ses côtes alors qu'Alice me demande de l'aide pour asseoir Jasper. Je tire la chaise de bureau, alites colle à lui, il semble plus apaisé.

- Bella, ma puce, réveilles-toi. Tu es en train de faire un cauchemar, dit Rose en lui caressant les cheveux

- Edward, murmure-t-elle

Je m'approche d'elle, elle semble souffrir. Elle crie de nouveau. Rose la secoue pour la forcer à se réveiller. Elle ouvre enfin les yeux au bout de dix minutes.

- Où est Edward ? Demande-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle

- Il n'est pas là, Bella

- Non, non, non ….

- Bella, tu viens de faire un cauchemar, dit Rose en la prenant dans ses bras

- Lâchez-moi, dit-elle en la repoussant, ce n'est pas possible, pitié non ! Il est parti, il est parti ….

Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même et répète cette phrase encore et encore. Jasper sort de la pièce avec Alice en saisissant son téléphone. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on oubli cette date ? Pourquoi n'avons nous pas fait attention à tous les signes qu'il y a eu? On aurait pu éviter cela. Ma petite fille va mal et Edward n'est pas là. Elle est complètement déconnectée de tout. Elle ne semble même pas nous percevoir. Carlisle essaye de l'approcher et elle se débat pour ne pas être touchée. Ça fait tellement mal de la voir comme cela. J'ai l'impression de reconnaître la Bella de Voltera. Pourtant, nous avions tous cru qu'elle allait, qu'elle allait réellement mieux. Elle semblait heureuse et nous avons relâché notre garde et maintenant nous ne savons plus quoi faire pour l'aider, la rassurer surtout en ce jour. Il y a 500 ans, Edward la quittait pour « son bien ».

Pov Jasper

Je compose le numéro le pus vite possible.

Une sonnerie, c'est déjà trop long, décroche, décroche …

Deuxième sonnerie, Alice s'accroche à ma main, seul moyen pour atténuer ce vide en moi, ce trou béant comme elle l'appelle. Comment a-t-elle pu vivre avec cela ?

Troisième sonnerie

- Allô ?

- Edward, on a un problème, dis-je

- Bella, elle …

- Elle va mal, on l'a trouvé endormie, hurlant. Rose l'a réveillée mais ça a empiré.

- J'arrive

- Edward, il faut que tu reste calme

- Je … Je vais essayer. Émmet, rentre en voiture. Je vais courir, j'irai plus vite.

J'entend la porte claquée et le moteur rugir.

- Tu peux essayer de la calmer, de la rassurer

- Non, elle n'écoute personne et si Alice n'était pas là, je serai dans le même état qu'elle.

- Je suis là dans 20 minutes, Merci de …

- Fonce, Edward. On ne bouge pas.

Il raccroche. Alice me prend dans ses bras frêles. Je prends tout l'amour qu'elle m'envoie.

Pov Edward

Courir, droit devant. Vite, toujours plus vite. Je ne pense qu'à courir. Jamais je n'ai été aussi rapide mais elle en a besoin. J'ai ressenti toute sa douleur au travers de la voix brisée de Jasper. Jamais je n'aurai dû partir, j'aurais dû rester avec elle et repousser cette chasse. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu la mettre dans cet état là. Elle a eu des journées pires que celle-là avant son anniversaire. Anniversaire. Oh non pas cela ! Je compte les jours dans ma tête. Treize. Quatorze. Quinze. Seize. Le 16, le 16 septembre. Je m'arrête sous la révélation. Toutes les images que m'a montrées Jacob me reviennent. Bella sans vie, l'absence de sourire … Je me force à courir de nouveau, il faut que je la retrouve, il faut que … Je n'arrive même plus à penser à autre chose qu'elle.

J'arrive déjà devant la villa et file à l'étage. J'aperçois Bella recroquevillée au milieu du li. Les autres sortent dès qu'ils me voient et referment la nouvelle porte. Je m'approche doucement d'elle. Les yeux fermés, elle se balance d'avant en arrière. Je me fais violence pour en pas me jeter sur elle, je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Je m'assoie à côté d'elle et lui attrape sa main.

- Bella, je suis là. Regardes-moi.

- Edward est parti, dit-elle sans changer de position.

- Non je suis là, mon ange. S'il te plaît, regardes-moi.

Sa main serre la mienne un peu plus fort avant de lever les yeux vers moi.

- Edward …  
- C'est moi, Bella. Je suis là, je suis rentré à la maison.

- Tu es parti

- Tu as fais un cauchemar, c'est fini maintenant

- Tu m'as emmené dans les bois et tu m'as quittée … encore

- Ce n'était pas réel, je suis juste parti chasser après les cours, tu te souviens

- J'étais toute seule

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Jamais … j'aurai du suivre mon intuition et rester ave toi

- Je te fais pitié, c'est pour cela que vous êtes revenus

- Non, Bella. Je t'aime pour toi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que … parce que tu es si belle. Quand tu souris, il y a cette étincelle dans tes yeux qui illumine ton regard … Ta peau est douce, tu me fais ressentir des choses que personne ne m'a jamais fait ressentir à part toi. Quand tu es gênée, tu baisse les yeux, tu ne rougis plus comme avant mais il y a cette chaleur qui se concentre sur tes joues. Tu me fais sentir entier. Je n'ai jamais été aussi vite pour revenir tant tu me donnes des ailes …

- Tu es là pour de vrai. Je veux dire pas de rêve, juste la vie

- Pour de vrai, Bella.

Je me penche doucement vers ses lèvres. Elle ne bouge pas, sa main toujours dans la mienne. Je les capture tendrement, elle se laisse faire. Ma main libre remonte doucement vers sa nuque et je l'attire vers moi. Je sens ses larmes couler entre nous. Un sanglot s'échappe alors qu'elle s'accroche à moi comme une désespérée. Elle réalise enfin que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je l'allonge à côté de moi et sanglote contre elle, je suis soulagé.

- C'est fini maintenant, je ne vais plus te quitter, je te le promets, ma puce. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'avoir laisser.

Pov Bella

- Edward

- Oui, mon ange

- Je … je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi, Bella

- Garde-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plaît, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour l'instant

Je laisse toute cette peur que j'ai ressentie, tout ce vide petit à petit contre le torse d'Edward. Les larmes me libèrent de ce que j'ai pu voir. Cela semblait tellement réel, vraisemblable. Le sommeil ne vient pas, je ne peux pas dormir, j'ai trop peur de vivre dans un rêve.

- Tu crois qu'un jour, j'arrêterai de croire que je rêve, que j'arrêterai de croire que je vais me réveiller à Voltera et que tout cela sera sorti de mon imagination.

- C'est réel, Bella, nous deux, c'est la chose la plus réelle qu'il soit, c'est le bon sens, le bon choix. On est fait pour être ensemble. Quand je suis rentré j'ai réalisé qu'on était le 16 septembre, c'est le jour où j'ai fait la pire bêtise de ma vie. Je t'ai quitté pour ta sécurité alors que tu avais raison depuis le début, il suffisait que je te transforme et nous aurions été heureux.

- On nous a pas demandé notre avis, Edward. Mais cela nous permet de mesurer la chance qu'on a d'être ensemble. Je me souvenais plus de cette date, mais mon inconscient oui …

- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir oublier mais je voudrais tellement effacer cette souffrance, cette peine que j'ai crée il y a 500 ans.

- Tu le fais tout les jours en me prenant dans mes bras.

- J'ai tellement eu peur que tu me croies pas tout à l'heure, tu semblais si déconnectée.

- Je veux rester avec toi

- Je suis là

- Je veux dire, ici, avec toi aujourd'hui. Personne d'autre. Je ne peux plus les supporter, j'essaye vraiment mais ce qui s'est passé en cours. Je refuse qu'on oublie qui je suis, j'ai des sentiments, je ne suis pas un monstre de foire. Je n'ai besoin que de toi, rien d'autre.

- Bella …

- Ne me supplies pas Edward

- Épouse-moi, Bella. Je sais que c'est pas la demande dont tu rêvais mais c'est nous. Toi et moi seulement. Une promesse que jamais, jamais je ne te quitterai. Je n'ai pas de bague sur moi mais je m'en fou complètement d'être romantique, je te veux juste toi pour l'éternité.

- Moi j'ai une bague autour du cou, elle remplira ce rôle à la perfection.

- C'est un oui ?

- Oui, Edward, à jamais, dis-je en détachant son collier

Il prend la bague dans ses doigts et rattache l'emblème des Cullen autour de mon cou. Je tends ma main gauche, il la passe sur mon annulaire et l'embrasse longtemps avant de relever les yeux vers moi. Sa main passe sur mes joues et essuie mes larmes de joie. Notre échange est silencieux mais tellement intense. Il n'y a pas besoin de gestes, de baisers. Cette demande est parfaite, unique comme notre histoire. Je pose la tête sur son torse alors qu'il joue avec mes cheveux.

- M'accompagnerais-tu ors de ma chasse, je n'ai rien bu tout à l'heure et … enfin … je dois y retourner mais je ne veux pas te laisser alors viens avec moi. Je prendrai une tenue de rechange au cas où j'aurais du sang mais viens …

- Tu me proposes de te regarder chasser ?

- Je crois

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours rêve de voir cela depuis le début. On peut y aller quand tu veux.

- Je préviens tout le monde et on y va.

- Tu ne leur dis rien … pour nos fiançailles, je voudrais garder cela encore pour nous quelques heures.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

Il sort de la chambre, je vais dans le dressing et me change pour mettre quelque chose de pratique, il est déjà revenu. Nous passons par la baie vitrée et prenons sa volvo. Je ne lui demande même pas où l'on va, cela n'a pas d'importance, nous restons ensemble. Je me perds dans la contemplation de cette bague sur ma main. Moi Bella Swan va épouser Edward Cullen. Moi la fille élevée dans l'anti-mariage va se marie et cela sans aucune hésitation.

- On est arrivé Bella, tu viens ?

- Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées

- Cette bague te va très bien mon cœur.

Je lui souris et prend sa main lorsqu'il me tire hors de la voiture. Nous courrons dans la forêt jusqu'à qu'il s'arrête en plein milieu de nul part. Il me demande de rester là et se met aussitôt à courir. J'aperçois le puma juste avant qu'il ne se jette dessus. C'est à la fois impressionnant et terrifiant de le voir se laisser aller à sa vraie nature mais pourtant il essaye d'abréger souffrance de l'animal. Au bot de la deuxième fois, j'arrête de le suivre des yeux et m'allonge, l'oreille droite en contact avec le sol. Je perçois tous ses déplacements, ses mouvements légers. C'est différant mais tellement plus sensible, tout est doux et musical. Je crois que je préfère comme cela, plus beau. Je le sens revenir petit à petit vers moi. Sa main caresse ma joue, je souris. Il s'assoie à côté de moi et j'ouvre les yeux.

- Alors, vas-tu t'enfuir en courant ?

- Je ne crois pas, j'ai déjà connu pire. L'expérience a été instructive

- Tu reviendras ?

- Je pense mais je préfère te regarder indirectement, moins de mauvais souvenir

- Tu aimerais que je t'apprenne à reconnaître les odeurs des animaux.

- Oui

- Ok, sur ta gauche, à 5 km, il y a un groupe de biche, la proie préférer d'Alice. Après il y des renards devant nous à 10 km environ

- Oui leur odeur est plus piquante, et derrière nous c'est boisé et citronné en même temps, l'odeur est bizarre

- Je ne sens pas la même chose mais c'est l'odeur d'un métamorphe, moi elle me pique complètement, c'est désagréable. Il a dû passer il y plusieurs jours de cela.

- Sur la gauche, il y quelque chose qui sent un peu comme toi

- C'est parce que c'est un puma, il y en a beaucoup ici

- Alors c'est mon préfère

- Je préfère les freesias, encore meilleur, dit-il en se jetant sur mes lèvres.

Ce baiser est plus pressant et violant que d'habitude. Il m'attire contre lui et me garde dans ses bras. Je recule légèrement, troublée par la force de ce baiser. Je le regarde, cherchant quelque chose dans son attitude ou son regard mais rien ne répond à mes interrogations. Il doit sûrement percevoir mon questionnement intérieur.

- Bella, ça va ? Demande-t-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains.

- Je … oui enfin, je sais pas, c'est bizarre

- Tu peux me parler

- Je sais, c'est juste que tu m'as embrassé différemment de d'habitude

- Et c'est une bonne ou mauvaise chose

- J'en sais rien, ça m'a fait un peu peur. J'aime être proche de toi mais … ce n'est pas … enfin, on ne va pas aller plus vite parce que je suis fiancée parque je suis toujours morte de trouille à l'idée de le revoir et je ne veux pas le voir quand c'est toi qui m'embrasse. Je sais pas si je suis claire là mais je suis pas prête

- Calme toi Bella, je n'ai pas posé cette question pour cela, je veux juste être avec toi pour le restant de mes jours. Cette promesse n'annule pas les autres.

- J'ai exagéré

- Non, Bella, tu te poses juste des questions. Je préfère cela au silence et puis tu es très mignonne quand tu t'excite un peu.

- Tu as déjà pensé à notre mariage ?

- Depuis que je te connais, j'ai été élevé dans cette tradition. Je peux te poser une question. Quand veux-tu te marier ?

- Je ne sais pas

- Est-ce que cela te dérangerai d'attendre un an, je trouve que le 16 septembre est le jour idéal ?

- J'aime beaucoup ce jour et puis ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre encore

- Alice aura largement le temps de l'organiser

- Cela restera un petit mariage ?

- Bien sûr, notre famille et peut-être les Denali si tu veux. Tu as d'autres idées ?

- Non, tous ce que j'aurai voulu sont morts, dis-je en pensant à Jake

- On trouvera un moyen de les rendre présents pour toi.

- Mon père ne pourra même pas me porter à l'autel.

- Eh, ne pleures pas, je ne veux pas que tu pleures pour cela. On a le temps d'y penser de toute façon.

- On rentre pour leur dire. On est en plein milieu d'après-midi et tout le monde doit être à la maison, dis-je en me levant.

Il se lève sans rien dire et m'oriente vers la bonne direction, je serai partie complètement à l'opposé. Je n'ai jamais eu le sens de l'orientation et cela n'a pas vraiment changé quand je suis devenue une vampire. Une fois dans la voiture je pose ma main sur la sienne et ferme les yeux pour me reposer un peu. Même si je ne dors pas, c'est un moyen de me relaxer. Une partie de moi est morte de trouille de leur dire et l'autre serait plutôt digne d'Alice.

- Bella, avant qu'on arrive je voudrai te parler, tout le monde est au courant que tu es venue avec moi aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai parlé un peu plus à Carlisle et Esmée pour leur dire que tu ne souhaites pas retourner au lycée.

- Je le pense toujours.

- Ils avaient un rendez-vous cette après-midi avec le proviseur pour discuter et je pense qu'ils vont vouloir nous voir à ce sujet. Ne prends pas de décision sur un coup de tête, c'est ton premier diplôme. Ne plus y aller serait les laisser gagner et je sais que tu ne le veux pas au fond de toi. Mais quoi que tu décides, je serai avec toi. Réfléchis-y, c'est tout.

- Je vais essayer, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Une heure plus tard, nous arrivons à la villa. Alice nous attend devant la porte en sautillant.

- Tu es au courant, demande-je

- Oui, enfin non, j'ai juste vu que vous reveniez à cette heure là et que vous vouliez tous nous voir. Mais je suis contente de vous voir. J'ai vos cours d'aujourd'hui, on s'est partagé le travail avec Angie.

- Merci Alice, répond Edward.

- Allez, rentrez tout le monde est dans le salon.

Je suis Alice qui sautille jusqu'à Jasper. Edward me tient toujours la main et m'incite à m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il me sourit et prend la parole.

- Comme Alice vous l'a dit, Bella et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer. Nous en avons déjà parler ensemble mais juste comme cela … et puis cette nuit, il y a eu la vraie. Nous avons décidé de nous marier.

Je suis complètement figé sur le sourire d'Edward, les réactions des autres sont invisibles à mes yeux. Tout ce que je vois c'est la fierté, la joie et l'amour dans son regard. Il me remplit de bonheur par cette réaction. Il me met debout et serre les autres dans ses bras et moi je le regarde, je crois que je prends pleinement conscience que dans un an, je serai madame Cullen. Emmet est le premier à me prendre dans les bras et à me faire tournoyer. J'éclate de rire dans ses bras. Puis Alice suit et Rose, Esmée. Je reste longtemps dans ses bras. Elle me parle gentiment et me remercie de rendre son tout premier fils si heureux et elle pleure de me voir comme cela. Carlisle m'étreint après avoir parlé à Edward en penser. Jasper est le dernier comme toujours, il est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, le grand frère qui prend soin de vous. Il s'approche de moi et me prend les deux mains.

- Bella

- Jazz

- Ça, c'est la conversation profonde.

- Ouais je sais mais j'ai pas besoin de psychanalyse.

- Je suis heureux pour toi, pour vous

- Merci. Dit, Jazz, tu me ferais une faveur ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, enfin presque

- Voilà, mon père est mort et je n'aurai personne pour me conduire à l'autel. C'est vrai que Carlisle est prédestiné pour ce rôle mais je veux quelque chose de plus personnel. Je voudrai que cela soit toi, toi et personne d'autre.

- J'en serai très fier, mademoiselle Swan, dit-il avec émotion.

- Bella, nous interrompt Alice, tu m'aimes comment ?

- Oui Alice tu peux organiser notre mariage, dit Edward en me prenant dans ses bras, mais ne t'emballes pas, tu as beaucoup de temps, nous voulons nous marier le 16 septembre

- Oui, oui, oui, dit-elle en sautillant et en tapant dans les mains

- Mais je ne veux pas un mariage trop grand, dis-je. Quelque chose d'intimiste.

- Pas de problème, je vais réfléchir à plusieurs propositions et vous choisirai. Rose, tu viens avec moi.

Elles filent à l'étage en commençant à parler chiffons. Emmet et Jasper allument la télé et commencent à regarder une chaîne de sport. Il ne reste que nous, Carlisle et Esmée.

- Est ce qu'on peut aller dans mon bureau pour discuter ? Demande Carlisle.

Nous aquiescons tous les deux et les suivons à l'étage. Nous nous asseyons, bien qu'il y ait quatre chaises, je reste sur les genoux d'Edward.

- Edward nous a mis au courant que tu ne voulais pas retourner au lycée, commence Carlisle. Je veux que tu saches que le rendez-vous a été pris hier, quand tu es rentrée, nous n'avons pas fait cela derrière ton dos. Le proviseur est de notre côté pour la simple raison qu'il a une version différente de ton passé par rapport aux autres. C'est pour cela qu'il n'a vu aucun inconvénient à ce que tu sois avec Edward en classe, enfin dans tous les cours.

- De quoi est-il au courant ?

- Tes parents ont été tués sous tes yeux et leur meurtrier t'a kidnappée et a abusée de toi. C'est tout. Il ne devait mettre personne au courant sans nous avertir auparavant. Il y deux professeurs qui ont posés des questions, un part rapport à ton comportement et l'autre par rapport à une de tes dissertations. Ils ont signés une clause de confidentialité et ont risqué le renvoie pour connaître la vérité. C'est une façon de garder ton secret. C'était le seul moyen que vous soyez ensemble et c'était ta condition.

- Je ne vous en veux pas, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à deviner qui c'est.

- Monsieur Lanner et ton professeur de littérature de l'année dernière.

- Est qu'est-ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

- Nous avons rencontré le proviseur pour avoir des explications, cela correspond aux renseignements que votre prof vous a dit hier. Nous voulions également que vous resterez ensemble alors il a appelé monsieur Newton pour avoir son rapport, en fait il a du écrire une lettre d'excuse à notre égard et un courrier va être envoyé aux parents et les élèves qui continuent vont être sanctionner sur leur dossier scolaire. Maintenant je vais te parler franchement, comme le ferai un père. Je sais que c'est pas évident ce qui se passe là-bas mais ils ne valent pas la peine que tu te mettes dans cet état, que tu t'empêches de continuer le lycée. Mais c'est ta décision. Le proviseur est au courant de cela et le comprend. Alors en attendant que tu prennes une décision, et tu as le temps pour le prendre, un système d'école à domicile va être mis en place pour vous deux. Vous aurez vos contrôles au lycée mais ne verrez pas les autres. Dans le cas, où tu décides de n'y plus retourner, ce que je ne souhaite pas, tu suivras l'école à domicile.


	47. journal de missions

**Bonjour à toutes (et tous) merci pour toutes les reviews. Et merci de lire ma fic.**

**Nouveau chapitre en ligne. Par je en sais pas quand je posterai le prochain car je dois préparer mes partiel et puis ces les seules vacances que j'ai en commun avec ma famille avant le mois de juillet alors je vais surment en profiter. Mais je ne vous oublie pas, et j'essaye de faire au plus vite. Si je ne postepas avant Noël, je vous souhaite de bonne fête.**

**PS: la dernière phrase est une citation de stephen king.**

**Journal de missions**

Pov Bella

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Quatre jours sont passés et je ne sais plus. Ils attendent tous une réponse de ma part mais je suis incapable de prendre une décision. Bien sûr, je me sens bien mais je sais qu'en restant à la maison, je les déçois mais pour l'instant j'essaye de réfléchir, de me poser. Je n'ai pas envie de les laisser gagner en restant à la villa mais … mais voilà.

Je sais que je suis fiancée pour ma plus grande joie et celle d'Edward, je sais que je me sens plus à l'aise avec les gens qui m'entoure. Il m'arrive parfois de ne plus avoir peur, c'est rare, mais tellement plaisant.

Avec Edward, tout est comme avant, rien n'a changé et c'est bien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est fiancé qu'on doit agir de manière différente. Je ne veux pas me sentir différente pour cela. Il y a juste ce sourire complètement idiot qui apparaît sur nos visages quand on se regarde, ça s'appelle le bonheur, je crois.

Edward est actuellement sorti je ne sais où, il a juste dit que c'était pour une surprise. Il a emmené Alice et Rose avec lui alors j'essaye de remplir le journal que Jasper m'a demandé d'écrire sur mes missions. Il estime qu'il est plus intéressant que je m'exprime par mots et qu'il rebondisse dessus, sur ce que j'ai ressenti. Selon lui, cela va me faire avancer plus vite car il va trouver les vrais point sensibles et me permettre de ma libérer de toutes ces horreurs que j'ai commises. J'arrive bientôt à la vingtième mission.

- Bella.

Je relève la tête et aperçois Jasper sur le seuil de la porte.

- Je peux te parler ?

- Euh, oui, entre.

- Je sais que Carlisle t'a parlé au sujet de l'école mais je voudrai en discuter avec toi. J'ai l'impression que tu es tiraillée de toute part.

- C'est vrai, c'est compliqué

- Pas tant que cela, Bella. C'est juste que tu dois faire un choix et c'est ce qui est dur car cela implique des conséquences et des regrets. Toi que penses-tu de la situation ?

- Je pense qu'ils ont raison. C'est la voix de la facilité de rester à la villa et une part de moi a envie d'y retourner, de décrocher ce diplôme que je n'ai jamais eu. J'ai envie qu'on soit fier de moi.

- On l'est déjà, Bella. Vraiment, te voir sourire nous rend si fier. Quoi que tu en dises ou penses, tu t'es sacrifié pour nous. Tes rêves, tes envies, ton avenir, ta vie … tu as tout mis de côté pour nous. Tu le dis toi-même, c'était eux ou nous. Et t'entendre raconter tout ce que tu as vécu me déchire le cœur mais d'un certain côté, je me rends compte de ta force. Tu es forte Bella, bien plus que tu ne le croies et je te promets qu'un jour, tu t'en rendras compte, je t'en ferai rendre compte. Je sais que le plus dur est à venir dans nos séances, mais je serai là et tu ne reculeras pas. Si tu retourne au lycée, fais-le pour toi, pas pour nous.

- J'ai envie d'étudier la littérature à l'université

- Tu changes de sujet

- Non, oui. C'est juste que si je veux aller à la fac, je dois aller au lycée.

- Des objectifs, c'est une bonne idée, ça te fera avancer

- Peut-être

- Non, pas peut-être, j'en suis sûr. Ne te mets pas en doute.

- Merci, tu m'as aidé

- Non, je t'ai juste fais réaliser, rien d'autre. L'élément déclencheur. Tu avais déjà fait le chemin dans ta tête, il fallait juste quelqu'un pour te pousser à la formuler.

C'est en parlant de tout et de rien qu'Edward nous retrouve. C'est dans ces moments là où je me rends compte de la chance incroyable que j'ai d'être entourée, soutenue et aimée. Le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tient derrière lui aromatise la pièce, des freesias. Jasper s'éclipse discrètement tandis qu'Edward me prend dans ses bras.

* * *

Deux mois sont passés depuis que je retourne en cours. Et on peut dire que je suis heureuse d'avoir pris cette décision. J'aurais eu des regrets en restant à la villa. Les profs m'ont accueilli à bras ouvert, les élèves moins mais je m'enfiche complètement aujourd'hui. Je les ai ignorés au début, comme tout le monde me l'a conseillé. Il n'y a pas eu de nouveau problème et Edward et moi avont eu la paix enfin comme on a le droit quand on est un Cullen. Mais nous ne faisons plus la une de l'actualité du lycée. En fait, je crois que le proviseur les a traumatisés ou c'est peut-être Emmet …

J'ai terminé d'écrire toutes mes missions. Jasper les a lus au fur et à mesure et je devais parfois compléter ou préciser certains points. Nous n'avons quasiment pas eu de séances pendant ces deux mois, du moins sur mon passé. Nous avons parlé du présent, le lycée, les fiançailles, les cauchemars. Il m'a expliqué que ce serait trop long de voir mission par mission, près de deux ou trois ans et ce n'est pas le but. Alors nous allons plutôt en faire un bilan. Une fois ces quelques séances passées, cette partie de ma vie sera rangée et close.

- Détend-toi, Bella. Ça va bien se passer, dit Edward en me massant les épaules

- Je viens juste de repenser à ce que j'ai écris, c'est tout. Et puis comme cela tu peux t'occuper de moi.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de raison pour le faire, dit-il en m'embrassant le cou avant de m'attirer mon dos contre son torse.

Jasper entre et prend sa place habituelle. Je reste dans la même position avec Edward.

- Bon, on va commencer en douceur par une petite question bilan. Ce qui est important est que tu ne réfléchisses pas trop, les réponses doivent être instinctives. Qu'est que cela t'a fait d'écrire toutes ses missions, de les mettre avec des mots et pour la plus part du temps être objective par les termes utilisés ?

- Ça a fait remonter plein de souvenirs plus ou moins désagréables pour être honnêtes. Tu m'as demandé de raconter et c'est ce que j'ai fait et parfois c'était très dur de ne pas dire ce que j'ai ressenti.

- Tu l'as fait, Bella mais d'une manière plus subtile. Rien que dans ton écriture moins affirmée, des espaces plus grands. Tu as fait passer tes émotions par un autre moyen.

- Est-ce n'est pas bien ?

- Si, c'est un peu ce que je voulais. C'est cela que je vais pouvoir chercher à comprendre sauf si cela te dérange, je vais lire certain passage et toi également et puis on en parlera.

Il prend un des journaux et l'ouvre avant de chercher un passage précis.

- _« Il faisait froid là où on avait atterri avec Félix, Jane et Démétri. On était là pour s'occuper de réconcilier deux familles de vampires ennemies. Aro avait bien mentionné qu'il fallait tuer le moins de monde possible car c'était de vieux amis à lui. Nous étions annoncés en tant qu'ambassadeurs. C'est la première mission où le but n'était pas de tuer pour moi, en même temps ils ne mettaient pas en danger le secret. Nous avons écouté chaque camp pendant des heures, je ne voyais pas ce que je faisais là, mais je ne disais rien. Personne ne voulait faire de compromis et finalement une personne de chaque camp choisi par les siens ont dû nous rejoindre au centre, ça a été les plus jeunes. Jane s'est rapprochée de moi et c'est là que ça a commencé. Ces deus jeunes vampires allaient devenir des exemples pour forcer les familles au compromis … j'ai dû les tuer sous les yeux de leurs familles… ». _Tu n'as pas terminé ton récit.

- Je n'ai pas pu, du moins pas de manière objective. Je commençais à contrôler mon don de lire dans les pensées et je crois que j'ai étais chanceuse car ils ont eu des envie de meurtres et je me dis que j'aurai voulu qu'ils passent à exécution sur le moment. C'était ma 101ème mission et personne n'aurait dû mourir… si tu savais le nombre de vampire amené à Volterra pour avoir brisé le secret.

- J'en ai une idée maintenant. Tu vois dans ce passage, tu as commencé à écrire différemment quand tu as compris que cela allait mal tourner. J'ai l'impression que tu as revécu chaque mission, que tu as essayé de retransmettre de manière inconsciente toutes ses émotions. Ta pire mission, c'était laquelle, du moins celle où tu t'es sentie le plus mal ?

- la numéro 536, juste après avoir été « rétablie » dans mes fonctions.

- Tu as eu une pause d'une dizaine d'année.

- Oui, je t'expliquerai plus tard parce que là …

- Tu n'es pas prête. Peux-tu me lire le passage ?

Je prends dans la pile le journal et trouve immédiatement la bonne page. Je me recale contre Edward et souffle un bon coup avant de commencer la lecture.

- _« ça fait bizarre de ravoir une mission après tant d'années. J'ai l'impression d'aborder différemment la chose ou c'est peut-être moi qui suis différente, oui ça doit être moi. Ça ne peut être que moi. Pour une remise en route, je reste à Voltera. Apparemment, il y a eu une grande enfreinte au règlement autre que celui du non-respect du secret. Je sais que les coupables sont déjà là, je les sens mais je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela. La porte s'ouvre et je découvre une famille, deux parent et trois enfants. Ils sont de dos et je pense aussitôt à une famille d'humain et je me demande bien ce que je peux faire ici alors qu'il suffirait de boire leur sang et ça, ce n'est pas dans mes compétences. Pourtant, il n'y aucun bruit de cœur dans la salle, pas de sang qui circule dans les veines, juste le silence de leurs corps. Je réalise petit à petit que se sont des vampires, tout simplement. Et je ne me rappelle pas exactement de la conversation qui a suivi mon arrivée, juste des termes comme « crime », « enfant immortel », « incontrôlable », « dangereux », « interdit », mourir ». Je n'ai rien suivi du débat. Mes yeux étaient attirés par cet enfant aux yeux rouges qui me regarde fixement. Il était maintenu par deux gardes, il m'implorait mais je me souviens simplement des cette beauté renversante. Aro m'a sorti de mes pensées et j'ai compris que je devais les tuer maintenant. J'ai commencé par le père, plus facile, enfin façon de dire car je savais qu'il fallait que je les tue mais ce n'était que des enfants. Il devait avoir entre deux et sept ans physiquement; je me suis approchée du plus grand, me forçant à avancer vers lui. Ils avaient l'air de tout sauf méchants. Ils étaient calmes. J'avais l'impression qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qui se passer. La femme hurlait et se débattait. J'ai posé les mains sur sa tête, j'ai fermé les yeux, je ne pouvais pas regarder. Je l'ai démembré pour me diriger vers la fillette de deus ans, un vrai ange, les cheveux blonds… c'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que Bella, la partie de moi sensible que j'avais cru perdre pendant dix ans était toujours vivante, quelque part au fond de moi. » _Je suis désolée … je … ne … peux pas … lire la suite. Je … je ne peux pas, dis-je en essuyant mes larmes.

- Je vais le faire, Bella, murmure la voix d'Edward en saisissant le livre. _« Et il aura fallu que je commente un crime affreux pour m'en rendre compte. Je l'ai tué comme son frère. La femme parlait en espagnol et m'implorait de le laisser en vie mais je n'avais pas le choix. Mais je l'ai tué avant de tuer son fils. Et ce pauvre garçon qui m'avait tant séduite était le dernier et j'ai pris cela comme une punition de la part d'Aro, un moyen de continuer de me torturer et cela marchait bien que je ne l'aie jamais montré. J'ai pris l'enfant dans mes bras et les câliner comme ci cela pouvait atténuer sa souffrance et la mienne et sans le prévenir. Je l'ai achevé comme les autres. Je suis sortie sans un regard pour personne. Mes sanglots silencieux dans les couloirs et une fois arrivés dans ma chambre, j'ai pleuré cet enfant, cette famille, ma révélation. Et j'avais raison, cette mission était la première de cette nouvelle forme de torture. »_

Edward essuie les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues, j'ai l'impression que sa voix était la mienne qui parlait et lisait, mes émotions transperçaient dans ce récit. Je me calme doucement contre Edward, Jasper attend de pouvoir me parler.

- Ils ne t'ont jamais paré des enfants immortels ? Demande Jasper

- Enfants immortels ?

- Il y longtemps, les Volturis ont interdis la création d'enfants immortels pour des raisons justifiées. Ils ne pouvaient être éduqués et représenter un danger pour le secret. Ils étaient envoûtant et charmeur et donc dangereux. Il y a eu une vraie traque de ces créatures et tout le monde a fini par les écouter. Depuis, personne n'en crée plus. Je pense que c'est pour cela que tu les as tués. Je n'essaye pas de t'influencer, juste de t'expliquer pourquoi tu as du a le faire. Néanmoins, il est bizarre qu'aucun des enfants ne se soient débattus, peut-être un don … enfin comme tu as pu le remarquer, Edward a lu avec beaucoup d'émotions.

- J'avais l'impression que s'étaient les miennes, dis-je en relevant les yeux.

- C'est parce qu'il a été sensible à ton écriture. Vois-tu, je me doutais que tu me dirais cette mission pour la pire car c'est également ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque je l'ai lu. Alors que les missions « banales » si l'on peut dire étaient écrite de manière figée, d'autres sont comme celle-ci. Et je pense que le fait que tu n'ais jamais eu d'explications te conditionner à ressentir cela, ils en faisaient exprès. Il est possible qu'en t'expliquant les choses certaines de tes missions t'auraient paru plus justes.

- J'en sais rien, dis-je honnêtement.

- Mais il y a un point positif dans cette mission, tu t'es souvenue de qui tu étais, de Bella. Ce n'était sûrement pas de la manière la plus agréable possible mais c'est important et dans toutes les missions suivant celle-là, tu le fais sentir. Ça fait de toi un être sensible, quelqu'un qui a un cœur.

- Je les ai quand même tué.

- Oui, mais tu as toujours compris que c'était mal, tu n'y as jamais pris du plaisir. Moi j'en ai pris à tuer des vampires et tout cela pour quoi, un bout de territoire qui n'était même pas pour moi. J'ai été éduqué à tuer les gens. Mais toi, tu es resté toi-même. Tu as souffert avec tes victimes sans aucun don d'empathie, tu as compris dès le début que c'était mal, tu n'as pas mis vingt à comprendre cela. Alors oui tu les as tués, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Tu es quand même là et tu dois te pardonner pour cela car c'est ce que tu mérites, toi plus que n'importe qui d'autre, petite sœur.

- Il a raison, Bella, dit Edward en m'embrassant la tempe.

- Je m'en veux tellement. J'ai tout fait pour que cela disparaisse. Mais, c'est si dur.

- Écrire était un moyen d'expiation, tu es pardonnée, Bella. Personne ne t'en veut mais tu dois le reconnaître.

- Je … On peut les brûler, les journaux, je veux plus les voir après.

- Si tu veux on va le faire ensemble, on va dans la cour tout de suite et tu jettes une allumette dessus. Ce sera la dernière fois de ta vie que tu penseras à tout cela, la dernière fois que tu aura le droit de t'en vouloir pour cela, cela deviendra le passé.

- Ok

- Ok, alors tu prends les journaux, et tu descends pendant que je vais chercher un bidon pour les jetter dedans, Edward tu prends des allumettes. On se retrouves en bas, dit-il en sortant par le fenêtre

- Je te rejoins en bas, mon cœur, dit Edward en m'embrassant.

J'attrape tout les livres et les prends dans mes bras. Je descend les marches à vitesse humain, personne ne vient sur mon chemin. Et j'en suis heureuse. J'arrive dehors alors Edward me rejoint. Jasper nous rejoint un peu plus tard avec un immense bidon à essence vide. Je jette mes journaux dedans et Edward me tend la boîte d'allumette. Je l'attrape hésitante et l'ouvre. Je saisis une allumette et essaye de l'allumer. Mes mains tremblent et je n'arrête pas de les casser les une après les autres. Edward me stoppe et accompagne mes gestes. Ça marche du premier coup. Je m'avance vers le bidon, l'allumette est au dessus. J'hésite à la lâcher.

- Je suis là, Bella tout va bien se passer, je suis là, dit Edward en venant se placer dans mon dos.

Je laisse tomber l'allumette et le feu s'embrase. Je vois les reflets sur mes mains. Les larmes coulent et je referme doucement le tiroir de ce passé. Jasper vient à côté de nous et pose sa main sur ma joue.

L'expiation est puissante : c'est le verrou sur la porte que l'on referme sur le passé.


	48. tourner une page

Enfin un nouveau chapitre, merci de votre patience. Je ne sais pas je vais publier le prochain j'ai des partiels et mémoires à rendre jusqu'au 21 janvier. Mais ça ne peut pas être aussi long normallement. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire en tout cas et que l'attente aura valu le coup.

Bonne lecture

**Tourne une page**

Pov Bella

Mourir est facile. Vivre est plus difficile. Il faut se battre, tous les jours, contre toutes ses choses qui nous entourent et plus encore contre nous même. Et tout cela parce que nous voulons accéder au bonheur, à notre bonheur. Alors, oui, cela vaut la peine de se battre, mais combien de temps pouvons-nous tenir quand le chemin semble se fermer à chaque fois que vous entrouvrez une porte ? Faut-il renoncer ou continuer à marcher droit devant sans jamais reculer ? À quel prix s'élève le bonheur ? De combien s'élève encore ma dette pour y accéder ?

J'essaye d'avancer tout les jours, vraiment mais parfois il m'arrive de me demander à quoi cela sert et la seule réponse que je trouve est le regard empli d'amour d'Edward.

La dernière séance avec Jasper m'a fait du bien, elle m'a redonnée de l'espoir au moment où j'en avais besoin mais je redoute les suivantes car je sais qu'on va finir par parler de « ça » et je n'arrive pas encore à l'envisager. C'était il y deux semaines. Le week end dernier, nous sommes partis en chasse, enfin plutôt en camping pour moi. Edwards a monté les tentes avec moi, juste pour offrir un peu d'intimité à chaque couple et que je suis une vampire trop sensible aux températures. Mais c'est amusant, il avait monté trois tentes en un rien de temps alors que j'étais toujours à ma première, ils auraient pu mettre un mode d'emploi quand même. Edward s'est mis à rire et le mien s'est mêlé au sien avant de venir à mon secours. Tout était blanc et clair, il avait arrêté de neiger hier mais j'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, j'en ai été privé pendant si longtemps.

Puis Edward est partit chasser et comme la dernière fois, je l'ai regardé à ma façon. La neige craquait légèrement, les sons étaient différents mais je savais où il était. Il n'est pas parti très loin comparé aux autres, faisant tout pour rester dans mon champ de « vision ». Le soir nous avons parlé, j'ai suivi la conversation jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme dans les bras d'Edward pour me réveiller dans la tente le lendemain. J'étais contente d'y être aller avec eux, je n'avais plus l'impression d'être un poids pour eux et je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'ils étaient content que je sois là.

Mais nous sommes sept jours plus tard, nouveau week-end, donc nouvelle séance. On est en tout début décembre et Alice est plutôt déchaînée. Ce week-end, elle va décorer toute la villa avec Esmée. Rose et Emmet sont partit en amoureux quelque part et Carlisle est de garde. Même si j'ai des doutes, je ne sais pas vraiment sur quoi va porter cette séance. J'essaye de ne pas y penser, sans grand succès. J'écoute Edward jouer au piano et décide de le rejoindre.

- Je peux jouer ?

- Bien sûr, je te laisse la place.

- Non, tu n'es pas obligé, on peut en faire ensemble si tu veux bien m'apprendre comment on fait.

- Sans problème.

Il commence par jouer une mélodie et m'explique la différence entre jouer à deux mains ou à quatre, je bois ses paroles et une quinzaine de minutes plus tard nous jouons notre premier morceau. J'ai quelques difficultés à tout appliquer. Je recommence plusieurs fois avant d'y arriver. Il faudra vraiment qu'on continue de faire cela. Écouter Edward est une chose mais jouer avec lui, c'est tellement plus, je ne sais pas comment dire.

On frappe à la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur Jasper. Mon appréhension que j'avais réussi à oublier revient d'un coup alors qu'il s'assoie en attendant que je prenne place. Je regarde Edward pour me donner du courage, je me lève en lui prenant la main et le tire vers notre lit. Je veux qu'il soit prêt de moi.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander Jasper ! Dit Edward sèchement.

- Demander quoi ? Questionne-je en regardant les deux concernés tour à tour

- Je pense qu'Edward ne devrait pas assister …

- Je n'ai rien à lui cacher.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit souhaitable …

- J'ai besoin de lui, dis-je clairement. Si tu veux qu'on parle de cela, je ne peux le faire sans lui car il est le seul à pouvoir me relier avec l'instant présent.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui

- Bon, alors je ne vais pas revenir dessus. Je crois que tu as compris de quoi on va parler aujourd'hui ?

- Oui

- Je veux que tu commences comme d'habitude, par faire un récit et après je vais voir en fonction de ça que tu auras dit. Tu prend ton temps, si tu as besoin d'une pose, on la fera même plusieurs mais rappelle-toi que c'est fini, aujourd'hui tu es en sécurité avec nous.

Je hoche la tête, incapable de sortir un son. J'enroule les bras d'Edward autour de moi et ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

- Je suis là, Bella, ok ? Si tu ne sais plus où tu es , tu me serres, si tu veux t'arrêter aussi. Je reste là, je ne bouge pas, murmure Edwards à mon oreille avant de commencer à tracer des cercles sur la paume de ma main comme il l'avait fait dans la clairière d'Italie.

- C'était à un retour de mission d'environ quatre jours, dis-je la voix tremblotante. en rentrant, je me suis entraînée seule avant d'aller dans ma chambre. Cela aurait dû être ma dernière nuit à Voltera. J'avais tout réuni pour partir. Je suis rentrée dans ma chambre comme à mon habitude, j'ai pris un livre et j'ai commencé à lire et puis la porte s'est ouverte et j'ai vu Félix, les gardes n'étaient plus là, ce détail, je l'ai réalisé plus tard. Il … il s'est approché de moi comme on le fait avec une proie. J'ai toute de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas … mais … mais il me bloquait la route. J'avais ce mauvais pressentiment en moi mais je ne bougeais pas, je me suis juste rapprochée du mur. Il s'est assis sur le lit à côté de moi. Il parle d'Edward et ça me fait mais. Je n'aimais pas qu'on parlait de lui quand j'étais là. Ses mains viennent sur mes cheveux en même temps. Il ouvre doucement mon chemisier et mes mains se retrouvent liées au dessus de ma tête. J'affronte mon reflet dans le miroir, il me parle en disant que c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à faire cela, que je l'ai séduit volontairement et repoussé. Il … il me traite de salope et … et me … jette sur le sol. Je sais ce qu'il allait faire mais je n'arrive pas à le repousser. Tout est calme. Il arrache mes vêtements et je suis nue, complètement nue …

Edward me serre contre lui, me reconnectant à la réalité. J'ai l'impression de revivre tout en même temps que je raconte mais je veux finir.

- Et il me pénètre brutalement, je … j'ai l'impression d'être déchirée, brisée de l'intérieur. Il est violent et il m'empêche de bouger et puis ses dents entrent dans ma chair et laissent ces deux trais. Il a pris son pied et est sorti de moi en me traitant de traînée et en disant que plus personne ne voudrait de moi avant de sortir de la chambre. Je me sentais sale alors je me suis lavée et lavée et plus rien n'a jamais été comme avant, dis-je en posant ma tête dans le cou d'Edward.

Je pleure encore, de soulagement et de honte, de joie d'être ici et de tristesse d'avoir été là-bas. Jasper se tait, Edward aussi, seuls mes sanglots résonnent dans la pièce. Je pousse Edward sur le dos et le blottis contre lui, ses bras m'encerclent toujours, me berçant inlassablement et tendrement. Ma respiration se calme. Je me rend compte que Jasper est assis sur le lit, le regard bienveillant et je ne bouge pas. Je suis à ma place contre mon adonis.

- Le pire, c'est que je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de la sensation d'avoir été souillée à l'intérieur de mon corps comme à l'extérieur. Je suis restée plusieurs heures sous la douche. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour me sentir comme avant en sortant du bain. Fraîche et propre. Mais cette sensation m'est interdite.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un était au courant de ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Tous, il l'a dit et hurlé à toutes la garde et le bruit a circulé. Mais je ne les ai jamais laissés savoir à quel point cela m'avait affecté émotionnellement. Ils m'ont pris la seule chose que je possédais encore, la seule chose que je voulais préserver pour l'homme que j'aime, ma première fois. C'était à lui qu'elle était destinée.

- Je sais que cela va te paraître ridicule mais elle est encore là, ce qu'il t'a fait n'est pas si important … ce n'est pas le bon terme … c'est juste que ce n'était pas de l'amour, il te reste cette découverte à faire, ça peut te paraître futile aujourd'hui mais le jour où tu laisseras compétemment guider par ce sentiment, cet amour, tu comprendras. Qu'ont-ils fait ensuite ?

- Rien de plus que d'habitude sauf que leurs regards avaient un autre sens, il me confortaient dans le choix que j'avais fait, enterrée « Bella », mon côté humain au fond de moi. Tout me semblait irréel, j'étais paniquée en pensant que ça pourrait m'arriver encore. Je hurlais dans ma chambre, quand j'étais seule. Parfois je me roulais en boule mais je en dormais quasiment plus. Sauf que cela n'était pas vrai.

- Bella a toujours été là, juste dissimulé ou plutôt refoulé car je ne voulais plus rien ressentir. Ressentir prouver qu'elle était là ce qu'il t'a fait est impardonnable.

- Je le comprends aujourd'hui. À l'époque, je me suis persuadée que c'était moi la coupable mais les choses ont changé petit à petit…

- Qu'est ce qui te retient encore ?

- Je suis marquée au fer rouge, j'ai cette piqûre de rappel tout les jours; je la voie je la sens sur moi et je ne peux rien y faire. Je voit ces deux trais constamment et je n'arrive pas à refermer ce tiroir.

- Si c'était Edward qui avait fait ….

- Edward ne ferai jamais cela, il n'est pas comme lui, il ne peux pas me faire du mal, il ne peux pas, Jazz je tend pris dis-je en broyant les doigts d'Edward

- Je me suis mal fait comprendre, je voulais juste te demander ce que cela fait si Edward t'avait laissé une marque quelquonque sur toi…

- Je … je ne … enfin il aurait le droit. Je pense que cela serait une preuve d'amour venant de sa part, un symbole de notre appartenance mutuelle et pas seulement « ça », pas le souvenir d'un enfer … Parfois j'ai envie de franchir le pas mais je suis terrifié de le revoir mais aussi de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas pouvoir le combler ou de faire les choses comme je le devrai… j'espère arriver un jour, pour Edward.

- Et pour toi ? Tu ne veux pas y arriver pour toi ?

- Je ne sais pas si je peux y arriver, je … je ne sais pas ce que s'est, dis-je en essuyant mes larmes d'un geste rageur.

- Tu n'es pas différente des autres, tu as le droit d'aimer et d'être aimée.

- Mais si je n'y arrivais pas, si je ne peux rien ressentir

- Écoutes-moi Bella. Tu aimes Edward ?

- Oui

- Tu aimes être avec lui, contre lui ?

- Oui

- Que ressens tu dans ses moments là ?

- Je n'ai jamais essayé de savoir. Mais ça fait du bien, je me sens en sécurité, bien avec moi même…

- La prochaine fois, laisse-toi aller et ressens. N'as tu jamais ressentis le besoin d'aller plus loin ?

- Je ne sais pas car la seule chose à laquelle je sois concentrée, c'est de fixer mon esprit dans le présent avec Edward … juste pour que tout se passe bien. Pour ne pas devoir arrêter car je sais je le blesse quand je le repousse. Je sais que ce n'est pas Félix mais si je lâche prise, il va revenir tout gâcher. Et je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas…

- C'est un travail sur le long terme que tu ne peux faire qu'avec Edward. Tu lui fais confiance mais il faut que tu te fasse confiance à toi. Je pourrai essayer de vous donner des exercices pour t'apprendre à te laisser aller. Je ne veux pas de réponse immédiate, réfléchissez-y et parlez ensemble. Pour revenir à notre sujet, je voudrai éclaircir un point. Tu as dis que les choses changeaient au sujet de ta culpabilité ?

- Oui, à force d'en parler avec Edward et toi aussi. Je commence à voir les choses différemment. Je sais que je ne lui ai jamais demandé de me faire ça, je ne l'ai jamais cherché. Ce chemin, je l'ai fait parce que vous m'avez montré une autre façon de voir mon passé, vous m'avez forcé à ouvrir les yeux. Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous en remercier.

- C'est nous qui devrions le faire, Bella. C'est nous, pas toi, dit Jasper en attrapant la main.

- Tu peux le faire, Jasper, ça marche dans les deux sens entre Bella et moi, dit doucement la voix d'Edward dans mon cou.

- Bien, je voulais juste te demander la permission mais je pense que cela peut vraiment aider Bella alors répond le plus clairement possible. Et Bella, ne sois pas choqué par mes questions. Est ce que tu la perçois différemment depuis que tu sais pour son viol ?

Plutôt que de répondre directement à Jasper, il me tourne face à lui. Ses mains prennent les miennes et il me regarde dans les yeux.

- Je ne vais pas faire comme si tu n'étais pas là, Bella. Je pense que tu te poses cette question alors je vais te donner la réponse. Je t'ai connu humaine et je devais faire attention à chaque geste pour ne pas te blesser ou te tuer mais cela en valait la peine. Aujourd'hui, ta fragilité est ailleurs mais cela ne me repousse pas. Pour moi, c'est juste un fait, rien de plus. Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui, n'importe quand, tu serais restée la même pour moi. Tu es Bella, ma Bella et la seule chose que je veux faire, c'est t'aimer, toutes les part de toi. Tu m'as aimée, moi, un monstre sanguinaire alors qui sui-je pour te juger et te rejeter. J'accepte ton passé et je t'aime un peu plus chaque jour que je passe avec toi …

- As-tu peur ? Demande jasper

- Je suis terrifié, ma puce. Tu dis avoir peur mais je suis pareil. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour, je ne l'ai vécu que par pensée, rien de plus et j'ai peur de te blesser encore plus car tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Ne pleures pas, Bella, dit-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains.

- Je t'aime tant, avoue-je

- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange, ma vie. Tu es tout pour moi et je suis content que tu te rendes compte que tu n'y es pour rien. Je voudrai tant effacer tes blessure, mais je ne peux pas car cela serait te faire renier ton passé, celle que tu es aujourd'hui et que j'aime. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est t'aider à accepter en te prouvant que je t'aime toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Mais, qu'ai-je à offrir ? Pourquoi m'aimerai tu ? Je ne suis pas une voiture qu'on répare, je ne tournerai jamais rond.

- Je me rappelle ce jour de janvier, je t'observais, je t'ai vu à ton arrivée à Forks. C'était un midi pluvieux, tu t'es assis à côté de ce Newton et je suis tombé amoureux. Je ne te connaissais pas, cela n'avais pas d'importance. Tu n'a jamais tourné rond, Bella. Tu es différente et alors ? Tu es belle à ta manière.

- De quelle manière ? Demande-je timidement

- Tu … ta beauté est naturelle, tu n'as pas besoin de toute ses choses inutiles. J'aime quand tu t'accroches à moi en dormant, quand tu m'appelles dans ton sommeil, mon cœur se gonfle et je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressens.

- J'ai peur de ne plus être avec toi

- Ça n'arrivera pas, jamais je en te laisserai partir. Je suis trop égoïste pour le faire car tu es la seule qui me complète. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Tu es la meilleure personne que j'ai jamais rencontré. Bella, ma Bella.

Je me jette dans ses bras et ne retiens pas mes larmes. Je n'arrive pas à formuler mes pensées, mes idées. Tout est emmêlé dans mon esprit. Il faut que je me calme, que je mette de l'ordre dans tout cela. Ils attendent patiemment que je m'ouvre de nouveau. Je suis si bien dans ses bras, je m'y sens en sécurité. Je sais que Jasper est toujours avec nous, ils parlent tous les deux mais je ne les entend pas. Je suis ailleurs, je ne sais pas où mais je ne suis pas avec eux, juste face à moi même, à mes démons et je les affronte une nouvelle fois.

Il fait nuit quand je reprend conscience dans les bras d'Edward. Rien n'a bougé et je n'ai aucune idée du temps que j'ai passé comme cela. Je me redresse lentement, Edward me regarde dans les yeux, inquiet. Il essuie mes larmes encore sur mes joues et j'esquisse un sourire pour le rassurer. Jasper s'approche de moi.

- Ça va, je crois. Ça fait beaucoup d'émotion, c'est tout.

- On a eu un peu peur, tu n'as pas bougé de place depuis plus de cinq heures, dit Jasper

- Désolée

- Ce n'est rien, tu en avais besoin. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, sereine. J'ai tout repassé dans ma tête et ça m'a fait du bien. J'ai l'impression d'être en paix avec moi-même pour l'instant. Je en sais pas combien de temps cela va durer.

- On va voir. De tout façon, on va faire le break de Noël, sauf s'il y a un soucis ou quelque chose dont vous voudriez parler avec moi. Mais durant le mois qui vient, je en serai pas demandeur. C'est à vous de faire le premier, comme cela, ça vous laisse le temps de réfléchir et de poser un peu sur cette séance …

- Ok

- Je vous laisse, Alice doit m'attendre pour aller chasser.

- Merci Jazz.

- Merci à toi Bella, dit-il avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Je m'allonge sur le lit, Edward passe et repasse sa main dans mes cheveux. Je l'attire doucement conte moi et pose ma tête sur son torse.

- Ça va, mon ange ?

- Oui, Edward, je me sens juste épuisée…

- Tu veux que je te fasse une injection ?

- Non, pas pour l'instant, plus tard si c'est trop dur mais là, je me sens bien contre toi.

- Moi aussi, tant que ça va pour toi.

- Je peux te dire quelque chose ,

- Oui

- Je t'interdis de penser que tu es un monstre, tu es tout sauf cela. Je sais de quoi est capable un vrai monstre et ce n'est pas toi. Tu est tout sauf cela, Edward. Tu es un ange tombé du ciel pour me redonner goût à la vie. Si je ne suis pas coupable alors tu ne l'es pas non plus. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu as juste fait des erreurs.

- Tu ne vois que mon bon côté. Je ne suis rien à côté de moi. Tu es brillante.

- Tu racontes des bêtises !

- Non, je suis juste amoureux

- Promets-moi que tu ne te fustigeras plus à propos de ton passé.

- D'accord. Tu en pense quoi de la proposition de Jasper, pour nous aider à être ensemble ?

- C'est peut-être la solution, enfin, je ne sais pas, c'est juste que je veux avancer.

* * *

Dernière petite note, il risque d'y avoir dans quelques temps des lemons à venir et j'avoue que je ne suis pas une pro dans le domaine et si quelqu'un veut me donner quelques conseils, je suis ouverte.

Merci. Juju


	49. horizon

Non vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est enfin un nouveau chapitre, pas très long et je m'en excuse.

J'ai un peu de mal à m'organiser en ce moment. J'ai voulu participer au concours Bloody Valentine mais finalement je n'ai pas eu le temps. Du coup une autre idée de fic met venue à la place mais je pense continuer et finir celle-ci d'abord. Je ne pense pas avoir assez de temps pour faire les deux en même temps

Merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leur alert ou favoris.

Je vais répondre aux reviews du précédent chapitre dans la soirée

**Horizon**

Pov Bella

Tout s'écroule, un jour ou l'autre, même si on ne veux pas le reconnaître. Dis-toi qu'il faut s'en détacher car rien ne sert de t'accrocher à ce passé. Il faut partir, commencer. Commencer à espérer, à marcher et à aimer. Par partir, y voir ailleurs parce que c'est tout ce qu'il reste à faire. Faire confiance à celui qu'on aime. On veut refaire et puis revivre parce que tout est encore à faire. Laisser tomber les doutes et les peurs. Qu'est ce qui m'attend maintenant ? Ils m'ont réappris tant de chose, réveiller tant de choses que je croyais éteintes depuis longtemps :l'amour, la compassion. Mais pourtant j'ai toujours cette sensation qui me tiraille, cette sensation de ne pas être assez bien, stupide me direz-vous mais pourtant si réel. C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis devant la porte de Jasper, la main levée prête à frapper depuis près de vingt minutes. Il pourrait m'ouvrir mais c'est à moi de faire ce pas et je veux juste … juste que tout se passe bien, ne pas donner de faux espoir à Edward et j'ai l'impression que j'en ai envie également. On en a pas reparlé depuis la dernière fois, c'est à dire deux semaines mais je connais sa décision, ça a toujours été la même, m'aider et m'aimer, être patient. C'est pour ça que j'ai attendu qu'il soit en chasse, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète.

- Tu devrais frapper, Bella

Je sursaute et me retourne, Emmet et Rosalie ont le sourire aux lèvres alors je ressemble sûrement à un enfant pris en faute.

- Oui

- Quoi que tu fasses, ça se passera bien, dit doucement Rosalie, mais n'attend pas trop longtemps, Ok.

Je me retourne et frappe trois petit coup, un « entrer » résonne dans la pièce et j'ouvre la porte et la referme derrière moi. Jasper est à son bureau en train de lire un livre de psychologie. J'en profite pour regarder la pièce, j'y suis déjà venu. Non en fait je suis plutôt venu dans l'immense dressing d'Alice.

- Ça va Bella ? me demande Jasper, me sortant de ma contemplation.

- Oui, non, enfin oui, répondis-je rapidement.

- Souffle un bon coup et parle, je ne vais pas te manger

- Je sais, c'est juste que c'est un grand pas que je m'apprête à faire et je veux être sûre de le faire bien. Tu as dis que c'était à moi de faire le premier pas , de venir te voir … Je … J'ai envie de … enfin … tu nous as fait une proposition à Edward et moi la dernière fois et je me demande si c'est toujours valable ?

- Tu en as parlé à Edwards ?

- Oui, un peu. On en a discuté juste après la séance et puis plus rien. Je pense juste qu'il veut que cela vienne de moi, que j'en ai envie, vraiment envie.

- Et …

- Et j'ai essayé de faire ce que tu m'as dit, de ressentir et je me sens bien avec lui, c'est comme si ses bras étaient faits pour moi et personne d'autre et je veux lui donner plus mais je veux également plus de mon côté mais j'ai du mal à me laisser aller.

- Cela ne vient pas uniquement de toi, Bella. Tu sais, Edward a vraiment peur de faire quelque chose de mal alors il est constamment sur la retenue. C'est un travail à deux. Et il le sait, il est venu me voir il y a douze jours et m'a dit que c'était ok pour lui et il m'a aussi dit qu'il ne parlait qu'en son nom, que toi seul donnerai le départ. Je suis content que tu sois venue même si tu es restée longtemps devant la porte.

- Désolée

- Non, ce n'est rien, je comprends ta peur. Et puis je vais finir par bannir ce mot de ton vocabulaire

- Dé… Tu me la donne quand cette liste ?

- Et bien, je trouve que c'est un bon cadeau de Noël pour vous deux. Ça me laisse le temps de peaufiner et le temps de te laisser te faire à l'idée. Tu auras celle d'Edward et vis vers ça. Et cela devra rester ainsi.

- Ok. Ça te dérange si je reste là ? Demande-je en pointant son lit

- Non, bien sûr que non, tu veux parler ?

- Non, pas spécialement, ça va bien. Je veux juste ne pas être seule.

Il reprend sa lecture comme si je n'étais pas là. Je le regarde allongée sur le lit, ses traits bougent de temps en temps. Et puis doucement, sans le vouloir, mes yeux se ferment.

* * *

Je n'ai rien dit à Edward de ma discussion avec Jasper, je veux lui faire la surprise. Je m'étonne encore parfois des gestes d'attention qu'il me porte. C'est parce que tu as le droit au bonheur, Bella. Voilà ce que je me dis en ce jour de Noël. Je ne sais plus vraiment comment on fête ce jour. Je serai incapable de parler de mon dernier Noël avec Charlie. Je sais juste que j'étais avec lui, seule.

Mais aujourd'hui est un bon jour. Alice est très excitée, comme tout le monde, sauf moi. Moi j'ai l'impression d'être en décalage. Je suis juste heureuse, tellement heureuse que j'ai l'impression d'assister aux événements, d'être déconnectée de la réalité et d'être dans un monde, mon monde. En même temps, je souris quand on me donne un paquet mais je ne les ouvre pas, je veux juste .. En fait je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux. Mais je veux graver cette sensation éternellement dans mon esprit.

- Ça va, Bella ? Demande Edward en me prenant dans ses bras

- Oui, c'est juste que je suis bien. Tu crois que c'est possible… enfin, que je me sentes bien

- Bien sûr, Bella, c'est normal.

- Je suis bien, vraiment bien. Et je n'ai jamais connu cela. Tu crois que je peux rester dans tes bras contre toi.

- Tout le monde attend que tu te mettes à ouvrir tes paquets Bella, dit Alice en me sortant de ma bulle, vous pourrez vous faire un câlin plus tard. Il est minuit pile et c'est l'heure des cadeaux. S'il te plait…

Pov Jasper

Depuis que Bella est venu me voir, je perçois un réel changement en elle. Il y a toujours certains sentiments qui persistent : la peur, la crainte. Mais la joie que je vois dans ses yeux me rassure même si je sais qu'elle est dans un état transitoire. Je guette chaque changement en elle, chaque humeur car je sais qu'au fond d'elle même, elle mène encore un combat contre son dragon intérieur, contre une partie d'elle même.

Elle semble là avec nous, mais pourtant si loin en même temps. Edward la fait revenir vers nous, Alice lui demande d'ouvrir les cadeaux et elle se met à chercher mon regard, non en fait qu'elle cherche une réponse dans nos yeux, enfin quelque chose. Avant que quelqu'un puisse parler, elle se lève brusquement et sort de la maison. Edward commence à la suivre mais je le retiens.

- Reste avec tout le monde, Edward, je m'en occupes. Promis, je te la ramène

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a, Jasper ? Elle semblait bien

- Je crois que c'est nouveau pour elle, ce sentiment. Je pense que c'est un trop de tout

- Dis-lui que je l'attends

- Ok

Je sors dehors après avoir pousser Edward vers le salon. Bella n'est pas très loin. Elle est assise contre l'arbre au fond du jardin, le même où nous avons eu notre première discussion à Forks. Je vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- C'est bizarre, avant je détestais l'humidité, la pluie , la neige … et aujourd'hui, j'adore cela. Tout est blanc, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Tu veux vraiment parler météo, Bella ?

- Non. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression, enfin le paysage me donne l'impression d'être au paradis. Tu crois que c'est normal de se demander si tout cela est réel. J'ai l'impression d'aller bien mais est ce que c'est réellement possible d'être heureux, j'ai toujours peur de me réveiller et de me rendre compte que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de mon imagination de me retrouver dans la chambre de Voltera.

- Je sais que ce sentiment, c'est nouveau pour toi Bella, mais c'est le lot commun à tous d'être heureux. Quand j'ai rencontré Alice, je me suis posé les même questions et puis je m'y suis habitué et aujourd'hui c'est moi qui donne des conseils. Un jour, tu feras peut-être pareil.

- Je ne sais pas

- Personne ne sais, Bella

Elle vient doucement se blottir contre moi. Elle reste là sans rien dire.

- Pourquoi as-tu peur Bella ? Pourquoi est tu sortie ?

- Honnêtement, j'ai peur d'ouvrir un certain cadeau

- Ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, Bella, c'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse faire à sa moitié. Ouvrir cette enveloppe ne veut pas dire que tu va passer à l'acte demain. Tu peux prendre ton temps.

- Et si cela ne me plait pas, si je déçois Edward ? Il a plus de 600 ans et moi, je suis juste la fille violée

- Edward est comme toi, il n'a aucune expérience et je sais qu'il te l'a dit

- Bien sûr, mais lui a vécu l'amour à travers vous et moi, rien du tout

- Mais Edward se fiche de cela, Bella. Il te veux toi et seulement toi. Il aurait pu avoir n'importe qui mais c'est toi et personne d'autre qu'il a choisi.

- Il est au courant de ça, enfin je veux dire pour la liste ?

- Non, juste toi et moi et probablement Alice

- Tu me laisserais la lui donner, enfin je ne veux pas le faire devant tout le monde.

- Y'a aucun souci, mais on ferai mieux de rentrer, non ?

- Si, je commence à avoir froid

Je l'aide à se relever et elle reste contre moi toute grelottante.

- Tu m'attends, je vais te chercher un pull, dis-je en arrivant dans l'entrée

Elle me sourit tandis que je grimpe les escaliers, je commence par prendre un petit gilet noir mais je m'arrête devant un pull d'Edward posé au bout du lit; le choix est vite fait dans ma tête et je redescends rapidement. Quand elle voit ce que lui ai pris, elle me serre dans ses bras puis l'enfile.

- Merci Jazz

- Je me suis mis à ta place et je suis sûr qu'i porte encore l'odeur d'Edward

- Tu me connais tellement

- Je suis juste observateur et j'ai posé ton cadeau à la place, dis-je en la poussant vers le salon.

Personne n'a bougé de place et la conversation porte sur le réveillon du 31. Edward est le premier à nous voir et se lève pour rejoindre Bella qui se jette littéralement dans ses bras tandis que je rejoins Alice. Je sens qu'elle veut dire quelque chose sur la tenue de Bella mais je lui conseille de se taire. Aucun ne pose des questions et c'est dans la joie que nous continuons l'échange des cadeaux.

Pov Bella

J'ai été encore trop gâtée. Comme à leur habitudes, ils ont encore fait des folies. Ça me fait plaisir mais même le plus petit présent m'aurait rendu heureuse. J'ai encore beaucoup de mal avec leur comportement avec l'argent. Edward me dit que cela viendra avec le temps. Nous n'avons pas de problème d'argent et nous pouvons en profiter. J'ai apprécié ce moment et je suis sûre que mon comportement joyeux en a ravi plus d'un. Je pense que j'ai été emporté par la magie de Noël.

Je souris en repensant à la remarque d'Edward quand il a découvert mon cadeau : une série de pull. Il m'a taquinée en me demandant pour qui ils étaient vraiment. Je l'avoue, j'adore enfiler ses vêtements. Alice est folle quand je fais cela mais j'ai l'impression d'être connecté à lui de cette manière.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, mon ange ? Me demande Edward en me serrant davantage contre lui

- Nos pulls

- Quoi que les autres en pensent, moi, je suis ravi que tu les portent. Ils te vont très bien.

- Et ils sentent bon en plus, dis-je en tournant la tête pour capturer ses lèvres. Tu crois que l'on peut monter maintenant qu'ils sont tous occupés avec leurs nouveau trucs ?

- Bien sûr, tu montes je te rejoins, le temps de prendre ce qui est à nous, dit-il en me mettant debout.

Arrivée dans la chambre, je vois les deux enveloppes posées sur le lit mais je préfère ne pas leur accorder trop d'importance et je vais me changer dans la salle de bain. Puis reviens vers le lit, Edward y est assis, tenant les deux enveloppes dans ses mains. Je pose la main sur son épaule et il tourne la tête vers moi, le regard plein de question.


End file.
